


The Neighbor [KyloxReader] Modern Au

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Star Wars, mordern au - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 117,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: You'd moved to a small little town nestled into the woods on a mountain in Pennsylvania to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. You'd thought you'd found your dream home, and for cheap. Much to your surprise upon your arrival, it was a total dump. The disappointment would have made you leave, but your neighbor, Ben, a sexy well built bad boy type made you second guess your departure. From the first glance you felt a strange connection between you, and he fascinated you. However, your fascination and curious nature gets you into trouble when you see him come home carrying what looks to be a body. Ben realizes you'd spotted him, and now he must do something about it.
Relationships: KyloxReader, hux - Relationship, knightsxreader, readerxocs
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

Your eyes widened as the moving truck slowed down to a still, turning right into a cracked, beaten and battered old driveway. You turned your head, which had a messy bun on top of it, slowly rotated towards the small white painted house. It wasn't huge, nor had it been updated. You'd gotten it pretty cheap due to the bank wanting to foreclose it, and you thought it'd been a steal. As you stared at it now, your heart throbbed against your chest cavity hard, seeing how the widows were sank in, the small porch surrounding the front of the house looked like it needed every single board replaced, and the paint was falling off all sides of the house. A scowl formed on your face, and the older gentleman who'd drove you, turned to look at you.

"Wasn't what you expected?" His voice was grovely, but kind. His brown eyes glistened with mild amusement. This happened to people more often than he'd admit. He shrugged. "Hope you didn't pay out the ass for it. Let's go check it out, huh?"

"Yeah..." You rolled your eyes into the top of your head, and you placed your phone into the leather pocket of your jacket. You reached for the plastic door handle, and pulled it towards you, the door popping open. You spun your body around, lowering your feet down onto the rocker panel, and down onto the split apart driveway. Your black heeled boots thudded against the hard surface when you jumped down from the truck, and you brushed your hands down over your black wool sweater. Your hands ran down your black cotton pants, and you turned back towards the house. You slowly made your way around the side of the moving truck, and a cool brisk breeze shot through the air, sending a chill down your spine. Your eyes moved along the little one story house, and you turned to the older man, and shook your head. "I think I got screwed."

"You didn't check the house out before you bought it?" The grey haired male rolled his neck from side to side, and he rolled his shoulders back in a shrug. He shoved his thumbs down into the pockets of his black paint covered pants, and started up the surprisingly in tact cement sidewalk. His black boots patted against the wooden stairs as he ascended up them cautiously. He stepped onto the patio, sliding his right foot out over it making sure it was sturdy. When he decided it wasn't going to fall apart, he turned around looking back at you. A small smile formed on his wrinkled, beard covered face. "It's safe. It don't look it, but it is."

"Geeze, probably the only thing on this house that's fine." You nibbled at your bottom lip, climbing up the wooden steps joining the man on the patio. You heard a loud boom from over the fence in the yard beside yours, and both your heads whipped around in the direction. You narrowed your eyes trying to see what or who'd made the noise. Your face turned bright red seeing a tall, muscular jet black haired male step out onto the front porch of his well kept dark blue home. He had pale skin from what you could see from your own porch, and he had on a black tank top, exposing his muscular form. He stepped down the steps of his house, and down his sidewalk. You could see the top of his head, and you heard the metal gate separating his yard from the sidewalk creak open. Your heart nearly stopped when he made his way down the sidewalk, and stepped out from behind the moving truck, and his golden-emerald eyes looked right at you. His body was slickened with sweat, he looked as if he'd just run a marathon. Your eyes skimmed down his face, seeing the freckle spread across his sharp features, and his plump soft lips. They slowly moved down his freckle speckled toned arms, down his tank top covered torso, and then down his black jean covered lowered body.

"Well hello there." Ben/Kylo's large hand rose into the air, his muscles flexing as he did. "I'm your neighbors. Name's Ben. You bought this piece of junk huh?" His head tipped to the right side, a single lock of black hair falling over his eyes. He scanned your small form over, taking in the sight. He took his bottom lip into his mouth, dragging his teeth over it, admiring what he was seeing.

"I'm Y/N. Yeah, unfortunately." You let out a nervous chuckle, and your hand went to your messy bun, fidgeting with it. You could feel your blood boiling as your eyes continued to trail up and down Ben's body. 'God is he fucking hot. Holy fuck.' Your thighs clenched together, and embarrassed, you turned your gaze back towards the shit hole that was your new home. You'd moved from a busy city in Boston. You were just sick of the constant bustling, restless nights, and you wanted some peace and quiet. Pennsylvania wasn't exactly your first choice, but you couldn't pass up the opportunity that had presented itself. The small little town tucked away into the mountainside looked absolutely breathtaking, and the pictures online of the house did the town, and the house absolute justice. You couldn't travel just to look at the house, so you went out on a limb, and just bought it. Seeing it now, you were regretting that decision. However, your new neighbor was making you second guess your disgust with your new home.

"Well, if you need anything," Ben pointed his large index finger towards the beautiful large home next to yours, and he smiled. "Anything," He emphasised the word, and winked at you. "I'm right there. I got to run, but I'll see you around." He gave the moving guy a small nod, and he looked you up and down once more, before turning on his heels and walking to the large black Chevy pick-up truck parked in front of his yard. He got to the drivers side, pulling out keys from his pants pocket, and he climbed inside. A smirk replaced the kind smile he'd given you as he narrowed his eyes from behind the drivers seat, watching you closely. He'd seen you checking him out, just like he'd been checking you out. He shoved the keys into the key hole and twisted it. The truck hummed on, and he pulled the shifter down into D, gripping the wheel tightly, and pulling out into the road. There weren't very many houses on the road. Just yours, his and two further down the street, about half a mile. The road was tucked on the outskirts of the small town, and it was barely lit up at nighttime. A single streetlight lit the way, and as it was getting dark fairly quickly, he flicked his headlights on, and he slowly crept past the moving truck, his eyes fixated on you and the mover trying to get into the house. He was barely able to contain the excitement he felt rushing through his veins. You were beautiful. You were alone. You were small. The perfect victim. He could feel the sickening need inside of him scratching at his insides begging to come out, and he sucked at the inside of his cheek as he sped off down the desolate road.

"Well he was cute." The older gentleman gave you the smallest nudge, and he smiled.

Your cheeks turned bright red, and you fidgeted with the key in the lock. You twisted it back and forth, and the key snapped right in half. "FUCK." You pulled your hand back, and another cool breeze surrounded you. "Son of a bitch. I'm going to see if there's a window or something open." You spun around on your heeled boots, and descended down the stairs. You walked back up the cement sidewalk, and back out in front of the moving truck. You headed towards the back of the house, and you looked towards the large, tall wooden fence that closed Ben's property in. You pursed your lips together, and you stopped when you got to the metal fence connecting your driveway and your back yard. You reached over the top of the fence, and tugged the latch upwards, the gate unclicking. You pushed it open, and it creaked loudly. You sneered at the sound, and you stepped out into your small overgrown back yard. There were weeds, and grass that came up to the middle of your shins. "Shit." You tried taking as big of steps as you could, and you looked the back of the house up and down. It was even more shitty looking on the backside. The paint was completely gone, the beams that held the porch up were eaten away, and rotted, and the windows were completely open. "Really?" Just your luck. You climbed up onto the two wooden steps leading up to the back door, and you were cautious about it, not wanting to fall through it. The boards bent a bit, but they held. You reached for the doorhandle of the black door, and it opened. "Great." Skeptically, sheepishly, you shoved the door open slowly and you stepped over the threshold. You entered into a small mud room that opened up into the kitchen, which looked surprisingly alright. Your heeled boots clicked against the tiled floor, and your eyes darted around making sure there weren't any intruders or animals lurking about.

You'd walked through the kitchen, and into a small living room, and you glanced to your right to a half ajar door, and you stopped peering inside. The bedroom. Your bedroom. It was a lot larger than you'd thought it would be, thankfully. It looked to be in better condition than the outside of the house. You'd get a better look at it after, for now you wanted to get at least some of your things into the house before nightfall. You continued walking through the house, and through the dark carpeted living room. It was very outdated. The couch must have been older than you based off of the fabric that was wrapped around it, and the wallpaper was peeling from the walls. There was an old jukebox that was sitting upon a tiny glass and wooden table in the corner, and a small fireplace against the wall. "Least I'll be warm." You finally got to the front door, and you unlocked it. You pulled the door open, and you shrugged at the mover. "It's not too bad. Can you help me get a few things inside? It's getting late. I'll have you come back tomorrow."

"Of course." The older gentleman nodded, and you stepped out of the doorway, back onto the porch. The two of you made it down the sidewalk and back to the moving truck. The sky was slowly filling with dark clouds, and the smell of rainfall was filling your nostrils. The wind had picked up a bit, and you shuddered, rubbing your arms trying to warm yourself. You grabbed a large tote full of bath supplies, and personal affects, and carried them back up the sidewalk, and into the house placing them down in the middle of the living room floor. You let out a deep exhale, and the older man dropped a large tote beside you that said 'Bedroom.'

"I don't know if you wanted these or not."

"I do, thank you. I think that should be good, if you wanna leave. I'll call you in the morning." Your eyes looked him up and down, and a polite smile spread across your delicate features.

"Alrighty." The male nodded, and he spun around on his heels. He started for the doorway, and he paused. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine Hank. I got Mr. Muscles next door if anything happens." You waved your hand out in front of you dismissively. The older man shook his head, and chuckled softly, and took his exit, closing the door behind him. You hurried back over to the door, and clicked the lock to the side, locking it. You whipped your body around, and moved back through the house to the back door, and you started to close it. A strange feeling washed over you, making you step out onto the back porch. Something was drawing you outside. Something you couldn't understand. You were almost in a daze, and you climbed down the steps and slowly stepped through the overgrown yard towards the wooden fence. You bent at the waist, and peered through a tiny peephole into Ben's yard. He had a large back yard, and a large wooden brand new looking shed up against the backside of the yard. Your head tipped abit and you realized the doors were held together with a padlock. "Curious." You couldn't explain what had made you peer into his yard, but it was something unexplainable. Something was just calling to you.

[Ben/Kylo's POV]

Ben had drove the truck down a long stretch of dirt road that led literally to nowhere. His eyes flashed dangerously, and he growled, hearing the muffled screams of the redheaded girl tied up in the back seat of his truck. "Shut the fuck up." His tone was harsh, and cold. He pressed down on the gas pedal, speeding down the road, and he dimmed his lights as he came upon a large abandoned old warehouse. He flicked the lights off, and he turned the truck off. He shoved the door open, and he jumped out onto the gravel covered driveway. A rain droplet splattered against the top of his head, and he glanced upwards to the darkened sky. It was pitch black out now, and few more droplets trickle down onto his freckle covered cheek. He rose his hand up to his cheek, and he wiped the droplet away. He played with it between his fingers, and he smirked. "Perfect." Rain was a good thing. He hoped it absolutely stormed. Storms just made him feel alive. He turned, and walked towards the back of the truck, and tugged the tailgate down. He reached over it, and grabbed the handle of his large wooden bat. He spun his wrist around, the bat spinning around gracefully, and he stepped back around the truck, and tugged the back door open. His free hand grabbed the redheaded girls roped up wrists, and he pulled her out, dragging her across the large empty parking lot. He could hear he muffled whimpers and pleas coming from her cloth covered mouth, and he smirked. He felt her pull back, and he stopped abruptly. "Come on girl." He narrowed his golden-emerald eyes, and he yanked her hard towards him. Her heels tangled over one another, making her trip into him. He tilted his head downwards, looking right into her hazel fear ridden eyes. He blinked seeing the tears swelling in her eyes, and he rolled his eyes to the top of his head.

Ben dragged her through the large entrance of the abandoned warehouse, and her heels scratched along the cement floors. When he got to the middle of the room, he listened attentively for a minute. The faint pitter patter of rain started hitting the tin roof of the building, and he sighed. He shoved the red head down to her bare knees on the floor in front of him, and he took a step back, looking her over. She was small. Much smaller than he was. It hadn't been that hard luring her back to his truck with him. She'd been mildly tipsy already, stumbling through the parking lot of the bar, and he just sweet talked her a bit, and she melted right into his seduction. She'd climbed into the passenger seat, and Ben had driven off, saying he was bringing her back to his house. He'd lied obviously. Her panic set in when she realized they were driving away from the little town, and that's when he struck. He acted quickly, grabbing the syringe of sedatives out from the middle console and stuck her in the neck with it. Her body went limp immediately, and he'd pulled over, getting out of the truck and to the trunk. He'd grabbed the cloth he'd always used to gag his victims, and the wad of rope, and he went to the passenger side, trying up her wrists, and wrapping the cloth over her mouth. He pulled the scantily red dress clad red head from the passenger seat, and threw her into the back of the truck.

The red headed girl stared up at Ben, and then looked around the warehouse. She was trying to look for a route to escape. Her legs hadn't been tied up, and she could easily run from him. She waited for him to look around again, and she scattered to her heel covered feet. She let out a muffled scream and rushed towards the back of the abandoned building. Her hazel eyes frantically looked around for somewhere she could hide, and she rushed into a large room where large broken down machines were spread out through it. There was a large closet in the corner, and she sped to it. She reached up with her bound wrists, and she pulled the closet open. Her heart nearly stopped when the hinges creaked, and she spun her head around back to the hallway. When she didn't see Ben following her, she pressed herself into the closet, and tried to close the door the best she could. She pressed her back hard against the wall, and she tried to calm her breathing down.

Ben's golden-emerald eyes narrowed as the red head sped off into the building. He let out a tiny chuckle, and he slowly started after her. He pursed his lips together, swinging the bat around at his side, and he began whistling a eerie tune. His footsteps were purposefully loud as he made his way down the dark lit hallway, stopping at every doorway, and glancing into the rooms. He'd take a minute to feel the room out, and move to the next. He finally got to the room where she'd run into, and he slowly stepped through the doorway. He brought his hand up, and tapped the end of the bat against the doorframe. His whistling silenced, and he made his footsteps quiet as he stepped further into the room. He ran the top of the bat over the large machines, and he looked to the slightly ajar closet. He could see the shadows of movement spread out on the cement floor, and he smirked. He silently stepped over to it, and he used the bat to push the closet door open.

The redheaded girl let out another muffled scream as Ben reached his free hand up for her hair, and he yanked her from out of the closet. He dragged her by her hair over to one of the large machines, and bent her over it. She whimpered and her body started to tremble.

"Poor thing." Ben mocked, looking at her body shaking violently. He brought the bat up quickly, and he shot it across the side of her skull. Her body fell to the ground, and he nibbled at his bottom lip, seeing the blood pool from her mouth and onto the cement. He slowly stepped around her body, using his foot to push her onto her back, and he pouted in a mocking manner. "You're not even going to try to run?" That was no fun, but it was probably for the best. He didn't want to get caught out here. The cops didn't come out here very often, but he didn't want to risk it. He twirled the bat around a couple times, and he brought the end down against her head again. He repeated his actions over and over, blood squirting up all over his face, and all over his black tank top and his bare toned arms. He stopped his actions, and he looked at his master piece, smirking. He pulled the bat to his mouth, and his tongue flicked out against the wooden tip, and he lapped the blood off. He watched as her body fell lifeless, and he pursed his lips together. He let out a loud sigh of relief, and he slowly walked back through the abandoned building, whistling the eerie tune again.

[Y/N'S POV]

You were in the middle of changing the sheets on your bed, and making it up, when you heard the loud roar of Ben's truck pull back out in front of his yard. Curiously, you pulled your body up, and you slowly crept over to the window, tugging the curtain aside, and peering out to his yard. From where you were, your window looked right at the side of his house, and to his porch. You leaned your face closer to the glass, trying to get a better look at the handsome neighbor. He slowly climbed out of the truck, and he started up the sidewalk. The rain had started coming down harder, and there were flashes of lightening that shot across the sky above, lighting up the area some what. Thunder boomed all around you, so loud the house felt like it was shaking. You watched Ben as he made his way up the front steps. You watched him enter the house, and then come back out, walking back towards his truck, and to the trunk. Your mouth fell open when you saw him carrying a large black thing in his arms. "What is that?" You leaned forwards, your hand slipping off the window pane, and hitting against the glass loudly.

Ben's head turned in the direction of the noise, and he looked right at your window. He saw a shadow, and the curtain go back in place, and he glared. "Hm." He pretended like he hadn't seen it, and he looked back to his door. He shoved the key into the key hole, and adjusted the red head's trash bag covered body back up onto his shoulders, and he turned the door handle. He still had blood all over him, and he didn't give a single fuck. No one was around to see him. He stepped through the threshold, and he closed the door behind him.

Your heart nearly sank into your chest when Ben's head turned in your direction. You slowly let the curtain fall back into place, hoping he hadn't seen you snooping. When the lightening flashed, you were able to make out something all over his body, and his face, but you didn't think for a second it was blood. Dirt, perhaps? Your heart was beating a million miles a second, and you slowly got onto your hands and knees, and crawled across the carpeted bedroom floor, back into the hallway. You scattered to your feet, and you shook your head. "I really hope he didn't see me." You went about the rest of your night as if he hadn't seen you creeping on him. You'd honestly pushed the whole scenario aside, and you posted up on the old couch. You'd thrown a sheet over it, not trusting to sit on the fabric alone, and you leaned your head back against it. You sank down into it, and your eyes slowly fluttered shut. You'd fallen asleep.

Ben's footsteps were quiet. Meticulous. He was careful. Precise in his movements. He made his way out of his house, and down the sidewalk. The thunder roared all around him, and the lightening lit up his path as he walked towards the metal gate. He didn't bother opening it, he put his hands onto the top if it, and he pulled his body up and over it. That was a lot quieter than opening the gate. He was trying to be stealthy. He slowly sauntered down the sidewalk, and into your driveway. He made his way to the fence in the back of your yard, and he did the same thing, throwing himself over it. He landed with a loud thud, but the thunder covered it up. He smirked, and slowly ascended up the stairs. He reached for the door knob, and he realized it was locked. He knitted his brows together, and he reached inside the pocket of his pants. He tugged out a small pocket knife, and he sprung it open, he pushed the tip into the keyhole, and he twisted it about. He pressed his face against the door, waiting to hear it click. When it did, he quickly pulled the blade back, and he held the hilt tightly in his grasp. He twisted the door handle with his free hand, and he slowly opened it. He quietly stepped into the mud room, and made his way into the kitchen. From where he was standing in the hallway he could see you clear as day from your passed out position on the couch. He smirked, and he slowly made his way into the living room. He stepped behind you, and he closed the knife shut. He put it back into his pocket, and he reached for the syringe full of sedative in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out, and as you started to stir, he shoved the cover off of the needle, and shoved it into your neck. "Shhh." He whispers softly, leaning down to your ear. He watched as your eyes fluttered back shut, and he let out a groan of relief. That was a close one. He pulled the needle from your neck, and he let it fall to the ground. He walked around the couch, and he bent over it, shoving his hands under your body, and pulling you up to his chest. He held you firmly against him, as he sauntered back through your house. He kicked the needle under the couch, and the top, and he exited through the back door. "I know you saw me. We can't have that." He shook his head, scanning your beautiful flawless face over. "Such a shame honestly."

[Y/NS POV]

A searing headache shot through the back of your eyes, and throughout your entire skull. Your eyes shot open, pain flickering in them. "Owww." You went to reach for your head to rub it, but you felt resistance. Your head glanced to the side, and your eyes widened realizing your wrist was cuffed to a metal bind hanging from the wall. You whipped your head to the other side, same thing. "What the fuck?!" Your eyes frantically looked around the dark, cooled room, or what you thought was a room, and you called out. "Hello?! Is anyone there?" Your eyes squinted when you saw a shadowy figure step out in front of you, and a light flickered on above your head. Your face flushed of all color seeing Ben standing before you, twirling a blade between his fingers. He had dried blood all over him. That confirmed what you'd seen earlier. It was blood. You gasped, and pulled at the metal chains. "Ben, what the fuck? Let me go."

Ben sighed, and he put the blade to his lips. His tongue trailed out along it, and he slowly crouched down in front of you. "Yeah, I can't do that. You saw me, and I can't have that." He shrugged. His golden-emerald eyes flicked with mild disappointment. "Such a shame honestly...I think we could of had some fun."

"We can. I can pretend I didn't see anything. I swear. Please. Just let me go, and I'll just take my stuff, and I'll leave." Your eyes were full of terror watching him closely. You were studying him. "Please. I didn't see shit."

"Hmm." Ben rose back to his feet, and he lowered the blade down to his side. He twirled it around between his fingers, and he paced back and forth across the basement floor. "I don't know. I don't know if I can trust you." He spun around on his heels, and he stepped backwards, leaning back into the table. He crossed one ankle over the other, and he crossed his arms over his large torso, the muscles flexing as he did. He leaned his head to the side, and he almost looked at you with an innocence in his eyes. "Why should I believe you won't say nothing?"

"I'll do anything." Your tone came out way more desperate than you'd meant it to. But you were willing to do just about anything for him not to kill you. Your eyes glimpsed around the basement, and you landed on the black thing you'd seen Ben carrying into his house earlier. Your eyes widened realizing it looked like a body and you glanced back to Ben. "Is that what I think it is?"

Ben uncrossed his ankles, and he stepped away from the table, and walked over to the trash bag covered body. He bent down, dragging the knife across the top of it, and he stepped to the side so you could see. "You tell me." He motioned to the crushed in head of the red head girl, blood pouring out over the tear in the bag onto the cement floor. He slowly sauntered over to you, seeing the look of utter shock across your face, and the glint in your eyes. He crouched down in front of you, and he frowned mockingly. "Are you going to cry? Poor baby. You've never seen a dead body before?" He shot back to his feet, walked back over to the dead red head, and grabbed the bloody hair, and dragged her body across the cement floor to in front of you. He released his grip, a small thud filling the room, and his ears filled with the sound of a shriek from your lips. His body immediately got goosebumps. He loved that sound. It made him feral. He felt his arousal growing inside of his pants, and his brow knitted together in confusion. He pursed his lips together and he glared right at you. "Fuck." He spun on his heels, and he stormed up the wooden steps, and turned the knob to the door, and slammed the door shut behind him. He scowled, feeling his arousal growing more and more. He didn't know what to do. He normally wasn't turned on by women like that. He got off on murdering women. That was his nitch. He shook his head, and he stormed off to his bathroom. He didn't even bother shutting the door, he placed the knife onto the granite counter top, and he worked at his pants, freeing himself. He wrapped his hand around himself, and he began pumping himself quickly. A small grunt escaped his lips, and he tilted his head backwards. His eyes drifted over the mirror, and his hips bucked back and forth into his hand. "Mmm." He rubbed the top of his arousal with his thumb, sending a chill up and down his spine, and he let out another moan. He looked back into the mirror, and his eyes narrowed. He looked like he was lost in a daze as he pleasured himself. His orgasm came on quickly, and he stepped over to the toilet, and shot his bliss into the porcelain bowl. He grunted loudly, slowing his hand down on himself, and he stilled. He rolled his head back and forth, and he tucked himself back into its confines. He stepped back in front of the mirror, looking at all the dried blood all over him. He'd had full intentions on killing you, but as he stared at himself now, he was having second guesses. You'd just done something to him most women hadn't been able to do, turn him on. He licked his lips, and he slowly exited the bathroom, scooping the blade back up.

The tears fell from your eyes, and down your cheeks. You looked around the dimly lit basement, and you took note of all the tools spread across the table directly across from you. You weren't even able to maybe reach them. You whimpered trying to wiggle your wrists around in your cuffs, and you sighed. You couldn't look down at the dead body in front of you. You knew you'd puke if you did. You didn't have a very strong stomach. Death wasn't something you handled very well. You tilted your head up, and a hopeful glint flashed in your eyes seeing the small window above you. If you could only get your hands free, you'd be able to escape. Your head turned back towards the stairs hearing the door open back up, and your body tensed up.

Ben slowly made his way down the stairs, and he stepped off of the last step and onto the cement floor. He looked your direction, and he approached you. He tilted his head to the side, and he let out an exasperated sigh. "I've decided I'm not going to kill you. Perhaps there's use for you after all."

"What? What do you mean?" Your face twisted together, and you watched as he spun back around, dragging the girls body back across the floor leaving a trail of blood behind.

"I've got to get rid of this," Ben smirked, glancing back at you. "Be a good girl." He disappeared around the corner, and you were left alone again.

"HELP! Someone help!" You called towards the window hoping someone passing by might hear you. You didn't even know what direction the window was facing, and you knew not a single soul was going to pass by, but you had to try. You kept screaming until your throat was sore, you stopped when you heard Ben's loud footsteps growing closer. Your eyes darted out in front of you, and you gasped when he smacked your across the face. Immediate pain seared through your cheek, and you kept your head turned in the direction he'd slapped it in.

"Shut the fuck up. No one can hear you. Why do you think I live out here?" Ben scowled, and he reached into his back pocket, taking out the same cloth he'd used to cover the red head's mouth, and he reached for your chin, tugging your face back to him. He shoved the cloth over your lips, blood smearing over your cheeks and lips, and he tied it together behind your head. He pulled away from you, and he rose to his feet. "Now, be fucking good, or else." His tone was threatening, and daring. He stepped back through the room, stopping in front of the table, and grabbing the hand saw. He disappeared again.


	2. Mistake

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

Ben returned from disposing of the red heads body, blood dripping from every inch of him as he sauntered back through the basement. He held the hand saw handle in his grasp tightly, and he glanced over to you still chained to the wall. He could see you'd finally stopped trying to wiggle your way out of your restraints, and he chuckled softly with amusement. "What, did you give up already?"

You'd lowered your head down, and leaned your body forwards, trying to ease the pain that was searing through your arms. You thought if you went limp it might bring you some relief. Much to your disappointment, it didn't. You heard his voice, and you slowly lifted your gaze upwards to look at him. Your mouth fell open seeing all the fresh blood splattered all over him, and you shuddered at the thought of what he'd just done to that poor girl. You'd already managed to get the cloth from your mouth almost as soon as he'd put it in, and hopefully he wouldn't notice. "So you murder people? Why? Got a small dick, and can't pull girls? Got daddy issues? Mommy issues? Can't fucking get it hard anymore? Why?"

Ben slammed the handsaw down onto the table, and he pivoted on his heels, storming across the bloody basement floor, and he crouched down in front of you. He slipped his hand under your chin, and lifted it upwards, cocking his head to the side. He had a predatory gleam in his golden-emerald eyes, and a very unamused look across his face. He brushed his bloody thumb over your lips, relishing how soft they were. He felt you try and yank your head away from him, and he tightened his grip on you. A small whimper came from your lips, and he inhaled sharply, trying to ignore how it sent chills down his body. He couldn't explain why you did what you did to him, but he didn't like it. "A small dick you say? Mommy issues? Daddy issues?" He let out a dark chuckle, and he shook his black covered locks from side to side. "No sweetheart, I don't have any of those. I have no issue pulling girls. How do you think I got that red head to come back with me? I will tell you what I have though." He leaned his body inwards, and he put his mouth to your ear. "I've got an overwhelming desire that scratches at my insides yearning for blood. If I don't fulfill the monsters needs," He paused, and he flicked his tongue out over the cartilage of your ear. "Well, you don't want to see what happens then." He breathed heavily out against your ear, and down your neck. He felt your body tense up, and he smirked. "If you want to see my cock baby, all you got to do is ask nicely." He slowly pulled his head away from you, and he licked his lips. "I've got to go wash up. I don't know what time it is," He paused, and he shoved his hand into the pocket of his pants. The phone read '4:35 AM' He scoffed. "I've got to go to work, you're going to stay here and be a good girl while I'm gone, right?" He cocked his head to the side, and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He had noticed the cloth was pulled down from your lips, but he didn't care. It wasn't like anyone would come and rescue you. There wasn't anyone around to hear your screams. If you wanted to scream at the top of your lungs, it didn't bother him none. You could do it till your throat was sore. He straightened his body out, and he stretched his arms above his head, reaching for the beams on the ceiling. He flattened his hands against them, and leaned his hips inwards, stretching out his whole back. A small groan came from his lips, and he lowered his hands down. "Be good. I'll see you later. I'll bring you some food." He started for the wooden stairs, and he stopped halfway up them. "Oh, and there's no way you're going to get out of those restraints, so you might as well save your energy. You're going to need it for what I've got planned for you later." He climbed the stairs, and opened the door, stepping through the threshold and closing it behind him. He twisted the lock, and double checked to make sure it was locked. He walked to the bathroom, and he reached over the granite counter, twisting the knobs on. He washed off what blood that would come off easily, and he twisted the knobs back off. He reached for the bottom of his tank top and dropped it onto the floor. He worked at his pants, tugging them down, and he finished undressing himself. He quickly glanced to the mirror, and his eyes looked over the large black skeleton that was on his ribcage. It had snakes coming out from its eyes that wrapped around the top of the skull and a large sword through the top of it. He turned his body around, and he looked at the tattoo on the right side of his upper back. It had been hidden underneath his tank top. It was two cards, An ace of spades and A king of hearts, both blacked out. It had symbolization to him. He glanced down to the scorpion that was down on the V part of his pelvis, and he sighed. He needed more tattoos. The only other thing that brought him any sort of feeling was getting stabbed repeatedly with a needle. He turned to the shower, and he stepped to it, shoving the sliding glass door aside. He stepped into the tiled shower, and he pulled the door closed behind him.

Ben spent a good long time scrubbing the blood off of his body, and his face, when he'd finally gotten every droplet, he finished lathering up, and he rinsed off. He turned the knobs into the off position and he let the water dribble down his well toned body. He was racking his mind with what he was going to do with you. He couldn't let you go. That wasn't an option. You'd run off and tell the first person you came across. He knew it in the very depths of his core you would. He couldn't have that. He pushed the sliding door back open and stepped out grabbing the towel off of the brass hanger, and wrapped it around his hips, the V peeking over the top. He stepped over his bloody clothes, and out into the hallway. He could hear you screaming for help from behind the door in the basement, and he smirked. "Silly girl. I told you no one can hear you." He mused to himself as he walked down the hallway, and into the living room. He turned towards the right, and he ascended up the carpeted stairs to the second level of his home. He stepped into another hallway, and he glanced around, still pondering what to do with you. He had originally planned on killing you, but after the reaction he'd experienced, he didn't want to. He was fascinated with you now. He wanted to know why you did that to him. In all his years of murdering, not a single woman had sparked the fire inside of him like you had. Nor had he lost control like he had with you.

Ben mindlessly made his way down the hallway, passing multiple closed doors, and he came to a door that was slightly open, and he used his foot to open it all the way. The sun started to peak through the clouds and he could hear that the rain had stopped. He stepped into the blacked out room, everything in the room was completely black. An almost gothic, grunge aesthetic if he had to describe it to anyone. His large king sized bed was covered in all black sheets, satin of course, and he'd painted his dresser black too. He even had black curtains which he'd evidently left open. He stepped into the room, and he made his way over to the black dresser. He could hear you screaming from his room. Perhaps he should put something else in your mouth. He had an idea of what he could. He quickly shoved that thought aside. He was a murderer, not a rapist. He'd tried that route, and he hadn't enjoyed it. Not really. Sure, he'd managed to get his kick, but it wasn't the same kind of rush as just murdering. It almost made him uncomfortable. He reached for the top dresser and he tugged out a black long sleeved cotton shirt. He quickly tugged it on, and shoved the drawer closed. He pulled the second drawer open, and he grabbed a pair of black ripped jean pants, and wiggled his hips, the towel falling to the floor. He pulled the pants on, and he grabbed a pair of black socks, tugged them on, and he started back out of his room. He scowled hearing you still screaming, and now he was getting annoyed. "Alright, that needs to stop."

Ben rushed through the hallway, and back down the stairs quickly. He stormed through the living room, and back to the door leading down to the basement. He flipped the lock over, and he yanked the door open. As he descended down the wooden steps he heard your screams silence. He stepped down onto the cement basement floor, and towards you. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he glared down at you. "Really?"

"Let me go Ben. Please. I swear on my life, I won't tell anyone." You pressed your body back against the cool cement wall, and you stared up at him with pleading big eyes. Your lips turned down into a slight pout. "Please?"

"No can do. Sorry." Ben stepped closer to you, and he bent down in front of you. He studied your face over, and your body language. "If you'd just behave, it wouldn't be so bad. Stop screaming, and just accept that you're mine now."

You gathered a wad of spit into your mouth, and you shot your head forwards, and shot the spit right between Ben's eyes. You sneered as it trickled down his nose, and you shook your head. "FUCK YOU. LET ME GO YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!"

Ben's hands clenched into fists at his sides. He brought his hand up, and used his sleeve to wipe the spit away. He shot his raised hand out, and he grabbed your throat tightly. "You fucking bitch." He leaned his face to yours, hovering inches from yours. "You got a death wish or something?"

"FUCK-" Before you could finish the sentence, Ben yanked his hand from your throat, and he back handed you hard. You'd bit your lip, and blood trickled down from it. You whimpered a bit, side glancing to him. "Ow."

Ben's eyes filled with immediate lust. He ran two fingers over your split open lip, and he caught the blood. He coated his fingers in it, and he pulled them back to his mouth. He slid them into his mouth, and his tongue lapped at the blood. A moan escaped his lips, and his cock twitched against his pants. He growled under his breath, and he shot back to his feet. He stepped over to the tool covered table, and he grabbed a large black cotton ski mask. He clutched it in his hand tightly, and stepped back over to you. He re-adjusted the cloth back into your mouth, tightening it more around your head, and he slipped the mask down over your face. "Now shut up. I'll be back later." With that, he made his way through the basement and back up the wooden steps. He could feel his arousal rushing through him, and he sneered. He rushed back into the bathroom, and he bent down to one knee, reaching for the pants on the floor. He pulled out his phone to see what time it was. 5:10 Am'. He had to go to work. He'd have to take care of business later. He rose back to his feet, and he stopped and glanced to the mirror. He slicked his fingers through his still damp locks, and he ruffled them around a bit. He shrugged, and he made his way through his house, and out the front door. He made sure it was locked, and he walked down the sidewalk. He opened the metal gate, and it creaked per usual. He made his way around his truck to the drivers side, and he looked down the road, and then back up it. He blinked seeing the moving truck from yesterday coming up the street. He gulped softly, and he waited for the older man to pull into your driveway. He waved at the man, and he climbed into his truck. He shoved the keys into the ignition, and it roared on. He waited to see the man wave back, and he nibbled at his bottom lip. A slight paranoia washed through him as he watched the man go to your door and knock on it. You weren't going to answer. Obviously. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, and he sighed when the man walked back to his truck and climbed into it. He figured he'd just leave, and he was fine. He shifted the lever down to D, and he slowly pressed the gas, and rolled the passenger side window down as he came up on the other side of the moving truck. "She's not home. She went out."

The older man rose a brow, half inside of his truck, half out. He turned his attention to Ben, and he sighed. "Oh. Alright. Thanks."

"No problem." Ben rolled his eyes when he looked back in front of him. He pressed down onto the gas and the truck sped off down the desolate road, towards town.

Hank, the moving man didn't think that sounded right. Where would you have gone? It's not like you knew anyone around here to go anywhere. You didn't have your car there yet, and Ben just had a suspicious look on his face. He pursed his lips together, and he looked back at his phone in his hand. He dialed your number, and waited for it to ring. That's all it did was ring and ring. Something just seemed off about this whole thing. He couldn't shake the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He placed the phone back onto the drivers seat, and he shut the door. He walked down the driveway towards the backyard. He unlocked the metal gate, and he stepped through it into the overgrown yard. He climbed up the back steps, and he realized the door was ajar. His eyes widened, and he immediately rushed into your house. He frantically called out for you, but got no response. He stopped when he was in the living room, and he looked around. It didn't look like anything was out of place, or like there'd been a struggle. It looked normal.

You heard Ben's truck start up through the window, and you thrashed about in your restraints. You tried to tug the cloth back out of your mouth, but it was too tightly tied around your head. You mentally cursed yourself. Damn you for being so fucking nosy. If you'd just minded your fucking business, you wouldn't even be in this mess. Damn you for coming to this little podunk fucking town to begin with. Of course the hot neighbor was a fucking serial killer. You'd seen enough horror movies to know that, why hadn't you figured that out yourself? Your eyes darted around the room through the two eyes holes, and you gasped when you heard the sound of the moving truck. You couldn't hear the conversations, but the engines were loud enough to break through the thickness of the glass. Your heart stopped when you thought about Ben capturing Hank. You had to get out of here. You tried to scream through the cloth, failing miserably. It was so muffled, it didn't make a difference.

Hank turned on his heels, and he started towards the back door to go call the police. He'd just taken a step to step onto the back patio, and he felt a sharp pain searing through his spleen. His eyes widened and he looked to the right, seeing Ben standing there.

Ben shoved his hand closer to Hank, pushing the large filleting knife further into the man's stomach, and he twisted it about. He stepped to him, forcing him backwards into the kitchen, and continued to walk him backwards until he was pressed up against the large fridge. Ben's eyes looked Hank's face over, and he saw red coat his white beard. "You just couldn't mind your business could you?" He licked his lips, and leaned his face to Hank's. He pushed the blade in as far as it would go, and he swiped his tongue out catching a couple droplets of blood. He drew his head back some, and he yanked the blade from Hank's stomach. He stepped backwards when the older man grabbed his bleeding wound, and he fell to his knees in front of him. Ben tsk'd him, and he stepped around to his side. "People are just too damn fucking nosy. Can't keep their noses clean. Always butting into other people's lives." He sighed, and he slowly lowered himself down to Hank's side. Blood spewed from the older man's mouth, and out all over his beard, and mustache. Ben tipped his head to the side, and he glanced to the clock on your oven. He was going to be late for work for sure. He didn't mind. He'd explain he had some personal matters to take care of. He spun the handle of the blade around, and he lunged it into Hank's abdomen. He tilted it upwards, and he smirked when the man cried out in pure agony.

Hank's hands tried to stop the blood from spilling out of him, failing. He cried out, and his head spun with pain as Ben stabbed him again. He was slowly losing his ability to see, his vision blurring and he knew he was dying, slowly, but he was. He tried to lift his head up, but he was too weak. He parted his lips, but nothing came out.

Ben looked to his mouth, and he rose a brow up. "What's that? Are you trying to speak?" He pulled the blade from Hank's abdomen, and he crawled over to Hank's head. He lowered his ear down to his mouth, and he spoke mockingly. "Tell me what's on your mind buddy." He growled when the man reached for his face weakly. Ben shoved his hand back down, and he rose to his feet. He paced back and forth in the kitchen. How was he going to handle this? What was he going to do with the dying man on your kitchen floor? He thought long and hard, tapping the blade against his lips as he walked back and forth. Then it hit him. He smirked, and he spun the blade around again. "I've got it!" He exclaimed cheerfully. He placed the bloody blade onto the top of the island, and he bent down grabbing onto Hank's shoulders, dragging him across your tiled kitchen floor, and out onto the back patio. He grunted realizing just how overweight the guy was, and he scoffed. "Ever heard of a diet my dude?"

You'd finally given up trying to get the cloth from your mouth. It was tiresome to say the least. You knew you didn't have that kind of energy to be wasting on useless things like that. You had to figure out how to get the fuck out of this basement and get to Hank. You pulled hard at the restraints, the metal digging into your bony wrist. You whimpered softly, and you heard footsteps and a loud thudding. Your head turned to the stairs, and you heard the lock click and the door open. You stared blankly and you saw Ben's feet coming down the wooden steps backwards. You heard the loud thud, and your eyes lit up with fear seeing Hank being dragged down the stairs. You thrashed wildly in your binds, and you mumbled against the cloth and the mask.

Ben grunted tugging Hank to the bottom of the stairs, and he straightened his body out, and shook his head. "Goddamn he was heavy." He heard the metal clanking about, and he narrowed his eyes looking to you. He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, and he stormed over to you. He ripped the ski mask from off of your head, and he pointed to Hank. "This mother fucker made me late for work. If he'd just minded his fucking business, and left, he woulnd't be here right now. It would seem both of you have issues keeping your noses out of other peoples shit." He tossed the ski mask to the ground, and he glanced back to Hank quickly. "What am I going to do with him huh? Any ideas?" He bent down in front of you, and stared into your fear struck eyes. "Boy do you look fucking terrified. I promise I won't hurt you. For now." He leaned in, breathing hard and heavy against your ear. "I've got other things in mind for you." Ben pulled away from you, and he walked over to Hank. He spun him around, and he pulled his body upwards, leaning him against the legs of the table. When he'd stepped away from you, he'd kicked a loose nail towards you.

Your attention drew to the object that shot at you, and you slid your foot out, pulling it towards your body. You put your leg over it hiding it. You could try and use it to escape. You glanced at Hank, and you realized he was still alive. You muttered against the cloth, and you shook about.

"Sorry sweetheart. Hank's out of commission." Ben teased and he kicked Hank's foot watching it fall to the side. "See? Hank's unavailable." He reached to the top of the table, and he grabbed the hammer, and a couple nails inside of a coffee container. He jiggled the hand with nails in it and he sighed. "Come on Hank. I got the perfect spot for you right next to our little prisoner." He hooked the hammer to the band of his pants, and he reached down for Hank. He grabbed his shoulders, and he tugged him back across the basement floor. He leaned him back up against one of the wooden beams holding the structure of the house up, and he grabbed both his wrists. With his other hand he grabbed the hammer, and he took out a nail, and he pressed it to the center of Hank's hands which were overlapped over one another. He started pounding the nail through both centers of his hands, and he smirked when Hank snapped out of his daze, and screamed out. "Shhh. It's almost over." He whacked the nail a few more times, and he stepped away from Hank. The blood dripped from Hank's nailed hands, and down onto the top of his head, and down the nape of his back. He slipped back out of consciousness, the pain too unbearable. Ben turned to you, and he knitted his brows together seeing the utter look of disgust on your face. "Don't you dare fucking judge me. I know you're no angel. I bet you've got skeletons in your closet to. In fact," He dropped the hammer and nails to the cement floor, and he made his way back over to you. He leaned his head to the side a bit, and he frowned. "I bet you've got dirty little secrets hidden away in that pretty little head of yours. Everyone does. I'm not ashamed of the demons that reside in me. As long as I keep them happy, things are fine."

You drew your head away from him. Your mind was reeling as you glanced between Ben and Hank. Your heart felt so heavy. If Hank hadn't come back to help you, he never would be in this position. It was your fault he was strung up like a fucking scarecrow, and there wasn't anything you could do about it. You felt completely powerless. You'd never felt so useless in your life. Tears formed in the corners of your eyes, and you averted your gaze to the cement floor.

The left corner of Ben's eyes twitched and he rolled his eyes. "I saw the way you looked at me when we met. I could see the devilish glint in those pretty eyes. You wanted to do unspeakable things to me. I could tell. I'll let you in on a little secret," He lowered his voice to a seductive whisper now. "I want to do unspeakable things to you to. Who knows, maybe it'll still happen." He rose to his feet and he fell silent for a second. "I've got to go to work now. You two play nice." He started back up the stairs, repeating the process of opening the door, shutting it, locking it, and exiting his house. He had to walk down the sidewalk because he parked his truck a ways down to be stealthy in his pursuit for Hank.

You finally rose your gaze back up when Ben had took his exit. You lifted your leg off of the nail, and you used the tip of your heeled boot to tug your other boot off. You used your toes to rip the other boot off, and next came the socks. After struggling with it for quite some time, you finally were able to get your socks off, and you reached up for the nail with your toes. You took it between two toes, and you smirked under the cloth. You used your teeth to tug at the cloth, trying to pull it down. Again, some struggle ensued, and it finally slipped down past your lips. You sighed out loud, and you leaned your head forwards the best you could to reach down for the nail. You took it between your teeth, and you drew your head back. You pulled your legs towards you, lifting yourself up to your knees, and you guided the end of the nail into the keyhole. You twisted your head around trying to get it at the right angle to free yourself. No luck. You didn't give up though. You kept at it. You were going to get out of these restrains one way or another.

[Ben's POV after work]

Ben had the worst day imaginable. His boss had been a prick about his tardiness, and it took every ounce of strength in him not to take the hammer he'd been using all day and smash his skull into bits. When the day finally ended, he clocked out, and he rushed back to his truck immediately. He needed to take his anger out on some fresh meat. He had you and Hank back at his place still, but that wouldn't satisfy his need. He needed to enjoy the hunt. He needed to feel the fear in his victim. He sped through the small town, which was populated with probably 200 people maybe a few more, maybe less. He couldn't say for sure. There was only one cop on duty at all times, and they weren't exactly the brightest bunch. That's why he'd been able to get away with his bullshit for so long. They were too stupid to piece together the evidence and find the perputator. He was lucky.

Ben sped back to his usual hunting grounds, the bar, and he climbed out of his truck, and pushed the tavern door open, and he glanced around the grungy little room. There were a couple of beaten up pool tables on both sides, and there were always the same group of older men crowded around the bar. He approached the open end of the bar and he sat down on the stool. He took a look around the room, and his eyes landed on a pretty little blond thing in the corner surrounded by several skeezy looking guys. He caught her eye, and she shoved past the men, and her heels clicked against the floor as she approached Ben. Ben quickly looked away from her, and he licked his lips.

"Hey sexy, want to get out of here?"

Ben's head turned back to the blonde, and he rose a brow into the air. "Just like that huh? No pleasantries needed?"

"No need for it. You don't look like the type of man to call a girl back anyways." The blonde smirked, and she popped her black skirt covered hip out. "Well?"

"Alright." Ben rose to his feet, and he grabbed the girls wrist tugging her out of the bar. He led her quickly through the parking lot, and he shoved her up against the side of his truck, and his mouth went to her neck immediately. He sank his teeth into her soft flesh, and he ground them together. He pressed his body into her aggressively, and he grunted.

The blonde girl moaned loudly, and her hands dipped down to Ben's groin. She scowled not feeling any life there what so ever. "What is your dick broken?"

Ben's eyes widened, and he yanked his head back. "Bitch." He grabbed her throat, and he reached for the back door with his other hand. He slammed the back of her head hard against the opened door, knocking her out. He scooped her up, and threw her onto the back seat. "My dick isn't broken." He really took offense to that. He didn't have issues getting it hard. There were just certain things that worked in turning him on. Skanks, and whores were not one of them, and he could tell this girl was one. She was too easy to jump. He slammed the door shut, and he looked around the parking lot, making sure the coast was clear. He opened the drivers side door and he climbed inside and started his truck up. He rushed back to his house as fast as he legally could without drawing attention to him, and he turned the truck off. He sighed, glancing to the back seat. He got out, and he shut his door. He opened the back door, and he pulled the blonde out. She was slowly coming too, and he had to act quickly. He shut the door, slinging her over his shoulder, and he carried her up the sidewalk, and up the steps to the front door. He fused with the right key, and he finally got it, shoving it into the keyhole, and he quickly opened the door. He plopped the blonde onto his couch, and he tilted his head up, not hearing any noise. "Unusual." He half expected to hear you making some noises, but there were none at all. It sent off a red flag inside of him. He sighed, and he grabbed a handful of the blond girls hair tugging her to her feet, and dragging her around the couch, and through the living room to the basement door. He unlocked it, and he led her down the stairs, ignoring her whining. He smirked still seeing you chained up to the wall, and Hank was still where he'd left him. He stepped off the last step, and he pulled the blonde across the basement to in front of you. "You want to see what those unspeakable things would look like? I'll show you." Ben shoved the blond up against the cold cement, and he looked her dead in the eyes. "You wanted this bitch, now enjoy what I'm about to do to you."

The blonde whimpered, and nodded her head. She was too terrified to do anything or say anything. She gasped when Ben's mouth pressed to hers, and her eyes darted between Hank nailed to the beam and you chained to the wall. She started shaking as Ben kissed her.

Ben's hands ran down the girls sides, and he pulled her skirt up. His hands snaked around to her ass, and he squeezed her cheeks. He pulled away from the kiss, and he glimpsed down to you seeing the distress on your face. His cock came alive in his pants as he looked you over. Now he was good to go. He pulled the blonde off the wall by her ass cheeks, and he led her back through the room. He spun her body around, and he bent her over the table, and he leaned his body down over hers. "You feel that? I can get hard." He was still butt hurt about her comment. He hooked his thumb into her thong, and he tugged it down. He used the same hand to work at his pants, freeing his arousal, and he slipped it between her cheeks, to her opening. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me. I want that big cock in me." As the blonde felt Ben push his cock to her pussy, she let out a small moan. He was huge, and she looked back at him, begging him with her eyes. She was used to men being aggressive, and mean to her. She hooked for a living, so she dealt with that kind of treatment on the daily. She hadn't even given it two thoughts when Ben smashed her head against the door. However, the part that did bother her was the fact he had you chained to the wall, and the man he had nailed to the beam. She knew Ben wasn't someone to mess with, and she was going to do everything she could to not piss him off. "Fuck me hard."

"As you wish," Ben's face didn't look to her as he slid into her. He looked right at you, and a loud grunt came from his lips. He started pumping into her hard, and he reached up for her throat, squeezing it tightly. He wanted this to be you. He wanted to be pounding into you, and that's what he was imagining he was doing.

Your cheeks turned bright red watching Ben slam into the girl, whom you could only assume was a hooker. She was sure dressed like one, and from the way she talked, she sounded like she was one too. Your thighs clenched together in response to him staring at you, and you felt a wetness growing between your legs. Your mind began panicking as you started getting aroused by this. What the fuck was wrong with you? He was a murdered. He fucking killed people. He had you fucking chained to a wall. No. You couldn't want to possibly fuck him.

Ben grunted, not once looking away from you as he drove his cock into the blonde core. He had tuned her moans, and dirty talk out, and he just saw you. He could see your body language change, and he knew he was slowly starting to get into your mind. He was affecting you. He could see that glint in your eyes again, and he smirked. "This could be you ya know?" His voice was dark, and sexy. Sultry. "All you got to do is ask." He finally turned his attention back to the blonde, feeling like he was pretty much done with this ordeal. He'd gotten the reaction from you he wanted, and it was time to take care of business. He reached his other hand to the side of the blonde, grabbing the large blade off of the table, and he pulled his hand from her throat. He replaced it with the blade, and he slid it across swiftly. He reached his peak as he saw blood spewing from the wound, and he moaned loudly. He let the knife fall onto the table, and he put boths hands up to her throat, coating them in her blood. He pumped into her through his orgasm, and he finally pulled his hips away. Her body fell to the floor, and he just stared at her bleeding out in front of him. His cock still stood erect, throbbing. He looked to you, and he knew that look that was in your eyes. He saw your gaze locked onto his cock, and he smirked. "Like what you see?"

Your mouth twitched, and you quickly looked away when you realized you had in fact been staring right at his cock. You nibbled at the inside of your cheek, embarrassed. You were fucking completely aroused, and you felt so much guilt. Yes you liked what you saw, and there'd been apart of you that wish that had been you. You tried shoving the desire back down from whatever depths it had crawled out of, and you shook your head. "No.."

"Oh?" Ben stepped over the motionless blonde, and he left bloody footprints as he walked across the basement to you. He crouched down, and he put his hand flat against your chest. He slowly moved it down your stomach, and to your clothed groin. "So if I slipped my hand down there, I wouldn't feel anything?" Besides the blood on his hands, he knew exactly what he would feel, your arousal. He narrowed his eyes. "Shall we find out?" He didn't want for you to respond, he pushed his hand past the band of your pants, and down over your clit. He grunted when he got to your opening, and he for sure felt wetness. He slicked his fingers with it, and he yanked his hand out quickly. "So you're telling me, this is a lie?" He rolled his eyes. He brought his fingers to his mouth, and he lapped off your wetness and the blood. "Oh fuck. You taste like candy." He saw your cheeks turn a brighter shade of red, and he rose to his feet. He tucked himself back into his pants, and he turned back to the blonde. "Well, time to clean up this mess." He wasted no time in bending down, and dragging the blonde off the same direction he'd brought the last person he'd killed. He scooped the same handsaw off of the table, and disappeared.

You were completely embarrassed. He'd called you out, and there was no denying that you had been turned on by him. There was no hiding it. You couldn't explain why you were aroused, but it angered you, and made you feel even less powerful. You had to get out of here before you did something you would absolutely regret. When Ben returned he wasn't nearly as bloody as he'd been the night before, or maybe it was because he'd already been covered in so much blood. Your eyes fixated on him as he placed the handsaw back onto the table, and he approached you. He pulled out keys from his pants pocket, and he undid one of your wrist. He did the other one, and he glared down at you. "Now don't do anything stupid, and you can come upstairs and take a shower, and eat." He stepped back, and as soon as he did you shot up.

You still had the nail in your hand, and you shot it into his neck, and pushed him back. You darted towards the stairs, and rushed towards the door.

Ben growled, and he pulled the nail out of his neck. Luckily you'd missed the vital vein there, and it was just a flesh wound. He spun on his heels, and he dashed after you. He stepped up two stairs to your one, and he reached out and grabbed your ankle, pulling your body back. He winced when your chin hit the step as your body fell down, and he straddled above you. He bent down, and wrapped his arms around you, lifting you up off of the stairs. You flailed around in his arms, and he scoffed. "Stop fucking moving. I'm trying to be nice." He carried you up the stairs, and he kicked the door which you'd managed to open a bit, all the way open. He carried you to his kitchen, and he used his knee to pull open a drawer. He turned his body to the side, and he reached in and grabbed a syringe. He released one arm from around you, and he stabbed you right in the neck, shoving the sedative into you. He sighed in relief when your body went limp in his hands. "Goddamn." He dragged you out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. He stripped you down, and he got you all showered up, and he'd given you a baggy shirt, and some PJ pants, and he dressed you. He carried you upstairs and into his bedroom, and laid you down onto his bed. He'd left the room to go make you food.

You came to when Ben had been carrying you up the stairs, but you had waited till he left you alone. When you heard him leave the room, you shot one eye open, and you shot up from the bed. You looked around, and you jolted out of the bed. You rushed to the door, and you slowly, carefully opened it. You stepped out of the room and into the hallway. Sheepishly, you moved through the hallway. You made it to the top of the stairs, and you could hear clattering around downstairs. You took a sharp breath inwards, and you could feel your heart beating hard against your chest. You slowly descended down the first step, and waited and listened. You breathed outwards, and took another step down. You waited, and listened again. You'd finally managed to get to the last step, and you peered around the stairs into the kitchen. You couldn't see Ben but you could still hear him. You were trembling at this point, and you glanced to the front door. It was now or never. You sped towards the door, and as soon as you reached for it, you paused hearing Ben's voice behind you. Your heart dropped into your stomach.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Ben dropped the plates of food he had in his hands to the floor quickly, and he stepped to you. He could sense the level of fear that was inside of you, and he grabbed you quickly. He snaked his arm around your throat, and he pulled you to him. He carefully knocked you out, and he scooped your body back up, sighing. He carried you back upstairs, and to his bedroom. This time he chained your hands to the posts, and your ankles. He went back downstairs, and had to make all new plates of food. He went back to his room, and waited for you to come to.


	3. Good Girl

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy.

"Ah, you're finally awake. I was getting kind of worried there. Thought I might have actually killed you." Ben rose from the chair across the room, and he slowly walked to his bed. He smirked when you immediately began thrashing around, and you glanced between all your restraints. "I couldn't have you trying to run away again. That was really rude actually." Ben lowered himself down onto the edge of his satin covered bed, and he sighed. "Are you hungry?"

"Fuck you,"

"I mean, I know you want me to. We already determined that. But how about some nourishment first? Don't want you getting all sorts of skinny, and sickly on me. You're perfect the way you are right now." Ben rose back to his feet, running his hand over your clothed stomach. He made his way around the end of the bed, and to the dresser where he placed the two plates of food down. He scooped one plate up, yours, and he turned back around to you. He sat on the opposite side of the bed this time, and he smiled. "It's a chicken filet sandwich with cheese, mayo and tomatos. Hope you like it." He picked the sandwich off of the plate, and he leaned over your body bringing it to your mouth. "Eat, don't make me force you."

Your nose twitched, and you pulled your body up as far as you could in your binded position. Your mouth opened and you paused. You quickly shut it, and glared at the food.

"I didn't poison it." Ben rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to show you?" He saw you nod, and he pulled the sandwich back, and he took a bite out of it. He chewed it, and then swallowed and opened his mouth. "See? It's fine." He put the sandwich back in front of you. "Now eat." He smirked when you took a big bite out of it, and his eyes glued onto your mouth as you chewed it. "Good girl." He watched you devour the entire thing, leaving the smallest piece in his fingers, and he gently pushed it between your lips into your mouth. He groaned when your tongue flicked out against his fingers, and he yanked his hand back. He felt a tinge of arousal lit inside of him. Damn you. He looked away from you, and down to the floor. "So, what are we going to do with you huh?"

"Let me go?"

"Why? You like what you see. You were absolutely soaked watching me fuck and kill that whore. I'd say there's a monster in you that's been kept dormant for a very long time, and it's finally waking up." Ben wanted to believe he had found someone else in the world that was similar to him. He'd spent much of his life alone because he couldn't risk anyone finding out about his secrets. He also had severe trust issues. He couldn't let anyone get that close to him. He was too afraid they'd expose him, and that they could never truly care of a monster. He didn't mind. He'd grown used to being alone. In fact, it brought him peace being alone. He disliked most everyone he came across. "I saw the look in your eyes. Let the monster out of its cage. Let it consume you, and take over. Give it the power. Feed the beast." He threw the plate down to the floor, and it shattered into tiny bits. He climbed over the top of you, straddling your hips. His golden-emerald eyes stared down into yours.

Ben was right. You'd been extremely turned on from him fucking and killing that poor girl, but the last thing you wanted to do was give into that sick desire that you'd felt in the basement. He was clinically insane for sure. No doubt in your mind about it. He needed some serious mental help, and so did you apparently. "You're insane."

"So what's that make you?" Ben teased, and he leaned his head down, and put his mouth to your neck. He gently trailed his tongue over it, and he pressed his groin into yours. He was fully erect in his pants, and he was aching. He wanted you, and he wanted you bad. It was driving him insane. He lapped at your soft flesh, and he let out the smallest of moans. He trailed his tongue up to the bottom part of your ear, and he felt your entire body arch up against him. "You want it. I know you do. Don't be afraid. I feel it too." He took the soft cartilage into his mouth, and he gently brushed his lips over it. "Say it."

"N..no." You clenched your eyes closed, trying to push that awful pleasurable sensation back down inside of you. "I don't. You're wrong."

"Hmm." Ben cooed, and he gyrated his hips around on yours. He pressed his clothed pelvis hard into yours, and pushed against your clit. He drew his hips upwards, and he heard an almost inaudible moan slip past your lips. He drew his head back, and he chuckled. "See? I told you. But if you insist you don't want it, I'll leave you be." He climbed off of you, and slid of the bed, rising to his feet. "I'll just go find someone else. Don't bother me none." He shrugged his shoulder carelessly.

"Wait," You pulled at the restraints on your wrists, and you sighed when he paused in the doorway. "You can't."

"Oh no?" Ben's head turned to glance over his shoulder to the bed. His eyes met yours and he could see the desperation you were trying so hard to hide in them. "Why's that?"

"I...I have to pee."

"You're a liar." Ben chuckled a bit, and he shook his head.

"Fine! I...I don't want to be left alone."

"Well, the only thing that's going to happen if I stay if I'm going to absolutely destroy your pretty little mouth, and your other orifices. So unless you want that, I suggest you let me go do what I'm going to do." Ben's tone was a matter of fact. He was completely turned on again. He did it to himself, he knew that.

Your face lit with embarrassment, and you frowned. "Yeah, I'm good."

Ben was about to step out into the hallway, but a better idea came to mind. He spun on his heels, and he walked back into his bedroom. He plopped himself down into the chair in the corner of the room, and he brought his hand to his groin, and started undoing his pants. "I don't need to go out. I can just fuck myself. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Your head slowly rolled to the side, and you looked right at him in front of you. He was still covered in blood, though it was dried now, it was still erotic as fuck. Your eyes stayed on him as he reached into his pants, and pulled out his aching, throbbing girth-y and long length. Your thighs clenched together again, and you scowled silently at yourself.

Ben's eyes half-lidded as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, and he started slowly, teasingly stroking himself. He leaned back into the chair, and he spread his legs apart. His other hand rested on the arm rest of the chair, and his lips parted letting a moan come from them. "See? That look in your eyes right now. You want me. Just admit it." He could see it in your eyes. He could see the desire, and the lust. He could see the need to be touched, he could almost feel the sexual tension growing more and more in the air. He lifted his hips up off of the chair, and bucked into his hand. "You," He grunted. "Want this big," Another grunt. "cock deep inside you."

Your body tensed up, and you pulled at your legs, the metal restraints digging into your flesh a bit. A small whimper came from your lips, and you pouted. You were fighting through that so desire, and yearning Ben had pointed out. You couldn't possibly want to get fucked by a serial killer, could you? No. You were having a mental battle, and honestly, you were losing.

Ben smirked, and he leaned his head back just a bit, feeling the pleasure growing more and more inside of him. Your whimper was like music to his ears. "Your body is giving it away sweetheart." The pace on his hand increased, as he slowly got closer and closer to reaching his peak. He couldn't quite bring himself over the edge, and it was starting to get annoying. There was something missing. His nostrils flared, and he forced himself up to his feet. He removed his hand from himself, and he walked across the room over to the bed. He slid his hand up your stomach, and to your neck. He gently wrapped his fingers around it, and his other hand went back to his cock. "I bet you like it rough. I bet you like getting dominated." He started pumping his cock again, feeling your neck tighten and clench under his grasp. "You do. I just know it. I'd bet you like getting forced down onto your knees, and getting destroyed from behind." He let out a loud grunt, and a wave of pleasure hit all around him. He finally brought himself over the edge, and he grunted loudly, looking right into your eyes. His sticky seed shot from him, and out onto the carpet. His eyes fluttered a bit, and he slowly pulled his hand from around your neck. "I don't even need to feel you to know that you're dripping."

Your lips curled downwards in a disapproving pout when Ben removed his hand off of your neck. He wasn't wrong whatsoever. You could feel the wetness pooled between your thighs, and your pussy was clenching and pulsing. You wanted him. You wanted him so bad, and it was fucking terrifying how badly you wanted him. You could feel the cloud of need and desire just surrounding your entire being, and you just wished you could disappear into the slippery sheets.

"I thought so. Too bad you won't just admit it. I could do all those things for you." Ben shoved himself upwards, and he smirked shaking his head a bit. He reached above you, and undid one of your wrist restraints. "I want you to touch yourself."

"W...what?" Embarrassed you stared up at him blankly.

"Don't pretend you don't want to." Ben growled. He grabbed your wrist, and he guided his hand down the expansion of your clothed stomach. He shoved your hand down into your pants, and he pushed your hand up against your clit, and opening. "Now."

Your cheeks turned bright red, but you pulled your index finger, and middle finger inwards, brushing them against your soaked opening, and used your thumb to stimulate your clit. You nervously nibbled at your bottom lip, holding back a moan.

"Good girl." Ben's eyes moved down to watch your hand moving around inside of your pants, and his cock twitched again. He inched himself down the bed, and he hooked his thumbs onto the band of your pants, and he tugged them down. He put his hands flat against your thighs, and spread your legs as far apart as he could get them so he could watch you pleasure yourself. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"I-" Your voice cracked, and you whimpered softly as you started plunging your fingers into your core. You were too ashamed to admit you were thinking about him. "I'm not."

Ben sneered, and he climbed back up the bed, and he tipped his head to the side. He looked into your eyes seeing them glimmer with desire, and he smirked. "Liar." He lowered his lips down to your ear again, and he let out a deep exhale of air against it. "Don't be shy, tell me." His words came out so seductive and you shuddered. "Come on." He gently trailed his tongue over the length of your earlobe.

"I'm thinking about you fucking that girl. I'm thinking about it being me...." Your eyes closed imagining it was Ben's fingers inside of you, not yours. No, you were imagining it was his cock in you. Your hips lifted up off the bed, and you pressed your head back against the headboard. Your feet wiggled around, and you rubbed at your clit furiously.

Ben slipped his hand back down to his length, and he started pumping himself matching your pace. "Oh yeah?" He let out a small grunt right into your ear, and he heard another moan come from the side of his face. He glanced to your mouth and saw it quivering. "Fuck yourself harder. Fuck yourself like it was my cock in there."

Your pace increased full on. Your body started writhing around on the bed, and your body started slickening with sweat. Your heart thudded against your chest hard, threateningly fast, as if it would pop out of your chest cavity. You felt your walls clenching around your fingers. You could feel yourself getting wetter and wetter as the seconds rolled by. Your eyes slowly opened, and you glanced down to see Ben stroking his large length again. You rolled your eyes into the back of your head, and your hips bucked upwards against your hand rapidly.

"That's a good girl. I knew there was a dirty girl in there somewhere. I want you to cum when I tell you to, got it?" Ben's tone was deep, and dark. He was losing himself in his lust. You were absolutely intoxicating, and he couldn't get enough of you. He worked himself fast, and hard. "I said, got it?"

"Yes sir." You replied quickly, and you let out another moan. Your orgasm was building fast, and you didn't know if you'd be able to control it or not. Your body started to shake, and Ben could tell you were close. He hadn't been there yet, but as he watched your body twist about, and heard your sweet moans, he felt himself getting closer.

"Cum."

Your mouth opened, and you screamed out when your orgasm hit. Your fingers continued to plunge into you through your euphoria, and you rubbed your clit. Your chest heaved up and down, and your nostrils flared out trying to catch your breath. Your head reeled from the intensity of which you'd just cam, and you were trying to comprehend what just happened. Your stilled your actions between your legs, and slowly pulled your hand up your abdomen.

Ben's orgasm hiit when yours did, and he shot his sticky seed out towards the floor again. He'd have to clean up for sure, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. He worked himself through his bliss, and he slowly pulled his hand away. He pulled away from your body, and he looked right into your half-lidded eyes. "Good girl." He rose to his feet, and he tucked himself away. He admiringly glanced down between your legs, seeing the glistening wetness there. "I can only wonder what sorts of kinky shit you're into. Maybe one day, you'll tell me. For now," He walked around the end of the bed, and to the dresser. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes" You were starving before, but you hadn't wanted to admit it. Ben had a lot of power over you right now. You hadn't wanted to give him anymore power than he did, but right now, there was nothing you could do about it. You watched as he gently pushed himself back into his pants, and he walked over to the dresser picking up a plate for you. He went back to the bed, the opposite side this time, and he sighed.

"Do you want me to feed you the sandwich, or would I be able to free one of your hands without you trying anything stupid?" He was a bit skeptical about releasing one of your wrist, due to your escape attempt earlier, but he was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep you chained to his bed for forever, but he'd keep you there for as long as he could.

"I'll be good." You could smell the chicken, and your mouth started to water. Your stomach turned a bit, and a small grumble came from it.

Ben narrowed his eyes, and he contemplated for a moment. He finally placed the plate onto the bed, and he reached up over you, and undid one of your cuffs, freeing your wrist. He pulled his hand back, and grabbed the plate of food, and stretched it out to you.

You took the plate from Ben, and placed it down onto your lap. You picked the sandwich up, and you were about to take a bite, but paused. Your eyes met Ben's and you pulled the sandwich away from you. "Is it-"

Ben cut you off. "Poisoned?" He scoffed, and took the sandwich from your hand. He took a bite out of it, chewed, swallowed, and opened his mouth to show you. "See? It's fine. Eat before I make you." He handed it back to you.

You scrunched your face together, and you slowly brought the sandwich to your lips, and you took a small bite.

"Don't be shy. Eat." Ben watched as you quicky chewed the bite you had in your mouth, and you devoured the rest of it within a couple minutes. He reached out for the plate on your lap, and he rose to his feet. He walked back over to the dresser, and he placed the plate down. He'd sadly lost his appetite when you tried to escape. "I've got things to take care of. I'll be back in a bit." He walked back over to the bed, and he grabbed your wrist hooking it back into the cuff, and locking it in place. "Sorry sweetheart, I have to. Be good." He smirked, and he exited the room. "Sleep." He wasn't going very far, just to the basement. He had to see what kind of condition Hank was in. He stepped out of the room, and casually walked down the hallway. He climbed down the stairs, dragging his hand over the top of the railing. He knew he had to ease up on the killing, least for a day or so. He didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. He was starting to get careless, and the last thing he wanted was to get caught.

[Ben and Y/NS POV a couple days later]

"Morning sunshine." Ben pulled the blak curtains apart allowing the sun to shine in through the dark room. He spun on his heels, and he looked you over.

You groaned, and turned your head to the side, keeping your eyes closed shut. "I don't want to wake up. What for?"

"I thought I'd take you around town today." Ben had been muddling the idea over in his head, and he figured as long as he kept you binded up, you wouldn't try anything. He stepped to the bed, and undid your left wrist from the metal cuffs. He reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a satin fabric. He wrapped it around your wrist, and he leaned over your body, and undid your other wrist. He grabbed it, pulling it to him, and tied the satin fabric around it. He tied the knot into a complex knot so you couldn't escape from it, and he walked to the end of the bed. He undid both your ankles, and he motioned for you to get out of bed. "Come on. We'll get you some new clothes or something."

Your skepticism ran sky high, but you obliged, and slowly inched yourself off of the bed, and your knees wobbled as you rose upwards. Not getting any proper motion in your legs made you slightly weaker, and you collapsed onto your knees.

Ben's brow knitted together, and he stepped around the bed, and to you. He reached down for your bound wrists, and he pulled you to your feet. His eyes met yours, and he felt a spark ignite inside of him again. This time it wasn't sexual. It was something different. A feeling he'd never felt before. He swallowed and he averted his gaze away from you. "Uhm," He stammered nervously, and he stepped away from you letting his hold on your wrists go. "I'm going to need you on your best behavior today sweetheart, got it?" He walked over to his dresser, and he pulled the very last drawer open. He reached inside of it, and he pulled out a large leather collar. He spun back on his heels, and he walked over to you, placing the collar around your neck before you even knew what had happened. "It's a shock collar. If you try and escape, or do anything I don't like, you'll get a voltage sent through your entire body that'll knock you the fuck out."

You blushed as you felt the collar tighten around your throat, and you frowned. "Yeah,..." You'd felt the spark just as he did. There was no denying whatever that just was. You didn't know what it was either. You could see the very visible uncomfortableness run rampant across Ben's face though, and you smirked. "I'll be good." The very first chance you got, you were trying to escape. You suspected he knew that though, and yet he was still taking a chance. Brave or stupid, you didn't know which. You followed behind him out of the bedroom, and through the hallway. You scanned all the doors over, pondering what might be behind them. What if he had literal skeletons behind them? Hadn't he said something about having skeletons in closets? A shudder ran down your spine at the thought. "So we're going into town?"

"Yes," Ben reached behind him, glancing backwards over his shoulder, and he grabbed your bound wrists. He led you down the steps making sure your knees didn't give out on you again. He had the remote to the shock collar in his other hand, holding onto it like his life depended on it. It sort of did. He still wasn't sure this was such a good idea, but you'd been good so far, he figured he'd reward your good behavior. He led you off the last step, thanking the maker that you didn't stumble down again. It'd brought slight concern up inside of him, he couldn't have you getting hurt. It wasn't like he could bring you to the doctors. He opened the door, and peered outside. He knew no one would be out there, but he always liked to make sure. "Come on." He led you out onto the porch, closing and locking the door behind him, and down the steps onto the sidewalk. The sun shone harshly down upon the both of them, and it illuminated the entire street. He licked his lips and he released your wrists, reaching for the lock of the gate, and it creaked open. He gestured for you to step through, keeping a keen eye on you. He stepped through the metal gate, and shut it. He opened the passenger side door of his truck, and helped you up inside of it. He closed the door, and he walked around the front of the truck to the drivers side. He opened the door and climbed inside. He sighed heavily. He was mildly stressed out about this.

Your head turned towards Ben as he started the truck up. You pursed your lips together, and you looked out through the windshield to your house. You scoffed under your breath. You leaned back into the chair as he sped down the street, and you took in all the details around you. If you were going to make a break for it at any point you had to know where you were, and what was around. After driving down what seemed like an endless road, the small little buildings appeared on the horizon.

Ben reached over you, and he grabbed your wrists. He skillfully untied it, and he pulled the satin fabric off from around your wrists. "I'm putting a lot of faith in you right now. Don't disappoint me. I don't have to tell you what I'm capable of doing." His tone was purposefully bitter, and he wanted to spark fear inside of you. He didn't want no bullshit from you. "Got it?"

"Yes sir." You hadn't gotten to see the town really when you first arrived. Hank sped through it too quickly for you to really look at it, but as you passed the quaint little buildings now, you realized just how adorable it was. You could see the large mountains in the background, and you smiled. Pennsylvania was pretty, that you couldn't deny. It had a cute charm about it. You watched as people walked in and out of stores, and Ben pulled down a small street, and into a large parking lot. He glanced to you, shifting the gears into P, and he turned the key in the ignition. "Come on." He reached over your body, and he opened your door. He gently graze his fingers over your thighs when he drew his body back, and he smirked seeing your eyes widened. He opened his door and he climbed down. He quickly shut it, and went around the truck to your door. He extended his hand up and helped you down to the ground. "What do you want to do first?"

"I don't know. What is there to do?" You couldn't answer that question. You had no fucking clue what was in the town, and couldn't even vegin to know the answer to that question. You put your hand into Ben's large one, and your hand disappeared into his. You swallowed hard, realizing just how large of a man he was. You hadn't really noticed before, but he was a fucking giant. You walked beside him, feeling the pure power radiating off of him as he strutted across the parking lot. You could feel the leather of the collar digging into your skin and it made you clear your throat multiple times causing Ben to stop abruptly, and turn and glare at you. "The collar's too tight."

"It's fine." Ben rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to loosen it. He turned back to ahead of him, and he walked beside you, holding your hand tightly in his as you both walked down the sidewalks. The city was lively today. There was a soft breeze that kissed both your faces, and blew Ben's soft, perfectly sculpted black locks around the sides of his face.

[Y/N AND BEN'S POV later that day]

"So did you have a good time today? You behaved so well for me." Ben praised as you both headed back towards the direction where his truck was parked. He had several bags hanging from his arms, and he had a genuine smile across his lips. He side glanced to you, awaiting a response.

You did have a good time. It was strange but that was the most fun you'd had in a long time. Ironic really. A serial killer helping provide you with the most fun and pleasure you'd had in some time. You almost rolled your eyes at the concept. You glanced up to him, and nodded. "Yeah. Thank you for letting me out of the house. I really needed to get out." You were thankful that he'd decided to let you out. But it didn't change the fact that the first second you got, you were going to make your escape again. As you came upon the truck, the sky was slowly darkening, and there were clouds in the sky. You glanced upwards, and you sighed. You knew what it meant to go back to Ben's house. It meant he'd restrain you again, and you didn't know for sure how long it would be before he let out out into the world again.

Ben reached for the passenger side door, and he opened it, waiting for you to climb inside. He closed it, and he stepped to the back door. He opened it, and placed the bags he had onto the seat. He shut the door, and he heard ruckus behind him. His eyes narrowed as he looked across the parking lot and saw a group of what appeared to be young adults fucking around. He saw one of them stumbling about, and he cocked his head to the side. He clicked the child locks on the keys, locking you inside the truck, and he leaned against the side of the truck watching the group carefully. Some time passed, and he heard you banging against the glass. He scowled, and he pulled away from the truck, and he stepped to the window. He mouthed 'Wait,' and he pointed discreetly to the group.

Your eyes followed to where he was pointing and you shook your head already knowing what was about to happen. He was going to kill again. Was he really going to pick one off from that group though. Your panic rushed through you as you saw the group slowly depleting until there was one lone young man there. He was tripping over his feet as he walked across the parking lot. You pressed your cheek against the glass, trying to hear what Ben was saying to him. You could only hear muffled conversation.

Ben approached the young brown haired male, and he smirked. "You alright buddy?" He glanced around quickly, and he slipped his hand around his back, leading him towards his truck.

"N..No. I don't know.." The brunette haired boy had a drunken slur as he spoke, and he could barely keep his eyes open. He had ripped apart clothes, and he had a bit of scruff across his face. He smelt like he'd just crawled out of a dumpster. He leaned into Ben, and he shook his head violently. "No."

"Well, I can help you." Ben slowly led the man around to the back of his truck, and he tugged the trunk down. He looked around once more, and he scooped the man up, tossing him into the covered trunk. He pushed him into the darkness, and he slammed the trunk door closed. He hurried around the the drivers side, quickly unlocking it, and he climbed inside. He wasted no time in shoving the keys into the ignition and starting it up.

"You're awfully fucking ballys." You turned your head to look at Ben knowing it didn't matter what you said to him. He'd already picked out his next victim, and there wasn't a single thing you could do about it.

"Watch that pretty little mouth of yours." Ben snapped, and he shifted the trucks gear into D. He sped out of the parking lot, and down the street. He could hear the thudding around behind him, and he scoffed. He had to act quickly. If he could hear it, other people could, and he didn't need the cop coming after him. He pressed down on the gas pedal, and he sped out of the middle of the city towards the large mountains. He tugged the steering wheel to the right, whipping the truck around the corner, and he sped down the dirt road. The same dirt road he'd been down a few nights before with the red head. The truck bounced the man in the back of the trunk around, and Ben rolled his eyes. He finally got to the abandoned warehouse, and he shifted the truck gear into P. He turned the key, and he looked to you. "Get out. You're going to help."

"I am not." You shook your head. "No. Fuck that." You weren't about to help Ben murder someone. No fucking way. It was bad enough if you got caught you'd be an accomplice already. No. You crossed your arms over your chest, and you looked out the window towards the abandoned warehouse. Was this where he normally brought his victims?

Ben held up the remote to your shock collar, and he smirked. "Remember this?" He waved it in front of your face. He saw you glance to it, and he knew he had the upper hand. He watched you slowly unravel your arms from around your chest, and you reached for the door. "Easy killer." He teased, and he opened his door and climbed out. He shut it, and he walked around the front of his truck to your door. He unlocked it and opened it. He waited for you to jump down, and he motioned to the trunk. "I'm going to show you what real fun is." He waited for you to start walking and he grabbed your shoulder. He turned your body around, and he removed his hand. He tugged the trunk down, and he leaned in, grabbing the drunken young man's ankles. He couldn't have been any older than 24. He yanked the man out, and he dropped him to the ground. He watched him trying to figure out what was happening, and he chuckled. "Pick him up."

"What?"

"You heard me. Follow me." Ben started to walk towards the building.

You glanced down at the young man, and you crouched down, and grabbed his hands. You slowly helped him rise to his feet, and you frowned. He could barely stand. You looked around, and your mind raced trying to think if you'd be able to run with him. He nearly fell down to his feet again, and you wrapped his arm around your neck, holding him up. Well that confirmed it.

"Let's fucking go." Ben's tone was full of annoyance. He stopped, and he glanced back to make sure you were following him. His mouth fell slightly open seeing you trying to tug him up the dirt road. He licked his lips, and he slowly walked back to his truck. He reached inside the trunk, and he grabbed a shot gun. He pulled it out, and he cocked it. He turned the safety off, and he held it up to his face. He lined the end of it up with the man's back, and he took a sharp breath inwards. He slowly pulled the trigger back, and the blast echoed throughout the whole area, and he watched the man's body drop face first to the ground. He slowly lowered the barel down, and he strutted up the road to you. He used his feet to turn the body over, and he saw blood seeping from his lips. He snapped his attention to your frozen body, and he blinked. He handed the gun over to you, and he motioned to the man below you. "Finish it."

"N..N...No." You shook your head, staring down at the young boy in disbelief. Ben was a fucking damned good shot. Given how far away you were, and how dark it was. Your body was tense as hell, and you slowly grabbed the gun from his grasp. You pointed the barrel right at the young man's head, and your hands started shaking.

"DO IT! It's you or him. Pick," Ben sneered, clenching his hands at his sides.

Your finger pulled the trigger back and the echo nearly blew your ear drums out. A white cloud filled your eyes, and you dropped the gun to the ground at your side. You put your hands to both sides of your head, and you hadn't even noticed that blood had splattered up all over you, and Ben. It took some time for you to re-compose yourself, and you finally opened your eyes, looking at the young man before you. The shot had practically left his skull in tiny bits, and you shakily rose to your feet.

"Hm." Ben mused, glancing between you and the young man. He walked around to feet, and he bent down, and grabbed his ankles. He dragged him back to his truck, and he picked him up, throwing him back into the trunk. He sauntered back over to where you'd dropped the gun, and he picked it up. He got back to the truck, and he threw the gun back into his truck. He approached you, cocking his head to the side, seeing how shook you were. You were still shaking, and he reached up wiping the blood off your face the best he could. "Let's get back, and get rid of this." He opened your door, and helped you inside. He closed the door, and then walked back to the drivers side. The ride back to his house was silent, awkward even. That was one thing he hated about human interactions, the awkward moments such as these. You were clearly in shock, and he had no idea how to make you feel better.


	4. Killer Like Me

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Finally, the smut we've been waiting for. Hehe. 

Ben pulled the truck along the curbside in front of his house, and he slowly turned his head to the passenger seat, looking your face over. He could feel the unease inside of you, and the way your eyes were wide, and barely blinking he knew that you were in shock. He let out a small breath of air, and he turned the ignition off, and yanked the keys out. His hand fell down to his lap. "Are we going to talk about this?"

"I'd rather not." Your eyes stared out in front of you, and you just blinked a lot. Your blood was boiling, and a headache had formed in the base of your neck. Your eyes felt they were going to jump right out of your head there was so much strain behind them. There was a long silence that fell between you and Ben, and you were the one to finally break it by reaching up for the passenger door handle, and shoving the door open. Silently, you climbed down from the seat, and your feet thudded against the cement sidewalk. You tugged the door closed behind you, and the sound it made echoed all around you.

Ben's golden eyes locked onto you as you made your way to his metal gate, and unlocked it stepping through and up towards the front door. He pondered for a moment, and he finally turned to his door, and he opened it. He jumped out of the seat, and he shut the door. A brisk breeze brushed his hair around the sides of his face, and he looked down the street and then up it. He stepped to the trunk of his truck, and he opened it. He leaned over the tailgate, and he grabbed an ankle and an arm of the young man, and he pulled him towards him. He swiftly slung his body over his shoulder, blood dripping down all over his clothes, and down his hands. He rolled his eyes knowing he'd have to come back out and clean the trail of blood he was leaving behind as he made his way up to his front door. He shoved the key into the keyhole, and he twisted it. It clicked unlocked, and he grabbed the door handle shoving the door open. "Go." His tone was harsh, and almost full of annoyance. He waited for you to step inside, and he joined you. He kicked the door with the hell of his foot, and he sighed. He motioned to the basement door, and ushered you along. He followed behind you as you willingly unlocked the door, and pulled it open.

You descended down the wooden steps back into Ben's basement, and when you stepped off the last step onto the cement floor, your eyes went to where the last place you'd seen Hank was. He wasn't there anymore. Your head quickly spun around to Ben, and you scowled. "Where's Hank?"

Ben chuckled softly, and he grabbed a battery operated saw off of the top of the table, and made his way to the back part of his basement. His workshop as he liked to call it. "He's in here. Come see."

Skeptically, you followed after Ben, a nauseating feeling building inside of you. You pushed a plastic covering that hung from the walls aside, and stepped into the space Ben was in. You'd smelt an unexplainable smell when you'd started down the basement stairs, but it didn't really register in your brain till the smell hit you like a brick wall now. Your hands went to your face, covering your nose, and your mouth, and your eyes darted around the room. There were hooks that hung off of the walls, dangling around in the air. Your were continued to skim through the room, taking note of all the blood on the floor. Your mind immediately raced. 'How many people has he actually killed?' You gasped against your hands when your eyes landed on a wooden table in the far corner of the room, and you saw Hank's dismembered body parts spread across it. You spun on your heels, fighting back the urge to retch, and you clenched your eyes shut.

Ben shoved the dead man's body parts off of the table and onto the plastic covered floor. He plopped the young man he had over his shoulder down onto it, and he looked back over to you. "You good?"

"I'm...fine." You pulled your hand from your mouth. It was a lie. You weren't fine. This was beyond unlike anything you'd ever seen, and he was being so casual about it all. You were completely flabbergasted. You slowly straightened your body back upright, and you turned back to Ben. Your eyes widened seeing the young man spread out over the top of the table, and you fought through the godawful smell.

"Come see how to dispose of a body." Ben motioned for you to come to him with his free hand. He smirked when you sheepishly walked through the room, and were standing beside him. He turned his body around towards the young man, and he leaned over the table, grabbing his arm. He clamped the metal restraint around the young man's wrist, and he pulled the trigger of the saw on. The blade whirred quickly, and he slowly lowered it down to right below where the cuff was, and blood shot out all over him, and you. There was some resistance as he cut through the bone, but finally it detached from the rest of his body. "You have to get rid of the fingers prints. I always just cut the wrists off, and put it in acid." He shrugged, holding the hand in his hand carelessly. He waved it in front of him, blood pooling onto the plastic below him. He swiped his tongue out over his blood covered lips, and a moan came from them. "God I love blood." He placed the hand onto the table between the man's legs, and he looked to you. He handed the saw to you, and he narrowed his eyes. "Do the other one."

You took a step back, looking right into Ben's eyes. "What? No."

"You've already killed someone. Now you need to know how to get rid of the evidence. Don't want to cops being able to identify it now would you?" Ben tipped his head to the side, looking you up and down. He stretched the hand with the saw in out as far as he could towards you. "You've still got that collar on don't forget."

You muttered under your breath, and you reached for the saw. Your hand trembled as you took a hold of it. Your eyes trailed up and down it, and you nibbled at your bottom lip. You glanced back up to the slightly dismembered body and you shook your head. You slowly stepped around the table, and you pulled the trigger of the saw on, the blade whirring once again. You slowly lowered it down to the same spot where Ben had put it on the other wrist, and your eyes widened as the blade easily cut through the skin. You had to apply more pressure to get through the bone, and blood splattered up against your face, making your eyes close shut. The blade made a godawful sound when you hit the table, and you gasped feeling Ben's hand wrap around your wrist, and pull it up. He quickly took the saw from you, and his golden-emerald eyes flashed dangerously as he watched the blood trickle down your face.

"Fuck." His cock throbbed in his pants again, and he rolled his eyes. Damn you. Damn him. Damn blood. He placed the saw onto the edge of the table, and he walked to a smaller table along the wall. He slipped his fingers into some brass knuckles, and he turned back to the young man. He clenched his fingers shut, and he shot his hand through the air, colliding it into the man's mouth. Blood and teeth shot from his purple lips, and out onto the floor. Ben didn't stop pounding his fist, and the brass into the man's face until all the teeth were out, and he tipped his head up, more blood dripping down his face, and all over his clothes. "Got to get rid of the teeth too." He turned back around, pulling the brass knuckles off, and put it onto the table. He glanced back to you seeing the shock spread across your face. He stepped to you, and he backed you up against the wall. He smirked when you whimpered hitting against the wall. He brought his hand up, brushing his fingers over your cheek. "How wet are you?"

Your cheeks lit up bright red, and you averted your eyes from Ben's. Shit. He knew you were turned on. Ben looked so fucking hot all covered in blood. He looked so powerful, and sexy. 'Shit. Shit. Shit. Do something.'

Ben could tell from your lack of eye contact that you were embarrassed which only meant that you must of been turned on. "I want to feel." He pressed his body against yours, and he trailed his hand down your face, over your chest, down your stomach, and he pushed past the band of your pants, slipping down over your clit. He felt your body twitch and jolt as he made contact with your sensitive nerve, and he grunted, lowering his mouth down to your bloody neck. He lapped at the red liquid covered flesh, and he dipped two fingers down to your completely soaking wet open. His fingers slicked, and he gently pushed them into you.

Your mouth fell open, and your hips rose up into his hand as he started slowly pumping into you. Your eyes lit with desire, and you tilted your head back against the wall. Ben's warm wet tongue felt so good against your neck. His large, thick, and long fingers glided in and out of you, and your whole body got hit with a wave of desperate need. Your arms flew up and gripped onto his sides, grabbing into him tightly. You spread your legs further apart, and you gasped when he was able to get deeper into you. "Fuck me."

Shocked, Ben pulled his head out of the crook of your neck, and he stared down into your eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Fuck me. I need it. Please." You words sounded so desperate, and you felt mildly pathetic, but you couldn't take it anymore. You wanted him. You wanted him pounding into you.

Ben's face lit up with amusement at your desperation. "I don't know." He continued plunging his fingers around inside of you. He pushed his thumb against your clit, and rubbed it back and forth. He gyrated his clothed groin against your thigh, knowing you could feel his arousal.

"Please..."

"Hmmm. I don't think you're ready for it." As badly as he wanted to jump to your pleas, this was a perfect opportunity for him to get the upper hand. He put his mouth back down your neck, closer to your ear this time, and he quickened and deepened his pace into your tight pussy. "So needy. So desperate." He chuckled darkly, and he moaned softly.

Your body tensed up and you whimpered. "Please.... I'll do anything." The words just came out on their own. You bit down on your lip hard, and your back arched off of the wall, your hips wiggling around against Ben's motions. Your fingers tangled into Ben's clothes, and you were absolutely losing all sense of reality. The pleasure was too much, and he was bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

Ben felt your walls tightening around him, and he heard your moans increasing. He knew you were about to cum, and he quickly pulled his hand from you. The whine of disapproval that came from your lips, and filled Ben's ears was almost enough to rip your clothes off right there, and take you. He stepped away from you, taking a minute to compose himself. He took a breath in through his nose, and exhaled through his lips. He grinned seeing you slip down the wall, and pathetically pouting up at him with big doe like eyes. "Get up. Pull your pants down."

You didn't even hesitate. You jumped to your feet, hooking your hands into the band of your pants, and tugging them down quickly. You looked up to Ben's face for his next instruction.

"Bend over the table." Ben motioned to the same table where the dead body still was. "Now." He worked at undoing his pants, and once he did, he waited for you to oblige. His grin turned into a devious smirk when you spread your legs apart, and leaned over the table, your stomach over the young man's stomach. He stepped to you, and he guided his cock between your legs. He pushed the head of his cock up against your clit, and he lowered his body down over yours. He pulled his hand from his length, drawing his hips back and guiding them back against you, slowly inching his cock into you. "Oh fuck. You're just as tight as I thought you'd be. Fuck." His voice was grovely, and deep. His hands grabbed onto your sides, and he started thrusting in and out of you.

Your mouth fell open as Ben's large length pushed into you. It was slightly uncomfortable at first but as his pace increased, pleasure quickly took its place. Your hands reached over the body, to the edge of the table, and you held onto it, holding your self in place. You didn't even care that you were leaned over a fucking body getting railed.

Ben smirked, slamming his hips into your ass, and he gyrated his hips around. He slowly worked his hands up your back, and he wrapped one hand around your neck, pulling your head up. His other hand wrapped around your face, and he shoved two fingers into your mouth. "Suck them."

Your mouth closed down around his fingers, and your tongue flicked out against them. Saliva covered his digits in seconds, and your throat clenched against Ben's large hand around your neck. Your eyes closed, your body pushing back into him as he fucked you. 'Fucking hell. This is so fucking hot.'

Ben pulled your body up off of the table, and he guided yours, and his body down onto the blood covered floor. He positioned you down onto your knees, and he slipped his hand to the back side of your neck, shoving your face down onto the plastic. He shoved the fingers in your mouth to the back of your throat, getting a gag from you. He pulled them out, and he reached down to the floor, coating his entire hand in blood. He ran his hand over the side of your face, coating it. "Fucking hell." He pulled your face back and forth across the blood covered floor, and pulled it upwards. "You want to cum?"

"Yesss." You whined, lapping the blood off of your lips and chin. Your body slid around, slicking with the blood that was everywhere. You felt Ben pull away from you, and you frowned, glancing back to him.

"Roll onto your back." His hands removed from your body, and he brought his blood covered hand to his cock, coating his length as he pumped himself. "Now."

You lowered your body down, and you skillfully rolled over, putting your legs on both sides of him. Your eyes stared up into his, seeing the darkness in them.

Ben looked down at your bloody abdomen, and he grunted. He lowered his body down, and pushed his cock back into you. He scooped up both your wrists, and he slammed them onto the floor above your head. He held them tightly, and he started grinding his hips around, pushing all the way into you. He relished the feeling of how wet you were from your own excitement and the blood. He started a pace into you again, his large muscular body pressing against yours. His head lowered, and he closed his eyes, moaning softly.

You scanned Ben's face over seeing the absolute pleasure across it, and you felt the same. Your legs wrapped around his waist, and your body slid up the plastic as he slammed into you. He tried to hold you in place by pressing hard onto your wrists, but it failed. Your eyes closed as you got closer and closer to bliss. "FUCK!"

"Nope." Ben released your wrist, and he grabbed onto your legs, unwrapping them, and drew his hips back. "You don't get to cum yet." He placed your feet back onto the floor, and he slowly rose to his feet. He wasn't just denying you an orgasm, he was denying himself one too. There was a purpose to this madness. He reached his hand out for you to take. "Get up."

Your eyes filled with anger but you lifted your body up taking his hand. He pulled you to your feet, and you were muttering under your breath profanities. Your walls were pulsing as you ached for release. "Why did you do that?'

"You're coming hunting with me. Actual hunting. You're going to hunt your prey, catch it and kill it. By yourself. Then you'll get your sweet release." Ben smirked seeing the pure rage in your eyes. "Don't worry, I'm right there with you. Once you do that, I'll fuck you till you can't walk." Ben did his pants back up, and he sighed. This was going to be excruciatingly painful to handle, but if you wanted to cum, really cum, you'd do what he asked. "We'll finish this later. Let's get cleaned up." He grabbed your wrists, and led you out of the basement back up the stairs, and to the bathroom. He grabbed your shirt, tugging it off, and then pushed you towards the shower. "Get in." He quickly stripped himself down, and he stepped into the shower. He towered behind you, and his arms came up on both sides as he reached for knobs. He twisted them, the warm water cascading down around your body. He wasted no time in grabbing the bar of soap, and lathering your entire body up. When he got between your legs, he purposefully rubbed against your clit teasingly. "You're going to prove to me that you want it." He rinsed the blood off of you, and he gently pushed you to the side, taking your spot. He washed himself up, and he turned the shower off. He glanced to you, and his brow knitted together. "What?"

"I do want it. I don't know why I have to kill someone for you to know that I do." His logic made no sense to you. You'd already were a pathetic begging mess, why did you have to kill another person to get what you both wanted? There had to be another reason behind it, and you were racking your brain to figure it out.

[Ben and Y/NS POV after they found their next victim]

The thick large black heels Ben had bought you clicked against the floor of the abandoned warehouse, and the long stretch of fabric that split into an X over your heels in front swayed around as the breeze blew it around. The sound of the ax you were dragging at your side as you strutted through the hallway towards the empty rooms slowly echoed all around you. You had tied your hair up into a ponytail, and it was still dripping down onto the little spaghetti straps that held your incredibly cleavage exposing dress up.

Ben leaned against the side of the wall of the hallway, his arms crossed over his black t-shirt covered chest, watching you stalk your prey. His golden-emerald eyes filled with a tinge of anticipation, waiting for you to return with your kill.

You and Ben had stopped seeing a younger woman, probably a little younger than you on the side of the road, waving you down. He'd park just a little ways ahead of her, and he'd sent you out to lure her back to the truck. She'd asked to borrow your phone, and you told her you had one back at the truck. Poor girl had been all too trusting. As soon as you opened the door, you grabbed her head, and slammed it into the door, knocking her out with one swift motion. Ben helped you lift her up into the back of the truck, and he drove to the warehouse. He'd helped you get her out of the truck dragging her into the warehouse, and you both waited for her to wake up. It had taken some time, but she'd finally came to, and as soon as she did, she sped off disappearing into the warehouse somewhere.

Your head titled to the side hearing the faint sound of whimpering in the room you'd stepped into. You dragged the end of the ax across the floor as you walked through the room. You seen movement out of the corner of your eye, and you quickly turned to see the black haired woman rushing for the doorway. You twisted your heeled feet around, and swung the ax through the air. You grazed it across her back and she fell to the ground. She started crawling into the hallway screaming. You slowly followed after her, straddling her sides, and you pulled the wooden handle around her throat, and held it tightly. Your face scrunched together as she hollered writhing around, trying to scratch at your arms. She didn't break through the skin, and finally, she went limp. Your eyes studied her over, and you pulled the ax from around her neck. You straightened yourself out, and you looked up to Ben. "Now what?"

"The head." Ben smirked watching you shot the sharp end of the ax down and he blinked watching you repeat it over and over again. When the head finally came off, his mouth twitched He stepped off of the wall, and right to you. He yanked the ax from your hand, and he threw it to the ground. He grabbed your throat, shoving you back against the wall, and his other hand worked at his pants. He freed himself, and he pushed his groin into yours. He pushed his cock to your panty free opening and he slipped inside. He grunted, and he started pounding you into the wall. "Little killer." He pulled your leg up around his hip, holding it there, and he lowered his mouth to yours, lapping at the blood. His tongue plunged into your mouth, and he felt the vibrations from your moan. After a couple seconds he pulled his mouth from yours, and he looked you directly in the eyes. "Now you can cum."

Your body melted into Ben's as he fucked you into the wall. The wall was already slightly cracked, and pieces started falling around both your sides as your body slammed against it. Your head leaned back, and moans escaped your lips as Ben fucked you back into pure euphoria. You were so worked up from being denied earlier, that you practically exploded on him as soon as he pushed into you. You fought it back as long as you could.

Ben's hand on your neck tightened, hearing your strained moans. "Cum." His body started shaking as did yours, and you both let out animalistic moans as you both cam. Your bodys stilled against one another, and you could feel his heart beating through his chest, and yours through his. He sighed, and he slowly pulled away from you. "We got to get out of here." He looked down to the decapitated body, and he smirked. He'd turned you into quite the little monster, and he absolutely loved it. He wasn't alone anymore. He fixed his pants, and he bent down and grabbed the womans arm, dragging her through the building. He made it back to the truck, glancing back to make sure you were following behind him, and he chuckled seeing you carrying her head by the hair. He tossed the body into the trunk, just like all the others, and he waited for the head to join. He grabbed your head, and pulled you to him. "You're mine. Got it?"

"Yes sir." You whimpered softly, and he pulled his hand away. "What about all the blood?"

"The cops never check this place. When they do, they drive around the parking lot, and that's it. Trust me." Ben said assuringly, as you both climbed back into the truck, and drove back to Ben's house. "Don't you ever get sick of doing the same routine over and over?" You both climbed out of the truck, and you helped him drag the body back into the house, and it joined the rest of the poor souls in the basement. You dropped the head down onto the table, and you looked at him, a serious look on your face.

"What do you mean?" Ben looked at you curiously, a brow rose.

"I mean, you should try something different. It's going to get boring do the same thing over and over. Like instead of bringing them back to the warehouse, have you tried doing it somewhere else? Change it up a bit? I'd think it would just get boring and bland." You shrugged, not too sure why you were telling Ben what you were, but if you were about to be apart of this now, which evidently you didn't have a choice, you at least wanted to have some fun with it. You knew what you were doing and what you'd done was wrong. All you could chalk it up to was that Ben must have slipped you something. He'd clouded your mind, and your judgement with drugs. He was manipulating you. Wasn't he? Or were you a monster just like he was? You frowned.

"What's wrong? Guilt getting to you? Everything dies princess." Ben sneered, and he pushed past you walking back towards the stairs. "Trust me. They're in a much better place."

"You don't know that. You know, now even if I wanted to get away, I couldn't."

"I know." Ben looked at you once more, smirked, and then climbed up the stairs. "You know what to do, take the bodies apart. When you're done, knock on the door." He slammed the door shut in your face, and he locked it.

Your eyes widened, and you called out. "That's not fucking cool! Let me the fuck out!"

"I told you what you had to do. Do it. Then I'll open the door."

You turned and stormed down the wooden stairs. Your heels clicked on the cement, and you glanced to the small window above where you'd been chained up to. You stepped over to it, and you reached up for it. The window pushed open, and your face flushed. You glanced back to the top of the stairs quickly, making sure Ben wasn't coming back down, and you pulled your body upwards, and wedged yourself out of the window. You were sure your hips weren't going to get through the tiny hole, but you did. Out of breath, you laid on the floor, and you looked around in utter disbelief. You were free. You scattered to your feet quickly, and you bent down tugging your heels off, and tossing them aside. You darted around Ben's house, and you leapt over the metal fence, and ran as fast as your feet could take you down the long stretch of road towards the direction of town.

Some time passed, and Ben didn't hear any noises that sounded like you were doing what he'd asked you to. Annoyed, he unlocked the door, and yanked it open. He stomped down the steps, and just as he got to the last step, his felt the cool breeze hit his face. He turned his head in the direction it came from, and he noticed the window open. "Sneaky little bitch." A smirk spread across his face, and he spun around, storming back up the stairs. He stepped to the kitchen, and reached into his drawer of sedative filled needles, and grabbed two. Just for good measure. He walked through the house, and he opened the door. He looked around, and he sighed. "Now Im going to have to chain her up again." He though he'd bonded with you, and you were slowly coming around. You'd begged for him. He though he'd won. He was slightly disappointed. He made his way to his truck, climbed inside, started it up, and started driving down the road slowly. Now the hunt was on for you.


	5. False Sense Of Security

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Bit of smut...hehe. The next chapter is going to be super dubious, and super smutty. 

Your feet felt like they were raw, and your chest was starting to tighten as your breathing became short and labored. You were exhausted, and your whole body fucking hurt. You weren't sure how long you'd been running for but it felt like eternity, and you had to stop and catch your breath. Your hands flattened against your bare blood covered thighs, and you stayed bent over at the waist, slowly trying to wrap your mind around the fact that you'd escaped. You'd finally gotten away from him. You lifted your body up, looking around the darkened woods around you. There weren't any streetlights to illuminate your way. It was a good thing you weren't terrified of the dark or you'd be fucked. You started walking down the road, and the wind blew leaves around in the woods at both your sides. Your body tensed up. You were on high alert. You knew deep down Ben would eventually figure out you'd escaped, and he would come looking for you. Hopefully you'd be able to get to town before that happened. Your chest heaved up and down as you walked, and walked, and walked. Your heart sank into your chest when you heard the loud rumble of the engine. You knew that sound. You whipped your body around, and you saw headlights getting brighter and closer. You gasped, and you jumped off of the road, and into the woods running as fast as you could. Branches scratched across your face, ripping the flesh open, and your hands flew up pushing them out of the way. You shrieked when your feet stepped on a sharp twig, and you pushed through the pain weaving around trees, trying to get out of sight.

Ben's head leaned forwards when he saw something dart off the road and into the woods. He could only assume that it was you. He halted the truck to a stop, throwing the gear down into park, and he reached for the large knife on the seat. He gripped the handle tightly, and he quickly opened the driver side door, and he climbed out. He spun the knife around in his hand, casually walking around the front of his truck, and to the edge of the woods. He could hear the faint sounds of your scurrying through the woods, and rustling of leaves. "Y/N...." His tone was loud enough for you to hear him, but it was full of mockery. He slowly stepped onto the leaf covered terrain, and he dragged the tip of the blade over the bark of a tree. He peered around in front of him, and at both sides, trying to listen for you.

You'd come up to a large bundle of trees that split out into their own sections, and you looked it up and down. You reached up for one of the branches, and got onto your tippy toes to get your hands fully around it. You pulled yourself up, gritting your teeth, and your thighs scraped against the bark as you slid against it. You winced, and coiled your leg up around the branch. You pulled yourself up right, peering down at the ground below you. You pressed your back against the larger of the split off trees, and you cupped your hands over your mouth to silence the loud breathy sounds coming from your lips. You tuned into Ben's footsteps, your heart picking up its speed as he got closer and closer.

Ben made his way through the woods, realizing he couldn't hear you anymore. He froze, twisting his body around in all directions. He crouched down, dragging the end of the blade over a broken branch in front of him. He cocked his head to the side, and he noticed there were ruffled up leaves, and what looked to be like a footprint in the dirt. He rose to his feet, and walked as quietly as he could over to it. He glanced down at it, and smirked. He looked out ahead of him, to the large bundle of trees you'd climbed up into. He didn't see anymore footprints, they just stopped. He mused to himself, and he flipped the blade around. "Y/N? Come on sweetheart. Come out. We can talk about this." He slowly walked around the base of the large tree, dragging the blade along it. He pursed his lips together, and that same tune he always whistled when he was hunting his prey slipped from his lips.

The tune sent a chill down your spine, and you slowly pulled your legs closer to you. Your hands were held so hard against your face, you were snuffing yourself out almost. You pulled them away slightly, and your foot slipped over the side of the branch. Your heart literally stopped, and your eyes widened, making sure he hadn't seen or heard you. You were silently thanking the maker that it was so dark, and the woods were so dense there was literally no way he could see up into the tree, or you. It was too dark. You carefully pulled your leg back up, and you wrapped your arms around your knees, preventing them from falling again. You couldn't see Ben below you, but you could here the leaves being rustled around as he walked around the tree.

Ben rolled his eyes, and he stepped away from the large bundle of trees. He glanced out into the darkness, and he pursed his lips together. He started walking back towards the direction he came from. He'd just wait. There was no where for you to go through the woods. It was just miles and miles of woods. You'd have to come back out to the road eventually to get to town. He'd wait you out. There was one last thing he'd try before doing that though. He walked back towards the road, seeing the glimmer of his truck's headlights, and he stopped. He stepped in front of a tree, and he pressed his back to it. He'd try seeing if he could lure you into a false sense of security, and where you were hiding, you'd come out thinking you were safe.

You heard Ben's footsteps fading, knowing he was walking back towards the road. You waited a few minutes, not hearing anymore noises, and you slowly unraveled your arms from around your legs. You squinted your eyes, trying to make out any movements in the darkness, but it was a failed attempt. You still couldn't see shit. You slowly let your legs dangle over the branch, and you swung them around in the air. You pushed yourself off of the tree, and you hooked your arms onto the branch, your body once again scarping against the bark as you lowered yourself back to the ground. You gingerly placed your feet down onto the leafy ground, and you took a small breath in. You turned around, and you started walking back towards the road. You stepped a lot slower, and carefully this time, not wanting to damage yourself anymore than you already were. Your thighs burned slightly, and you were pushing through it. You could just barely make out the road ahead of you, and you realized how lit up it was. You realized that Ben's truck was still there, which meant, he was still out here somewhere. You had taken a single step past the tree Ben was hiding behind, and you gasped when his arms wrapped around you.

Ben had been listening attentively, and he heard your footsteps growing nearer. He waited patiently, knowing you had fallen into his trap. Now he had to wait for the right moment. He smirked seeing you step right beside him and he acted quickly. He put his arm with the blade in it around you, pulling the blade to your throat, and he cupped his hand over your mouth. He stepped to you, pressing his body into yours. "Did you really think you could get away from me?" He put his mouth down to the back of your ear, and he 'tsk'd you. "Where were you going to go? To the cops? What would you tell them? Hi I'm Y/N and i moved next door to a serial killer. I was being a nosy neighbor, saw something I should have, and he broke into my house and captured me. I slowly started to get seduced by him, even though he was killing people in front of me. I begged for him to take me, OH," He paused chuckling. "And by the way, I also killed two people. But please help me. I'm the victim." His words were painfully truthful and full of malice, and mockery. "For some strange reason, I really don't think they're going to take your side on this. If I go down, so do you."

Your hands reached up for his, and you gripped his wrists tightly. You had planned on going to the police, but as Ben spoke the hard truth, he was right. You couldn't go to the police. There was no way he'd go down, and you wouldn't. You were royally, and utterly fucked. Your body tensed against his, and you looked to the road. Could you make it to his truck before he caught you? Could you even get out of his hold?

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. Don't scream," He pressed the sharp blade to your throat harder, applying just enough pressure to break through the first couple layers, and draw blood. "If you do, I'll cut your vocal cords right out."

You could hear the seriousness in his words, and you tried to mutter against his hand. When he pulled his hand away from your lips, you sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I don't believe that, but you'll have time to make it up to me. Lots of time. Honestly," He breathed outwards against your ear. "I'm kind of hurt. I thought we bonded. I thought we had something special." He had been a little butt hurt about your betrayal, but it was to be expected. He could only imagine the things that were going on in your mind, and how overwhelmed you must have felt. How confused, and scared you were. Probably something akin to how he'd felt when he first learned about his weird nitch, and that it was the only thing that made him feel truly alive. He'd been so confused, and thought something was seriously wrong with him. He'd gone to multiple doctors, and psychiatrists after he killed his first person at the young age of 13. It'd been some hobo who tried to steal his backpack. Not that there'd been anything valuable in the backpack, but Ben still thought he deserved to die for being so selfish. He'd stabbed him with a near by pole, and he watched the life slip from his eyes. At the moment the man had died, he knew he was hooked. There was a tingling that had rushed through his body that he'd never felt again, until the next person he'd killed. He was just trying to see if he could get that same feeling he'd felt back, and he had. It was over for him then and there. He sighed into your ear. "So do I have to drag you back with me, or," He ran his free hand down over your chest, grabbing your left breast firmly. He moved it down your stomach, and to your abdomen. He pushed his hand flat against your clit and the top of your pussy, and he gently brushed his fingers over your wetness. "How'd you liked being hunted like one of my victims? From the feels of it, you rather enjoyed it. I'm going to punish you with my cock."

You could feel his arousal pressed into your ass, and his fingers slowly worked themselves into you. Now was your chance. Now. Now. You kept trying to tell yourself to move, but your body wasn't listening. Your head was screaming at you, but you were frozen as he started pumping his digits into your core. Your hands had fallen down to yours sides, and your eyes slowly closed, trying to focus on the task at hand. Goddamn him for being so fucking sexy, and knowing exactly what to do....Fuck him. You could feel your walls clamping around him, and his pace increased.

"I'm going to make you cum so many times you won't even remember your own name." It'd meant to be a threat, but Ben knew you liked the sounds of that. It was confirmed from the moan that came from your lips. He chuckled, and he pressed against your ass harder.

Your body trembled as your orgasm hit you, and you leaned your head back into his shoulder. Your fingers flexed at your sides, and you breathed heavily against him. Your mind was flooded with conflict. You had to get away from him. You HAD to. But that didn't mean you wanted to. There'd been something that was stopping you, but you didn't know what. You'd never had such a struggle mentally in your life. When your mind finally cleared of the euphoria, and the blade had come off of your throat enough to where you wouldn't slit your throat wide open if you moved, you grabbed down for his hand, and pulled it away from you. Your other hand shot up, and you pulled the blade further away from you. Your hand slid down his arm, and you grabbed onto the blade. It immediately cut through your skin, and you pulled on it hard, yanking it from Ben's grip. You spun around to face him, and you flipped the knife around in your hand, catching it by the handle. Pain seared through your sliced open fingers and hands, and blood dripped down slicking the handle, but you held onto it firmly. You pressed the blade to Ben's throat, forcing his back to the tree. "You're right. I can't go to the cops. I can take your truck and get the fuck away from you."

Ben's head leaned back against the tree, and he rose his hands into the air, surrendering. A smirk spread across his face. "I like a girl who takes charge. Can't help but love a switch." You looked fucking hot taking charge, and he was completely turned on by your sudden dominance and take charge demeanor. He licked his lips, glancing down to the blade to his throat. "You're not going to kill me. You would have done it already."

"I..." He was right. You couldn't bring yourself to kill him. Whatever that connection there was between you, be it two lost souls, who'd bonded briefly over a moment that wasn't even supposed to happen, or what not, you couldn't kill him. There'd been something you'd seen in Ben that you'd seen in yourself, and it just didn't feel right killing him. Despite how much of a murdering monster he was, you couldn't do it. You narrowed your eyes, and you scoffed. "I could...I don't want to. I just want to go."

"Hmm." Ben was amused. He'd gotten into your head, and he knew it. You didn't strike him as a person who'd be too scared, or have conflict about defending yourself if need be, but yet, here you were, unable to kill the very monster that stood before you. "You can run sweetheart, but you can't hide. I always find my prey."

"We'll see." You pulled the blade from his throat, and you whipped around, rushing back through the woods towards the road. You kept glancing over your shoulder to see if he was chasing you, and when you didn't see him, nor hear him, you didn't dwell on it. You got onto the road, and grabbed for the passenger door. You climbed up into it, and slammed it shut, shoving the lock down. You quickly jumped into the drivers seat, and you smiled when you saw the keys were still in the ignition. You shoved the shifter up into D, and you pressed down onto the gas pedal hard, speeding off down the road. You could feel a weight lift off of your shoulders as you sped down through the city. You glanced up to the rearview mirror. You didn't know why, it wasn't like Ben was going to be running after you on foot.

[Y/NS POV after she gets away]

You'd gotten out of that little podunk mountainside town, and to the next town. It was just a little bit bigger than the last town, but it was away from that monster. You'd found a little motel along the outskirts of the strange town you'd take residency in, if only for a couple days till you figured out your next move, and you just sat in the truck in the parking lot, staring out at the small building. You were finally able to catch your breath, and calm your breathing. After half an hour passed, you saw the older woman staring out at the window at you. You sighed, and you reached for the key in the ignition and turned it off. You glanced into the rearview mirror realizing that you still had blood all over you, and you rolled your eyes. You glanced behind you into the back seat seeing a large black trench coat on the floor. You reached for it, and climbed out of Ben's truck. You pulled it around your body, it coming down past your knees, and you clutched it closed over your form as you walked bare footed up to the front door. A small bell jingled when the door opened, and you looked right into the older woman's blue eyes as you approached the desk.

The older woman, Gretchen, took immediate note your appearance, and she could tell just by the look on your face, and the glimmer in your eyes you'd just been through hell. "What can I do for you darling?" Her voice was slightly raspy, probably from smoking for so many years.

You kept your grasp on the trenchcoat not wanting it to come undone and expose the poor woman to the disaster that was your blood covered, scratched up body. You forced a polite smile, and you spoke softly. "I just need a room."

"How many nights?"

You thought about it for a minute, and you shrugged. "I don't know. Just for a couple days. I've got to figure out what I'm going to do."

The older woman nodded her grey covered curly locks and she smiled. She started typing away at the computer in front of her, and she cleared her throat. "Name?"

"Y/N,"

"Okay. You said you didn't know how long, so I'll just put it in for one night, and if you decide you're staying longer you can come back in the morning and tell us." She typed away some more. "Paying with cash or credit?"

You pursed your lips. You realized you didn't have any money. You frantically searched the pocket of the trenchcoat, and much to your surprise there was some loose bills inside of it. You pulled it out, and you glanced down at it. There were two one hundred dollar bills, one was covered in blood. You quickly shoved that back into the pocket, a blush across your cheeks. You slid the clean bill across the top of the desk.

The older woman looked up at you, and she reached for the bill. "Alright. It's going to be $40.42," She pulled the bill down, and she typed again. A drawer popped out in front of her below the computer, and she quickly made your change. She rose to her feet, and wobbled over to the wall behind her. She pulled a key off of a hook, and turned back to you. She handed it over, and she smiled. "We've got breakfast, and coffee at 6."

"Thanks."

"You can use this door to get to your room." She pointed to a door on the other side of the lobby and she lowered herself back into her chair watching you as you made your way through the lobby. When you exited she shook her head. "Poor girl."

You moved cautiously through the hallway, glancing from door to door, looking for your room. When you came upon your door, you stopped, and shoved the key into place. You pulled it out when it clicked, and you opened the door. It was a small room. A bathroom door immediately to your right as you walked in, a small closet across from it. The room opened up to the bed against the wall, and a small dresser with a tv on top of it. There was a small coffee pot with little bags of coffee next to it, and there was a mini bar. You were surprised to see that in the cheap ass room. You placed the key down onto the bed, and you fell onto your back.

[Ben's POV]

Ben had pulled out his cellphone from his pocket, making his way back to the road. He dialed a number, putting it to his ear. "Hey"

A voice on the other end had answered. "What's up dude?"

"I need a ride. Someone took my truck." Ben knew he couldn't tell his co worker what had happened.

"Where are you?" The voice replied.

"I'm up the road from my house. You'll see me." Ben sighed, and hung the phone up. He started walking up the street towards the city. He fidgeted around with his phone. He'd been smart when he got his truck. He'd had a tracker placed into it. His paranoia taking over many aspects of his life. He was glad he had now. He glanced down at the screen, seeing the whereabouts of his truck, and hopefully you. He walked for some time, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his pants, and his eyes narrowed when he saw headlights coming from ahead of him. The little green car whipped around, stopping out in front of him.

Ben smiled seeing his ginger haired friend in the drivers seat. He could see the exhaustion on his face as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Thanks."

"Did you call the cops?" Hux, the ginger haired male replied giving Ben one look before he turned and started driving down the road.

"Nah. It was my neighbor. I think she was drunk, and I don't want to get her in trouble. She's in the next town at that little shitty ass motel. I'll just go get it back. I don't want any problems." Ben's tone was far too casual, and he knew Hux wouldn't pry about it. He'd been friends with Hux for a long time. They worked together, and they both hated their boss. They'd bonded immediately. Hux was one of the very few people Ben could stand to spend more than five minutes around without wanting to slit his throat open. As they sped through their home town, and around the mountain to the next town, Ben's excitement grew. He couldn't wait to see the look on your face.

Hux pulled into the parking lot right next to Ben's truck, and he glanced back to Ben. "Want me to stay?"

"Nah man. Thanks. I'll see you later." Ben tapped the top of the dashboard, and he climbed out of the little green car. He watched as Hux waved and sped off, and he turned his attention to his truck. He ran his hand along the side of it, and he shook his head. "Daddy made a smart investment didn't he?" He smirked, and he caught movement out of his eye. He looked right at the older woman who was eye balling him like a piece of meat. He slowly walked to the front door, it dinging as he stepped through the threshold. "Hello there beautiful." He placed his hands flat onto the desk, leaning over it, smiling at her.

Gretchen tipped her grey haired head to the side, and she smiled blushing slightly. "Hello there yourself." Her eyes trailed over Ben's large form, noticing how handsome he was. She leaned back into the chair. 'What can I do for you?"

"I need a room. Got any rooms next to any cute girls?" Ben slowly licked his lips, seeing her eyeing him. "I'm a lonely bachelor ya know."

"Actually a cute little thing just came in. I'll give you the room next to hers, and maybe you'll run into her in the hallway. Cash or credit?" She leaned forwards and typed away on her computer again.

"Credit." Ben slowly pulled one hand off of the desk, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. He pulled out a mastercard, and slid it over the desk to her. She reached her hand out for it, and he brushed his fingers over hers.

Gretchen's eyes looked away from Ben, slightly embarrassed. She swiped the card in, assuming he only wanted a night, and she typed again. She slid the card back, and rose to her feet. She grabbed the key, turned back to him, and handed it to him.

Ben took the key, and he stepped away from the desk. "Thank you honey." He winked at her, and he glanced to the door. "Can I use this door?"

"Yes." Gretchen sat back down, not being able to take her eyes off of Ben's muscular, large form.

Ben gave her one last look, and he walked through the door into the hallway. He looked the numbers on the doors over, and when he found his, he paused. He narrowed his eyes, and he looked to the door next to his. If Gretchen had just checked you in, and gave him the room right next to yours, this was going to be too easy. He smirked, and stepped back to his door. He unlocked it and stepped into the room. He noticed the cheapness of everything, except the mini fridge. This was going to be all too fun. He wasn't just going to get you back, he was going to toy with you. 

You'd settled into your bed after you showered, finally feeling like you'd wash the sins away from you. You knew you hadn't but it made you feel better knowing that you weren't saturated in someone else's blood. You'd grabbed a couple of the nips out of the mini fridge, and the remote from off of the dresser, and turned TV on, sliding your back to the headboard of the bed. You'd placed the nips down at your side, opening one, and downing it. Your eyes glued to the TV as a horror movie played out on the screen. Blood was everywhere, the victim was screaming for her life, and your mind immediately went to a dark place thinking about Ben. Your thighs clenched together, and you closed your eyes trying to get rid of that feeling that was building inside of you. You opened your eyes back open, seeing the killer choking the girl, and you blinked. You grabbed another nip and opened it, downing it quickly. As the liquid trickled down your throat, that warming burning feeling filled your stomach. You slid down the bed, resting your head onto the pillows, and you slowly brought your hand over your stomach. You'd washed the blood off of your dress the best you could, and since it was the only clothes you had, you had to put it back on. Your left leg pulled to the side, and you slid your hand over your thigh, bringing it upwards to your sex. You started rubbing your clit gently, and you pressed your head back into the pillow. A moan escaped your lips, and you dipped your middle finger down to your opening. You pushed it into your core, and started pumping yourself. Your other hand ran up to your throat, and you squeezed it tightly. Pleasure crashed against you as you pleased yourself. You were thinking about Ben fingering you in the woods with the blade pressed against your throat, and how he'd fucked you in the warehouse. It didn't matter if you'd escaped him or not, he had infiltrated your mind. His deep sexy voice filled your head, and your back arched up off of the bed. Your heels dug into the mattress as you brought yourself over the edge, and you let out a much louder moan that you had planned to. When your body lowered back down onto the bed, your eyes opened, and you took a minute to catch your breath. You slid back upwards, and you quickly changed the channel of the TV. You found documentary of old buildings in Ireland, and you sighed. 

Ben had climbed onto the bed, and he pressed his face to the wall, just curious as if to he could hear you or not. The walls were rather thin. He could hear the faint sound of the television, and he had heard the loud moan that he could only assume had come from you. He smirked, and pulled away from the wall. "This is going to be too easy." He glanced to the phone that was beside his nightstand, and pondered if you had a phone in your room. He reached over and picked it up. He grabbed the pamphlet that was in front of it, and he dialed the front desk. 

"Hello?" Gretchen asked on the other end. 

"Hey, it's the handsome fellow you just checked in. Does that little cutie next door got a phone in her room too?" 

"Yes." 

"Thanks." Ben didn't bother waiting for her response. He hung up the line, searched for your room number, and the extension he had to dial and he did. He waited as it rang. 

Your brows knitted together and you glanced to the phone on the nightstand. You narrowed your eyes, but you reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" All you could hear was heavy breathing on the other end, and it sent an immediate chill dancing down your spine. You jolted out of bed, and you gulped. "Hello?" The fear was clearly audible this time you asked. "Who is this?" 

Ben held back a snicker, and he just kept breathing. He finally spoke deeply. "I told you darling, you could run, but you can't hide." 

You shoved the phone down, ending the call, and you ran to the door, pulling the lock down. Your heart thudded against your chest. You looked to the small window on the other side of the room, and you rushed over to it. You reached up and made sure it was locked. You pulled the curtain aside, and peered out into the parking lot. You didn't see Ben anywhere, but that didn't mean shit. There was no fucking way he'd found you already. No way. That wasn't Ben. It was someone else fucking with you. It had to be. How could he have found you already? You shook your head, convincing yourself it wasn't him, and crawled back onto the bed. You grabbed another nip, and downed it. You were going to have to sleep with one eye open.


	6. Surprise

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Super smutty. ooof.

You couldn't stop thinking about how Ben had called you. You kept glancing back to the phone, slightly buzzed, and you sat up from the bed, and reached for the phone. You read the pamphlet on the top of the nightstand, trying to figure out how to dial back the number that called you. You smirked and pressed 0 and put the phone to your ear. It rang, and your heart started thudding rapidly against your chest.

Ben curiously turned to the phone, and he yanked it off the receiver, and he put it to his ear. "Yes??"

"Ya know what? Fuck you Ben."

Ben's lips tugged at the corners into a smirk hearing your voice. He must have struck a nerve. "Would you like me to come fuck you?"

"NO! I mean, Fuck you, fuck you." You were apparently experiencing liquid courage. You leaned back down onto the bed, glaring at the ceiling. "I'm not a monster like you. I'm not a killer."

"Oh but my dear you are. You're worse than me."

"HOW?" You were getting annoyed with him. You clenched your hand around the phone tightly, and growled. "Tell me how I'm worse Ben."

"Because you're in denial about it. It makes you far more dangerous than me. Unpredictable." Ben's tone was cool, collected. He could hear how angry you were, and it sent a joyous chill rushing through him. "Why don't you try and get some sleep sweetheart? I'll be seeing you real soon." He hung the phone up, and he chuckled darkly. He climbed up the bed, and pressed his face back against it, listening for your response.

"Cocky son of a bitch. God I hate him. Why the fuck am I attracted to that? Why!! What the actual fuck is wrong with me?" You slammed the phone down onto the receiver, and you shot up from the bed. You paced back and forth in the room, and you kept going over to the window, peering past the curtain to see if you could see him anywhere. You couldn't help but feel like he was close by. Something inside of you was just hinting to it. You nibbled at your bottom lip nervously. You had to get the fuck out of there, but where? Where would you go? Who would believe you? This was a heavy burden to be dealing with. You walked back over to the bed, and laid flat on your back again.

Six nips later, you were drunk. You drunkenly sat upright, and you bit your bottom lip, rising to your feet. Your hand came back down onto the mattress as you took a minute to compose yourself. Your vision was slightly blurred, and your head was spinning. You giggled softly, and you forced yourself upwards. You slowly made your way around the bed, and towards the door. You were hungry as fuck, and could only hope that there might be something to nibble on in the lobby, or something. You nearly tripped over your own feet as you walked across the carpeted floor. You got to the door and placed your hands flat against it, leaning your forehead to it. You took a couple deep breaths inwards, mentally pep talking yourself through your drunken state. 'I got this.' You weren't much of a drinker to begin with, and for sure you were a light weight, so downing six nips one right after the other, hit you, hard.

After a couple minutes of talking yourself through your drunken state, you mustered the courage to try again. You pushed yourself upwards, and you reached down for the door knob. You turned it, and stumbled out into the hallway. You leaned up against the wall of the hallway, and slid across it was you walked back towards the lobby. Unbeknownst to you, when you'd brushed over the front of the door next to yours, you'd made it throttle a bit, which had gotten Ben's attention on the other side. You got to the door that led out to the lobby, and you pulled it open, throwing yourself into the room. You approached the desk, and you slammed your hands down onto it. "Heyyyyyy."

Gretchen spun around in her wheelie computer chair, and her mouth fell open seeing how absolutely wrecked you were. "Oh my."

"Gretchen, honey, I'm starvingggg. Got any munchies or something behind that desk?" Your alcohol stained breath rolled over the desk and towards the older woman making her draw her head back in disbelief. "Listen here missy, I've had a really stressful couple of days, and I don't need your judgement. I can see it in your eyes." You rose your right hand up, and pointed across the desk to the older woman. "Seriously."

Gretchen shook her head, and she leaned down under the desk. She pulled out a basket full of little travel bags of chips and cookies. She placed it onto the desk, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Your face lit up and you reached in the basket, taking out a handful of both cookies and chips. "Thanks girrrlll." You pivoted on your bare feet, and you stumbled back towards the doorway to the hallway.

Gretchen watched you take your leave, and sighed. "Oh to be young and resilient again."

Ben had taken the door rattling as a signal, and he rose from the bed, and walked to the door. He listened as the footsteps on the otherside descended away. He reached for the door handle, twisting it, and he slowly opened the door. His teeth gritted together when the door creaked softly. He poked his head out into the hallway, and then looked to your room noticing that you'd left the door wide open. "No shit." He smirked, and stepped out into the hallway. He pulled the door to his room shut, and he stepped to your room. He peered inside, and when he didn't hear or see you anywhere, he stepped into the room. He could hear your voice from down the hallway, and then he heard your footsteps ascending again. He slipped into the darkened bathroom, positioning himself far enough into the shadows, and he just waited for you to return to your room. He had you. This was a lot easier than he thought it was going to be.

You clutched the bags of goodies in your arms tightly, sliding back against the wall down the hallway to your room. You stopped in the doorway, scrunching your face together, seeing the door open. You shrugged it off deciding that you must have left it open when you'd left the room. You couldn't remember. You stumbled through the bedroom, kicking the door closed with your foot, and you plopped onto the bed. You grabbed a bag of harvest cheddar sun chips, and ripped the bag open. You reached up the bed for the remote, and scanned the channels as you shoved the chips into your mouth, chewing away carelessly.

Ben lingered in the shadows of your bathroom, patiently. He heard you munch away, and then rip another bag of something open, and chew away at them. He could hear the voices from the TV. It sounded like you'd put a horror movie on, and he smirked. He shoved his hand into his back pocket, pulling out a small pocket knife. He flicked it open, and he just waited for his time to strike. When he didn't hear munching anymore, and just noises emitting from the TV, he slowly stepped out from the bathroom, peering to the bed. You were knocked out on top of it, flat on your stomach. He rose a brow, but slowly made his way over to you. He bent down, and grabbed the back of your neck, pulling you upwards, and twisting your body around. He pulled his hand from off the back of your neck, quickly putting it over your mouth, and straddling you. He put the blade against your throat, and he stared into your very wide opened eyes. "I told you, you could run, but you can't hide. I don't know why you're running from who you are. There's no escaping it. You can't run from something that's caged inside of you."

Your hands reached up for Ben's arms, and your legs flailed about wildly. You shook your head, not minding the fact that he had a knife to your throat, and you gasped against his hand over your mouth when the blade sliced at your skin. You froze. Fear filled your eyes. 'Is he going to kill me?'

Ben could see the fear in your eyes, and he sighed. "I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're thinking." He felt how stiff your body was beneath him, and he narrowed his eyes. "You're just like me. Let me help you through this. I'll show you the proper ways of managing it. You'll learn to love the way taking the power away from someone feels. There's nothing else like it in the world. Seeing the life slip out of someone's eyes..." He was lost in his own amusement, and he'd let his guard down.

Your hands slipped up between his arms, and you shoved his arms away from you. You quickly grabbed onto the blade, adding more slices to the slices which had been wrapped up with a piece of your dress. You sneered, and twisted your body around, pinning Ben down to the bed. You held his hands down onto the mattress with your knees, and you put the blade to his throat, applying pressure. "I'm not like you."

Ben's hips bucked upwards, his groin pressing to yours. He glanced down being able to see everything clearly, you still not wearing any underwear. He glanced back up to your face, and he swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip. "You're not? So how come you killed two people? How come you let me fuck you after? How come you get so wet at the thought of killing people, and getting fucked after? You're exactly like me. You're just too scared to admit it. Whatever is holding you back, let go. Let the past die. This is who you are now. You're never going to be able to act like what you did never happened. You either accept it, and accept who you are now, or it'll haunt you. It'll eat you alive, tear you apart from the inside out." He glared back at you. He lifted his head up a bit, making you cut the skin on his throat, and he moaned. He bucked his hips up again, and his eyes glistened with a feral-ness.

"Fuck you." You snapped, pressing the blade even further into his neck, blood trickling down both sides of his neck. Your eyes fixated onto the warm, red liquid as it danced down his freckle covered skin. Your tongue flicked outwards, and you could feel a chill run up your spine. Your thighs clenched around his waist, and he felt it. "I'm," You leaned your face to his. "Nothing like you."

Ben brought his legs up around your waist, and he shoved your knees upwards. He shot his body up, groaning when the blade slit another gash onto his throat, and he quickly flipped your bodies around, pinning you back down against the bed. He snatched the blade from your hands, and he pressed the side of it right against your clit. His golden-emerald eyes lit up seeing the absolute look of horror on your face. "You are." He slipped his legs out from under you, crouching on his knees between your legs, and his other hand ran down over your thigh, and down beside his blade to your opening. "Like always, you're fucking wet. You are quite the kinky girl, I'll give you that." He pushed your soaked folds back and forth, and then pushed his fingers into you. A moan came from your mouth, and he tipped his head to the side. "You enjoy murdering just as much as I do. Admit it."

"I..." You held back the moan in your throat, and you had to force your body not to move, the blade still pressed flat against your clit. You didn't want to get cut. Your hands gripped down into the blankets, and you looked over towards the wall.

"Exactly." Ben started pumping his fingers in and out of you, and he slowly pulled the blade away. He pressed the sharp edge to your inner thigh, dragging it up it. The blood dripped from the small wound, and down onto the blankets. He didn't give a fuck if they got bloody or not. He wasn't going to be the one to clean it up. He could only imagine the look that would be on that sweet little old lady's face when she saw all the blood that was going to be all over them. He continued to plunge his fingers into you, and he dragged the blade up over the fabric of your dress. He split the fabric in half right up the middle, between your breasts. His eyes drifted between both fleshy mounds as the fabric fell off of them. He used the flat edge of the knife and brushed the cool metal over your hardened nipple of your left breasts. He gently dragged the sharp edge across your chest, and then put the flat edge back against your other hardened nipple.

Your back rose off of the mattress, and your feet pressed firmly into the mattress, and your hips wiggled around against Ben's hand as he fingered you. Your head pressed hard into the mattress, and your mouth let out moan after moan. You could feel the warmth rising inside of you, and your walls stared closing in around his fingers as the white hot euphoria grew. You were cursing yourself for letting Ben catch you. How'd he even get here? How did he know where you were? How did he know what room you were in? Did Gretchen tell him? Wasn't there a law that forbade hotel receptionist from divulging that information? Your mind was reeling but nothing was coming from your lips except the pathetic moans of submission.

Ben's cock grew in his pants as he brought you closer and closer to your orgasm. He pulled his fingers from you right before you cam, and he looked to your face. He could see the change in it from bliss to annoyance, and he chuckled when your head rose up, and your eyes narrowed at him. "Relax. You'll cum. But not yet." He pushed his body upwards, and he twirled the blade around looking down at you.

Your hands lifted from the bed, and your feet came up around him, and once again, your bodies rolled around, and you straddled him again. You looked him dead in the eyes, and you shook your head. "I'll never be like you. I made a mistake." You knew in your heart, you were just like Ben. You were a murderer, and you'd never be able to take it back. You'd spend the rest of your life trying to run from it. Was that the kind of life you wanted? Or did you want to submit to it, just like Ben had and continue murdering people? You didn't know. The fact that you couldn't decide what life you wanted to live freaked you out, and you scattered to your feet. You grabbed the trenchcoat from off of the floor, and wrapped it around your body, running for the door.

Ben shot up from the bed, sighing as he watched you try and run away again. He shook his head hearing you scatter out of the room, and into the hallway. He climbed off of the bed, again, way too casual about the whole thing, and he started after you. He pursed his lips together, whistling his notorious eerie tune as he walked down the hallway, twirling the blade around in his hand. He'd noticed there weren't any cameras in the entire place when he arrived. Good for him. Bad for what was about to happen.

You shot into the lobby, and you gasped not seeing Gretchen behind the desk. You scurried around the desk, and looked around for car keys. You didn't want to take Ben's truck again. That must of been how he found you. A tracking device was the only thing that made any sense. Papers fluttered down to the floor as you shoved things across the wooden desk, searching for keys.

"What are you doing?" Gretchen stepped out of a doorway behind the desk, and she cocked her head to the side. She stepped to you, and her eyes widened.

Ben shoved the blade into Gretchen's spleen, and twisted it about. He lowered his head down to her shoulder, whispering into her ear. "I'm sorry." He pulled the blade out, and stabbed her over and over again. He pushed her to the side, her body falling into the doorway of the door she'd just stepped out of, and he looked right at you as you jolted to your feet, backing yourself into a corner. "You killed her." He pointed the bloody blade to Gretchen. "She's dead because of you." He took a step to you, and he sighed.

"Ben, don't do this."

"I wouldn't be doing this if you didn't want it." Ben closed the space between you both, and he pressed you into the side of the desk. He brought his free hand to his groin, and he unbuttoned his pants. He tugged the zipper down, and he pulled his cock free. He reached for his trenchcoat and tugged it from around your form. He let it fall to the floor, and he dragged the blade up your thigh, cutting into the flesh as he spread your legs apart with his body, stepping in between your legs.

As he towered above you, you nibbled at your bottom lip, looking right into his golden-emerald eyes. You winced when he cut your thigh, and he continued trailing the blade upwards. His cock brushed against your opening, and you gasped when he shoved himself into you. Instinctively, your legs wrapped around his waist, and you moaned.

"See?" Ben pulled the blade away from you, and he wrapped his arms around your back, pulling you up off of the desk, and he pushed himself all the way inside of you. He spun your bodies around, carrying you back around the desk, and he pressed you up against the wall of the lobby. By this time your arms wrapped around his neck, and he put his lips to your neck, grinding his hips into yours, fucking you slowly. A small grunt came from his lips, and he rolled his eyes, enjoying how tight and wet you were. He fucked you against the wall for a few minutes, and he pulled you off of the wall, and started carrying you out of the lobby. He tried to fuck you as he walked back to your room, and once inside, he lowered you down onto the bed, and he climbed onto it. He started slamming his hips into you, fucking you aggressively. "You've been such a bad girl."

You'd caved the second Ben's cock went inside of you. You'd melted at his touch, and the pleasure, and you were so disappointed in yourself. As he fucked you into the mattress hard now, your hands had fallen down from around the back side of his neck, and you grabbed onto his throat. You smirked hearing the grunt come from his lips, and you spoke softly, seductively. "You're a kinky fuck too tho. Not just me."

Ben grunted again, and he dropped the blade from his hand, letting it fall to the bed. "I've accepted it, you haven't," His own hands slipped between your arms, and he grabbed onto your throat. "I bet you'd cum hard at me trying to kill you. You've already proven to me you like to be hunted."

"Fuck you." You sneered tightening the muscles in your throat. Your eyes went to the blade, and you pulled your hand off of his throat, and reached for it. Before you were even able to grab it, his hands removed from your throat, and he grabbed your wrists. He sneered, and he grabbed your ripped up dress, and he wrapped it around your wrists, binding them together tightly. He shoved them above your head, and he shook his head.

"Were you going to stab me?" Ben sounded almost amused by it. He brought his attention back to fucking you, and he groaned loudly. He lowered his mouth down to your exposed breasts, and he took your nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it.

Your struggled against the binds, and his hold on your wrists, and you scoffed. You were trying to fight it, but you knew it was inevitable. You were going to cum, and so was he. You were losing the mental battle in your head to get as far away from him as you could. Would you be able to live with yourself if you did run away? What you be able to look people in the eyes, and pretend like you hadn't murdered two people? No. You knew that. It was a hard pill to swallow. Ben didn't judge you. He accepted you. Honestly, he'd woken up a beast in you that you never even knew was there. Had you been capable of murdering your whole life but never had the chance to do so? You'd sure thought about murdering people, but you never though you had it in you. Your body started to convulse as you got closer and closer to your peak. "Please let me cum."

Ben's head pulled up off of your breasts, and he looked you right in the eyes, pounding you into the mattress still. His other hand slid over your bleeding leg, coating his hand in your blood, and he pulled it back to out in front of him. He shoved his bloody fingers into your mouth, and he grunted when you licked them clean. "Good girl. I guess you can cum now."

Your tongue flicked against his fingers, the metallic taste of blood making your taste buds go crazy. You moaned against them, and your body thrashed up into his as you cam hard. Your eyes clamped shut. Your walls pulsed around him rapidly, and your soul felt like it had literally left your body, and was floating around on the cloud of euphoria that had just smashed into you.

Ben watched as your face brightened a tint of red, and he saw the glimmer of sweat on your forehead. He wiggled his fingers around against your tongue, and he slid them further into your mouth, making your eyes shot open, and you gag. The gurgled moan was what sent him over the edge. His pace didn't falter as he fucked you through his orgasm. He head tilted back, a bead of sweat dripping from his jet black hair line, and down his temple. His hips finally stilled, and he took a deep breath in, exhaling a couple seconds after, looking right to your face. When he pulled his fingers from your mouth, a trail of saliva dripped down from them. He smirked, and he rolled off of you onto his back beside you. "Fucking hell. That was intense." He turned his head towards you, and he looked into your eyes. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that. Why would you want to run away from something that brings you pleasure? There's no shame in it sweetheart."

Your eyes bored into Ben's beautiful ones, and you just laid there beside him. You were silent for a long while, and you finally spoke. "I killed people."

"You did." Ben shrugged. "So have I. So what?" He didn't see the big deal in it. He'd become so numb to the fact that murder was absolutely a big no no in society. He knew if he got caught, he'd be in big trouble, but when it came to feeling remorse, or guilt about the people he'd killed or the lives he might have messed up, there was nothing. He was emotionless in that department.

"I'm never going to be able to live with myself."

Ben sighed, and he rose from the bed. He shook his head. "Come on. You can have a fit about it later. We've got to take care of that little old ladies body." He climbed off of the bed, and he reached for your wrists, unwrapping them. He dropped the dress to the floor, and he reached into his pants pocket after putting himself back together. He pulled out a metal lighter, and he pushed the top open. "We're going to have to burn the building down."

You shot up from the bed, concern running rampant across your face.

"I'll pull the alarm. But I got to get rid of that evidence. All of this. The cops in this town aren't people I can be careless with." He spun on his heels walking towards the door. "Are you coming or not?"

You frowned, but climbed off the bed, tugging the trench coat back over your body, and you followed after him. Ben let you slip out of the doorway into the hallway, and he pulled his shirt right off of his body, lighting it up with the flame of the lighter. He tossed the burning material into your room, and he closed the door. He walked down the hallway back towards the lobby, and he motioned for you to go out the door. He pulled Gretchen into that tiny room she'd been in, which was some sort of office, and he lit a bunch of paper on fire, around her body. He closed the door to that room as well. He stepped behind the desk, and he found a bottle of whiskey in the lowest of the drawers, and he opened the top, spreading it out all over the bloody spot on the carpet. He bent down, and lit it on fire. He jumped backwards as the flames shot into the air in front of him. His golden-emerald eyes looked right into the flames, and he went over to the wall tugging the alarm down. The red lights lit up the room around him, and an obnoxiously loud alarm rang in his ears. He scowled, and he walked out of the building. He went to his truck to the trunk, and he reached in for the gasoline can he had in it. He sauntered back over to the building, and poured it all along the door casing, and around the side. He tossed the lighter, lit at the building, and the flames took up. He looked down at the gas can, and he made his way back over to the trunk. He tossed it inside, and he went to the driver side door. "You better have the keys." He glanced through the window at you and he sighed when you held them up, and unlocked the door. He climbed inside, and he waited till you did, and closed your door. He held out his hand. "Give em." He took them from you, and he shoved them into the ignition. He took one last admirable look at his handiwork, and he shifted into R, backing out of the parking lot, and sped down the road back towards home.

Your eyes looked to the side mirror, watching the people who'd been in the motel rush out of side doors, and the whole building slowly taking lit. You couldn't peel your eyes from it even as the scene got harder and harder to see as you drove away from it. You'd finally snapped out of your daze when sirens from a fire truck startled you. You jumped, looking in front of you seeing the large truck race past you on the opposite side of the road towards the flames. You knew you'd gotten yourself in too deep to be able to ever recover from this mess. You still felt the desire to flee, but if you were actually going to follow through with it, you needed a good plan. A fool proof plan. Ben was dangerous. It made it evidently clear he didn't give a shit about anyone or anything, and he was careless.

"Why do you look like I just burnt everyone in that building alive? I could have, ya know?" Ben quickly glanced over to you, then back to the road.

"I know you could have." You said somewhat bitterly.

"Attitude now huh?" Ben growled back. "I guess we'll have to take care of that when we get back, now won't we?"


	7. One Last Time

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smuttttttyyyy, also kind of a fucked up chapter.

Ben was quiet, as were you. There wasn't much to be said about what had just happened. The fact that he wasn't screaming at you, hurting you, or anything made you even more uncomfortable than if he'd been doing any of those things. As you walked towards his house, you could see just by the way he was walking, there were gears turning in his head. You'd noticed that the blood that'd been on the road and sidewalk had been cleaned up. 'When did he have time to do that?' Your eyes looked up and down his back as he opened the door, and he stepped inside. You followed him in, gulping drastically. You were about to shut the door, but he spun around on his heels, shooting both hands at both sides of your face, onto the door slamming it shut. He walked you backwards against it, and his golden eyes shimmered darkly as he stared down into yours. You felt a shiver run down your spine, and your hands pressed flat against the door.

Ben's fingers twitched as he held his hands at both sides of your face. The left corner of his eyes twitched, and his lips started to quiver. He was fucking pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. He hadn't wanted to actually kill that little old lady, but what choice did he have? He lowered his face right to yours, and he spoke through gritted teeth. "I should kill you. You've been nothing but a problem since you moved in."

Fear washed through you as you looked his face over reading him. He looked dead serious. You gasped when his hands slipped down the wall, and went to your wrists, grabbing them off of the wall. He stepped back, dragging you across the room. He released one of them, gripping the other one tightly as he tugged you threw the living room to the basement door.

You wiggled your wrist around. "Ben, don't. Please. I'm sorry. I'll behave. Please..." Your words were laced with terror as he unlocked the door, and ripped it open hard. He started down the stairs, you in tow. You tried to grip onto the door casing, and hold yourself in place.

Ben sneered, and he clenched his free hand. He moved his hand further up your arm, and he pulled you hard, making your feet come out from underneath you, and sending you straight to your ass on the wooden stairs. The trench coat that'd been wrapped around you, caught on the steps as he slid you down the steps.

Your feet tried to push against the top of the steps, in an attempt to stop him from pulling you down the stairs. You failed. "BEN! DON'T!"

"Shut the fuck up. You had your chance." Ben tugged you extremely hard, making it feel like he'd rip your arm right out of its socket, and he yanked you through the air sending you flying across the cement floor. He released his hold on your wrist, watching you stumbled over yourself, and fall down hard to your knees.

You whimpered when the cement floor tore your knees apart when you fell down onto them. Your hands flexed, and you heard him stepping to you. You scattered to your feet, fighting through the pain, and your eyes frantically darted around as you backed up.

Ben walked you back against the cold cement wall, and he looked you up and down contemplatively. "What to do, what to do." He brought a finger to his lips, and tapped it against it. "To kill you slow, or to kill you quickly. Choices, choices." He cocked his head to the side, a single strand of black hair falling in front of his left eye.

"Ben, please." Your eyes widened, filling with a desperation. You were pleading him. Your body pushed up against the cold basement wall, and you gasped at the contact. You stiffened up a bit, and you rose your hands into the air out in front of you.

Ben reached for your right arm, and he pulled you off the wall. He growled when you resisted him again, and he shook his head. "Come on. Don't make this harder than it has to be." He dragged you through the basement, into his 'Workshop' shoving the plastic curtain asides, and he pulled you across the plastic floor.

You noticed there were no more body parts, and the entire place was cleaned. 'How?' You writhed around as he brought you closer and closer to the table. When his hand came off from around your wrist, you shot back through the room. You'd barely made it to the doorway before his hands wrapped around you, lifting you up into the air and carrying you back through the air. Your feet flailed around, and you tried grabbing for his arms to tug them from you. Again, failing. When he threw you down on top of the table, your head hit the wood hard. Stunned for a second, you groaned, rolling your head from side to side. Before you could do anything, Ben locked your wrists into place, and your eyes filled with tears. He was going to kill you. He was actually going to kill you.

Ben was at your side, and he stopped all movements when he saw the tears swelling in the corners of your eyes. He curiously cocked his head to the side, and leaned over you. He brought his right hand up, and gently brushed his thumb under your eye as the tears broke down your cheek. He wiped them away, and he smirked. "Awwe, poor baby." He mocked. He pulled his hand from your face, and then smacked your cheek hard. "Should of thought about the consequences of your actions, sweetheart." He stepped away from the table, dragging his hand down your bare leg. He grabbed your ankle tightly, and he locked the metal restraint around the left one. He stepped to the other side of the table, grabbing your right leg, and locking it into place as well. "There's no escape now. It's a shame really. I was starting to really like you." It was better this way. You were infecting his mind, and his thoughts. You were clouding his judgement. He couldn't have that. He was starting to get careless because of you, and he had to focus on self preservation. He walked over to the other table, toppled with tools, and he looked over which ones he wanted to use. He grabbed a roll of duct tape, and he spun back on his heels, looking you over. He pulled the tape apart, and he bent over your head, placing a large piece over your mouth. He ripped it off of the roll, and he tossed it behind him back onto the table. He placed his hand down onto your mouth, securing the tape into place on your lips. "Poor sweet thing."

The tears didn't stop as they streamed down from your eyes, and down your cheeks and the sides of your face. You rolled your head from side to side to get away from him. You mumbled against the duct tape, cursing him. Your body flailed around pulling at the metal restraints as hard as you could. The metal dug into your flesh, making you wince.

Ben sighed, and he turned back to the table. He was disappointed he was going to have to kill you. He was starting to like you. He was starting to bond with you like he had no one else. He ran his hand over several saws, a hammer, a couple different knives, a large spike, and he decided on a large chopping knife. He wrapped his fingers around the handle, and he turned back to you. He walked around the table, and he pressed the sharp side of the blade to your bare stomach. He dragged the tip over your stomach, cutting the first couple of layers of skin, watching as the blood dripped from it. His cock immediately hardening in his pants. He scoffed at his lack of control over his arousal. He pursed his lips together, and started whistling his eerie tune.

Muffled screams came from under your taped mouth, and your body tipped from side to side. Your eyes looked down at him as he split the skin open straight over your upper abdomen. You whimpered and your back lifted up off of the wooden table. Your ankles twisted about in the restraints. You could feel the warm red liquid dripping down your body and pooling at your sides, as he kept cutting slashes up and down your stomach. By the time he stopped, there were at least 20 large slices on your body, all dripping blood. The pain seared through your whole body, and you started sobbing softly.

Ben heard the muffled noises coming from you, and he rose his head up looking to your reddened face. He twirled the blade around, still whistling. He rolled his eyes. He walked to the end of the table, and he pulled himself up onto it. He positioned himself between your legs on his knees, and he dragged the flat end of the blade up your stomach. He stopped when he got to your right breast. He used the tip of the knife to twirl it around your nipple, drawing the smallest amount of blood. He was only applying a small amount of pressure, but it was enough. His eyes skimmed your body over quickly, and he smirked. "How about I fuck you one last time before I kill you?"

Your dripping eyes widened, and you looked right into his eyes. He placed the knife down onto your chest, and he brought his hands to his pants. He slowly pulled the button apart, and teasingly pulled his zipper down. He reached behind the fabric, and he pulled his twitching throbbing length out. He wrapped his fingers around himself, slowly pumping his hand up and down. His other hand brushed against your inner thigh, and down to your sex. He shouldn't have been surprised to feel that you were wet, but he was. He chuckled softly. Your hips drew back, and you shook your head back and forth.

Ben inched himself down the table between your legs, and he pushed his cock down to your clit. He rubbed your sensitive nerve with his head, feeling your body shudder. "I'll fuck you really good...." He dipped his hips down, and he slowly pushed them forwards, pushing his cock into your tightness. He started gyrating his hips around and a grunt came from his lips. He leaned down over your body, picking the blade back up, and he dragged it up your torso, to your throat. He started slowly pumping into you, his other hand reaching between you both, and his thumb rubbing your clit in circular motions. "Even now, as you're about to die, you're fucking wet." He pushed the blade to your throat, and his lips parted in a moan.

You tried to slip your tongue through your duct taped lips in an attempt to get the duct tape wet enough so it wouldn't stick anymore. Your eyes darted around the room, and then back to Ben's face which was washed over with bliss. As his cock moved back and forth, and side to side in you, you could feel your pussy starting to pulse in response. You scoffed a bit, and you tugged at the restraints again. Your mind was absolutely freaking out. You could feel the sharp blade pressed to your throat, a tinge of pain shot through your throat when he cut the flesh open. You shuddered at the feeling of the red liquid dripping down both sides of your throat.

"You'll cum. I know you will. I can see the pleasure hidden in your eyes." Ben smirked again, keeping the blade in place. He rubbed at your clit with precision and he increased his pace slightly. He could feel your body giving into the pleasure as you tightened around his length. He chuckled darkly, and he put his mouth to right about your taped one.

You could feel his breath against your cheeks, and it made a chill run down your spine. Your eyes narrowed, finally stopping your crying, and you stared at him with half-rage-half-pleasure filled eyes. You knew he could feel your body giving into him, and you were cursing yourself mentally for being so fucked up. You were literally about to die, and you were enjoying him fucking you. Something was actually wrong with you.

Ben's lips twitched. He leaned in planting a kiss down onto your covered mouth, and he drew his head back. He felt your body starting to get slick with sweat, as was his, as he fucked you slightly faster, and deeper. He kept up on rubbing your clit. He could feel his own euphoria starting to build. "Cum."

His words spun around in your head, and your body seemed to have a mind of its own. Your walls gripped around him, and your hips rose up and bucked into him as you cam. Your eyes clamped shut tightly,

Ben grunted loudly feeling you cum around him. He pumped into you through his own orgasm, and he continued to rub at your clit enjoying your bodys reaction to the over stimulation. He finally stilled as he came down from his high. He pulled his hand from between you both, and he placed it at the side of your head. He pushed his body upwards, and he tipped his head upwards looking at how pathetically sexy you looked. "I wish I didn't have to kill you." He drew the blade from your throat, and he trailed it back down your torso. He stopped when it got to the side of your stomach, and he tipped the blade straight up. He gently pushed the tip into your skin, and the skin started ripping apart as he worked the blade further into you. He winced seeing the panic in your eyes as the blade slid further and further into you. He released the handle of the blade, leaving it inside of you, and he climbed off of the table. He glanced to your glistening sex. He did his pants back up, and he watched as the blood poured out of your somewhat fetal wound. "You won't die quickly, but you will die of blood loss. I'm sorry." He stepped to the head of the table, and he put his hand flat against your cheek. "I truly am sweetheart." His phone dinged in his pants pocket, and he knitted his brows together. He shoved his hand into his pocket, tugging the phone out and putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Dude, you're truck is on the news. Your face and some girl's face is all over the news. That motel I dropped you off at got burnt fucking down. I'm on my way there now. I don't know what happened, but you got to get the fuck out of here."

Ben's face flushed of all color. He was trying to figure out how they'd got him on camera, there hadn't been any cameras on the motel to catch him. He scowled, and he glanced back at the table, and you. "Alright. I'll see you in a few. Thanks man." He hung the phone up, and shoved it back into his pocket. He looked at you, and he leaned back over you looking you dead in the eyes. "Goodbye sweetheart. It's been fun."

You watched as Ben took his leave, and your head started pounding from the blood loss. Your eyes darted around frantically trying to figure out how to get the fuck out of the restraints. You wiggled around a bit, only making the blade slice more skin apart. Tears poured down your cheeks again, knowing you were fucked. You were going to die. You could already feel the life slipping from you. Your vision started getting blurry, and you started sobbing against the duct tape.

Ben rushed around the house, gathering everything he thought he might need,and he rushed out through the front door, and to Hux's car. He jumped over the metal fence, and he tugged the passenger side door open. He climbed inside, and he motioned for him to go.

Hux obliged and sped off down the road. He pursed his lips together, and he finally broke the silence. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. I appreciate you coming to get me. Take me as far away as possible." As they both sped down the road, through the small town, he slunk into the seat as two police cars rushed down the road on the other side towards the direction of his house. Immediate panic built inside of him, and he shot back up, glancing behind him down the road. He started thinking about if they'd get to you in time before you died of blood loss. Would you tell them what happened if they had? Would you rat him out? Would they figure everything else out? His mind went into overdrive with paranoia. He scowled, and he looked out the window. He decided it wasn't important. He was sure they wouldn't make it in time. He'd cut into vital organs, and you were bleeding so much already. There was no fucking way.

You could feel the darkness starting to come in all around you, and your body felt like you'd just been dipped into a warm bath. You could barely keep your eyes open as death slowly consumed you. You'd given up trying to get free of your restraints. You were too weak anyways. It was pointless. You'd just about given up hope when you heard the door to the basement shoot open, and you heard "Police!" Your eyes shot open, and you cried against the duct tape. You heard footsteps dart down the stairs, and slowly approach the room. You got a jolt of energy, and you muttered against the duct tape. You finally got it from off of your lips, and you screamed "IN HERE!"

Two younger police men dashed into the room, shoving the plastic curtain to the side. The brunette haired officer rushed over to your side, and he hooked his gun to his holster. He quickly unbound your wrists, and your ankles, and he glanced to the blade in your stomach. He frowned.

The other officer quickly called for the paramedics to come into the house and soon a young blonde medic rushed down the stairs and to you. Her and the first officer helped you up off of the table, and escorted you back through the basement, and up the stairs carefully. They led you through the house, and to the back of the ambulance. They helped lift you into the vehicle, and laid you flat on your back on the stretcher.

You nodded at the officer, and he nodded back, and took his exit. You turned your head to the side looking at the blonde medic rushing around gathering supplies together. She tugged out a bag of IV and a needle, and she smiled at you, her kind blue eyes bringing you a sense of ease.

"This is gunna pinch, but only for a second."

"Okay." You didn't even feel it when she hooked the IV up, and she moved down to your stomach.

"I have to leave it in there till we get to the hospital. I'm sorry. But you'll feel a lot better once the meds kick in. I promise." The sat across the ambulance as it sped off towards the hospital.

Your head pressed into the pillow of the stretcher, and you just sank down into it. Your eyes fluttered open and shut, and you could feel the pain slowly disappearing as the meds kicked in.

When you woke up again, your eyes slowly opened, a blinding white light shone down into your eyes. You squinted them, and you slowly let them adjust. As you finally acclamated to it, and you noticed that you were in a fucking hospital room. You were hooked up to an IV, and you were in a hospital gown. Confusion washed over you, and then everything came flooding back. You let out a whimper, and the curtain that had closed your bed in, ripped open. Your eyes lifted up, seeing the same officer from earlier slowly walking to your bedside. You swallowed hard, and looked right into his brown eyes.

"What happened?" His voice was deep, and unamused. He sat down into the small chair beside your bed, and he leaned forwards towards you. "We know that Kylo Ren had something to do with the motel burning down. Did he also have something to do with the burnt body we found? Did he kill her? There have been people going missing a lot around here, and we couldn't find any evidence in his house, but I know it in my heart he had something to do with it. You're safe here, you can tell me what happened."

Your mind pondered who the fuck Kylo Ren was. Did he mean Ben? He must have. Why was he calling him Kylo though? Your face twisted a bit in confusion, and you sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about." You couldn't tell him what happened. You'd get in trouble to. Ben's words played in your head 'If I go down, so do you.' You winced feeling the pain in your stomach, and you turned your attention to it. Your hands rose up, pushing the blanket down, and you pulled your hospital gown to the side, revealing the large stitched up wound. You gasped, and you shuddered.

The brunette haired cop shoved himself up off of the chair, and he stepped to you. He grabbed your wrist tightly, and he pulled you to him. He growled. "You're fucking lying. I know it was him. You want something else to happen to you, huh? You could have fucking died. Why are you protecting him? He's a fucking murderer, and you were a fucking victim?" As his brown eyes searched your face, he recognized the look in your eyes. He'd seen it in victims before. "You fucked him didn't you? He got into your mind. He manipulated you." He released your wrist, and spun on his heels. He stomped over to the counter top, and he shoved the various boxes of supplies off of it onto the floor. He slammed his hands down onto it, and he growled. "Son of a bitch." He breathed heavily for a minute, and he finally turned back to you. "Don't fucking go anywhere. We've got more questions for you." With that he stormed out of your room.

You stared in utter disbelief at the officers reaction. You glanced back down to the wound, and then to the IV. You quickly grabbed it, and you yanked it out from your hand. You whimpered and tossed it aside. You quickly inched yourself to the edge of your bed, and you felt slightly light headed as he tried to stand up. You composed yourself, and you finally rose to your feet. You mustered the strength you could, and you walked to the doorway. You saw nurses running around but you didn't see any police officers anywhere. You rushed out of the room, the gown opening behind you as you ran, exposing your bare ass as you rushed through the hospital hallways in search of an exit. The looks you were getting would have been enough to make you feel embarrassed if your life didn't depend on getting out of there. Your face lit up seeing an EXIT sign at the end of the hallway. You sped to it, and you shoved the door open. You sighed in relief when no alarms went off, and you rushed down the stairs. By the time you got down the 5 flights of stairs, you were out of breath. You were weak, but you had to fight through it. You saw another door, and you pushed through it. The cold brisk air hit your skin, and your feet immediately cooled as you ran across the turmac parking lot. You glimpsed over your shoulder back to the hospital, and you turned back to look in front of you. Your heart was beating so fast, and your head was pounding, but you didn't stop. You kept running. You zigged into the woods, and ran until you literally collapsed to your knees. Your head fell down into your lap, and your chest heaved up and down. You'd made it out of the hospital and you were sure you were far enough away that if they came looking, they wouldn't find you, but you knew you had to keep going. The cold ground chilled your body as you sat there trying to get your strength back. Ben had left you to die. He tried to kill you. He'd left you to get caught by the police. He'd betrayed you. You'd killed for him, and this was how he treated you. Anger bubbled inside of you as you thought about him. You slowly forced your body back upright, and you started walking through the woods, ignoring the fact that you were absolutely freezing. All your mind was thinking about was payback.


	8. Regret

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. There's not that much smut. I'm sorry, but its a much needed chapter. Also chapter 9 is going to be really long. Big plans for it. 

You'd walked through the woods until your bare feet were cut up and bleeding. Your legs felt like jell-o, and the pain that had been cut down by the pain meds was finally back on full blast. You were so tired you felt like if you walked anymore you were going to die. You could feel your stomach grumbling from hunger, and you finally stepped out of the woods into a large clearing. Your eyes widened seeing a farmhouse across the pasture, and you sighed in relief. You slowly made your way across the pasture, and climbed over the wooden fence that surrounded the perimeter to keep the cows inside. Your eyes skimmed the house over seeing various lights on throughout the two layered home, and you watched carefully for movement. You smirked when you saw an older man, grey haired, small, walking through what appeared to be the kitchen. He bent over the sink, and started washing dishes. You quickly darted over to the sliding door on the side of the house, and you pressed your back firmly against the house. You took a deep breath inwards, and you peered into the house. You rose your hand up, and slid the door to the side. It was unlocked much to your surprise. You quietly stepped over the threshold, enjoying the warmth from inside of the home on your chilled skin. You gently pulled the door closed, and you sheepishly walked through the room. You peered around the wall, into the kitchen where the older gentleman was still washing dishes up, and you crept across the tiled floor. You snuck up behind him, and your hands shot out around him. You pulled your arm around his throat, and your other hand over his mouth, and stepped backwards. "I'm so sorry." You twisted his head, and the bones snapped, breaking his neck. You frowned, and lowered him down to the tiled floor gently. "So sorry, but I need your truck." You stepped around his body, and you crouched down beside him, your hands searching through the pockets of his jacket, and then through his pants.

You smiled when you felt a wad of keys in his pocket, and you tugged them out. As soon as you rose to your feet, and you looked back into the room you just came in through, you stared in shock seeing who you could only assume to be his wife, just standing there staring at you with her mouth open. Nervously, you licked your lips, and you narrowed your eyes. You stepped over his body slowly, towards her.

The curly red haired older woman spun around on her heels, and screamed, darting through the room, and around the corner. She rushed up the stairs as quickly as she could, and ran down the hallway. She sped into her bedroom, and slammed the door closed.

"Son of a bitch." You muttered, and clutched onto the keys in your hand tightly. You stopped in the doorway, and you glanced over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. You stepped backwards, and moved around the dead mans body, and you grabbed a large knife from out of the block it was in, and you spun it around in your hand. You grinned, and you made your way back through the kitchen, through the room you'd entered the house into, the living room, and then you started up the stairs. "Honey, it's okay. You can come out." You called out to her. You made sure your footsteps were quiet as you stepped into the hallway. There were several rooms to your right, and then to your left. You sighed, and you stepped off to the right. You went to the end of the hallway and you pushed the door open with your foot, and you peered into the room. There just a bunch of boxes stacked up to the ceiling, and there was no way she would have taken refuge in this room. You spun on your heels, and you went to the next door. You slowly opened the door, and stepped into the bedroom. It looked like a young girls bedroom, and your heart throbbed a bit. You shook your messy bun covered head, and you glimpsed around. You made your way over to the bed, and you bent down, tugging the blankets up looking under the bed. She wasn't there. You rolled your eyes and straightened yourself back up. Your eyes scanned the room quickly, and you decided that she wasn't in here.

You continued through the rest of the rooms, and there was no sign of her on the right side of the hallway. You started for the left side of the hallway, dragging the blade of your knife against the wall, cutting through the flower patterned wallpaper. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." You cooed. You stopped when you got to the closed door, and you cocked your head to the side. You reached for the door handle, the keys in your hand jingling a bit, and you sneered. You twisted the knob, and the door creaked open. You stepped through the threshold, and into the bedroom. This looked more like a room where someone would hide. You slowly crept through to the middle of the room, and you skimmed the bed over. No. She wouldn't be dumb enough to hide under it.

You scanned the entire room over thoroughly, and you looked to the door on the left side. You shook your head. 'How typical. Hiding in a closet.' You quietly walked through the wooden floored room, and you quickly yanked the closet door open.

The older woman rushed out of the closet, her hands flailing about wildly in front of her. She pushed you to the side, and she darted towards the door.

You blinked a couple times, and you threw the knife through the air, hitting her in the middle of her back. Her body fell to the floor with a thud, and she crawled out of the bedroom and into the hallway. You sighed, and walked over to her. You sat right down onto her ass, and you heard her grunt. She turned her head around, her eyes full of fear.

"DON'T!"

"I'm sorry," You placed the keys down onto the small of her back, and you reached for the handle of the knife. You pulled it out from her, and she screamed. You stabbed her in the back over and over again, blood splattering up all over you. Her screams finally silenced, a sense of relief washing over you when they did. You didn't enjoy them like Ben did. It was rather annoying to be honest. Not your thing. You rose to your feet, wiping the blood from your face with your arm. You glanced down at your gown covered body, and you rolled your eyes. You needed a shower, and some new clothes before you did anything else. Your gaze lowered back down to the lifeless woman, and you bent back down scooping up the keys. You threw them up into the air, and you stepped over her body.

You found the bathroom, and you placed the keys down onto the white countertop. You ripped the hospital gown from off of your body, and you crumbled it up into a ball, shoving it into the metal trashcan beside the toilet. You glanced into the mirror, looking down at your stitches. "Fucker. Fucking leaves me to die. So much for everything."

You climbed into the tub/shower, and you turned the hot water on. You only turned the cold water on slightly, and your hands down your body, trying to get the blood off. You'd been slightly turned on by the killings, and you had tried to ignore it. You reached for the green bar of soap, and you lathered yourself up. When your hand brushed over your clit, you whimpered. You dropped the soap down to the porcelain floor of the tub, and you started rubbing your clit. Your body arched into your motions, and your head tilted backwards.

The heat of the water cascading on your body only brought an increased pleasurable sensation to your entire body as you rubbed yourself. Your legs started shaking a bit, and your other hand went up to your throat, squeezing it. Images of Ben fucking you in the hotel flooded your mind, and you let out a loud moan. You started rubbing yourself harder, and faster.

Waves of white hot pleasure consumed your body as your orgasm grew closer and closer. Your thighs clenched, and your toes curled when you finally cam, and you let out a very loud moan. Your eyes clenched shut tightly, and your hand was shaking by the time you were done working yourself through your bliss. "Fucking hell." You were honestly shocked at how much of a relief you felt after that. You finished washing up, and you stepped over the side of the tub. You looked around for a towel, but you didn't find one that was out in the open. You shrugged it off, and you walked through the bathroom, scooping the keys back up, and walked back into the bedroom. Waterdroplets dripped from your body, and down onto the wooden floor as you moved through the bedroom towards the dresser on the left side of the room.

You'd found a nice wool black sweater, and you smiled. You tugged it over your head, and onto your body. You also found a pair of blue jeans, and you looked them over. You weren't sure if they were going to fit, but you were going to try them. You tugged them up over your feet, and you were surprised to find that they fit almost perfectly. Little big, but nothing you couldn't work with. You grabbed an armful of shirts, and some more pants, and some socks, and you looked around for a pair of shoes. You looked to the opened closet, and your eyes lit up seeing a nice pair of black boots. You placed the pile of clothes down onto the bed, and you sauntered over to the closet, reaching down to the boots. You grabbed them, and turned back to the bedroom. You sat down on the bed, tugging the boots on, and you scooped up the clothes.

You made your way back down the stairs, through the house into the kitchen. You stepped over the man again, and you reached for the door of the fridge. You tugged it open and your muttered to yourself seeing a large bowl of what looked like spaghetti and meatballs. "Yum." You pulled it out, and you placed it onto the counter. You put the clothes onto the island, and you searched the kitchen for a travel container. You figured you shouldn't stay too much longer here in case someone came by. You found a tuber ware container, scooped out some of the food into it, closed it, and then grabbed the clothes again. You made your way out of the kitchen through the front door, and you stepped down the wooden stairs. You went over to the little blue pickup truck and climbed inside. You tossed the clothes onto the passenger seat, and you placed the tuber ware of food down onto it. You shoved the keys into the ignition and started it up.

Ben and Hux had pulled off into a rest stop. Hux was exhausted and he needed to get out and stretch his legs. "I'm sorry, I got to get out for a minute." He looked to Ben as he pulled into the small rest area. He figured they were far enough away from the towns Ben had reeked havoc in that it was safe to stop for a few minutes. He turned the car off, and he opened the door. He climbed out, and he stretched his arms over his head.

Ben looked around the rest area carefully, calculatingly. He was paranoid. He didn't know if this was a good idea. He just wanted to be on the highway, getting as far away as he possibly could be. He sighed, and he opened the passenger side door, and he joined Hux out of the car. He shut the door, and walked around the front of the car. He leaned back against it crossing his arms over his chest. He was lost in though about you. He couldn't stop his brain from thinking about whether you had lived or died. He felt the smallest amount of guilt about leaving you behind. You and him could have been the next Bonnie and Clyde. He rolled his eyes, and he glanced over to his ginger haired friend who joined him leaning against the car.

"So who is she?" Hux turned his head to Ben, with a rose brow.

Ben's head slowly turned to look at Hux's face. "Hmm. How'd you know?"

"Your neighbor steals your car, and then you burn a building down? You don't do nothing for no reason Ben. I've never seen you act so careless before. I can only assume it has something to do with your neighbor. Is she worth it?"

"She could have been. I thought she was. She's not who I thought she was though." Ben's voice sounded almost saddened as he talked about you to his friend. "I don't want to talk about this. Can we get going?" He motioned to the car.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes. I got to piss." Hux pushed himself off of the car, and he walked over to the restrooms.

Ben stepped away from the car, looking back to the large mountains. He was regretting his decision of leaving you behind to die. He stepped back to the passenger door, and he pulled it open. He reached into his pocket for his phone, looking down at the time. It read '4:40 pm' There was only a little bit of daylight left, which was good for them traveling. Night time provided more coverage for him. He climbed back into the car, and he waited patiently for Hux. When Hux hadn't returned after a few minutes, he pursed his lips together, and climbed back out of the car. As he was about to walk over to the bathroom, he stopped seeing Hux finally coming back towards him. "I thought something was wrong."

"Nah, just had to do numero dos." Hux waved his hand dismissively, and he rolled his eyes. Both men got back to both sides of the little green car, and Hux's head rose up to look to the cars whipping down the highway.

You'd gotten onto the highway, feeling a strange pull the direction you were going. If you were Ben where would you go? As far away from the town you just murdered everyone in, and as far away from the town next door you just burnt a hotel down in. You didn't know anything about the area, nor where the highway you were on was going to take you, but you just had a feeling inside of you screaming at you to go this way. As you gripped the steering wheel tightly, taking in the beauty of the mountains and woods all around you, your eyes caught the rest stop, and your mouth fell open seeing Ben , or someone who looked awfully like Ben climbing into a little green car. You blinked a couple times, and you sneered. You pulled off onto the side of the highway, cars whizzing by you, shaking the little pickup truck as they did.

Hux pulled out of the rest stop waiting for the right time to pull back onto the highway. He saw his opening, and he took it, pressing down on the gas pedal as hard as he could. The car jolted forwards, and he sped down the long stretch of highway. His eyes glimpsed to the side seeing the little blue pickup truck parked on the side of the highway. "Hope whoever that is, is okay."

Ben's eyes looked out through the window, and he thought he saw you in the drivers seat of that little blue truck. There was no fucking way that was you. Had they really been at the rest stop that long? How did you catch up to them? As they sped down the highway, he convinced himself that his brain was playing tricks on him. He was just seeing you because there was some guilt he had inside of him. It made no sense to him. They never should have stopped at that store back in the last town. That must of been where the time had gone. He looked back towards Hux, and he narrowed his eyes. "Step on it. Get off the next exit."

"Ben, I don't think that's a good idea. I think we should go as far as we can on this highway. It's safer than going through the cities." Hux's brow knitted together feeling the unease radiating off of his friend. "Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost dude?" His concern was running rampant inside of him.

"I think I might have. Don't worry about it. Can you just do what I asked please?"

You watched the little green car sped off down the highway in front of you. You looked over your shoulder to find an opening to weave out into the busy traffic, and you pressed the gas pedal down hard when you found an opening. The truck sped down the highway, and you weaved in and out of cars and trucks to catch up to the little green car. You kept your eyes on the car from behind them watching as Ben and the ginger haired man took their leave off of the highway onto the exit. You scowled, and pulled the wheel to the right hard, the truck skipping into the next lane. A car horn behind you startled you, and your heart started throbbing as you raced down the off ramp. Your eyes looked up and down the street in search of the car. You saw them to your left side, turning down one of the streets. You impatiently tapped your fingers on the steering wheel as you waited for the light to turn green. You yanked the wheel hard to the left, going down the same street they'd turned off of. You turned right, and you could feel the anxiety rising inside of you more and more as you got closer and closer to Hux's car.

Ben's eyes went to the side mirror, and they widened when he saw that little blue pickup truck gaining on them. "Hux, if you don't lose that truck, we're both going to be dead."

Panic rose inside of Hux, and he glimpsed to the rearview mirror. "Isn't that the truck that was broken down on the highway?"

"Yeah. Evidently it wasn't broken down. That's her. That's the girl."

"So why are we trying to ger away from her? Don't you want to see her?"

"Hux," Ben turned his head to his friend. "You don't want her to catch up to us." As soon as the words came out, the truck rammed into the back of Hux's car, sending Ben flying towards the dashboard. His quick reflexes saved him, and his hand pushed his body back into the seat. He snarled. "HUX FUCKING DRIVE FASTER!"

Hux got to the end of the street, and he quickly glanced up and down it, and yanked the wheel to the right, the cars wheels burning rubber as he rounded the corner. He jolted forwards again as the truck rammed into his car again. "What the fuck is her problem!?" He sped down the street, weaving in and out of traffic. He glanced into the mirror again, seeing how recklessly you were driving to try and catch up to him again. "Fucking christ, she's insane." He yanked the wheel to the left, the wheels burning rubber, and the ass end of his car whipping around. He pressed down on the gas pedal again, and the road quickly turned to a dirt road, and he realized that he was driving into farm land. "Shit. I don't know where this road goes Ben."

"Just keep driving," Ben reached between his legs, and into his bag. He pulled out a .44 magnum, and he pulled the safety off.

Hux's head whipped to Ben and his mouth fell open. "What the fuck are you going to do with that?"

"Don't worry about it." Ben turned to the window, and he rolled the window down. He climbed out of the window, and turned his body around so he was facing you. He pointed the gun right at your windshield, and just as he was about to pull the trigger, you rammed into the truck again. An adrenaline rushed through Ben as he almost fell out of the window. He'd grabbed onto the frame, holding himself in place with his free hand, and he growled. He pointed the gun back up to your windshield, and he pulled the trigger, the bullet shooting out, and crackling your wind.

Your head ducked down quickly, any popped up just as quickly. The glass shattered in front of you pieces flying all around. "Asshole." You gritted your teeth, and pressed the gas pedal all the way down to the floor. You crept up onto the side of Hux's car, and you rammed into it. His car spun out of control and flipped upside down. You foot went over to the brake, and the truck slid to a halt, fish tailing as it did. You stared out through the broken windshield as the car rolled over a couple times and into the ditch. You quickly jumped out of the truck, and you started around the truck. You got to the edge of the road, and you stared down at the wreckage trying to see if they'd survived. After a few minutes you hears groaning, and you saw Ben slowly crawl out from underneath the crushed car. "Oh goody, you lived." You slid down the side of the ditch, and walked up to him.

Ben's face had been cut up pretty bad. He had a swollen lip and a black eye. His eyes rose up and he looked up your body to your face. "You're insane."

You crouched down in front of him, and you cocked your head to the side. "Pay back is a bitch isn't it?" You reached for his wrists, and yanked him out from the car all the way. You rotated your body around, and you dragged him across the ground, and grunted as you struggled to pull him up the ditch.

Hux was passed the fuck out. Blood dripping from his head, upside down in his chair. Ben would have fought against your actions, but he was too weak. His head was pounding, and he could barely see straight. "Stop. I'm sorry." He could feel the dirt scraping against his stomach as you dragged him up the ditch. He cried out when you dragged him up over and across the road back to your truck. "Please."

"Fuck you Ben. You left me to die. You created this monster, now you're going to see how much of a monster I really am." You dropped his wrists down, and you stepped around his body. After struggling to lift his body upwards, you finally got him up, and you pushed him into the passenger side of your truck. You slammed the door shut, and you smirked. You walked around the front of the truck, and quickly looked back to the wreck. You could only assume that Hux was dead. Or at least you hoped he was. You climbed into the drivers side of the truck, and you sped off down the dirt road. You looked to Ben who was leaned against the window, and you scowled. The things you had planned for him. You were going to get your pay back. He was going to wish he'd never had left you there. He was going to beg for his life. He was going to suffer a fate far worse than death. He'd been the one who wanted you to accept that you were a monster, and now that you were, he was going to regret it.


	9. Payback

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. This chapter tho....hahaha. I need to seriously go to church to beg god for forgiveness. Dubious content, and smut. Payback truly is a bitch. Haha. 

The cover of darkness finally closed in all around you, as you sped down the dirt road. You weren't sure where you were going, or where the road was going to take you, but you weren't about to go back towards the wreck. If by chance the police showed up, you didn't want to anywhere near it. You had to get as far away from all of this as possible.

Ben kept coming in and out of consciousness. He was pretty sure he had a concussion. His golden-emerald eyes side glanced to your face, and he breathed out against the window. The wind that was coming in from the broken windshield was intense, and it was blowing his hair around at the sides of his face. "Y/N," His voice was a barely audible whisper.

Your head turned to look at Ben, and you scoffed. "What Ben? Whatever you're about to say is bullshit. You left me to fucking die. You know the cops know everything right? That fucking brunette haired officer knows it's you."

"He can't prove anything." Ben knew exactly what officer you were talking about. His name was Thompson, and he had an out for him ever since he worked there. After the first three months of being harassed every day, Ben finally filed a harassment order against him, which only pissed the officer off more, but it stopped his torment. He'd wanted to kill him, but he knew better than to murder a police officer. That would have been extremely reckless, and would have gotten him thrown in the slammer. Thompson had finally stopped his pursuit against him, until Ben started murdering people around town. Thompson had ignored the order to leave him alone, and he'd came to his door. He insisted that he knew it was Ben, and Ben just kept his calm and told him to prove it, knowing the officer wouldn't be able to. "He doesn't have any evidence." Even though Ben was weakened, and he felt like absolute shit, and was in immense pain, he wasn't no pussy. He pushed past it. He lifted his head up off of the window, and cranked his head so he could see you with both eyes. He glared at you, and his hand rose up to his side. He'd managed to shove the gun into his pants pocket before he crawled out from the wreck. He was surprised you hadn't found it when you were lifting him up into the truck. He coiled his fingers around the handle, and he slowly pulled it out.

"Yeah well, none of that matters. As soon as I kill you, I'll place an anonymous call, and I'll tell them where your body is." Your eyes saw Ben's hand moving around at his side, and something inside of you told you he was up to no good. Your foot moved over to the brake, and the truck slid around on the road as it came to a still.

Ben's hand shot up, and he pointed the gun right at your left leg. He'd just barely gotten his fingers back on the trigger, and your hand shot up, shoving his hand away from you. The loud blast made both your ears ring, and the bullet shot out of the broken windshield. Before he had time to react, you'd knocked the gun out of his hand. He sneered, and he reached down on the floor for it.

You were quicker than him, and you snatched it up first. You quickly drew it on him, pointing it right at his face. You watched as his hands went into the air above his head in submission. "Fuck you Ben."

Ben smirked slightly. "You want to?"

"You're a fucking animal," You kept the gun pointed at him, thanking the maker that your reflexes were quicker than his. You reached your other hand back up, and you grabbed the steering wheel. Your foot moved back over to the gas pedal, and you started driving back down the road. You kept glancing between out in front of you at the road, and back to Ben. You didn't trust that he wouldn't try and do anything again. "I should just blow your brains out right now, save myself the trouble."

Ben leaned back against the door, and he slowly started to lower his hands down. He noticed your finger flex around the trigger, and he put them back into the air. "So why don't you?" He cocked his head to the side, curious to hear what your response would be. "Do you even know where you're going to go?"

"No." You ignored the first part of his question. "I don't know where the fuck I'm going. This road never fucking ends." You were getting frustrated with the matter at hand. It was bad enough that you had no fucking clue where you were, but the fact that now you had to hold a gun up to Ben so he didn't try and kill you. After some time your hand started to shake, and you let out an exasperated sigh. You straightened it out, and your nostrils flared. You finally got to the end of the street, and you looked to both directions. You contemplated which direction you should go in. You were trying to map it out in your head which direction you'd came from and which direction might lead you where.

"Pick honey, it's not that hard." Ben mocked teasingly. "Only two choices."

"Shut the fuck up." Your head whipped back around to him and your bottom lip quivered from rage. "God, just please shut the fuck up."

Ben licked his lips, and he turned his body a bit. He quickly glanced back to you, and he reached for the door handle. He tugged it open, and he somersaulted out of the truck onto the ground. He scurried to his feet, groaning in agony.

"HEY!" Your finger pulled the trigger back trying to get a shot in before Ben scurried away. You'd missed obviously. You quickly turned your body around, shoving the door open, and jumping out of the truck. Your boots thudded loudly against the ground, and you sped around the truck after Ben. You took another shot at him as he rushed into the woods. "Mother fucking pice of shit. Fucking sneaky mother fucker. I should have seen that coming." You lowered the gun down to your side, and you stormed after him. "BEN! Don't be a fucking pussy. Come fight me like the man you think you are." You stepped over a large fallen down log, and your eyes narrowed trying to adjust to the darkness. You could hear him scattering out in front of you but you couldn't see shit. You rose the gun back up, and took a shot into nothingness. The blast echoed throughout the woods, and you scoffed. "BEN!"

Ben stepped around a large tree, and pressed up against it. His chest was heaving up and down, as he was trying to get his breath back. His leg throbbed painfully. He glanced down to it seeing that there was a large tear in it, and it was slightly torn open. The gash was bruised, and bleeding, not a lot but enough. His rib cage seared with pain. He probably broke a rib or to on impact. It sure felt like it. He heard you calling out to him, and smirked. He could hear your footsteps growing closer, and he waited to hear you close enough for him to make his move. He spun around the tree, and he grabbed your wrist, twisting it, and pulling the gun from your grasp. He quickly disengaged the the clip from it, and it dropped to the floor. He kicked it aside, and he put the gun right to your forehead. "There's still a bullet in here, don't do anything stupid." He pushed the barrel to your forehead hard. "Get on your knees."

Your mouth fell open at how quick Ben had disarmed you, and took his power back. You slowly lowered yourself down onto your knees, and you scowled. "I hate you so much."

Ben crouched down in front of you, still holding the gun to your head. "I don't think that you do. I think if you really hated me you would have killed me already. I think you actually kind of like me."

"You're wrong." You shot your right hand into the air against the side of his hand and the gun, and it spiraled through the air. The gun shot the bullet out into the air, and you jumped to your feet. You spun around, roundhouse kicking Ben in the side. Your foot came back down onto the ground, and you leapt at him. Your fist met his ribs, and Ben bent at the waist. You grabbed both sides of his face, and you brought your knee up to your chin, slamming his face down onto it, and your knee upwards. When his head flew upwards, and he stumbled backwards you lifted your foot back up, kicking him in the knee, and he fell to the ground. "Get up!"

Ben just stayed in his fallen down position on the ground. He groaned and grunted as the pain intensified, and his head started throbbing. He rose his head up a bit, blood dripping from his bottom lip and he gasped when you stepped in front of him, grabbing onto his shoulders, and pushing him flat against the ground. He stared right at your face as you straddled him. "See? You want to get fucked again," He bucked his hips up into your ass.

"GOD! I FUCKING HATE YOU." Your hands reached for his throat, and squeezed it tightly.

Ben half-chuckled, half-moaned as your finger wrapped around his neck. His hands came up to your hips, and his legs wrapped around your body. He quickly rolled over, throwing you to the side, and he dominated you. He pinned your wrists down above your head, and he pressed his body hard into yours. He lowered his face down above yours, and he felt the blood trickle from his face down onto your lips. His eyes flashed dangerously, and he bent down and lapped it up.

"Ugh!" You turned your head away from him, and his teeth latched onto your bottom lip, tugging your face back. Your eyes widened as he pressed his lips to yours, and he plunged his bloody tongue into your mouth. Your tongue instinctively flicked up against his, and he completely dominated your mouth. You drew your legs up, and kneed him in the back.

Ben's mouth pulled away from yours a bit, and he chuckled. "That's the best you got?" He released your wrists, and he jumped to his feet. "Come on. You wanted to see what I had, let's fucking go. Let's see what you got."

You growled, and you pulled your body upwards. You jumped to your feet, and you narrowed your eyes at him. "Are you serious?"

"Dead ass. Let's go little killer. Give me your best shot."

You smirked, and you lunged at him. Your left arm shot through the air, and he blocked your attack. You side stepped, and your right fist went for his ribs. His hand shot down blocking you. He shoved your backwards and you bent down a bit. You leapt towards him again, and you twisted your body around, bringing your foot shooting through the air towards his leg to knock it out from under him. Again, he dodged your attack. The anger started to run rampant inside of you as he kept managing to dodge your attacks. Your hands clenched at your sides, taking a minute to read him, to try and calculate your next move. You had to do something unpredictable, something he wouldn't expect. You leapt for him again, sending your left fist through the air, and you saw him move to block it, but you quickly drew it back, sending your right fist at him. Your first collided with the side of his face, and he stumbled backwards. You wasted no time in jumping back towards him, and you slammed your fists into his chest over and over. You swept your foot out against his leg, and he fell back down to the ground. You'd thought you won right then, but on his way down, he grabbed your leg, and you joined him on the ground. You rolled over and your fist shot out for his face again.

Ben chuckled, and he grabbed your hand right before it collided with his face again. He used his hold on you to yank your body towards him, and he quickly shot his body, and pinned you back down. He licked the blood off his lips, and he looked down at you as you writhed around under him. "Pathetic. You're not very good at hand to hand combat are you?"

His words sent an electric jolt of anger through you. You didn't know it it was adrenaline or just pure rage but somehow you managed to lift your body up, and you used that energy to shove him off of you. You shoved yourself off of the ground, and you rushed over to where the gun was. You crouched down frantically searching through the darkness, and the leaves for it. Just as you found it, you felt hands on your ankles tug you backwards. You cried out, and you spun your body around, pointing the gun right at Ben.

Ben laughed, utterly amused. He climbed up over your legs, and he put his forehead right to the barrel. "Do it, pull the trigger." He saw the hesitation in your eyes, and he smirked. "Come on."

Your hands shook as you held the gun, but you pulled the trigger back and the gun just clicked.

Ben's hand shot up, and he took the gun from you. He shook his head. "It's empty silly little girl." He tossed the gun down to the ground, and he trailed his hands up your legs. He slowly worked his way up your body, and he sighed. "Are you done yet? Got all that anger out?"

You smirked, and you pulled your leg back, and kicked him away from you. He stumbled backwards, and you lifted your ass up from off the ground, and you crawled on your hands and knees over to him. You'd slid the gun closer to you, and you straddled his legs. You felt the clip under your knee, and you used your knee to push it aside so he didn't see it. Your hands wrapped around his neck, and you leaned your face down to his. "Oh Ben, I'm just getting started." You could feel his hardened arousal underneath you, and you cocked your head to the side. "Look how's turned on now?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ben pushed his hips up against you, and he wrapped his hands around your back. "Come on, just fuck me. I know you want to. I know you're horny as fuck. I know I am."

You put your mouth to his ear, and you moaned against him, grinding your ass down onto his clothed arousal. "I fucked myself earlier after I killed that old couple. I thought about you fucking me, and I came so hard." Your tongue slipped out of your mouth, and against his cartilage. You were horny. He wasn't wrong. What harmed would it be if you fucked him once more before you killed him? It wasn't like he would expect it. You could catch him off guard. You heard him moan, and you moaned even louder into his ear. You could feel him twitching and pulsing against you, and it was driving you crazy. Damn him for making you feel things. Damn him for turning you on, and being so fucking sexy. Damn him for trying to kill you and leaving you to die. Damn him. Just fucking damn him. Your pulled your hands from around his neck, and you lifted your hips up, and you undid your pants.

Ben realized that you were actually going to fuck him, and he eagarly started undoing his own pants. "Oh fuck..." He quickly worked at his button, growling when it wouldn't come undone as fast as he wanted it to. He finally got it freed, and he tugged his zipper down. He reached past the fabric and he yanked his cock out. "Come on, ride it." He waited for your pants to come down, and you slowly lowered your ass back down. He guided his cock to your opening, and his hands went to your hips. He shoved you down, and he started pulling your body back and forth. "Fuck," He leaned his head back against the tree he was posted up against, and he grunted.

Your hands wrapped around his throat as you started riding him. His cock twitched and throbbed inside of you, and your pussy clamped around him. Your fingers tightened around his neck as your pace increased, and his grip tightened around your hips. His fingers dug deep into your skin, and you breathed in through gritted teeth. "You like this?"

"Yes." Ben had replied a lot quicker than he meant to. He was losing himself in how tight and wet and good you felt. He was thoroughly enjoying you being on top of him, choking him. It was so fucking unbelieveably hot. It was unexpected if he was being totally honest. His hips started bucking up off the ground, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "Fuck yes."

"Good." You put your mouth back to his ear as you bounced up and down on him, and gyrated your hips in a circular motion. "We could have been something special. We could have been a power couple. We could have ruled the world together. We could have been unstoppable." You moaned again into his ear, and you felt his body shudder. A moan came from his lips, and then you heard him say breathily.

"We still can be."

"No Ben, we can't." You moaned into his ear once more before drawing your head back, and you looked into his confused filled golden-emerald eyes. "We can't."

"W...why?" Ben asked through another moan. His hands wrapped around your body, and he pushed himself off of the ground. He needed to take control back. He needed to be the one fucking you. He flipped your body around, his as well, and he slammed your back down onto the leafy ground hard. He grabbed onto your legs, holding them against him, and he started pumping into you. Your hands had come off of his neck when he rolled you both over and he wasn't sure about leaving them unoccupied. "Rub your little clit."

You blinked up at him, but you obliged, and you ran one hand down your stomach, and down to your clit. You gently brushed your middle finger over it, and you started rubbing it. You'd glanced to the side, seeing the gun and the clip just barely out of reach, and you scoffed. You looked back to Ben who was completely oblivious of your intentions. Thankfully. Your head fell back onto the leafy and twig covered ground, as Ben started slamming into you. You winced feeling the sharp branches, and rocks digging into your back, but you didn't bother even trying to move. He was fucking you so hard and fast that your body kept moving upwards, and he had to keep pulling you back down to him. Your finger rubbed your clit matching his pace in you, and you moaned loudly. Your eyes closed, giving into the pleasure.

Ben's eyes locked onto your hand rubbing yourself, and he grunted at how hot the sight was. "You're so beautiful." He slowly trailed his eyes up your body, seeing your shirt had lifted up, and he saw your stitches. He narrowed his eyes, and he rose his hand up to it. He brushed his fingers over it, and he heard you breathed sharply. "Does it hurt?"

"What the fuck do you think?' You snapped. Your head lifted up again, and your eyes shot back open watching him playing with the wound. Your free hand gripped into the dirt, and you dug your fingers down into it. "Stop."

"Hm." Ben mused, but he obliged. He grabbed onto your hips again, letting your legs fall down to the ground, and he rolled his head from side to side. "I'm gunna cum. You're going to cum too."

You were, he wasn't wrong. It amazed you how he was able to tell when you were going to but it must have been something your body did when you were going to. Be it your pussy tightening more, or the facial expressions you made, it didn't matter. Your body rose up against his, and you rubbed at your clit furiously chasing your bliss. You both moaned and bucked into one another as your orgasms hit at the same time. He continued to fuck into you through his, and you had to stop rubbing your clit because you kept twitching every time you did. You left your hand fall to the ground, as if showing Ben you were exhausted, and you slowly crept it over to the clip. Your fingers tips barely brushed over it, and you growled silently. You looked back to Ben quickly, seeing that he was dazed, and you inched your body to the side. You managed to get your fingers around the clip and you pulled it closer. A smile crept on your face, and your whole body tensed as you reached for the gun. You got your fingers around the barrel, and you pulled that closer too. You managed to get it close enough to reach, and you looked back to Ben who had pulled himself away from your body, and he was sitting on his ass between your legs. He still was lost in his own little world. You had to move, now or never. You rolled over, and you reached out for the clip with one hand and the gun with the other. You'd just barely gotten the clip into the gun, and you were cocking it back, when you heard Ben's voice.

"Sneaky little bitch." Ben jumped to you, and he grabbed your waist and he pulled you back towards him. He slid you between his legs, and he rolled you over. His eyes widened when the gun was pointed right to his stomach, and he opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was air when the gun went off and he felt a warming sensation rush through him. Then the pain. He collapsed on top of you, and his eyes looked to your face. "Bitch."

You shoved him off of you, and you rolled over, and scattered to your feet. Your whole body was trembling as you stood above him. You used your foot to roll him over, and you pointed the gun right down at his face. Tears swelled in your eyes, and you just glared down at him. There were so many emotions running through you right now, and you didn't know which one to act on. You wanted to hurt him. You wanted him to experience the same pain, and the same hurt he'd put you through. You wanted him to be as fearful of dying as you had been when he left you. But as you looked into his eyes now, you didn't see the same look you had in your eyes when he tried to kill you. You saw nothing. There was nothing there except the beautiful irises. Your mouth quivered when you spoke. "Fuck!"

Ben's eyes fixated on you, and he brought both his hands to his stomach, stopping the bleeding as much as he could. He went to let out an exhale of breath, but it ended up being a groan of agony. "You shot me."

"You stabbed me!" You snapped bitterly.

"I had to." Ben retorted back.

"No you didn't." The tears broke from your eyes, and you gripped onto the gun tightly still holding it to him. You glanced down at the blood gushing past his hands and down his stomach, and you shook your head. You let out a guttural growl, and you lowered the gun down to your side. You spun on your heels and paced back and forth. You'd shot him. If you left him, he'd die. If you just walked away right now, he'd die, and you could go on with your life. It'd be hard work, but you'd be able to get through it. You could forget about him. Pretend none of this ever happened. You were muttering to yourself as you paced back and forth, deciding what to do.

Ben watched you, and he chuckled softly. His chuckle turned into a coughing fit, and he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to die aren't I?" The fear was slowly creeping into Ben's gaze as he looked at you, watching you carefully. When he coughed this time, blood spewed from his lips. He chuckled. "I guess I am." He was slowly staring to fade out, and lose consciousness.

"Son of a fucking bitch." You stopped, and you looked to him. You cursed yourself. You put the safety of the gun on, and you bent down, grabbing his arm, and tugging it around your neck. You grunted as you lifted him up off of the ground, and you started dragging him back through the woods. You'd nearly stumbled several times as you worked your way through the darkness. You couldn't do it. You couldn't kill him. Something inside you wouldn't let you. You could sure hurt him though. New plan. You'd drag him back to the truck, get him stitched up, and you'd bring him somewhere you could torture him.

Ben slowly faded in and out as you dragged him through the woods. He finally fell unconscious again.

[Y/N and Ben's POV later that night]

Ben's eyes slowly opened, and he rolled his head from side to side, groaning. It took him a few minutes to finally come to, but when he did, his mouth fell ajar seeing you leaned against a wall in front of him, swinging the gun back and forth in front of you. "I'm not dead?"

"No, but you're going to wish I had let you die." You shoved yourself off of the wall, and you approached him. You were enjoying the expression on his face when he realized he was chained to a wall, just like you'd been. "How's it feel to be the victim huh?" You put the gun under his chin, and forced his head up. "Hmm Benny boy? How's it feel to be helpless?"

Ben narrowed his eyes at you and he tugged at the chains. He was trying to figure out where the fuck he was. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Some old house I found on one of these back roads. It looks like it hasn't seen the likes of people in hundreds of years." You replied all too casually. "I did find some interesting things though. I'm pretty sure we're in the basement. I don't know why there'd be chains on the walls, probably for the same reason you had chains in yours." You pulled the gun away from his chin, and you spun on your heels. "I can't wait to show you the new toys I found." You slowly exited the room, and you walked down an all stone hallway, to the next room over. You hooked the gun into your back pocket, and you gathered all the neat little torture devices you'd found throughout the basement. You returned to the room Ben was in and you dropped all the things in your arms to the stoned floor. "See?"

Ben's head lowered, and his eyes scanned the devices over. He winced feeling pain rush through his stomach, and he turned his attention to it. He noticed that it was stitched up, and he rose a brow. "You can sew?"

"A little. It's not perfect, but it stopped the bleeding. I can't decide what I want to use first." You crouched down, and you grabbed a large circular metal device which had metal spikes sticking out towards the center of it. You dangled it in the air in front of you, and you cocked your head to the side. "How about this? I think they used this back in the medieval days?" You smirked when you saw the look on Ben's face. Absolute horror. "No?" You dropped it back to the floor and you crouched down again. You grabbed a weird looking thing that had two sharpened blades at the end, and you clamped it together. "I don't know what this is but I'm sure we could find some use for it." You shrugged, and glanced to Ben's face. "Pick your poison benny boy." You motioned to the multidue of torture devices at your feet. "Or," You dropped the metal instrument to your feet, and you sauntered over to him. You grabbed his throat, and you bore your eyes into his. "I could just leave you here. I could get into my truck right now, and drive off into the darkness. I could leave you like you left me."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Ben sneered, and he rolled his eyes.

"No. It was fucked up." You scoffed. "Let me ask you a serious question."

"Shoot," Ben smirked, and he tugged at his restraints.

"Firstly, you can't get out. I made sure they were strong enough to hold you. Secondly, how long can you go without killing someone? What happens when you don't murder people?" You drew your hand away from his throat, and you trailed it down over his muscular torso. "Huh? Tell me what happens when you're deprived of the very thing that fuels you, that keeps you going." You lowered yourself down to your knees in front of him, and you grabbed onto his hips. You brushed your hand back over across his wound like he'd done to you. "Does something bad happen? Or do you turn into an emotional wreck?"

"I don't know. Never gone that long." Ben's eyes followed your body down as you got to your knees before him. He winced and growled when your hand ran over his stitches. "Bitch."

"Hmm. Interesting." You hooked your thumbs into the band of his pants, and you tugged them down hard. Your eyes glanced down to his half erect cock, and you licked your lips. "How do you feel about orgasm denial?" Payback truly was a bitch. You were going to get it full blown.

"I don't enjoy it if that's what you're asking." Ben narrowed his eyes at you, and he tried to step away from you when he saw the devious glint in your eyes. "No."

"Awwe, poor benny boy." You wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock, and you gently started pumping him. You put your lips to the head of his cock, and you gently flicked your tongue out around the head. You curled your lips around his head, and you moved them down his growing length slowly.

"Fuck. No. Don't do that to me." Ben honestly would rather you torture him sexually than with one of those ridiculous fucking torture devices, but he had this godawful feeling that they were going to come into play at some point. It made him sick just thinking about it. His hips unwillingly bucked forwards, and he let out a small groan.

Your eyes shot up his muscular freckle speckled torso, and your hand came off from around the base of his cock. Your mouth slowly started moving up and down him, taking him all the way into your mouth, and your hands wrapped around his hips, gripping them tightly. Your tongue flicked out against him, and you moaned sending vibrations throughout his whole body. He shuddered in response. You smirked against him, and you slowly increased your pace.

"Shit." Ben whispered through gritted teeth. He felt himself throbbing and twitching with need in your warm wet mouth. He was hating himself so much right now. He hated himself so much right now. He was wishing he'd acted differently, because god you were one of a kind. You were unlike anyone he'd ever met in his life, and he knew he'd fucked it up. You had bonded, you had a connection, but he knew leaving you to die had flipped a switch inside of you, and that you'd never forgive him. Least that's what he was telling himself. And why would you? If you'd left him to die, he wouldn't have forgave you either. You almost did. He was still trying to rack his mind about why you'd save him if you'd tried killing him to begin with? So you could suck his dick and deny him orgasms? What else did you have planned? He'd truly created a monster, and now he had to figure out how to tame you. He grunted when your head bobbed up and down quickly, your tongue coiling around him. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and he tried to hold back the moans that were building in his throat. "Fuck."

Your mouth came off of his cock just in time so he didn't step over the edge. You pulled away from him watching his body twist about in frustration. You giggled softy, wiping the saliva off of your lips and you rose back to your feet. You put your mouth to his ear, and you whispered softly. "That's not the only denial you'll be experiencing tonight." You moaned into his ear, running your hand back over his stitches. He winced again, grumbling under his breath. You slid your hand up his throat, and you squeezed it, sending his head tilting backwards. "I'm going to catch myself a warm body. I'm going to bring it back here, and I'm going to use those tools over there to torture them in front of you. Not only will you not get to cum, you won't get to kill either. You'll just get to hang there, and watch me do it." You lapped his cartilage, and you stepped away from him spinning on your heels, and swaying your hips seductively as you walked back towards the other side of the room.

"You're just going to leave me with my cock out?" Ben called after you, desperation in his voice. His golden eyes shimmered with rage as you took your leave. He tugged at the restraints again, looking up to one side and then the other. "Little bitch. I've unleashed the fucking devil into the world." He shook his jet black locks around, and he rolled his eyes. He felt his cock twitching with an almost aching need. He glanced down at it, and his nostrils flared. "Sorry buddy." He looked back up to the torture devices and he groaned knowing that watching you torture and kill someone in front of him was going to be even more painful for him than you denying him an orgasm.

[Y/N returns with a victim]

You dragged the unconscious middle aged purple haired goth girl across the front yard of the abandoned manor. It was strange to find such a place in the middle of no where but perhaps the people who'd owned it didn't have any family or the family hadn't wanted to upkeep the large land that you could only assume came with it. There'd been miles or so it seemed of just overgrown farm land, and a couple large barns out in them. You pulled the girl up the steps, and through the falling apart building. You dragged her over a large pile of stone, and you glanced down at her making sure she didn't wake up. It was a struggling dragging her down the stone stairs into the basement but when you finally did, you sighed in relief. Just a few more feet and you'd be scott free. You dragged her into the same room as Ben, and you bent down, lifting her up by the under part of her arms, and reaching up for the metal restraints. You clamped one into the metal cuff, and then the other wrist. You stepped back, taking a minute to collect yourself.

"Welcome back," Ben sneered, and he cocked his head to the side looking at the girl. "She's hot. Let me fuck her before you kill her."

Your head whipped around, and you scoffed. "Are you serious right now?"

"No." Ben shrugged the best he could. "I want to fuck you. I was serious about being let out. I'll behave." He watched as you walked over to the pile of metal tools on the floor, and he scrunched his face together when you picked up some sort of weird fork looking device.

You twirled the double pronged, double side device around in your hands, and you walked over to the girl. You lifted her head up with your hand, and you shoved one end of the prongs under her chin, and the other to her sternum. You stepped away looking at your masterpiece. When the girl's head tipped down a bit, blood starting dripping from her neck and out from her sternum.

The girl, Annie, slowly opened her eyes and she stared right at you in shock. She tried to move her head but she felt the immediate pain jolt through her body. She froze, and she started crying instantly. "Where am I? What are you doing to me?" Her voice was pathetically, sickeningly sweet. It made you and Ben both cringe.

"Ugh, shut her up," Ben scowled disapproving of how her voice made him want to kill her even more than he'd wanted to before.

You shook your head at Ben's words, and you bent down at the pile of tools. You pursed your lips together looking them over. You sighed, and you reached for two little sharp metal clamps. "Huh, I can make use of these." You walked back over to the girl, and you lifted her shirt up, and your brows rose up realizing she wasn't wearing a bra. You quickly glanced behind you, and you stepped aside to show Ben. "Nice huh?"

Ben didn't humor you. He looked away from you to the wall, and he sighed. "Just get this over with please?"

"Aw, Ben, you don't want to see me torture her?"

"Please don't. I don't know what you want, but my father will come looking for me. He's got lots of money. If you want money, I can get you some. Please. Don't do this." Annie begged through her obnoxious sobs.

"You got a really annoying voice, ya know that?" You nibbled at the inside of your cheek, and you pressed one clamp to her left nipple. She let out an ear piercing shriek, and you smirked seeing blood trickle down her breast instantly. You clamped the other one, and another shriek came from her. "I'll be back, be good." You smacked the side of her face a couple times, and you walked out of the room to find something to silence her.

Ben's cock started growing again as he watched you slowly torturing the girl. He twitched his nose up a bit. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one fucking bit. He was totally powerless, and it fucking irritated him. He wanted to join in on the fun. He wanted to torture and kill this bitch too. He wanted to fuck you. He wanted out. He writhed around in the metal restraints again, and he swore loudly. "Fucking hell."

Annie looked up to Ben, confused at why he had an erection if he was a victim too. She parted her lips, and she tried to speak through her sobs. "Why is she doing this to us?"

"No honey, she's doing this to you. She's not doing this to me? You seen any crazy ass medieval torture devices on me?" Ben cocked his head to the side, looking her over. She looked so pathetic, so weak, so vulnerable. It was driving him crazy. "Y/N!"

"What?" You snapped, stepping back into the room with a piece of cloth and some rope. You stepped in front of the girl, and you shoved the cloth between her lips, and you quickly placed the rope over it, securing it in place. You brought both ends around her head, and tied it behind her head. "You," She turned back around and looked to Ben. Your eyes went right to his hardened arousal, and you smirk. "I knew you wouldn't be able to handle watching this."

"Let me out, now." Ben demanded harshly.

"I won't. This is your payback benny boy. This is what you get. It's only going to get worse as the hours pass to. I won't kill her. Not yet. I'm going to keep her along enough, and I'm going to break you. You'll be the one begging before she dies." You were speaking matter of factly. It shouldn't be too hard to get Ben to submit. He already looked like he was itching to get out of there as it was. You turned back to the girl, and you pulled the gun out from behind you. You pointed it up to her head, and you pretended to pull the trigger back. The absolute look of fucking terror that ran through her eyes, sent a tinge of pleasure inside of you. You tried to keep a straight face, but you couldn't. You pulled the gun away, and you hit her across the face with the pistol. "What to do, what to do."

"Let me outttt." Ben cooed, rolling his eyes. His eyes widened when you stormed over to him, and he rose a brow in the air. He was just about to say something, and you pistol whipped him too. His lip swelled immediately, and his cock throbbed again. He licked the blood from his split lip, and he lunged towards you.

You stepped back a bit when he lunged at you, but you realized that he couldn't do shit, he was still chained up. You let out a little victorious, cocky chuckle, and you twirled the gun around in your fingers. You got a devious idea. You brought your free hand to your pants, and undid them. You pulled them down with a swift motion, and you looked Ben right in his eyes. You brought the barrel of the gun to your clit, and you gently started rubbing the cold steel against your sensitive nerve.

Ben's mouth fell open as he watched you please yourself with the gun. "Holy....fucking...shit." He couldn't pry his eyes from the sight. He was totally enthralled. "Fuck." His cock started to ache painfully again. He groaned, and his eyes moved up to your face seeing the bliss in your eyes, and how your lips parted ever so slightly letting out the smallest moan.

Your tongue flicked out between your lips seeing Ben's reaction. You had him, hook, line and sinker. You had him exactly where you wanted him. He was wiggling about in his binds like a kid in a candy shop. He honestly looked kind of pathetic. You continued rubbing the gun against you, and your hands down over your clothed breasts, moaning again. You stepped to Ben carefully, not letting up on your actions, and you leaned your head towards his. Your lips hovered above his, and you whimpered. Your eyes met his, and your hand came off of your breasts, and went to his throat. You wrapped your fingers around it tightly, and you whispered, purposefully emphasizing the words so your breath came out heavy. "I wish you were fucking me. Too bad you're chained up." You pretend pouted, and you saw the corner of his eye twitch. You could see the rage, and the desire in his eyes, and across his freckle kissed cheeks, and you smirked. "I'm so horny."

"Fucking hell." Ben's eyes trailed down your body, back between your legs watching as the gun rubbed against you. He bit down on his swollen split open bottom lip not even caring for the pain it caused. His whole body tensed up as he saw you get closer and closer to your bliss. When you finally came and moaned, he lost it. He thrashed around in the binds, and he snarled. "Get me out of this right now. I need to fuck you. Please."

"Please?" You smirked, pulling the gun away with a shudder. "Are you begging Ben?" Your tone was mocking, and cruel. Your body was still being hit with the after math and the waves of your bliss, and you inhaled sharply. You reached down for your pants, and you turned around, purposefully showing him your firm ass as you tugged the jeans up around them. You glanced over your shoulder to see if he was looking, he was. You smirked, and you walked towards Annie. She didn't look in too good of shape to be honest. She'd lost quite a bit of blood, and the prongs of the device had dug into her skin quite a bit. "Annie, wake up darling." You smacked her cheek, and she half-lidded looked at you. She muttered something you couldn't hear because of the cloth and rope. "I think it's time we put you out of your misery honey." You pulled the gun up to her heart, and you sighed. "Sorry darling." Just as you were about to pull the trigger Ben cooed.

"Not like that."

"Then how?" You didn't bother looking at him. You waited for his response.

"That's too quick. Take those prongs and shove them into her throat."

You contemplated Ben's request, and you licked your lips. You lowered the gun down to your side, and you grabbed the device, ripping it from Annie's chin, and sternum, and you twisted it around, you shoved one end of the prongs into her clavicle and pressed hard. Blood splattered all over your hand, down her chest, and you watched as she wiggled about, until she was motionless. You pulled the device from her neck, and dropped it to the floor.

Ben's lips curled up into a smirk, and he looked between you and the bleeding girl. "I think I'm in love."

"Shut up." You rolled your eyes, and you pursed your lips again. "Ben, I don't know what to do with you. I don't know whether to leave you here, to kill you, or to unchain you, and run off into the sunset with you."

Ben frowned. "Well, don't kill me."

"I need to clear my head, and think. I'll be back." With that you exited the room, leaving Ben to himself again.


	10. Who is Kylo Ren?

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smuttttttyyyy, like super smutty. Hehe. Also, starting to learn a little about who Kylo Ren is...More will be explained in the next chapter. 

When you returned to the abandoned manor, you had a weird feeling in the pit of your stomach. Almost a nauseating feeling. It made you incredibly uneasy. Something was wrong. You descended into the stoned basement, and you timidly walked back into the room where Ben was chained up. You slowly stepped to him, stopping just within arms length of him. "I want to know why Thompson called you Kylo Ren. Who the fuck is Kylo Ren?"

Ben's head lifted upwards, and he rose a brow up into the air. "Isn't it nice to want things? Let me out of these fucking chains, and I'll tell you all about it." His tone was hard, cold, cruel. Clearly he was no longer amused with being chained up and tortured.

You mulled his offer over in your head, and you crossed your arms over your sweater covered chest. "I don't know..."

"I promise you'll want to know why."

You sighed, lowering your arms back down to your sides. You took a single step towards him, leaning your body into his, and you reached into the back pocket of your jeans, and tugged out the key to unlock the binds from his wrists. You slowly ran your hand up his arm, and shoved it into the key hole, twisting it.

Ben's wrist twisted, and he grabbed onto your hand firmly. He turned his head to your face, putting his mouth against your ear. "Gotcha." He skillfully snatched the key from you, and he used his body weight to shove you backwards. He smirked when you stumbled backwards, and he quickly reached around him to his other wrist, and freed it. He twisted both wrists around, and he glanced down at you. "My turn for payback." He stepped to you as you slid back across the stone floor. He backed you up to the other side of the room, to where Annie was still hanging, and he crouched down. His eyes flashed darkly, and he grabbed your ankles, dragging you back across the floor. He pulled your body around, and he reached up your body, to your waist, and he lifted you up off of the floor, slinging you over his shoulder. He smacked your right ass cheek, and he carried you over towards the wall where he'd previously been chained up. He pulled you off of his shoulder, planting your feet onto the floor, and he quickly snatched up your left wrist, and shoved it up to the chain, hooking the metal around it. He shoved the key into the hole, and he twisted it. He grunted when your fist collided into his stomach, direct hit on his wound. "MMph" He growled, and he snatched up your other wrist, and threw it back, locking the metal cuff around it, and locking it in place. He lowered his mouth down to your ear, and he spoke softly. "That was too easy." He took a couple steps back, and he held the key up to his face. He smirked, and he brought his hand down, shoving the key into his pants pocket.

Ben tipped his head upwards, and he slowly started pacing back and forth in front of you. He hooked his thumbs into his pants pockets, and he sighed. "You really want to know why Thompson called me Kylo?"

You rolled your eyes, tugging at the restraints. "Duh."

Ben's upper lip twitched a bit at your tone. He swiftly removed his hands from his pockets, and he stepped in front of you. He reached for your throat with his right hand, and he yanked your head upwards. His golden-emerald eyes shimmered darkly. "Attitude." He shook his head, gripping your esophagus. "Watch it. I've about had it with your antics."

You gasped as he pulled at your throat, digging his nails into your flesh. Your eyes flashed with fear. Your fingers curled into your palms, and you whimpered. "I'm sorry sir."

"Hmm." Ben pulled his hand from your neck swiftly. He let out a heavy sigh, dreading diving into his past with you. "You really want to know why they call me Kylo Ren?"

"Yes." You swallowed hard, looking Ben's face over. He had a hardened look across his sharp features. "Please."

"Fine." Ben rolled his eyes, and he walked across the room, leaning against the stone wall, crossing his arms over his muscular torso. His biceps flexed when he did. "I grew up in a mildly abusive household. My father would come home drunk, and beat me, and my mother. I was weak, powerless. I had, and still have a lot of anger inside of me. I felt powerless, helpless. I couldn't do anything to help my mother. I was weak," He paused and he scoffed loudly, shaking his head. "After I killed that homeless man, something inside of me ignited. A darkness that had been trying to get out for a long time. The feeling I got from killing that man consumed it. It took over." He paused again, looking you dead in the eyes. The uncomfortableness he apparent as he shifted from foot to foot, sliding his back across the stone wall. He tightened his grip around both his forearms. "The second time I killed, i did it to make sure that feeling I had felt the first time was real. Needless to say, it was."

Your eyes stayed on his face, taking in every expression that washed over it. His body language kept changing, his muscles tensing up, and your lips curled down into a frown.

Ben continued. "It was over for me after the second time. I knew I had to keep killing. It brought me a sense of power that my father had stripped from me. Everytime I killed I pictured his face. Didn't matter if it was men or women. All I saw was him." He sucked at the inside of his cheek, and he cleared his throat. "As the bodies started piling up around my home town, it started catching the cops attention. It was all over the news, in newspaper articles, but they didn't know who the killer was. It was under investigation for a long time. Then, one night," He stopped, and he unraveled his arms, letting one of them fall at his side, and he pressed his palm flat against the wall. His other hand went up to his hair, and he ruffled it a bit. "I came home and my father was beating the living shit out of my mother. I had to stop him. He was going to kill her. So I did. Then," His eyes drifted down to the stone floor, and there was a shimmering glint in them as the memories came flooding back all too quick. "I killed my mother. She'd attacked me for killing my father, swearing, and hitting me. I didn't mean to, but the rage I felt just....." He trailed off under his breath.

"Jesus Ben." The pure shock rushed through your entire being. You ran your tongue across your bottom lip nervously. "What happened after that?" Your curiosity was peaked. That couldn't be the only reason he was called Kylo Ren. You needed to know. You had to know. Ever since you'd heard Thompson saw the name, you had this burning desire inside of you.

Ben slowly lifted his gaze back up, and he shoved his body off of the stone wall, and he walked back across the floor to you. He towered over you. "I fled. A manhunt ensued, and I kept killing making my way from town to town killing anyone who'd been stupid enough to cross in my path. After a few weeks, they'd discovered that it was me who did it, Kylo Ren, my real name. I took the name Ben Solo as I was on the run. I let my hair grow out, and I changed my style up a bit. As I kept going from town to town, city, to city, making my way across the U.S, i finally got to Pennsylvania, where there wasn't a peep about Kylo Ren. Or so I thought." He narrowed his eyes as he looked into yours. "I killed so many people I lost count. I tortured, and murdered. I did ungodly things to my victims. I also used to leave my signature across the lower back of my victims 'Kylo Ren' " He brought his hand back up, slowly wrapping his fingers around your throat. He lowered his mouth down to your ear again, and he whispered softly into it. "It's funny that they call me that name still. Thompson only knows, or thinks he knows who I am because he has family from my home town, and he must have gotten some intel about it. You know what we have to do right?"

"Ben," Your eyes widened. "No. We can't go back."

"I've got to kill him. If he's the only person that can identify me, and link me to the murders, then he's got to go. He hasn't put out a word about it, I think he wants to take me in himself. Get the credit for stopping the notorious Kylo Ren." Ben tightened his hand around your throat. He pressed his body against yours, and he grunted into your ear. "I'll show you who I was back then. Our next victim, I'll show you the things I used to do to their bodies...But first, I'm going to fuck all your holes. It's your punishment for denying me of my orgasm." He pulled his hand from your neck swiftly. He slapped your cheek, and he smirked. He spun on his heels, and he picked up the gun from off of the stone floor that had fallen from your back pocket when he lifted you up off the floor. He turned back around, and walked back over to you. He ran his hand down to the band of your pants, and he curled his fingers around it, tugging them down harshly. He bent down, and ripped them off of your feet, and tossed them aside. He pressed the barrel of the gun, the safety already being off, up your shin, over your knee, your thigh, and he dipped it down against your inner thigh. He put two fingers under your chin when he rose to his feet, and he pressed the cold steel against your clit. "You like to play with guns? How about getting fucked with a loaded one that could go off inside of you at any second?" He gently rubbed your clit in a circular motion, and he slowly worked it down to your soaked opening. He glanced down seeing the barrel glimmering already, and he chuckled. "Kinky little bitch." He tipped his hand down, and he shoved the barrel of the gun into your opening. He felt the resistance as he inched into your pussy slowly. He heard a moan escape from your lips, and his eyes went to your face. "Ever been fucked by a gun? Besides earlier?"

"N..No." You stammered through a breathy moan. Your fingers reached up for the metal chain of the cuffs, and you grabbed onto them, your body jolting upwards. You could feel your walls stretching around the barrel of the cold steel as Ben worked it into you more and more. The coldness made goosebumps appear on your skin, and the hair stand up on the back of your neck. "Fucckkkk....."

Ben's free hand went down to his pants, and he quickly unbuttoned them. He slipped his hand down to his zipper, using two fingers to tug it down, and he gently pushed his pants down. They fell to his ankles, and he smirked, starting to pump the gun inside of you. He kept his finger away from the trigger, not wanting to accidentally pull it back and blow your little pussy apart. He reached for his boxers, and he tugged them down as well. He grabbed onto his already hardened arousal, and he began pumping himself at the same pace he was fucking you with the fun. "I'm going to fill every single one of your holes with my cum. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll forget your own name. I'll make you cum so many times, you'll forget who and where you are. You won't be able to walk for days. I'll have to carry you."

A loud moan built in your throat at Ben's words. You could only hope that he wasn't exaggerating. You prayed he was being serious. Your feet tipped to the sides, and your legs started shaking a bit. You were sure the gun was completely ruined now because of how absolutely wet you were. Your head tilted back, and the chains rattled a bit as your body moved about, bucking into the gun and Ben's hand. "Gods, yes, Please,"

"Hm." Ben mused to himself hearing the desperation in your voice. He could see your cheeks starting to turn red as he continued fucking into you with the gun. He could feel the vibrations on the gun from how much your pussy walls were pulsing around the gun. "Such a dirty little girl. I love it." He was infatuated with you. He truly was. You were everything he could have hoped for in a partner in crime, in a friend, in a lover, if he dare even mentally think about you that way. His hand worked up and down his cock, stopping at the top, and he brushed his thumb over his slickened head. He fluttered his eyes open and shut at the sensation that rushed through him when he did. His whole body shuddered, and he paused his actions inside of you briefly. He snapped back to reality, when he heard your whine of disapproval. He looked your pouty, begging face over, and he smirked. "Beg." He twisted his hand from side to side, moving the gun along both sides of your walls, but nothing further. "Come on."

"Please.."

"Hmm. Not good enough." Ben slowly started to pull the gun out of you.

"No! Stop! Please. Oh gods, please fuck me. Please sir. I beg you!" Your words flew from your lips without much thought. You'd been slowly starting to get closer and closer to cumming, and you didn't want him to stop. Not like you'd done to him. It wasn't fair. You needed to cum. You had to. "Fuck, I'll do anything, just let me cum." You weren't even ashamed at how pathetic you sounded begging Ben to let you cum.

Ben let out another moan as he worked his cock over furiously. "I don't know. Anything?" He tipped his head to the side, and he smirked, bitting the corner of his mouth.

"YES!"

Ben slowly started pushing the gun back into you, enjoying the moans that filled the air around him. His golden-emerald eyes flickered darkly, dangerously, and he slowly started a teasingly slow pace back into you. He took a step to you, pushing his large length against your thigh, and he rubbed his head up and down your soft flesh. He moaned softly relishing how it felt. He brought his mouth to right nears yours, and he flicked his tongue out over your soft lips. He pushed his wet muscle between your lips, and slowly trailed it over your own tongue. He flicked up it against the roof of your mouth, and he pushed his mouth harder into yours as he did. He increased his pace inside of you with the gun, and he closed his eyes enjoying the way your body was vibrating against his.

Your mouth willing let Ben's tongue into your mouth, and your hands came off from around the chains, and you just let them hang in place. Your body was pushing up into his, your hips rocking back and forth as the pleasure seeped from every single pore of your body. You moaned against his mouth as your orgasm rose again. Your eyes closed as well, and your legs started trembling violently as your bliss broke against you. It felt like a tidal wave had cascaded around your whole body, and all over the gun. Your pussy clenched rapidly around the steel, and you rode off into cloud nine.

Ben's mouth ripped from yours, and he slowly trailed his eyes down your body to between your legs. He gently pulled the gun out of your dripping hole, and he smirked. He brought his hand up, and he shoved the gun to your lips. "Lick it clean," His golden eyes now open, and staring at your closed ones. His brows rose up when your eyes finally opened, as did your mouth, letting him push the gun between your lips.

"Mmpphh." You muttered against it, and instinctively flicked your tongue around the cum soaked weapon. Your eyes looked down to his hand holding it, and your face flushed seeing his finger around the trigger. He could slip at any second, and blow your fucking brains out. 'That's fucking hot.' You were turned on by that, a lot more than you should have been. Drool dribbled from the gun and down your chin when he pulled the gun out, and you swiped it up with your tongue. You moaned, and your eyes looked into Ben's.

Ben rolled his eyes, but in a pleasurable way. He stepped back, away from your body, and he groaned already missing the contact. He slowly made his way around your chained body, ducking under the metal chains linking your wrists to the wall, and he pushed your forwards so he could stand behind you. He pressed his body back into yours, rubbing his cock over your ass cheeks, and he put the gun to the back of your head. "Spread em." His tone was dark, demanding, but oh so sexy.

You stepped your right foot out, and then your left, not being able to spread them anymore without nearly doing a split. You blinked a couple times realizing that the thing pressed into the back of your head was the gun, and you nibbled at your bottom lip.

"Good girl," Ben guided his cock between your ass cheeks, and he pushed his head up against your wet pussy, and up to your clit. He throbbed against the sensitive nerve, and he pulled his hips back, slipping his cock back down to your pussy. He gently pushed the head of his arousal into your opening, and stilling his movements. "You said you'd do anything right?"

"Y..es." You replied ever so softly as Ben stopped pushing his cock into you. You wiggled your hips around trying to get some friction. You whimpered feeling him press the gun harder into the back of your skull. Your wrists twisted around a bit, and you sneered.

"Good. Then you'll help me kill Thompson." Ben slowly pushed his cock further into you. He was being purposefully slow about it, just to see you writhe around in need of him. His head tilted back at your the mix of warmth and tightness of your pussy. "Understand?"

"F...Fine." You didn't think it was a good idea. You'd both gotten away from that town, you were both free. If you kept running, you'd be fine. Ben had done it before, why would he want to go back over one pathetic cop? It just wasn't a good fucking idea, not that you were going to tell him that now. You wanted to get fucked. You knew if you peeped a word about it, he'd stop and you wouldn't get absolutely obliterated by him.

"Good girl," Ben praised, and he pushed himself all the way inside you. His cock twitched against your walls, and he slowly started pulling his hips back. He pulled almost all the way out of you, and he slammed back into you. His eyes glanced down as your cheeks jiggled from his actions. He repeated them, and he snickered to himself. "You promise not to try any sneaky shit?" He rotated his hips in a circular motion, pushed all the way inside of you.

"Yes, I promise I'll be good. Please, just fuck me. Please." You were begging again, and you didn't give a single fuck that you were. You couldn't take his teasing anymore. You needed him ramming into you. You needed to feel the pleasurable pain.

"So needy." Ben smirked, and his free hand grabbed onto the left side of your hips, and he used that as leverage to slam into you. Your body bounced back and forth as he started fucking you hard, and fast.

The noises, and moans that came from your lips were something out of this world. Your eyes clamped shut, and you just let the euphoria take you away. Your body felt like it was on fire as the head of his cock slammed into your g-spot over and over again. Your hands curled into fists, and your nails dug into your palms you were squeezing them so tight. Your legs started shaking again, and your head lowered downwards.

Ben moved his hand with the gun in it with your motions, following your head downwards, keeping it pressed to the back of your skull. "Fuck," He grunted loudly, and he rolled his head from side to side trying to hold back his orgasm. His orgasm denial had made him incredibly horny, and he was ready to explode the very second he pushed into you. He'd been fighting it back this entire time, and he was going to continue to fight it back until you cam again. He could feel your pussy getting tighter and tighter again as he rammed his cock deep into you. He could feel the vibrations from your body, and he bit down onto his bottom lip.

You tugged at the metal chains and restrains again, and your head flew back up as another orgasm broke over you. This time it was a lot stronger than the first one, and it made your brain spin as you felt your soul literally leave your body. You could feel the sweat dripping down your body, and down your back, and your chest heaved sporadically as you felt completely winded.

Ben smirked, and he wrapped his hand up under your stomach, and he lowered his body down onto yours, keeping the fast, deep pace into you. "Remember what I said darling, I'm going to fuck every hole till you're dripping in my cum." He fully planned on keeping his words. He was going to fuck every single one of your holes, and he was going to enjoy every second of it, just like he knew you were. He grunted loudly, planting kisses down onto the middle of your back as his orgasm hit him. His breathing intensified, the hot air cascading all over your skin, and he put his forehead down onto your back, panting as he shot his seed deep into you. His pace slowly came to a halt, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head as he slowly pulled his body upwards. He pulled his hand with the gun in it back, and he unraveled his arm from around you. He reached down to his pants, digging around for the key. He found it, and rose back up. He turned around, and he shoved the key into the hole of your right wrist. He freed it, and then he turned to the other one. He freed that one, and he heard a thud. His brows knitted together, and he spun back around to see you on your hands on knees on the stone floor. He chuckled softly. "Oh my, already tired? I'm not finished with you yet." He slowly lowered himself down to his knees.

Your head slowly turned glancing over your shoulder to Ben. Your face was bright red, and you had beads of sweat dripping from your forehead, and down the sides of your face. Your mouth was parted slightly, still trying to catch your breath. Your body was still trembling in the after math of both orgasms, and your eyes went down to him working his cock.

"Lower your torso down. Lift your ass up." Ben demanded, bringing his other hand to his mouth. He gathered a wad of spit into his mouth, and he spat out into his palm. He lowered it down to his cock, removing his other hand, and he slicked himself. He pumped himself a couple of times, and he grinned deviously when you obeyed his demands. He positioned himself behind you, guiding his cock to your ass, and he gently worked his way inside. After letting you adjust to him, inch by inch, he was finally all the way in. He grabbed both sides of your hips, and he drew his hips back. He pushed them back in, slowly increasing his pace with every thrust.

"OH FUCK!" You cried out when he started slamming his hips back into you. You could feel the mild pain searing through your ass, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure. Your nipples were pressed firmly into the cold stone floor, and it was sending a weird sensation through your chest. It felt kind of good. Your whole body kept getting jolted forwards, and your knees would dig down into the hard floor, and you'd get dragged back. You whimpered every so often, and your pressed your cheek into the floor. Your eyes side glanced back to Ben, seeing how much pleasure was on his face. He looked so fucking hot. He was so handsome.

Ben's right hand slipped around your side, and he dragged it across your stomach. He dipped it down between your legs, and he pushed three fingers to your opening immediately. He wasted no time in shoving them inside of you, and starting plunging them in and out. He used the upper part of his palm to rub at your clit. "Fuck, your ass is so tight." He leaned his head back, fucking into you as if his life depended on it.

It seemed like the world melted away as Ben fucked you again. Your whole body turned into a liquid almost, and your mind was completely clouded with how good Ben was making you feel. He wasn't wrong about you needing to be carried out of here by the time he was done with you. He wasn't wrong about any of what he'd threatened you with, and you weren't complaining a bit. You were fucking loving it. You'd seemingly forgotten how mad you were at him as he fucked into you now. He was fucking all that rage away. Your body tensed up again, and your mouth parted more screaming out this time when you cam. Your body wildly flailed around on him, and you felt his seed shot into you as you cam. "BEN!"

"Hmm." Ben mused, somewhat lost in his own little world of white hot pleasure. He pumped into you through his orgasm, and when he felt your body go limp against him, he pulled his hips back, and his hands, pulling his hand from your pussy and clit. He grabbed onto your hip, holding both of them again, and he guided your body down to the ground. He shoved himself to his feet, scooping up the gun when he did, and his eyes trailed up your body as he walked up the side of it. He crouched down and he grabbed a handful of your hair, pulling your head up. He pulled you up to your knees, seeing how unstable you were, and he gave you a minute to process what he wanted you to do. He pressed the gun against your cheek, and he growled. "Suck it."

Your mouth quivered, and your eyes filled with disgust knowing he'd just fucked your ass, and it couldn't possibly be the most sanitary thing for you to do, but you obliged and wrapped your lips around him, and you started bobbing up in down rapidly.

"Woahhhh, easy killer." Ben grunted, and his hips jolted forwards as you started your quick pace up and down his length. His hand untangled from your hair, and he placed it to the back of it, and he tilted his head back as your tongue moved around him, and your lips tightened around him. "Fuck, you feel so fucking good." He was referring to all your holes, not just your mouth. He fit perfectly everywhere in you, it was like you were meant to take his cock. "Such a good girl." He gently rubbed the back of your head, and within no time at all, he grunted loudly, shooting his seed into the back of your throat. He quickly pulled his hips back, and he watched as the cum dripped down your lips and chin. He moved the gun from your cheek, catching the cum with the side of the barrel and he shoved it to your mouth. "Clean it."

Your eyes narrowed, but your tongue flicked out, and you lapped his cum off of the gun. You pulled your head back, and your body had finally given out. You collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. You needed a nap. Neither of you had gotten any sleep in almost two days, and you were fucking tired. Your eyes closed as you layed on top of the cold stone floor.

Ben sighed, glancing down to your body. His eyes moved up and down it admiringly. He put the safety on, and he bent down tugging his pants back up. He fixed himself, and he shoved the gun into his back pocket. He stepped to your side, and he bent down, shoving his hands under you, and he lifted your body up. He pulled you to your feet, and he skillfully reached down, tugging your pants back up around you. He spun your body around, and he picked you up, slinging you over his shoulder, and wrapping around over your ass. He spun on his heels, and he carried you out of the room, through the manor. His eyes looked around him, trying to find his way around. He finally got to the stone stairs, and he heard you mutter something inaudible. "What was that darling?"

"Sleep...don't...go...I can't." You were half-dazed. Exhaustion was finally catching up to you. All that energy that had just been exerted by getting fucked by Ben hadn't helped. Your hands pressed against his back, and you tipped your head into his neck.

Ben chuckled softly, carrying you out of the manor, and out through the over grown yard. He got to the passenger side of the truck, reached for the door, and opened it. He placed you inside carefully, and he gently shut the door. He stepped around the front of the truck, and he climbed into the drivers side. He sighed, and he found the keys in your pants pocket after searching for a bit. He shoved them into the ignition and he started the truck up. He sped out of the parking lot, down the dirt road, headed back towards the town he'd just fled from. He had to get rid of Thompson.

An ambulance had come and saved Hux, and brought him to the nearest hospital. Unfortunately for Hux, Thompson had tracked him down, and he showed up to the hospital and barged into his room, asking all sorts of questions. Hux had denied ever being with Ben, or seeing anyone else. Thompson had hounded him for hours, until finally the nurses came in and told him that Hux needed sleep.

Thompson left Hux's hospital room pissed, and he still was as he sat in the drivers seat of his car, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He was dead set on catching Kylo/Ben. He'd dedicated so much time and energy into building his case already, and he couldn't fucking prove it was him, yet, only because he didn't have his finger prints to come to. There'd been one set of fingers prints at one of the very first murders Ben had done, and he hadn't been able to get Ben's fingerprints sine. He just knew it was him. His buddies back from his home town had sent him an encrypted document with all the information of the murders, and Thompson just knew that Ben/Kylo was the one who'd done it. It was the only thing that made any sense. He hadn't told anyone about it, because he hadn't had enough evidence. As the cases built, he just kept adding it to his case file. He'd eventually have enough shit built up to take Kylo down. He didn't want anyone to get the credit though. That was another reason he hadn't told anyone. He was struggling in his career, and he needed a big break to get the promotion he needed. He was willing to do whatever he needed to do to get it. Even if it meant posting up at the hospital, and waiting to see if Kylo showed up. If Hux and him were friends like he thought they were, he'd want to know that his friend was okay, and he'd reach out. Or that was his theory.

Ben had sped past a telephone booth, and he glanced over to you passed out in the passenger seat. He slowed the truck down, and spun it around pulling up next to the booth. He quickly hopped out and he rushed over to it. He pulled the phone off the receiver, and he fidgeted around in his pocket. He found a coin, and dropped it in, dialing Hux's number. He had to know he was alive. Hux had risked his life for him, and he needed to know he made it out of that wreck okay. His heart throbbed a bit as it rang, and rang, and he sighed when Hux's raspy voice picked up. "Hey buddy."

"Hey yourself. You're not dead." Hux was pleasantly surprised to hear from Ben. He was convinced that you'd killed him. He shifted around in his bed a bit, groaning when his ribs ached. "Shit," He muttered to himself softly.

"I'm coming back Hux. Tell me where you are." Ben looked all around him, making sure no one was around, or listening. He looked through the broken windshield, and he smiled a bit as he looked you over.

"No. You can't. Thompson was just here."

"He was? What did you tell him?" Ben sneered.

"Nothing. You shouldn't even have to ask that. But you can't come back. It's not safe." Hux's panic started bubbling inside of him, knowing damn well Ben wasn't going to heed his warning. "I don't know if he's still around, but, don't come back." Hux groaned again, pain searing through his broken ribs. He winced. "Please Ben, just go. Forget about it all."

"He'll never leave you alone. He'll never stop. I'll never truly be free until it's done. I have to. I wanted you to know I appreciate all that you've done for me Hux. You're the only true friend I've ever had. Goodbye." Ben slammed the phone back onto the receiver, and he let out an exasperated sigh. If Thompson had been to see Hux, it probably meant that he tapped his phone, and he was coming his direction. He could set up a trap. He smirked and he walked back to the drivers side of the truck, and he climbed in. He glanced over to you, and then back out in front of him. He started the truck back up, and he sped off down the road looking for a good place to post up.

Thompson had tapped into Hux's phone while he was passed out. He had heard the whole conversation of the two mens conversations, and he glanced to the computer screen, a little red dot glowing where the call Ben had made originated from. He started his car up, and he sped off in that direction.


	11. Alone

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Some smut. <3 

Thompson's eyes narrowed as he pulled his cop cruiser up beside the telephone pole. He held his foot on the brake, all the way down, scanning the area around through the windshield. A very unsettling feeling washed over him. The sky had darkened with big gray clouds, and he just knew it was going to rain. He reached his right hand down and shifted the into park. He let out a small breath of air, and he swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the lump that had built up there. His nostrils flared out, and he glanced down to the gun on his hip tucked away in his holster. "He couldn't have gone to far. He's got no where to go." He twisted his body around in the chair, reaching for the plastic handle of the drivers side door, and he slowly tugged it towards him, and shoved the door open. He forced himself out of his seat, and to his black boot heeled feet. He straightened his body up, and he glared over the top of the car towards the phone booth. He stepped out from around the door, and he shut it. He slowly started walking towards the phone booth and he looked it up and down. He spun on his heels, and he looked down both directions of the road. A single droplet of water hit his forehead, and he tilted his head back, looking up at the darkened sky. "Of course." Just what he needed for it to pour while he was trying to find a killer. He scoffed to himself, and he walked back to his car. "Where are you Kylo?" He pulled the door back open, and plopped down into the seat. His hands wrapped around the leather steering wheel tightly, and he glanced over to the computer screen. It'd only taken him 30 minutes to get from his town, to here. He couldn't have gone too far. He glanced back through the windshield, and he heard the faint pitter patter of rain starting to fall upon the top of his cruiser. He reached for the shifter, positioning it into drive, and he pressed down on the gas pedal, slowly creeping down the road. Much to his surprise, he came upon a little blue pick up truck parked along the side of the road. He pulled up behind it, and he shoved the shifter back to park. He quickly got out of the cruiser, and to his feet again.

Thompson used his right hand to unclip the leather holster, and shoved the flap to the side, placing his hand over the handle of his pistol as he crept up to the backside of the pickup. He crouched down a bit, trying to see if he could see any bodies inside of it. He couldn't. He slowly drew the pistol, holding it clutched into his hand tightly as he timidly approached the drivers side. He shot upright, and he pulled the gun out in front of him, pointing it right at the window. "POLICE!" He felt like a total moron when he didn't see anyone through the glass. "Interesting." He reached for the door handle, and he yanked it open. He stepped towards the truck, and he leaned inside seeing if there was anything left behind from who might have been inside of it previously to abandoning it. Nothing. He scowled, and his eyes went to the large gaping hole that was the windshield. His expression hardened, and he stepped away from the truck, slamming the door shut in frustration. It had to be Kylo's. It just had to be. He knew it in his soul it was. He spun on his heels, and he glanced around the dark woods towards his left, and back towards the bustling city towards the right. He lowered his gun back to his side.

Thompson sauntered back over to his car, and he climbed inside. His hair was dripping droplets down the back of his neck, and his uniform was already slightly drenched. He closed the door closed beside him, and he grabbed the radio with his left hand bringing it to his mouth. "I need you to check a plate number for me, over."

A friendly woman's voice replied on the other end. "Roger. Shoot, over."

Thompson read off the license plate of the pickup, and waited for her response.

"It belongs to an old couple in the town right next to ours."

Thompson narrowed his eyes, and he thanked her, placing the radio back into place on his dashboard. He mulled over the possibility of it being stolen, and that old couple being dead if he sent out officers to the scene. He sighed, knowing he was going to have to call it in eventually, but not right now. He had to find Kylo first. He had to find him, beat his fucking ass, and then bring him back to the station. He smirked thinking about how victorious it was going to be to finally catch this bastard. He'd worked so hard trying to get him, and it was finally going to pay off. His body tingled with anticipation. He glanced back through the rain splattered windshield, and he had a strange sensation to check the truck again. Maybe he overlooked something.

Ben narrowed his eyes as he hid behind the large tree literally just a few hundred yards from the truck. He knew Thompson would come for him. He knew he'd come to the phone booth, and instead of being chased by him, and hunted, he flipped the script. He was hunting him now. This may be his only chance to have him in a situation where he wasn't protected, with other people, or where Ben could get him where he was mildly vulnerable. It was the only chance he had to try and stop this frustrating pursuit on him. He was the one who stalked, hunted, and killed. He didn't like being the prey, unless it was you of course. That shit was hot. He slowly turned his head to you on the other side of the tree, and he smirked. He leaned over to you and whispered "I need you to go out there and distract him."

"What?" You shook your head. "Ben, No. He'll kill me."

"He won't. I promise." Ben assured you. Thompson wouldn't kill you. You were too valuable to him to kill. You knew too much, and he knew that. He wouldn't kill the one person who'd spent any amount of time with him, and lived. He just wouldn't. He was too prideful for that. He was blinded by his own selfishness. "Come on." Ben rose his left hand up, nudging you with his arm. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He tipped his head to the side, a droplet of water running down over his nose. His eyes drifted up the tree he was leaned against, and he peered through the tops of the trees at the crying sky. Rain was good. He mentally noted. He lowered his eyes back down the tree, and to you. "Please?"

"Ben, I don't know."

Ben was getting frustrated. "You said anything."

You pulled away from the tree, glaring right into Ben's eyes. Your arms wrapped over your chest, and your hip popped out. "I did, and I plan on keeping my word, but you still haven't apologized for leaving me to die."

Ben's mouth nearly hit the ground at your words. "Really?" He rolled his eyes, and he pulled off of the tree as well. He took a step to you, and he grabbed onto your shoulders pulling you towards him. His left hand slipped down the expansion of your back, stopping in the middle, and he bent your body to the side, holding you. He lowered his mouth down to yours, and he kissed you with such passion, and fire, he felt you melt all over again into his touch. He gently kissed you, and he pulled away, pulling your body upright. He released his hands from you, and he cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry okay? I really need you to do this for me. If I go out there, he'll shot me. No questions asked. If you go out there, he won't be able to help himself. He'll want to take you in. Before he gets that far, I'll come out. I just need him caught off guard." Ben's words were begging, pleading almost. His eyes widened, making him look almost baby like, and his lips quivered a bit. He was giving you the ultimate puppy dog eyes, and it was working. "Do I need to convince you?" 

Your eyes widened at his offer, and you smirked. "Maybe." Your lips parted when he lowered himself down to his knees in front of you, and he grabbed the sides of your pants, and tugged them down quickly. He wasted no time in bringing his mouth to your clit, and slipping his right hand to your groin. "Oh fuck." You pressed your back against the tree as Ben's tongue flicked out over your clit, and two of his large fingers pushed into your pussy. Your hips leaned into his actions, and your hands grabbed onto the bark of the trees. You leaned your head back against the tree, enjoying the cooling sensation of the rain falling down over your face. 

Ben's tongue moved quickly over your clit, applying the right amount of pressure, and he started pumping his fingers into you roughly. He brushed his fingertips against both sides of your walls, and dragged them up and down them. He moaned against your nerve, sending vibrations throughout abdomen, adding to the pleasure. His other hand wrapped around your ass, and he slipped it between your ass cheeks. He pushed his middle finger to your ass, and he gently pushed it inside. He could feel the tightness of your walls around his middle finger, and he groaned against your clit again. Soon that finger started pumping in and out of you too. 

Your mouth parted and you let out a much louder moan than you'd meant to. You quickly brought a hand to your mouth and covered it. You knew you didn't have much time to enjoy this, and you needed to cum much quicker than you wanted to, but at least he was pleasuring you before you went on your suicide mission. Your other hand reached for your left breast, and you gripped it firmly. Your body instantly liquefied into Ben's actions. Your pussy and your ass both clamped around Ben's fingers inside of you, and you could feel your heartbeat pulsing in your clit as Ben's warm wet muscled lapped at it like a greedy dog. "Fuck, I'm going to cum...." 

Ben groaned in approval at your words. As much as he enjoyed making you cum, you didn't have much time to be messing around with extracurricular activities. He didn't want to miss this chance he had to catch Thompson off guard. He twirled his middle finger around in your ass, flexing it a bit, and his fingers in your pussy plunged deep into you, scraping gently along your walls. He could feel you slickening as he brought you closer and closer to the edge. He felt your body starting to tremble, and he twirled his tongue in circles around your clit when you cam. He slowed his pace down until you stepped off of the cloud and came back down to reality. He slowly pulled all his fingers from you, and he dipped his tongue down, lapping up your sweetness. He moaned and he slowly rose back to his feet. He grabbed your pants, tugging them back up over you, and he cocked his head to the side. "How about now?" 

You pursed your lips together, and you body hunched down a bit in defeat. "Fine." Your mind was still reeling from the sweet kiss and from the orgasm. A smile formed across your face, and you turned back towards the direction of the road. You took a minute to study through the trees, and you watched as Thompson rummaged through the truck. Your anxiety ignited inside of you, and you glanced over to Ben who was ushering you with his eyes. You rolled your eyes, and you slowly made your way past the tree back towards the road. Your feet rustled wet leaves around and small branches cracked, and snapped from the pressure you applied.

Thompson's head quickly rose up, and he pulled himself out of the truck hearing noises coming from the woods through the rain. He slowly made his way out in front of the truck, gun raised in the air out in front of him. He could barely see because it was raining so fucking hard. "Who's there?" He called out hearing the noises getting closer. He finally made out your figure, not knowing it was you, and he crouched down the side of the hood, sliding his arm out over the hood, keeping the gun on you. "WHO'S THERE?!" He called out again.

You scoffed to yourself, and you slowly rose your hands above your head into the air. You stepped onto the dirt road and to the side of the truck. You blinked past your water covered eyelashes in Thompson's direction. "It's Y/N."

"Where's Kylo?" Thompson was finally able to see you. He glanced behind you into the woods. "He back there?" Before you had time to even answer him, he tipped his head up, and screamed towards the woods "KYLO COME OUT! BE A FUCKING MAN! SENDING YOUR GIRL OUT IS SOME PUSSY SHIT!" He glanced back to you, and he smirked.

"You're wasting your time. He left me here. Again." You made your words sound bitter for dramatic purposes. Thompson should suck that lie right up, he knew Ben had left you once already, so who's to say he wouldn't do it again? You curled your lips down into a frown. "Please, I just want to go home."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. I know you had something to do about those murders. I know you have information. You're going to tell me everything before I take you anywhere." Thompson rose his body back upright, and he started walking around the front of the truck, still keeping his pistol pointed in your direction. He reached for his handcuffs at his side, and he tugged them out. He stretched his hand holding the metal cuffs out to you. "Put those on and we'll get out of the rain and talk."

You scanned the cuffs over a second, resisting the urge to glance behind you towards Ben. You knew doing that would just signal to Thompson that Ben was in fact in there, and you had lied. You slowly lowered your hands down, and you reached out for the cuffs.

Ben had crept closer and closer towards the dirt road, making sure he had silently pushed his foot down to the actual dirt instead of the branches or leaves that covered it. He walked completely silent, coming up on the backside of another tree. He peered around it, and he growled seeing you about to put cuffs on. He waited for you to hook them around your wrists, and for Thompson to start leading you back towards his cruiser. He lunged out from behind the tree, and towards the road. His feet slid over the dirt as he cornered the front of the truck, and just as Thompson turned around, Ben tackled him to the ground, also knocking you down as well. He pinned Thompson's arms down with his knees, and he wrapped his hands around his throat tightly. "Get the keys. Uncuff yourself."

You wasted no time in scattering to Thompson's pinned down body, and rummaging around for the keys. You had to twist your body a bit to get your cuffed hand into his pants pocket, and you smiled when you felt the your finger hook into the ring that held the keys together. You quickly tugged it out, and you leaned back fidgeting with which key was the one that went into the cuffs.

Ben glared down into Thompson's eyes. He lowered his face down to his, and he cocked his head to the side, the rain just drenching all three of you as it relentlessly fell from the sky above. "You don't give up do you?"

"Why would I? It's literally my job to hunt down killers like you." Thompson snapped venomously. He glanced over to you. "And you."

"Leave her out of this. This is between you and me. You wanted me, here I am." Ben pulled his hands off of the man's throat, and he grabbed onto the straps of his vest. He stood up, and he forced Thompson to his feet. He walked him backwards, turning his body to the side and he slammed him up against the side of his cruiser. "I should have killed you long ago. This was long over due."

You muttered incoherent nonsense under your breath, and you finally found the right key, twisting it around freeing your right wrist. You quickly undid your other wrist, and your reached up for the cruiser, helping pull yourself up to your feet. You watched as Ben kept pulling Thompson off of the car, and slamming him back into it. 'Why isn't Thompson fighting back?' It was a strange phenomena to see that the officer wasn't defending himself. That's when you saw it, the gun hidden behind his back in his hands. "BEN!"

Ben had overlooked the fact that Thompson still had his gun in his hands. He glanced over to you, wondering why you were screaming his name, and then he felt Thompson's arm move. He quickly looked back over to him, and he glanced down to his hand. "Mother-" The loud blast of the gun going off made his ears ring, and his hands loosened from Thompson's vest, and Ben's body collapsed to the muddy dirt road, and he put his hands out in front of him. He felt a pain shot through him, and he breathed in through gritted teeth.

Thompson lifted his foot up, and kicked Ben backwards. He smirked seeing the blood spilling from his wound in his chest, and he glanced over to you. He rose his hand back up, pointing the gun in your direction, and he started pulling the trigger back. He grunted when his knees buckled forwards, shooting the gun off right above your head as he toppled over Ben's body, and landed on the muddy road flat on his back.

Ben had seen Thompson about to shot you, and even though he could barely move, a jolt of adrenaline shot through him, giving him a burst of energy to reach out for Thompson's legs, and prevent him from shooting you. He slowly turned his head to you, blood dripping from his lips, rain pouring over his freckled face. "GO! Run! Get out of here! NOW! I was wrong! He's going to kill you. Please," His eyes pleaded you. He forced himself to his feet, growling harshly as he did. He used the cruiser to help balance himself, and he turned to look at Thompson rolling over, and shoving himself up to his feet. He glanced back to you seeing you frozen. "GO!"

You were startled by Ben's words, and it snapped you out of your daze. Your eyes swelled with tears seeing Ben's chest spewing blood, and you held back your sobs as you turned on your heels, and you rushed back towards the pickup truck. You tugged the door open, and you climbed inside. You grabbed the steering wheel, and you looked into the rearview mirror watching as Thompson held the gun right to Ben again. You nibbled at the inside of your cheek trying to figure out what to do. You didn't have any weapons to help him. You felt powerless.

Thompson tipped his head upwards, staring at Ben through the droplets of rain. "Not so tough now are we?" He kept the gun to him, and he bent down grabbing the cuffs, and the key you'd left in the mud. He rose back to his feet, and he snapped one cuff around Ben's right wrist, and then the other. "If you try anything, I'll shot you right here."

"I thought you were going to kill me anyways." Ben's mouth twitched. He could feel the blood mixing with the water as it dripped down his stomach. He was slowly getting more and more lightheaded with every second.

Thompson grabbed the middle part of the cuffs, and he tugged Ben off of his cruiser. He shoved him to the side, and he grabbed the back door, and shoved Ben inside. He slammed the door shut, and he smirked. He heard the tires of the pickup truck spew dirt and rocks around as it sped off down the road and disappeared into the darkness. He wasn't worried about you. He had Ben, which was much better than having you. He had exactly what he wanted. He opened the drivers side door, and he plopped into the seat. He grabbed the radio from the dashboard again, and he put it to his mouth. "I've got a suspect. I'm bringing him in, over." He waited for the 'Okay, over,' and he put the radio back in place. He turned his head looking into the back seat through the metal grid separating them, and he chuckled. "Your girl left you." He was amused with this, and he didn't know why. Just another loss for Kylo. He turned back to the front of his vehicle, and he started it up and sped off back towards his little podunk town.

The silence that filled the cruiser was almost deafening, but Thompson nor Ben would have had it any other way. They had nothing to say to one another now. Ben knew he was caught. He wasn't going to talk of course, but he knew when to fight, and when not to fight. He wasn't upset about you getting out of there like Thompson thought he was. He told you to get out of there. It was one thing for him to get caught, it was another thing for you to get caught. He didn't know if you'd eventually break and talk or not. He didn't think you would, not at this point in time, but he couldn't know that without doubts. He also didn't want Thompson to kill you. You'd already been through so much shit, and you didn't need that. He could only hoped that you were driving off into the storm, getting as far away from here as you possibly could. His golden eyes glimmered as the life was slowly slipping from him. If he didn't get medial attention soon, he was going to die.

As is Thompson knew the situation of getting Ben inside was diar, he hurried out of the cruiser, and to the back door. He reached down for the cuff, and he tugged Ben out to his feet. He nearly fell over when Ben's body leaned to the side. He straightened him back out, and rolled his eyes. "Come on." He dragged Ben through the parking lot, and to the front door of the tiny station. He shoved the door open, and he had the biggest shit eating grin across his face he strolled past the front desk, passing the operator woman he'd spoken to on the radio. He led Ben to the back of the station to a single cell, and he shoved him inside. He slammed the door shut, the door automatically locking. He looked Ben up and down, and he spun on his heels. "I'll get you someone to stitch up your wounds. Don't want you dying on me now." He rushed back through the small station, and to the operator woman. "Can you suture a wound?"

"I can." The blonde girl smiled, rising to her feet. She turned around to the shelves above her head on the wall, grabbing the first aid kit down, and following Thompson back to Ben's cell. She gasped seeing just how bad his wound was even from outside of the cell, and she frowned waiting for Thompson to open the cell. She rushed inside when he did, and she helped Ben to the only thing in the cell, a metal bench along the wall. She crouched down between his legs when he sat down, and she tugged the first aid kit open. She quickly gathered the tools she needed to clean the wound, and stitch it, placing it beside her on the floor. She pulled out a small pocket knife, cutting Ben's shirt apart so she could better access the wound. She heard him breath inwards as she poured the rubbing alcohol over the bleeding bullet hole. "I'm sorry." She put the bottle down, and she looked at the wound. "Did the bullet go all the way through?" She stood up to her feet, and put her hand on Ben's shoulder, pulling his body off of the wall, towards her. She sighed when she saw the exit wound on the other side. So she had two holes to sew up, she would have prefered that to having to dig around inside of his chest to find the bullet. She gently pushed him back against the wall, and she lowered herself back down to her knees. She grabbed the thread and needle, and she squeezed the wound together, shoving the tip of the needle through the flesh. She felt his body tense up and the loud guttural groan from his lips. "I'm sorry. Try to relax."

"He's a fucking serial killer Rach. Don't fucking be nice to him." Thompson paced back and forth just outside of the cell, keeping his eyes fixated on the scene before him. He didn't trust Ben/Kylo not to try something. He'd be ready for it if he did.

Ben's head tilted back against the wall as Rachel stitched him up, and he just slunk down into the bench. His head was pounding with all the pain that was rushing through him, but he didn't even care. He was unaffected by this whole thing. Nothing was going to come of this. Or so he thought. He had no idea all Thompson needed was his fingerprints, and his whole world would be flipped upside down. He sneered when the blonde tugged at the thread. "Ow,"

"I'm sorry." Rachel replied quickly. She finished sewing the first hole up. "Can you sit sideways?' She waited for Ben to oblige, and she smiled at him when he did. She quickly put thread through the needle again, and worked at sewing that wound up as well. She finished a lot quicker this time, and she stepped away from Ben. She bent down and put everything back into the first aid bag, and she went to step to exit the cell but gasped when Ben's hand grabbed her wrist, and tugged her backwards. Her grasp on the first aid kit released, it dropping to the floor, and her big blue eyes widened when Ben's large arm pressed against her throat, choking her.

Thompson went to step into the cell, but he saw Ben's eyes narrow at him, and he growled.

"Don't fucking do it. I'll snap her pretty little neck right in half." Ben's golden eyes glistened with danger. He slowly rose himself up to his feet, Rachel as well.

Thompson's eyes didn't move from being glued on Ben. He just watched him. Studied him. He was frantically trying to decide if he could pull his gun out in time and get a shot in before Ben snapped Rachel's neck. "What do you want Kylo? Huh? You don't have anything left out there for you. You killed your family. You killed your girlfriend. You killed so many people. You sent away you girl. You've got no one out there for you. It's over. You've lost."

"I don't give up easily." Ben replied, ignoring his verbal jabs at him. He was right though. He did kill everyone that had gotten close to him, and his family. The only people he'd let get remotely close to him were Hux and you. He'd just sent you away, and he'd in a way pushed Hux away to. Perhaps he was all alone. "Doesn't matter. I'm not going to be taken down by YOU."

Rachel whimpered against Ben's large arm. She was starting to get lightheaded from the lack of oxygen getting to her lungs. Her chest was tightening and her heart was beating really hard and fast. She didn't move though. She was too afraid to try to get out of the hold. She didn't want to die.

Thompson scoffed. "What do you understand, you've already lost?! No one is coming to save you. You have no where to go from here. If you kill her, it'll just be another body added to the long list. Just fucking give up...."

Ben let out a long sigh, looking down at the terrified girl in his arms. He pulled his arm from around her throat, and he stepped backwards, raising his hands above his head. Thompson was right. He couldn't kill anyone in front of him. That would just be stupid.

Rachel scattered rushing out of the cell, and Thompson slammed the door shut when she was beside him. He growled. "You truly are a vile person. I'm not even sure you are a person." He glanced to Rachel, and he put his hand on her shoulder leading her back through the room. "Are you okay?"

Rachel stammered, but she forced a smile across her lips. "I'm fine. Thank you." Her voice was a bit raspy from the pressure that still was on her throat, and she coughed a couple of times to clear her throat. She made her way back around her desk, and sat down, narrowing her eyes in Ben's direction.

Ben smirked, winking at her, and he sat down on the bench. He groaned when he lowered his body down onto it, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about you, and if you'd made it somewhere safe.

You'd made it quite a few miles in the opposite direction before you halted to a stop. The truck's ass end slid around on the muddy road, and your heart started throbbing against your sternum rapidly thinking you were going to crash. You were sobbing at this point thinking that Thompson was bringing a dead man back to the station. You had gnawed at your bottom lip so much it was raw, and swollen. You gripped the steering wheel tightly, and you decided you couldn't leave Ben. You had to go back for him. You didn't care if you died trying, it didn't feel right leaving him behind. You pressed down on the gas, tugging the wheel all the way around, and you sped off down the way you'd come from, and you ignored the fact that the rain and wind were beating against your face, and body through the broken windshield.


	12. Rescued

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Smutttt. Also Y/N is a bad bitch. Idc what anyone says. 

"I'm going to go home now, it's really late." Rachel pulled the strap of her little bag up over her arm as she rose to her feet. Her eyes looked Thompson over behind his desk, realizing that he wasn't even paying any attention. She stepped around her own desk, and walked over to his. She placed her hand onto the top of the desk, and she sighed loudly trying to get his attention.

"Bye." Thompson hadn't bothered looking up to the blonde operator. His fingers were busy typing away at the desktop in front of him. He had a long night of computer work ahead of him. He probably wouldn't even get around to interrogating Ben any time soon, which sorely disappointed him. He heard Rachel's footsteps fade away, and his gaze lifted up from his screen, watching as she exited out of the front door of the station.

"Guess it's just us two..." Ben had woken up after getting the smallest amount of sleep he'd ever gotten in his life. He cocked his head to the side, a couple strands of his jet black hair falling over his eye. He brought a hand up, brushing it back in place on top of his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it a bit, and he reached for the bars of the cell. "So, how's it feel knowing you've finally caught me?"

Thompson's head whipped around to Ben's cell. He narrowed his eyes into a hard glare. "It feels like I've just won at life." His eyes scanned Ben up and down. "How's it feel knowing you've finally been caught?"

"Boring. I want to kill something." Ben's tone was far too casual for the words that had just came from his lips. "I need to feel blood dripping between my fingers. I need to see the life slowly dim away as I twist my blade into someones." His golden-emerald eyes filled with amusement at the thought.

"You're fucking sick." Thompson's brow had rose up in disbelief, and his lips traced a scowl over his cheeks. "Something is seriously wrong with you." He turned his head back to his computer, and he clicked the mouse across the page pulling up the crime scene photos, and enlarged them so Ben could see them from his cell. "Look at this." He slid the computer chair to the side of the desk, keeping his hand on the mouse so he could click through the pictures.

Ben's eyes narrowed a bit in an attempt to see the screen better. "I can't see that far. How about you let me out and show me?" He smirked seeing Thompson shake his head. He turned back to the screen looking at his masterpieces. Body after body, mutilated, decapitated, dismembered, skulls beaten in, and Kylo Ren carved into them. "It's art really."

Thompson held back a retch, and he slide the mouse up the screen, closing the file. He slid the computer back to in front of his desk, scoffing. "I can't wait till you get put away for life. You realize you're going to prison right? You'll get transferred from here to the county's prison."

"It is what it is." Ben pulled his hands off of the bars of the cell, taking a step backwards. He spun on his heels, and he walked back to the bench. He rolled his eyes, and he lowered himself down. "I know when to accept that I've been defeated." There wasn't much else Ben could do. He was behind bars, and he knew he couldn't trick Thompson into getting even remotely close enough for him to grab the keys, or him. He was defeated. He slowly lowered his back down onto the cool bench, and he sighed. He pursed his lips together as his mind started wandering to you. He pondered what you were doing, if you were okay, and if you'd gotten away. Dare he say think it, but he missed you. His missed your little attitude, and your sass, and he missed touching you.

Thompson had finally finished what he needed to, and he let out a sigh of relief. He pushed his chair backwards, and he spun around, facing Ben's cell. He clapped his hands together, and he smirked. "Guess what time it is." He forced his body up out of the chair, and he walked with a cockiness over to Ben's cell. He reached for the keys in his pocket, and he pulled them out, dangling them around in front of him. "Time to get some answers." His other hand reached for his cuffs, and he held them over his middle finger and he tugged the cell open and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He shoved the keys back into his pocket, and he made his way towards Ben. "Don't even try to fucking resist."

Ben lifted his body upwards, and he laughed softly. "Seriously? You think I'd be that stupid?"

"Don't patronize me." Thompson scowled, and he reached down for Ben's right wrist, cuffing it quickly. He grabbed the other one, and he stepped backwards, surprised by how good Ben just was. "Wow,"

Ben shrugged at his response. He leaned back against the wall, and he rolled his eyes. "Now what? You going to beat the shit out of me for answers? You going to torture me? Huh? You going to tap into that dark side?" He slowly tipped his head down, his golden-emerald eyes filling with amusement.

Thompson reached to his side, and he unclipped his holster, and wrapped his fingers around his gun. He slowly tugged it out, and he stepped to Ben. He pulled his hand up, holding the gun right to Ben's face. "I might. We'll see how cooperate you are. I need to know how many people you actually killed. How many poor helpless victims you took the lives of. I need to know why. I need your confession."

Ben laughed again, leaning his head forwards, and he pushed his forehead right to the barrel of the gun. "You're not getting shit from me."

Thompson sneered through gritted teeth, and he pulled the gun away from Ben's forehead. He slammed the gun against Ben's cheek sending his neck cranking around. He reached his other hand up, grabbing onto Ben's chin, and yanked his head back. "You WILL talk. One way or another."

Ben smirked in Thompson's hold. "Stooping to my level now are we officer? How unprofessional." He felt the pain sear through his entire jaw, but it was slightly stimulating. "Do it again. You're turning me on."

Thompson snapped his hand back, and he smacked Ben's face with the gun again. This time drawing blood. He reached out for the top of his head, tangling his fingers in his jet black locks, and he tugged him off of the wall, shoved him down onto his knees. He stepped around him, straddling his legs, and he put the gun to the back of Ben's head. "I'll do what I have to do to get what I need."

"Now you're sounding like me too. Geeze Thompson, talk about getting into the mindset of a killer." Ben lapped the blood from his lips.

"Goddamn it." Thompson lowered the gun down Ben's back, and he pressed the barrel hard against him. He was shaking with rage. His brown eyes darkened, and he brought the heel of his foot up, and shoved Ben face down against the floor of the cell. He twisted his boot around, and he pulled the gun back to his side. He put the safety back on, and he shoved it into his holster. He was going to have to try a different approach if he was going to get Ben to talk. He pulled his boot off of Ben, and he stepped around his body, looking down at his face. "You don't know what I'm capable of." He stepped towards the cell, and he tugged the keys back out.

Ben grunted from the floor, the metal cuffs digging into the first of his bullet wounds. He tugged his arms upwards, and he forced himself to his knees. He watched as Thompson fidgeted with the keys, and exited the cell, closing it behind him. "Give up already?"

"Nope. We're just getting started." Thompson walked through the station going to the door across the room. He shoved a key into the keyhole, and opened the door to the armory room. He stepped inside, his eyes scanning over all the shelves of weapons, and the wall covered in them. He mulled over what he was going to use to make Ben talk, and he opted he'd go old school torture method. He didn't take anything from the armory room. He stepped out of it, closing the door behind him, and he walked over to his desk. He bent down at the trashcan, and tugged the plastic bag out from it. He dropped the bag at the side of his desk, and he grabbed the small metal trashcan. He sauntered through the station towards the bathroom door, and he put the trash can under the faucet, running cold water into it. When it was full, he turned on his heels, and he walked back to Ben's cell. His free hand unlocked the cell, and he slammed it shut behind him. He made eye contact with Ben as he approached him, and he placed the can right in front of him. "You'll talk."

"We'll see." Ben's tone was daring. He couldn't wait to see what Thompson had planned for the trashcan full of water. He kept his eyes on him until he stepped behind him. He growled when Thompson grabbed onto the back of his head, and shoved him back down.

Thompson pushed with his full weight into the back of Ben's head, submerging his whole head in the bucket. He held him there as he started thrashing around, and he pulled his head back up, hovering him above the can of water.

"Thanks, I needed a good drink of water."

Thompson scoffed, shoving Ben's head back into the water. This time he held them there a few seconds longer than the first time. He smirked as Ben's cuffed hands slammed against the trashcan, and he feet lifted up and down from the floor. He yanked his head back up, hearing him gasp for air. He tipped his head up, and he turned Ben's head to the side so he could see his soaked face. He was reading his expression. He was trying to figure out if he was going to break or not. "Had enough yet?"

"Fuck you Thomson. This shit is kiddie shit." Ben sneered. He lapped the water that was running down his face off, and he chuckled softly. "Honestly, you're pathetic. You think this amateur shit is going to get me to talk? Seriously? You don't know me as well as I thought you did."

Thompson slammed Ben's head back down into the bucket of water, this time ignoring the fact that his body was flailing around. He was lost in his own little world of rage, and hatred. He barely noticed that Ben had stopped moving around, and he blinked, and tugged his head back up. He shoved Ben's body to the side, and he cocked his head to the side.

Ben's mouth opened after a few minutes, water spewing from it. His golden-emerald eyes flashed and he started laughing again. "I didn't think you had it in you Thomson. Color me impressed."

Thompson's foot went into the air, and he kicked the bucket of water across the floor of the cell, it spilling across the whole floor. He muttered under his breath, and he walked back over to the cell door. He unlocked it, and stepped out into the station. He slammed the cell door behind him, and he paced back and forth right outside of it. He had no idea what was going to get Ben to talk, or if he even would. He wasn't going to stop though. He glanced to the scissors on his desk mulling over whether he should use them or not. After a few minutes of contemplation, he decided that was a bad idea.

You'd pulled into the parking lot of the police station, and you stared right through the front door seeing Thompson pace back and forth. You studied inside of the building over, and you smirked when you realized there wasn't anyone else in the room. You pulled the shifter down into R, and you backed up across the parking lot. You shoved it back into drive, and you pressed as hard onto the gas pedal as you could. Your eyes clamped shut as the front of the truck launched up the stairs of the station, and the hood of the truck shot through the door. You could hear Thompson scream something out, and the noise of glass shattering all around you rang in your ears. Your forehead crashed into the steering wheel sending a jolt of pain throughout your entire head. For a couple minutes you were seeing stars through your shut eyelids. You snapped out of your daze, and your eyes shot open. You looked around, and you realized that the truck had launched literally through the whole station, and you were right in front of Ben's cell.

Thompson had tucked and rolled out of the way seeing the headlights rushing towards the building. He landed onto his stomach hard, and he'd lost his gun in his tumble. He scattered to his feet, and he looked right through the broken windshield registering that it was the same truck Ben and you had used earlier. "What the fuck!?" He rushed towards the truck and pulled you out of the dented drivers side door, throwing you onto the ground. He went to step on your throat, but your hand reached out, and grabbed him, twisting his body around, sending him to his ass. He grunted, and he yanked his leg back.

Ben had rolled under the bench, and his golden-emerald eyes looked out through the chaos. He felt a tinge of happiness rush through him when he saw Thompson pull you from the truck. You came back for him. He smiled, and then he instantly frowned when he realized you'd come back for him like an idiot. "Damn it." He rolled out from under the bench, and he shoved himself to his feet. He rushed over to the cell watching as you and Thompson rolled around on the ground.

You shot your first into the side of Thompson's head, sending his head whipping to the side. Your other hand drew back and you lunged it towards his adam's apple. You drew it back, and took another jab at it again. You scowled when his hands reached up for you. You shoved them down, and you put them under your knees.

"You're fucking stupid. You think he gives a shit about you? He doesn't care about you! He left you to die! What's that say? He'd do it again." Thompson gathered a wad of spit and blood in his mouth, and he shot it at your face. "He'll never care for you."

"Shut up." Your hands wrapped around his throat, and you pinned him down against the floor hard. "I don't care. I couldn't leave him."

"Then....you're...pathetic." Thompson choked through your hands. He tugged at his arms, and he managed to get them free. He put them in between yours, and he shoved your arms outwards, releasing your grip on his throat. He gasped for air and he used his feet to push his body upwards. He forced you down onto the ground, and he was about to grab your throat, but you slipped out from under him and darted across the floor.

You'd managed to grab the keys from Thompon's pockets in your struggle, and you rushed over to Ben's cell, shoving the first key into the hole. It didn't unlock. You quickly tried another one, failing again.

Ben's cuffed hands reached through the bars for you. "You shouldn't have come back." He was thankful you did, but he also felt kind of terrible too. He'd wanted you to get away, to make a clean break. He wanted you to have the freedom he'd taken from you. He glanced past you seeing Thompson rushing for you. "LOOK OUT."

You caught movement out of the corner of your eye, and you ducked down, Thompson's hand shooting over the top of your head, and into the steel bars. You snickered when he growled, and you twisted your body around. Your right foot swiped out hitting him in the knee, and he went tumbling to the ground. You shot your body back upright, and you kicked him in the side, over and over. You turned back to the cell, and you quickly tried another key.

Thompson rolled away from you, and he landed right next to his gun. He reached out for it, and he jumped to his feet quickly. He rose his hand into the air, pulling the safety off, and he pointed it right at you.

"Y/N." Ben's words were almost a whisper as he peered out seeing Thompson's raised gun to you. "Sweetheart."

Your head snapped up, and you glared at Ben. "WHAT?"

"Stop doing what you're doing." Thompson's words came out venomous and harsh. "Now. Drop the keys, and step away from the cell."

Your face scrunched together, and you let go of the keys. Your eyes met Ben's and a silent exchange happened between you. You slowly turned your body around, and you rose your hands into the air above your head. "You got me."

"Get over here." Thompson used the gun to motion beside him. He briefly glanced the station over seeing the absolute disaster that it was now. Broken glass everywhere, a truck right in the middle of it, his desk flipped upside down, paper work everywhere. It looked like a bomb had gone off in here. He rolled his eyes, and he let out a deep sigh. "I won't ask again. Let's go." He followed you with the gun held up to you as you walked through the room to where he pointed.

"Now what?" Your tone was mocking. You saw Ben slink over to the door of the cell, and reached for the keys out of the corner of your eye. You smirked, and you turned your attention back to Thompson.

Thompson's focus was completely on you. "Turn around."

You slowly rotated your body around, hands still raised up. You glanced over your shoulder up at him, and you tipped your head to the side. "Now what?"

"Get on your knees." Thompson demanded stepping closer to you.

Ben had found the right key, and he quietly twisted it to the side, the door unclicking. He gritted his teeth praying Thompson hadn't heard it, and he slowly pushed the door open. He stepped out of the cell, and slowly crept up behind Thompson.

Thompson's head snapped around towards the noise of the footsteps, and his mouth fell open in shock. "Stop!" He went to turn to point the gun at him.

Your body twisted around, and you brought your foot up through the air, knocking the gun from his grasp. You leapt towards him, jumping onto his body. Your feet wrapped around his waist, and you used your body weight, which wasn't much, but it was enough to push him to the ground. Your hands grabbed the sides of his face, pushing your thumbs into his eyes, and your body jolted a bit when you both landed with a thud.

Ben's eyes widened, and he glanced to the gun. He bent down and scooped it up. He crept to Thompson's side, and he pointed the gun right at his forehead. He crouched down at his side, and he pursed his lips. "Well, it's been real."

"Wait," Your head turned to Ben, and you frowned. "Not like that. It's too quick. Let's cuff him, and throw him in the cell. We can torture him. He deserves it." Your thumbs were still pressed into his eyes, and you and Ben were both ignoring the groans and pleads from him as you stared into one anothers eyes.

"Fine." Ben shook his head, and he drew the gun back. He reached for Thompson's arm, waiting for you to release him. When you did, and rose up to your feet, he pulled Thompson's body across the floor, and into the cell. He threw him hard against. "Get me those cuffs."

You hurried into the cell, and you scooped up the handcuffs that had once been around Ben's wrists, and rushed over to his side. You extended your hand out to him, and you watched as he cuffed Thompsons hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You really shouldn't have come back for me." Ben twisted his body around, and he rose the gun back up pointing it to your mouth. He slowly stepped to you, pressing the barrel against your lips. "I'm glad you did though."

"You are?" Your tongue flicked out against the steel, and you saw Ben's eyes flash. "I don't know what came over me honestly. I should have never come back. Thompson's right, you did leave me to die." You crossed your arms over your chest, glaring up at Ben's face.

Ben sighed, lowering the gun back to his side. "I thought we made up." He blinked as you stepped to him, closing the space, and your hands went to his torso. He smirked, and he leaned his head down, putting his mouth to your ear. "If you're still mad, I got something that'll distract you." He reached for your left wrist, and he pulled you out of the cell. He used his foot to close the door of the cell, and he dragged out over to the desk that was on its side. He tugged your body around, and he spoke sternly. "Get on your knees."

Thompson's eyes burned, and were watering but he was finally able to see through them again. He was seeing blackness before, even with them open. He tugged at his cuffs, and he scowled looking through the cell, and he opened his mouth to say something but he was shook from the sight unfolding in front of him. He blinked, confused, and he nibbled at his bottom lip. "Really?"

Ben's head turned to glance over his shoulder at Thompson as you worked at undoing his pants. He smirked. "What?"

"You can't wait?" Thompson shifted around uncomfortably. He managed to get himself up to his knees.

"No." Ben narrowed his eyes at Thompson, and he moaned when your mouth wrapped around his head. His hips jolted forwards, and he turned his full attention back to you. "Fuck, I missed that pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock." He put the hand with the gun on it on top of your head, and he tilted his head back moaning.

Your tongue flicked against him rapidly, and your hands gripped onto his thighs, as your head bobbed up and down quickly. You'd missed his cock being in your mouth. It hadn't even been that long, but you actually had missed him. You yearned for him. Your eyes trailed up his stomach, and over his chest, stopping on his freckle splattered face. He was so fucking sexy. Your thighs clenched together as you pleasured him, feeling your own arousal starting to soak your pants. You whimpered against his cock.

Ben reluctantly pulled his hips back, and his hand from your head. "Get up." He waited for you to obey, and he smirked. "Go over to the cell, and bend down. Grab onto the bars."

Your cheeks lit up bright red, but you listened to Ben. You slowly walked over to the cell, your eyes looking Thompson's face over, and you reached up for the bars, bending at the waist. You pushed your forehead against the cold steel and your impatience grew as you got hornier and hornier with every second.

Thompson's eyes looked your body up and down, and he just watched to see what was going to happen. He could only assume that Ben was going to do something incredibly inappropriate right in front of him. Just to add to his already uncomfortable position.

Ben looked your body up and down, and he placed the gun down onto the tipped up desk. He stepped behind you, running his hands over your sides, and he hooked his thumbs into your pants. He tugged them down in one swift motion, and he lowered himself down to his knees. He ducked under you, and he used his hands to push your legs and body back a bit. "Hold onto the bars sweetheart." He glanced up to make sure you were, and he looked to your slicked opening. He licked his lips, pressing his back into the cell, and he put his mouth to your clit. He twirled his tongue around in circles, and he held onto your bare thighs firmly.

Your body arched into Ben's face, and your fingers coiled around the bars as Ben's wet warm muscle lapped at your nerve. You leaned into the bars harder, and your eyes fluttered open and shut. Your lips parted, and moan escaped from them.

Thompson's face flushed of color, and he felt his cock starting to throb inside of its confines. He cursed himself for finding this utterly attractive, and being mildly jealous. He turned his head to the side, his eyes running up and down the wall of the cell. He could look away from it, but your moans echoed through his head as they filled the room. He rocked his body from side to side, trying to ease himself. He failed.

Ben applied more pressure to your clit, and he slowly dipped his hand under his head, and up to your opening. He wanted to feel how we you were. He knew you were turned on, but he wanted to know how much. He brushed two fingers over it, and his fingers dripped with your wetness. He pulled his hand back, and his mouth from your clit. "Jesus. You liked getting fucked in front of other people?" His cock twitched rapidly, the cool air bringing some relief, but not that kind he wanted, no, needed. He ducked back under you, and he slowly rose to his feet. He turned back around, and he pressed his body to yours, pressing you flat against the bars. His right hand slipped to your inner right thigh, and he tugged it up. His cock slid between your cheeks, and to your pussy. He rubbed over it, wettening his length, and he pushed it inside of you. He let out a loud grunt, and he lowered his head down to your shoulder. He turned his head to the side, breathing in pants into your ear. "You belong to me, you know that right?"

"Yes sir." You didn't even mind that Ben had just put claims on you. You kind of liked it. Your body jolted against the steel bars as Ben started pumping into you. You let out another moan, and an even louder one when his hand slipped around to the front of you. He pushed two fingers against his cock, and pushed them up inside you. Your eyes widened, and you clenched at the bars as hard as you could. Your knuckles started turning white from the lack of blood flow.

Thompson's head had turned back to you, wondering what Ben could possibly be doing to make those noises come from your lips. His jaw nearly hit the floor seeing two of Ben's fingers, and his cock start pumping into you. He winced at the thought of how much you were being stretched out by that.

Ben grunted into your ear, pressing his thumb to your clit as he fucked into you. You were so fucking tight, he almost couldn't handle it. "Fuck baby, you feel so good." His words were so sultry, and seductive.

Your body liquefied against his when he said the word baby. You could feel your legs starting to shake as your orgasm approached. You put your mouth against the bars, and you wrapped your lips around it, needing something to hold back the moans that were building up. Your eyes met Thompson's and you saw the very familiar look of lust in them. It made a chill run down your spine. You were thoroughly enjoying getting fucked in front of him. "Fuck," You muttered against the steel as your whole body lit up with euphoria when you cam. Your eyes clenched shut, and your body thrashed back against Ben's.

Ben took your ear into his mouth, and he lapped at the cartilage, letting you writhe against him as you cam. Your pussy was so fucking tight now. He pulled his thumb away from your clit, and he added yet another finger, and he shot his seed deep into your core. He thrusted into your though his bliss, and he finally stilled. He pulled his soaked fingers from your pussy slowly, and he timidly stepped backwards. "Fuck,"

Thompson's face was completely red as he looked you up and down and then looked to Ben. His cock was fully erect in his pants, and he was cursing the both of you.

You pulled your mouth off of the bar, and you forced your body upright. It took you a minute to gather yourself. Your slowly reached down for your pants, and tugged them back up over yourself. Your pussy was still pulsing and throbbing. There was a slight uncomfortableness in your abdomen but you didn't even care. You turned around and smirked up at Ben. "What are we going to do about him?"

"We'll leave him. On one condition," Ben glanced to Thompson. "He stops hunting us. He throws out all of the files he has on me, and he forgets I even exist. Can you do that?'

Thompson was silent as he contemplated the offer. "If I say no?"

Your snatched up the gun off of the desk, pulling the safety off and you turned to the cell. You slid the gun through it, pointing it right at Thompson's face. "You'll die. Right now."

"Fine." Thompson sneered.

"Good. Y/N, let's get out of here." Ben's eyes darted up and down your body, and he went to step to you but paused when he heard the loud blast go off. His face flushed and he looked back to Thompson seeing the bullet wound in his leg. He smirked, and he took the last couple steps to you. He quickly grabbed the gun from you, putting the safety back on and shoving it into his back pocket of his jeans. "Come on." He grabbed your hand, locking his fingers into yours. He turned and pulled you through the rubble. He stepped over the bent door and over the broken glass out onto the stairs. "You really went hard huh?"

"I had to." You shrugged it off, and you walked beside Ben through the parking lot. "Do you really think it's a good idea to keep him alive?"

"What's the fun in not having an enemy? Thompson won't tell a soul about what happened here. He can't. His career will be over. He knows it, just as I do. He will come after us again though." Ben stopped abruptly, and he looked you dead in the eyes. "How far are you willing to go?"

"What do you mean?" Your confusion was evident. Your head tilted to the side.

"I mean with me."

"Isn't it obvious?" You rolled your eyes.

"I want to take you back to my actual home town. There's something I want to show you." Ben's lips curled into the faintest of smiles. "Will you come with me? Will you let me show you?"

"Of course Ben." If he hadn't known by now you would than he was a lot dumber than you though.

"Good." Ben turned back around, and he glanced to the dead body of Rachel right outside. "What did you do?"

"I killed her. I couldn't let her live. I didn't know if she'd rat seeing me out or not. No witnesses." You glanced to Rachel, and you motioned to her little red sedan. "Least we've got a vehicle."

"Yes, yes we do." Ben chuckled softly, leading you to the passenger side door, and opening it. He stopped you from climbing inside, and he leaned in placing his lips to yours. He kissed you gently, and he pulled away. He waited for you to climb inside, and he shut the door. As he walked around the back of the little red car, he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. You had come back for him. You'd rescued him. He wasn't alone.


	13. Jealousy

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Little bit of car smut...hehe. Also, Y/N may or may not be the jealous type. Hehehe. 

Thompson pulled his arms up to his vest, and he pushed up the breast pocket of his vest, and reached inside of it pulling out a small pocket knife. He brought the handle up to his mouth, holding onto it with his teeth, and he rose his hands up, tugging the blade out. He lowered his head downwards, and shoved the end of the blade into the keyhole of the cuffs. Grumbles came from his lips as he fidgeted with it, trying to free himself. He was getting incredibly frustrated, and he was ready to give up when it clicked unlocked. He quickly grabbed the blade from his lips, using his freed hand to unlock the other cuff. The metal cuffs fell to the floor, and his chocolate eyes glanced to his upper thigh to the gun shot wound. He reached up and tore a piece of his black t-shirt off, and he placed it beside his leg. He winced, a jolt of pain searing through him, and he bit down on his lip as he lowered the tip of the blade down into the hole. He dug around, biting his lip so hard he thought it might come off. After a few minutes of digging around for it, he finally found it, and he ripped it out of him. Blood shot from the wound, all around him and down his leg. He tossed the bullet to the floor of the cell, and he quickly wrapped the wound up. He growled under his breath, and he scooted his body over to the side of the cell. He reached up for the bars, and he tugged his body upwards.

Thompson leaned against the bars, and he twirled the blade around in his hand. He pulled himself across the cell to the door. He reached through the bars, and he put the knife to the keyhole, and twisted it around, unlocking it. He shoved the cell door open, and he grunted tugging himself out of it. He used the bars on the outside of the cell to help him get through the room. His eyes skimmed the dented blue pickup truck in the middle of the station over, scoffing. "Fucking bitch." He could only imagine the shit his lieutenant was going to give him when he saw this shit. He was going to get into so much trouble.

Thompson limped over to his flipped over desk, and he lowered himself down onto the edge of it. He bent over the side of it, hissing through gritted teeth, and he reached for the phone that was off of the receiver. He snatched the phone up, and he tugged it onto his lap. Much to his surprise the phone was still connected to the jack in the wall. He dialed out, putting the phone to his ear. It rang and rang with no answer. He slammed it back down onto the receiver, and threw it off his lap frustrated. "Mother fucking cock sucking pieces of fucking shit." He clenched his hands into fists, and he took another look of the rubble in front of him. "This is going to end my fucking career." He unclenched his hands after taking a couple of deep breaths, and he shoved himself up to his feet. He nearly lost his balance, but he stabilized himself. He limped across the station, using the side of the pickup truck to hold himself upright. He stepped over the broken glass, and the pieces of the wall.

Thompson finally made it out of the station, and to the steps outside the building. He pressed his back against the building, and he reached into the other breast pocket of his vest, pulling out a pack of Newport 100s and a lighter, and he yanked a single cigarette from its package, and put it to his lips. He shoved the pack of cigs back into his vest, and he lit the end. He let out an exaggerated sigh feeling an instant wave of relief. He put the light back into the vest beside the cigs, and he reached up for the cig with two fingers, and he took a long drag. He glanced around the parking lot, finally seeing Rachel's body on the ground. His eyes widened, and he stepped off of the wall. He grabbed onto the railing, and he growled blowing out a big puff of smoke as he descended down the steps. He hobbled across the parking lot, taking another large inhalf of of the cigarette, and he frowned as his chocolate eyes looked Rachel's lifeless body over. "I'm sorry Rach." She was dead because of his failure of capturing you. If he'd just taken you in too, Rachel still might be alive.

Thompson nearly inhaled the cig, and he flicked it across the parking lot. He realized that Rachel's sedan wasn't in her usual spot. He immediately assumed that you and Ben had taken it, and he smirked. "Idiots." He hobbled across the parking lot to his cruiser, and he pulled the door open. He used the top of the doorframe to pull his body inside of the car, and he plopped into the drivers seat. He sucked in air again as he pulled one leg into the car, and then his wounded leg. He was glad it was his left leg that got hit and not his right. He wouldn't be able to drive if it was. He pulled the door closed once he was situated in his seat, and he reached for the screen on his dashboard. He clicked a couple of options on it, and a map appeared on his screen with a little red moving dot on it. "Gotcha." He realized that his keys were gone, and he rolled his eyes. He bent at the waist, and tugged the plastic piece covering all the electrical wires up. He ripped at two wires, and he twisted them together. The ignition roared on, and he shifted the stick down into R. He pressed onto the gad pedal, backing out of the parking lot. He quickly shoved the stick into D, and he sped off out of the parking lot onto the main street.

"Ben, I'm starving." You whispered softly, and slowly turned your head in his direction. "Can we please get some food?" Your stomach was growling and rumbling, and it felt like it was eating itself.

Ben's golden-emerald eyes glistened a bit, and he side glanced to you quickly. "Sure, but not till we're as far away as we can get. Thompson will be coming after us. We got a headstart, but we need to get even further. As soon as its safe, I'll pull off and get some food okay?"

"Okay." You sighed, slinking into the chair, and your head turned to the window. You leaned your head onto it, and your eyes fluttered open and shut. "I'm so tired."

"Why did you come back for me?" Ben's tone was full of curiosity. He turned his head this time to look at your face. He was studying you, your facial expressions, your body language.

Your lips curled down a bit, and you shrugged. "I don't know. Something inside me was telling me to go back."

"Hmm." Ben turned his attention back to the road. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. He was mildly disappointed but he wasn't going to pry, or push it. If that was what you wanted to go with, that was fine with him. He had been kind of hoping for you to admit to the fact that you liked him. In time. Hopefully. He sure did like you. The sky started lighting up as the sun came up over the horizon, and he sighed. "We're going to have to take back roads. I don't want to risk getting on the highway. Is there a map in the glove compartment? I have no idea the way back home. It's been so fucking long since I've been back there."

You rolled your eyes, and leaned forwards reaching for the glove compartment, and tugged it open. Your eyes scanned inside of it, and you shook your head not seeing one. "Nope." You pressed your back into the chair, returning to the comfortable position you were in.

Silence fell among the two of you, and Ben finally broke it, speaking softly. "How about some road dome??"

Your eyes widened, and you felt a warmth spread across your cheeks. You rotated your head to him, and you cocked your head to the side. "I mean,"

"It wasn't a question." Ben smirked. He shot his right hand out for the back of your neck, and he pulled your body over to him. "Now. I'll fuck you with my fingers. I'd stop and fuck you, but we can't really stop." He released your neck, and he brought his hand down to his groin, undoing the button. "Pants off."

Your hands went to the band of your pants, and you lifted your ass up off of the seat. You tugged your pants down over your ass, and shimmied them down your legs past your knees. You lowered yourself back down into the chair, and you looked back to Ben who had his cock in his hand and he was pumping it. You twisted your body around, and you lowered your head down to his lap. You reached out for his arousal, and your hand took his hands place. You slowly dipped your head down, and your tongue slipped out of your lips and you dragged it over his seeping head. You felt him shudder in response, and you immediately wrapped your lips around him.

Ben scooted his body closer to the edge of his seat, reaching his right hand out over your lap, and down between your legs. His golden-emerald eyes kept glancing back and forth between you and the road. He brushed the side of his hand against your clit, and he flipped it around, pressing it flat against your sex. His fingertips could feel your slickness, and he grunted when your throat vibrated against his cock. "Fuck, that feels so good." He drew two fingers up to your opening, and he worked them inside of you. He wasted no time in starting a pace into you. He put his thumb to your clit, and rubbed at it aggressively.

Your body arched up and down, and your toes curled inside of your boots as Ben started pleasuring you. Your tongue trailed up his length when your head moved up, and then back down again. Your hands gripped into the side of his leg holding you upwards. Your pussy clenched and unclenched around his finger as he pumped into you.

Ben grunted feeling his hips buck upwards, and he had to force them back into the chair. He instinctively pressed hard onto the gas making the car jolt forwards as he did. He let up on it, and he sucked air in through his parted lips. He could feel his heart starting to beat even more rapidly than normal as the pleasure inside of him grew. Your wet warm tongue coiled around him as you pulled your mouth up to the top of him, and his eyes shut for a second. He tugged at the wheel, it pulling off to the side. He quickly opened his eyes again, and he straightened the car back out into his lane. "Fuccckkkk baby." His tone was raspy, and low. Seductive. Dark.

Your body tensed as Ben added another finger into you, and you whimpered against Ben's cock. Your feet shifted around a bit on the floor and you inched your body closer to him in an attempt to get his fingers even deeper into you. When he realized what you were doing, and shoved them in as far as they could go, your lips quivered against him.

"I want to fuck this tight little pussy so bad." Ben growled. He couldn't stop his body from lifting up off of the seat again. He just let it happen. He pressed down onto the gas pedal again, but he kept his eyes on the road. As badly as he wanted to look down at you sucking his cock, he didn't want to crash. He figured you'd experienced enough car crashes recently. In all honesty, so had he. His cock twitched up against the back of your throat, making you gag, which made him grunt out loudly. He wanted to reach down for the top of your head. He wanted to control your speed, he wanted to tangle his fingers in your soft locks. He wanted to touch you more. He pumped three fingers into you roughly, relishing how tight you were around him. He rubbed at your clit almost violently. "You going to cum for me baby?"

You tried to speak against his cock, but all that came out was a muffled noise. You pulled your mouth off of him, and your eyes looked up into his face. "I'm going to cum really hard." You could feel the intensity of your bliss already. You knew it was going to be hard. His hand was probably going to get soaked. You smirked seeing him glance down at you quickly, and you lowered your lips back down to him. You bobbed your head up and down as rapidly as he was pumping and rubbing you.

Ben's face scrunched together feeling his orgasm coming on quickly. "Shit." He wiggled his fingers around hearing and feeling you gasp against him. He could tell by how your pussy was tightening and getting even wetter than it already was you were about to cum. He continued his motions into and against you, feeling your body start to spaz. "That's right, good girl. Cum for daddy."

Your face turned bright red at Ben's words. 'Daddy? What-' Your thoughts were flooded with the euphoria, and you felt Ben's hot seed shoot into the back of your throat. You ran your tongue up his cock, tipping your head up a bit to allow it to go down your throat, and you slowed your pace on him working him through his orgasm. When you didn't feel anything else in your mouth, you pulled your head up, closing your mouth. You leaned your head up swallowing the left over cum in your mouth, and you started to pull your body away but Ben's hand that was once between your leg shot up to your throat, and he pulled you back. "Be-" His mouth came down onto yours hard, and your eyes shut instantly.

Ben's tongue slipped into your mouth not giving a single fuck if his salty seed was still lingering in it or not. He twirled his tongue around yours, completely dominating it, and after a couple seconds, he pulled away and smirked. He gently released your throat, and he glanced back to the road. "Fuck that was good." He shifted a bit in his chair, and he looked around the area trying to figure out where he was.

You adjusted your body back into your chair, and you reached down pulling your pants back up. You lowered back into the chair, and you reached back over to Ben's lap, and zipped and buttoned him back up. "Ben?" Your eyes lifted up and you stared at his face.

Ben shot you a look, and he cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"I want to kill someone."

Ben's face flushed, and his eyes widened. "What? Really?" He was full blown surprised from your words. He felt a tinge of confusion mixed with excitement rush through his body. "We can't right now sweetheart. As soon as we get somewhere that we can hide out for a couple days, we'll find someone okay?"

You sighed, and leaned back into your chair. "Okay."

Ben drove through at least five towns, back roads only, before he finally decided enough was enough. It was time to find somewhere to post up. He slowed the sedan down as he came upon a hotel. It looked fancy. Well kept. He looked the white and red building over carefully, trying to decide if it was a good place or not. "I'm going to find somewhere to eat, and then we'll find a place to stay. Okay?" He turned to look at you briefly. He saw you nod, and he looked back in front of him. It took him some time, but he came upon a little diner. It looked like one of those old fashioned mom and pop diners. It was kind of cute to be honest. He pulled the steering wheel to the left, pulling into the parking lot, and he stopped the car right in front of it. "You're still hungry right?" He shoved the stick into P, and he turned the key in the ignition the car turning off. He quickly reached for the door, and he climbed out. He winced when he felt his stomach tense up as he stood up. He'd seemingly forgotten about his fresh stitched up wound. He growled under his breath, and slammed the door shut. He walked around the front of the car, and he opened your door for you. He smiled as you climbed out, but he quickly frowned seeing the look on your face. "What?"

"Nothing." You brow knitted together as you looked him over. "What yourself."

"Mmph. Attitude." Ben shook his head, and he reached down for your wrist. He pulled your body to him, and he put his face just barely to yours. "Watch that pretty little mouth. I'm doing the best I can. You didn't have to come with me." He released your wrist, and stepped away from you. He turned on his heels, and he started for the front door of the diner.

"Asshole." Your nostril flared as you watched him pull the door open, and he stepped inside leaving you out in the parking lot. "Seriously?" You sneered, and followed after Ben into the diner. The door rang as it opened, and everyone in the diners head turned around to look at you. You felt an immediate sense of unease, and your eyes searched for Ben. You spotted him in a corner booth and you timidly walked through the diner, looking at the floor as you moved through the diner. You saw on the opposite side of the table, and you crossed your arms over your chest. "Really?"

"What's wrong baby doll?" Ben smirked, cocking his head to the side. "I was only making a point." He shrugged, brushing the whole thing off.

"Is that what you want?" Your eyes narrowed at him. After everything you'd done for him, he was acting like this? Like it was nothing? Ungrateful. Your rage flared inside of you, and you parted your lips to speak but you were interrupted by a cute little red haired girl. Her hair was pulled into two pig tails on the top of her head, and she had on a pair of boots shorts, and a skin tight long sleeved black shirt, and her pink waitress apron over the front of her. Your eyes scanned her up and down, and you scoffed.

"What can I get for you?" Her orangey tinted hazel eyes stared right at Ben. She popped her hip out, and she smiled.

Ben leaned back into the booth, and he licked his lips eyeing the cute red head up and down. "Honey, I doubt you could give me what I wanted."

"I can try." The waitress chimed all to excitedly.

Pure disgust seeped out of every pore of you. Your eyes studied the waitress over, your brain immediately thinking about the different ways you could kill her. Your eyes glazed over, and you tuned out Ben's voice and hers.

"HELLLOOOOOO" Ben called to you, slamming his hands flat onto the table snapping you back to reality. He rose a brow into the air, looking at you. "Where'd you go just there?"

"Huh? Oh," You shook your head. "Don't worry about it."

Ben's eyes shut and he chuckled. He opened them back up, and he leaned over the table. "Are you...." He paused. "Jealous?"

"What?! Fuck no." You turned your gaze to the side, looking around the diner. Everyone was lost in their own little worlds. There was a couple off to the right that were giggling, and being all sappy, and cute. There was a woman all by her lonesome behind the couple. She had a business suit on, and briefcase on the chair beside her.

"Mmhm." Ben whispered softly. "I don't want us to stay at the hotel we saw on our way into town. It's too classy. I think we should find somewhere else." He spoke casually, and he smiled seeing the red haired waitress return with both your drinks. While you were spaced out, he ordered you a Dr.Pepper, and he got you a grilled chicken sandwich. "Thanks darling."

"You're so welcome." The waitress chimed again, spinning around and prancing off back through the diner.

Your expression hardened as you saw Ben's eyes follow her through the diner. You looked at the wrapped up utensils on the table, and up back to Ben's face. You slowly brought your hands up, and unraveled the napkin from around the utensils. They thudded against the table, and you folded the napkin up into a triangle. You grabbed the steak knife, and you pushed the tip of the blade into the table, twisting the handle around.

"What are you doing?" Ben's eyes narrowed as he focused on your actions. He could tell from your tenseness something was bothering you. "I'm not flirting with her if that's your issue."

Your eyes met Ben's. The blade stilled, and you cocked your head to the side. "I don't care." Silence ensued between you both, and you turned to look out the window at your side into the parking lot. The sun shone through the glass, beating down against your face, and you relished the warmth that it brought on your face. Your attention was quickly snapped back into the diner when the red head returned with two plates of food. She bent over, sliding Ben's plate across it to him. Her hand brushed over the top of his, and she winked at him. She straightened her body back up, and shoved yours across the table to you. "I hope you enjoy." She wasn't talking to you. She was looking right at Ben. She spun on her feet, and she purposefully swayed her hips as she walked back through the diner. Your lip twitched a bit, and you let out a tiny little laugh. "I've got to use the bathroom." You slid the blade down to your lap, and shoved into the cuff of your sleeve, and you rose to your feet.

Ben had his sandwich right to his lips, and he blinked a couple times as you walked away. "Okay." He shrugged it off, and he took a bite out of the sandwich, and he moaned softly in approval. He chewed, swallowed, and took another bite.

You sauntered through the diner, and followed the signs to the back of the diner that read 'Bathroom'. You shoved the door open, and you looked right into the mirror at your left side above the sinks. You heard footsteps approaching and your head turned to see who it was. Your face lit up seeing the red head come into the bathroom. You side stepped as she went to the sink and adjusted her pigtails.

The red head glanced to you through the mirror, and she scoffed. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"No." You replied bitterly. You waited for her to finish adjusting herself and she spun around to exit the bathroom. You slipped the blade over your palm, and you gripped the handle tightly. You stepped to her, and wrapped your arm around her throat, pressing the blade to it. Your other hand went up to her mouth, and you tugged her backwards through the room into a stall. You used your foot to close the door, and you dragged the blade across her throat. You pivoted both your bodies around, shoving her down onto the toilet, keeping your hand over her mouth as the blood seeped from her neck and all over the front of her apron. Your body felt like it had released so much dopamine you got a head rush. You watched the life dim from her eyes, and you slowly pulled your hand back. You slowly backed out of the stall, and closed the door. It wedged open a bit, but not enough to show what was behind it. You glanced down at the bloody blade, and your bloody fingers and you scoffed. You rushed over the sink and cleaned your hand and the knife off. You slid the blade back up your sleeve, and you sauntered out of the bathroom through the diner, lowering yourself down into the booth. "We got to go."

Ben looked at you, ponderingly. "Why?" He asked after he swallowed his last bite. He saw the fear in your eyes, and he swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip. He shoved himself upwards, and he reached into his back pocket pulling out his wallet and he pulled out a $50 placing it under his plate. He sighed, and he motioned for you to go. He wasn't even going to ask what you'd done. He could feel the anxiety seeping off of you. It was making him anxious. He hurried after you as you exited the diner, and he narrowed his eyes as he got to the drivers side of the car. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Good." You tugged your door open and climbed inside.

Ben started the car back up, and he sped off out of the parking lot, and down the road. He kept side glancing to you as you fidgeted around in your chair. He shook his head again, and he caught a bit of blood on your thumb. He reached his right hand out for it, and he held it up. "What the fuck is that?"

"Nothing" You snapped your arm back, and you looked out the window playing it off. "Don't worry about it." Your lips curled up into a smirk as your mind replayed your kill in your head.

Thompson sped through the first two cities, still following the red dot on the map. He was getting extremely tired, and he was going to have to stop soon, and properly take care of his gun wound. His face lit up when he came upon a pharmacy, and he whipped his cruiser into the parking lot. He put the car in P, and he groaned knowing he was going to have to deal with a world of pain to get what he needed, but he needed to do it. He didn't want it to get infected, or get sepsis. He shoved the door open, and he grabbed onto his leg with both hands, and shoved it out the door. He shrieked, softly, and he reached up to the top of the door frame, tugging his body out of the car. He had to take a minute to collect himself, and he side stepped shutting the door. He felt utterly pathetic as he hobbled to the door. The doors opened automatically, and he sighed in relief. He limped down the aisles, and he gathered the supplies he needed, and made his way to the cash register, throwing the items down onto the counter.

The scruffy blacked haired man behind the counter rose a brow into the air, and he looked Thompson up and down. "What happened to you dude?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Thompson spat bitterly. "Can we hurry this up please? I've got somewhere I need to be." He balanced his body up by placing his hand on the edge of the counter.

The cashier drew his head back at the officers rudeness. "Sure." He rolled his eyes and he started ringing the items in. He shoved them into a bag, and he shoved the bag across the counter to Thomspon. "That'll be $20.82."

Thompson groaned reaching into the lower pocket of his vest, and he tugged his wallet out. He ripped out a $20, and then a $10, and slide it over to him. He grabbed the bag, and he started hobbling off for the door.

"Dude, your change."

"I don't want it.." Thompson called back, stepping through the threshold. He leaned against the car when he got to it, trying to catch his breath. He could feel the blood seeping down his leg, and he sucked at the inside of his cheek. He reached for the door, opening it again, and he turned his body around. He backed himself into the car, and he threw the bag onto the floor. He reached inside of it, digging around for the needle and thread, and he sighed. He unraveled the thread, and he opened the package of needles. He pulled one out, and threaded the needle, and used his teeth to bite it off. He tied the end, and he looked down at his leg. He uncoiled the cloth from the bullet hole, and he tossed it down onto the ground beside his car. He pushed the wound closed, and shoved the needle through one side, and then the other. He let out a loud growl, and he threaded it back through the skin the opposite way. He repeated this over and over, and he finally stopped. He rolled his eyes up into his head, and he leaned down, using his teeth to break the thread again. He tossed the needle onto the ground, and he tied the two pieces of thread together. He straightened his body back out, leaning sideways into the cruiser. "Goddamn it."

"You alright buddy?"

Thompson's instincts kicked in, and he reached for his gun in his holster, and pulled it out, pointing it right at the woman who was looking at him.

She quickly sped away, and Thompson sighed, lowering the gun back down. He almost just shot her. He had to get his shit together. He shoved the gun back into his holster, and glanced to the screen which was black right now. He had to get back to the mission. He pulled his body back up, and he grabbed his leg, pulling it back into the car. He adjusted himself back into his seat, and he closed the door. He leaned down, jump starting the car again, and he shifted the stick into D. He sped out of the parking lot, and back down the road towards the red dot.

Ben pulled into a skanky looking parking lot, and an even skankier looking hotel. He looked to you, and he growled. "Get out. Let's go." He wasted no time in getting out of the car this time, and he didn't bother opening the door for you. He was pissed. He was fuming. He clenched his hands at his sides as he walked to the front door. He unclenched his hand, and he tugged the door open. It nearly fell off of its hinges, and he scoffed. He glanced over his shoulder, and he rolled his eyes when you approached him. "We're not done yet."

"Mmmhmm." You shook your head at him, and followed him into the lobby. You stepped off to the side, looking the rack of brochures over. You smiled seeing a little map, and you reached for it.

The interaction with the desk clerk ended quickly, and Ben gripped his hand around the key tightly. He narrowed his eyes. "Let's go baby doll." His tone was harsh, bitter, cold. He motioned for the other door, and he locked his eyes onto you as you walked through the door, him following behind you. You'd been a bad girl, and now you needed to be punished. He smirked to himself as you both walked down the hallway. He had quite the punishment for you.


	14. Punishment

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Yeah, this chapter is fucked, and just smut. I'll be doing Thompson's POV in the next chapter. This chapter is just Ben-Y/N. 

Ben slammed the door shut behind him, and he looked right at you on the bed. He slowly sauntered through the tiny skanky looking hotel room. Everything looked worn down, and beaten up. Dusty even. It was too be expected for only having to pay by the hour. He could only imagine the things that had happened in these rooms. This room. He stopped at the edge of the bed, and he tilted his head up. His golden-emerald eyes shimmered with a darkness. "You killed that waitress didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." You lowered your back onto the bed, looking at up from an upside angle. You were playing it off. If you pretended like it didn't happen, then you could mentally convince yourself it didn't happen. Your dragged your hands up and down over the blanket. "I'm still hungry."

Ben scoffed. "Huh, I wonder why? Perhaps it has something to do with your murdering someone instead of eating?" His sarcasm was so thick. His words were venomous. He didn't mind that you'd murdered. What he minded is when and how you did it. He'd been careless with his murdering, he'd admit it, but that was too reckless. That was the type of shit that was going to get you both caught. He bent at the waist, stretching his arms out in front of him over the top of the bed, and he grabbed your wrists. He tugged them up over your head, and he pulled your body to the edge of the bed. He released one wrist, putting it into his other hand, and he climbed onto the bed. He used his hold on you to twist your body around, and he swung one leg over your waist. He straddled both sides of you and he leaned down, his face hovering above yours. "What you did was stupid and reckless. Do you want to have more cops on us?" The corner of his left eye twitched as he looked down at you.

"Hm."

"You little fucking brat. I've created a monster." Ben was fed up with your attitude. You needed to learn a lesson. He winced when he felt something stab into his palm, and he pulled your arms down, and brought his knee up, holding one wrist down. He reached for your sleeve, and he pulled the blade out from under it. He twirled it around in his hand, and he shook his head. "You brought the murder weapon with you?" He gripped the handle of the blade so tight that his knuckles instantly turned white. "God, you know nothing do you?" He knew that maybe he was being a bit too harsh, but he wasn't the best at handling his emotions. In fact, he didn't handle them. He killed. That was his way of handling things. He tightened his grasp around your wrists, pinning them back up over your head.

"Fuck you." Your eyes shimmered with a dangerous glint. You rolled your head to the side, and looked towards the darkened, cigarette stained curtains over the window. "It's not like you haven't been reckless."

"That's different!" Ben replied harshly. "Goddamn it!" His rage was consuming him with every passing second. He brought the knife to your throat, and he applied the smallest amount of pressure. "Look at me."

Your head turned back to him, feeling the jagged ends trail against your skin. "I'm looking at you." Honestly, you were coming undone inside. You had zero control over your emotions. Everything was so stimulating, in a negative way, and you were trying to numb it. Killing that waitress had worked, momentarily, but all those feelings came flooding back as you entered the hotel. You were being drowned in them, and you'd forgotten how to swim. Your gaze hardened as you stared into Ben's beautiful eyes. Your eyes trailed over his freckle kissed face, and over his soft lips. You lifted your head up, the blade pressing harder into your neck, and you forced your mouth to his kissing him hard.

Ben's eyes widened, and he pulled his head back. His face softened a bit when he saw the glistening on your cheeks, and the redness around your eyes. You were crying. He let out a deep sigh, and he released your wrist. "Damn it." He pulled the blade from your neck, and he just sat there, on top of you staring down at you. He was struggling internally about what he was going to do. Clearly you were unraveling and he knew you had to process it, but he was still livid. He had to teach you your lesson. He had to make you understand that what you did wasn't okay. He felt mildly like a hypocrite, but he had to do it.

Your body shot up, and your hands wrapped around Ben's throat. You used your body weight to push his body backwards, and you pulled your legs out from under him. The tears fell from your eyes rapidly. You ignored them. You pushed your body against his, and you brought your mouth down to his ear. "Fuck me."

"No." Ben turned his head to the side, and he let the knife fall from his grasp. He wrapped his arms around your back, and he forced his body upwards, lifting you both from the bed. He skillfully rolled over, and he ripped your hands from around his throat, pinning them back down onto the bed. He took your wrists in both hands again, and he reached for the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it up over the top of his head. He took your wrists in his other hand, and finished tugging the shirt off. His muscles rippled as he moved quickly. He wrapped his shirt around your wrists, tightly, and he tied it off. "You're a bad girl. Bad girls don't get rewards." He rubbed his groin against yours, and he smirked. "They get to get fucked, but they don't get to cum." He inched his body up yours, and he put your arms underneath his body, holding them down against yours. He worked at his pants quickly, and he tugged his already hardened length free. He pumped himself a couple times, and he dipped his hips down, shoving his head to your lips. "Open up."

Your eyes narrowed, and your mouth parted. Ben's cock slipped between your lips, and your tongue flicked up against the underside of his cock. He wasted no time in starting to fuck you, and you gagged against him. You'd stopped crying from emotions and now your tears were watering from the stimulation in your mouth.

Ben's hands grabbed the sides of your head as he face fucked you hard, and violently. He didn't care you were gagging and choking. He wanted that. This wasn't supposed to be pleasurable for you. Only for him. This was just the start of his punishment. By the time he was done with you, you'd always second guess yourself, and your actions. He wasn't doing it to be cruel, he was doing it for survival. In the end, he was the only person that would be able to keep himself safe. He gripped your face tightly, and he pushed your head down into the mattress, holding himself up with his knees. "Fuck."

Your cheeks started turning red, and your eyes went half-lidded from the tears. You tried blinking the tears away, but it didn't really help any. Your hands wiggled about when Ben's body rose off of them, and you twisted your wrists around in an attempt to free them. The heels of your boots dug into the mattress, and you slid your body up a bit, only for Ben to shove you back down by your head. Saliva dripped down both sides of your cheeks onto Ben's hands, and down your chin.

Ben's abdomen slammed into your nose as he fucked you. He could feel his cock twitching and throbbing inside of you rapidly. He grunted, and he lowered his head down, staring right into your eyes. "From now on, you'll do as I say. Got it?"

Your eyes twinkled and you mumbled through a gag at him.

"Got it?" Ben could see the defiance in your eyes. Clearly this wasn't enough. He needed to do more. He needed to scare you. He needed to show you who was in charge. He pulled his hips back, and he tore his hands from your face. He smacked you across the face, and he growled. "Do you understand?"

"And if I say no?" You were challenging him. You could see the rage inside of him building more and more. You could feel it seeping from his pores. "What are you going to do Ben? Or should I call you Kylo?" Your tone was mocking, daring.

Ben's mouth twitched, and he slapped you even harder this time. "Don't ever call me that name." He crawled off of you, and pulled your body up by your binds. He shoved you down onto the bed on your stomach, and he twisted his body around, getting between your legs. He grabbed the blade with his free hand, and he used his knees to spread your legs apart. He lifted your body up, and he shoved your bound hands underneath you. "Don't fucking move." He ran his hand over your clothed back, and brought the blade to it. He cut down the fabric, the pieces falling to the sides. He dragged the jagged blade down the middle of your back, and he sneered. "Fucking brat. What is with you?"

Your head turned to the side, and you side glanced at him. Your lips pulled up into a smirk. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"No..I mean, yes, but no." Ben shook his head. He couldn't help but feel like you were intentionally pushing him, and he couldn't figure out why. Did you want him to kill you? Did you want him to hurt you? He was very distraught. He dragged the blade over the band of your pants, and he hooked two fingers between your ass and the fabric, lifting it up. He shoved the blade inside, and he split down the middle of the fabric. He cut down the length of one leg, down to your ankle, and then he repeated his actions on the other one. Now your entire backside was exposed to him. He smirked. "You have no idea what I'm capable of little girl."

"Hm." You rolled your eyes, keeping your gaze fixated on him the best you could from your position. "It would seem that I'm the one who's in charge here."

"I don't think so." Ben retorted harshly. He dragged the blade over your ass, and he slowly drew it across your inner thigh. He moved his hand up between your legs, and he pressed the flat side of the blade against your clit. "Don't push me."

"Like I said, or what?" There was a part of you that wanted to be punished. The side of you that felt guilty, the side of you that felt like a monster, you were hoping that you could push Ben to the point of scaring you, and that something in you would click. So far the only thing that Ben was getting accomplished was turning you on. You wanted him to get fucking pissed, and take it out on you. You wanted to feel pain. You wanted to hurt. You wanted him to fuck the life out of you. You wanted to feel anything else than the things you were feeling now.

Ben pulled the blade from your clit, and he flipped it around in his hand. He gripped the blade, gently. It wasn't very sharp. If he didn't apply a lot of pressure to it, it wouldn't break the skin. He pushed the handle to your pussy, and he shoved it inside. He heard you gasp, and he glanced up to look you in the eye. He started pumping it into you, feeling his cock twitching as he did. "Careful little killer. I'll shove this blade all the way inside." He knew if he was careful about it, it wouldn't cut you. Rather, he was hoping it wouldn't. He halted his pace, and he moved his hand up to the end of the blade. He used two fingers to hold onto it, and he worked the handle all the way inside of you. He gently pushed the jagged end into your opening, praying that it didn't slice you open.

Your eyes widened feeling the change, and the rigged edges scraping over the inside of your left wall. You whimpered, and your eyes glinted with fear. "Ben, stop!"

"No." Ben shook his head, working the blade further into you. He didn't see any blood yet, so he could only assume it wasn't cutting the skin. "Say it."

"Say what?!" Your voice was panic stricken. He was fucking clinically insane. This was not what you had in mind for a punishment. Not at all. One wrong move, or twitch, and the blade could very possibly slice you open. You felt a bead of sweat drop down the side of your neck, and your whole body stiffened. You even slowed your breathing down, not wanting to risk breathing too hard, and him slipping.

"Who's in charge?" Ben had pushed the whole knife into you till his fingers and the end of the blade were the only thing that weren't inside. "Who are you going to listen to from now on?"

"YOU! I'm sorry. Take that fucking thing out of me!"

"I didn't hear a please." Ben tipped his head to the side, bringing his free hand to his cock, and he slowly started working at himself. He brushed his thumb over his seeping head, and he moaned softly.

"Please!!" Your toes wiggled around inside of your boot, and your fingers under you tangled into the blanket. You nibbled at the inside of your cheek waiting for him to remove the blade. "Please, please, please!"

"That's more like it." Ben slowly pulled the blade from you, making sure to take his time. He honestly didn't want to hurt you, if he hurt your pussy, he wouldn't be able to fuck it anymore. He knew he also wouldn't hear the end of it. As he got the last jagged ridge of the blade out, he saw the tiniest bit of blood seep out of you, and he heard you cry out. He muttered under his breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!?" Your pussy started throbbing painfully, and you could feel the warm red liquid dripping out of you. "You son of a bitch." When he pulled the rest of the blade out, you quickly crawled up the bed, and you whipped your body around to face him. You tugged your legs up towards you, and your hands wrapped over your knees. "BEN!"

"Oops?" Ben rolled his shoulders in a shrug. He twirled the blade around in his hand. "Get over here now." He pointed the end of the blade down to the bed in front of him. When you shook your head, he sighed. "What happened to me being in charge?"

You slowly rose your hands up off of your knees, and you forced your body upwards onto your knees, and you inched your way back down the bed to Ben. Your eyes widened, looking big and doe like as you stared into his darkened eyes.

"Good girl. Spread your legs." Ben demanded. He waited for your legs to come around both sides, and he reached for your ripped pants, tugging the fabric off of you. He did the same to your shirt, and heifted his body up. He crawled on top of you, and he guided his cock to your slightly bloody pussy. He pushed himself inside of you, grunting, and he pulled his hand from you. He grabbed onto your throat with the same hand he'd been fucking himself with, and he held himself up with his blade filled hand. He didn't trust letting it out of his hold. He could feel the anger radiating off of you, and he wasn't sure if you'd try to stab him or not. He'd rather not risk it. He started a fast, deep pace into you, and his head lowered down to your left breast. He took your nipple between his teeth and he bit down on it.

You yelped out, and your hands flailed around in their binds above your head. The pain in your pussy was quickly replaced with pleasure as he started fucking you. Your boots dug back into the bed, and your hips rose up into his. You pressed your head into the mattress, and your eyes clamped shut as Ben continued nibbling at your nipple. "Fuck."

Ben pulled his mouth from that nipple, and went to your other one. He did the same thing he did before, biting down on the nipple. He ground his teeth over it, and his eyes fluttered into the top of his head feeling your pussy gripping around him. There wasn't as much resistance as there normally was, and he figured it was because of the blood. He tightened his fingers around your throat, and he slammed into your even harder, making your body jolt against his. He tried to hold you in place on the bed with his body weight, but he was fucking into you so fast, and hard, he couldn't. He lifted his head up when he heard a thud, and the tiniest 'Ow' from your lips. He chuckled softly realizing your head was hitting the headboard. He didn't stop though. He kept fucking you. He pulled his head up, and he looked into your eyes. "You're mine."

Your throat clenched a bit under Ben's grip, and you whimpered. Your eyes said it all. You were his. You were all his, and you didn't even care. You liked belonging to him. It made you feel wanted/needed. It made you feel special. Deep down, there was a shred of you that knew you were in too deep, and there was no escaping the things you'd done on your own, and with Ben. There was an unspoken bond between you now, and you'd never get away from it. You didn't want to. This was the most alive you'd ever felt. "Yes..." You squeezed the word out through a rasp.

Ben grunted, and he shot his seed into you. "Good." He pumped into you through his bliss, and he stopped abruptly, pulling himself out of you. "Now," He slid his body down yours, and he brought the blade back up, running it over your stitches. He bit down on his bottom lip. He was thinking. He was trying to think of what to do with you. You had submitted, but that didn't mean shit to him. He hadn't quite added fear in yet. He sighed knowing what he was about to do would either make or break you. He reached back up for your bound up wrists, and he pulled your body up. He felt that you didn't fight it, and that brought him an immense amount of calmness. He climbed off of the bed, and he pulled you to your feet, dragging you through the hotel room and to the bathroom. He flipped the switch on with the blade, and he led you over to the tub. "Get in." He watched as you stepped over the side. "Turn the water on, and get on your hands and knees." Ben waited for you to oblige, and he climbed in behind you. He was mindful of the blade when he lowered himself to his knees behind you, and he grabbed onto your hips. He pushed his hips back to your ass, and he shoved his cock back into your pussy. He reached his other hand up, and grabbed the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair. He pushed your head down, and submerged your head. He started bucking his hips into you, and he sneered feeling your body writhing around. He grunted, his eyes looking you over. After a few seconds, he pulled your head back up. He lowered his head down, putting his mouth to your ear. "You'll never kill again without my permission. Understand?" When you didn't reply, he shoved your head back down. He let you writhe around a bit, watching your bound hands slid up and down the bottom of the tub. He yanked your head back up, and he growled. "Well?"

You gasped violently, trying to fill your lungs with oxygen. "YES!" Your words came out so panic struck. You were trembling and struggling to hold yourself up in the tub as Ben slammed his hips into your ass as he fucked you aggressively. You shouldn't have been turned on by this, but you absolutely fucking were. The water spilled out the sides of the tub, and down onto the bathroom floor. Your chest was heaving up and down, and you felt pressure back on your head as your face met the water again. You didn't close your eyes when you went under. You stared right at the floor of the tub, and your mouth pushed out bubbles. Your hands moved around in their binds, and you screamed under water when Ben put the blade against your side, digging it in. Bubbles cascaded all around your head, and you gasped loudly spitting water out from your mouth when he yanked your head back up.

"Good." Ben grunted loudly. He let the blade fall into the tub beside you, completely ignoring the water spilling out of the tub. He brushed his fingers up over the dripping wound, and he coated his hand with it. He brought it up to his mouth, and lapped the blood off. Another grunt came from his lips, and he tipped his head to the side watching the blood drop into the water, turning it red. "Fuck," He grabbed onto your hip again, and he grunted loudly, shooting his seed into your core once again. He pumped into you through the wave of pleasure, and when he stopped, he pulled his cock from you. He rose to his feet, and reached over you turning the water off. It sloshed out of the tub as he stepped over the side, and he grabbed a towel off of the counter, wrapping it around his backside, and hooking it at his side. The V was peaking over the top and he turned back to look at you. "Out."

Your body trembled as you rose upwards, and you forced yourself to your feet. You slowly stepped over the side of the tub, the red water dripping off of you, and still pouring out over the side. Your boots were totally soaked now, and you needed to take them off asap. You glanced to the pile of towels, and then back to Ben. You lifted your bound hands up as if asking him to untie them.

Ben pursed his lips together. "No. I'm going to get you food, since you didn't eat at the diner. I don't want you killing anyone while I'm gone." He grabbed onto your bound wrists, dragging you out of the bathroom. The water seeped out into the carpet of the bedroom, and he didn't give a single fuck. He tugged you through the room, looking back to see a trail of blood from your hip. He scoffed. He was definitely going to get charged for damage. He shoved you down to the bed, and he crouched down in front of you. He grabbed your right foot, and he tugged the boot off, throwing it across the room. He reached for the left one, and did the same thing. He rose back up to his feet, and he glared at you. "Don't fucking do anything stupid. I'll be right back." He spun on his heels. He then realized he didn't have any fucking extra clothes. He only had his now soaking wet pants, and his shirt wrapped around your wrists. "FUCK!" He sauntered through the water soaked bathroom, and bent down, tugging his dripping pants up. He rang them out the best he could, and he tugged them on under his towel. He yanked the towel off, and he stepped back out into the bedroom. He had to untie you. He needed his shirt. He rolled his eyes, and he grabbed your wrists back up. He quickly untied it, and he unraveled his shirt, tugging it over his muscular torso. "I'm serious."

"Alright." You leaned back onto the bed, sliding your body under the blankets, and nuzzling into it, keeping your eyes locked onto Ben as he took his exit. Your eyes drifted up to the ceiling when you heard the door close, and you mused to yourself. You could feel the tingling sensation from your pussy, and your side. It didn't necessarily hurt, but it brought a mild sense of uncomfortableness to you.


	15. Mind of A Killer

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, there is a forced sexual situation in this chapter[it starts off forced, but turns mostly consensual] , swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. This is a short chapter, but I needed it in here to build up to the big scene between Ben/Kylo and Thompson. 

Thompson's cruiser pulled into the parking lot of the skanky hotel. It was starting to get dark out now. Darkness; his friend. He peered over through the passenger side window, seeing Rachel's red sedan. "Rachel's car...he's here." He slowly rotated his head back around looking the beaten and battered hotel over. "Two killer staying in a shitty hotel. How original." He rolled his chocolate eyes into the back of his head. He turned the car off, and he reached for the door handle. He muttered disapprovingly knowing he had to move his leg. He reached down for it, and he lifted it up and over the door and he placed it onto the ground, sneering. "Fucking christ that hurts." He grabbed onto the door frame, and tugged himself out of the car. He used the door to step around it, and slammed it shut. He was done fucking around. He reached for his gun in his holster, and he pulled it out, carrying it at his side ashe he walked towards the door. He opened it, feeling how unsturdy it was. He wasn't surprised. The whole building looked like it was going to fall apart if he touched it. He stepped to the desk, and he raised the gun up, pointing it at the desk clerk's head. "I need to know what room that red sedan is staying in, now."

"I'm sorry officer, we can't divulge that information. Even to an officer." The young man replied taking note of the vest, and the badge on it. "I'm sorry." He wasn't afraid of the gun being pulled on him. If Thompson knew how many times a week he had a gun pulled on him, he wouldn't use that as a scare tactic.

"Kid, if you don't give me that room number, I will shoot you. I'll say you obstructed a murder investigation, and it was justified. You wouldn't cooperate." Thompson's tone was harsh, and cruel.

The desk clerk rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry dude. I legally can't."

Thompson closed his eyes, trying to control the burst of rage that rushed inside of him. He shot his eyes back open after a couple minutes, his rage consuming him. He lowered the gun down to the young man's upper abdomen, and he pulled the trigger back. The loud shot made his ears ring, and he lowered the gun back down at his side when the young man's body fell forwards. He stepped around the desk, and he glanced at the computer screen tuning out the man's cries for help. He couldn't find Ben's name anywhere or yours. He did however see a name that stuck out to him. 'Leia Organa.' He smirked, and he glanced down to the desk clerk. "Sorry kid, but I've got to stop those killers." He reached up for the spare key hanging on the wall of the room, and sauntered out of the lobby and down the hallway. He walked like he'd just won life. He couldn't describe the feeling of accomplishment he felt right now.

Your eyes shot open hearing the closeness of the gun going off, but you brushed it off figuring that it was probably a daily occurance. Ben hadn't exactly picked the nicest of towns or hotels to stay in, but he'd been right it was much safer to hide away here than some ritzy ass Hotel. You snuggled into the blankets, wrapping your arms around your chest. You really wanted to cuddle. It'd been so fucknig long since the last time someone had just held you. Your eyes slowly fluttered shut again.

Thompson got to the door of yours and Ben's room, and he reached for the handle. He paused, and he leaned his head against it, listening through it. He didn't hear any voices, or anything, and he pulled his head back. He shoved the key into the door, and he twisted the handle. He slowly opened it, and he stepped past it. He gently shut it behind him, and he locked it. He felt his shoes get immediately soaked as he stepped across the carpet. He glanced into the bathroom seeing the overly filled tub, and all the water on the bathroom floor. He rose a brow into the air, but didn't dwell on it long. He peered around the wall of the bathroom, and he halted when he saw you laying in the bed. He drew his gun back up, and he walked over to the bed, keeping his eyes glued to you. He froze when you shifted a bit, but your eyes didn't open. He let out a silent breath, and he walked over to the side of the bed where you were facing. He leaned down, and pressed his gun right to your lips. "Gotcha bitch."

Your eyes shot open feeling the cool contact of the steel. Your nostrils flared out, and you slowly rose up, Thompson keeping the gun to your mouth. The blanket fell from around you, exposing your fleshy mounds and hardened nipples. You saw his eyes dart down to them, and then back to your face. "How'd you find us?"

"Rachel's car had a GPS. Where's Kylo?" Thompson sneered. He'd noticed he wasn't anywhere in the motel room, and it made him uncomfortable. He had locked the door, so hopefully he didn't have a key to get back into the room. He swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip, glancing down to your breasts again. "Ya know, it was really fucking hot watching you get fucked."

Your brow knitted together, and you cocked your head to the side. Your lips curled up against the gun, into a devious smirk. "Oh yeah?" You slid your tongue out between your lips, and twirled it around the barrel of the gun. You saw Thompson's eyes glint lustfully, and you took the gun into your mouth. You slowly drew your hands up, and you saw him shift a bit uncomfortably.

Thompson's guard was up. When your hands came up, he in fact shifted from foot to foot. He watched your mouth move up and down his gun, and his cock started to grow in his pants. He growled softly. "Don't be a fucking tease."

You drew your lips from the gun, and you pouted. "Awww, what's the matter? Can't handle it?" You put your hands onto your breasts, and you gripped them firmly. A small moan slipped from your lips, and you leaned back onto the bed. You used your feet to tug the blanket down from your body, exposing yourself fully to him. Your right hand made its way down your stomach, over your stitches, and down to your abdomen. You spread your legs apart, allowing him to see you. You dipped your hand down past your clit, and put two fingers to your slightly sore opening. "You want to fuck me?"

"Stop it." Thompson's facial expressions gave himself away. He did. He wanted to pound that pretty little pussy. He bit his bottom lip hard, and he frantically scanned your body up and down. "I said, stop." His hand shook as he drew the gun back up to you. "Bitch." He took a step closer to the bed, and he grabbed your wrist of the hand on your breast. He pulled your body towards the edge of the bed, and he yanked you up to your feet. He whipped your body around, and he grabbed the handcuffs at his side[a new pair] and he cuffed your wrist. He grabbed your other wrist, hooking the metal around it, behind your back. He pressed the gun to the back of your head, and he pushed his groin to your ass. "Do you know what happens to girls who are teases?"

Your eyes narrowed as you looked back at him. Your stomach seared with pain as he pushed your wounded stomach down against the edge of the mattress. "What?" The word came out venomously. You whimpered when he used his foot to kick your foot to the side, and spread your legs. You heard the familiar sound of a zipper being pulled down, and your face flushed. "No."

"Shh. You were asking for this. Don't pretend you didn't want my cock in you." Thompson freed his cock from his pants, and he guided his cock between your ass cheeks to your opening. He pushed himself into your tightness, and he smirked feeling that you were wet. "See? You're wet."

"That's not-" Your mouth was silenced by him shoving the gun back into it. Your face scrunched together, and you scraped your teeth against it as he started thrusting into you. You wiggled your hands around in the metal cuffs, and you tried to inch yourself away from him.

"Fuck, it's been awhile." Sure, Thompson relieved stress, with his hand. He didn't have much time to get laid. He was usually too wrapped up in work, and what free time he did have, he dedicated to hunting Kylo Ren down. His free hand wrapped underneath you, and slid down to your clit. He started rubbing it at the same pace he was fucking you. "I'd bet I can get you to cum." He twisted the gun around in your mouth.

Your body stiffened when his hand went to your clit. You bit down onto the barrel hard, trying to ignore the pleasure that he was making your body feel. You gagged when he pushed the gun further into your mouth. Saliva dripped down from your lips, and over your chin. You clamped your eyes shut, and you tried to fucus on something else. You prayed that Ben came back from the store, or wherever he was and killed Thompson.

Thompson's hips slammed against your ass as he fucked you roughly. He could feel your pussy gripping around him, and the heartbeat in your clit. "See? Your body loves this. Don't try and deny it. You want to cum. What did Kylo not fuck you right? Did he not let you cum? Don't worry, I'll make you squirm." He applied more pressure to your clit, rubbing at it faster. "Such a slut. I bet that's the only reason Ben keeps you around is because you're a slutty little whore."

Your mind blanked out, thinking about literally anything other than what was happening. Your jaw was starting to get sore from the gun holding it open, and you tried to pull your head away to get it out of your mouth, but he'd just shove it right back in.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Thompson shook his head, and he lowered his head down onto your back. He scraped his teeth against the soft flesh, and he grunted. He could feel you getting tighter, knowing he was going to make you cum. His eyes rose up, and he looked to your face. "Come on, cum. I know you want to." His pace was brutal as he fucked you. The head of his cock slammed against your cervix, and he heard the little whimpers coming from your preoccupied mouth. The heartbeat in your clit grew more rapid, and he took a mouthful of your skin between his teeth, biting down hard.

Your body was a traitor. Your pussy clamped down around Thompson's cock as your orgasm broke. Your body arched up and down into him, and your legs shook uncontrollably. Your body was a fucking treacherous asshole. The fact that Ben hadn't let you cum also didn't help. You had been horny, but Thompson wasn't the one who you wanted to fuck you.

Thompson grunted, and he pumped into you through your orgasm. He pulled his hand from against your clit, and he grabbed onto your ass cheek. He gripped it firmly, and he tugged his hips back, pushing his cock up along your other ass cheek, and he shot his hot seed out against it, moaning loudly. He shuddered, and he slapped your ass he was gripping. He glanced down at your cum covered ass, and he stepped backwards, grabbing onto your wrists, and pulling your body off of the bed. He spun you enough just for him to look into your eyes. "It's over bitch. Let's see if Kylo cares for you like you do him. Let's see if he comes to save you like you did." He pulled the gun from your mouth, and he reached to his pants, and tugged his zipper back up.

You saw he wasn't really paying attention, and you crouched down, making his grip on you release, and you swiped your leg out against his. He didn't fall over, but he stumbled backwards, and you shot your body back up. You leaned your body back, bringing your foot up into the air, and kicking him in the stomach. Your body fell back against the bed, and Thompson was on you like a bee to honey. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Your mouth was quickly filled again with the gun, and you tried to cry out past it. "MMMMPHMM."

"Bitch, shut up. No one is going to save you. Get the fuck up." Thompson grabbed onto your shoulder, and he forced your body back upright. "You're starting really get under my skin, ya know that?" He spun your body around, keeping his gun wrapped around your head, holding the gun into your mouth. "Walk." His tone was dark, and low. He held onto the link between the two cuffs, his body sliding against yours as he walked you back through the room. He didn't care that you weren't clothed. In fact, he hoped it added to the embarrassment you felt. He hoped that you felt shame, and guilt. He sneered when he got to the door. He knew he'd have to remove the gun, or let go of your wrists. He really didn't want to do either. He spun both your bodies around, and he shoved you up against the wall. He quickly removed his hand off of your cuffed wrists, and he reached for the lock. He turned it, and he opened the door. He put his hand back where it previously was, and he led you down the hallway of the motel. "How long do you think it'll take for Kylo to realize that you're gone? I don't think he'll even care. One less problem for him to deal with."

Your jaw clenched around the gun in your mouth. Your body shivered as the cool air from the vents blew down on you as you walked through the hallway. You weren't ashamed that you were naked. You weren't insecure about your body. You were a fucking babe, and you knew it. You just didn't like being cold. It was one of your biggest pet peeves. Thompson's words made your insides twist and knot up at the thought of Ben just leaving you. It wouldn't be the first time, who's to say it would be the last. You didn't truly know who he was, or what his feelings towards you were. You knew you were attracted to him, and he was attracted to you. That was about as far as you'd been able to decipher with Ben and his feelings. Anything else, you didn't know. Your face washed with shock as you moved through the lobby, and you saw the clerk barely alive on the floor. Your eyes glanced to him the best you could.

Thompson sighed as he looked the young desk clerk over. "I'll call an ambulance for you." He continued to walk you out of the lobby, and out into the parking lot. It was finally dark outside, and he smirked. He led you over to the cruiser, and he pulled the gun from your mouth, tugging the door open. He put his hand on top of your head, and guided you down and he pushed you into the car. He slammed the door shut, and he spun his body around glancing to the red sedan. If Ben wasn't there, where did he go? He did see a store just down the road, perhaps he walked to it. He didn't know if he should wait around the corner of the building for Ben to return, or if he should just take you back. He was conflicted. He wanted to catch Ben off guard. He could go wait in the hotel room for him. He pursed his lips mulling things over. He couldn't figure out what he wanted to do. He didn't know what was the better way to catch him. He groaned, the adrenaline finally dimming down inside of him, and a bolt of electric pain rushed through his leg. He leaned back against the drivers side door, and he took a minute to collect himself. He finally reached down, and tugged the door open. He pulled himself into the car, landing in the seat with a plop. He grunted softly.

"How's your leg?" You mocked from the back seat. "I hope it gets infected, you get sepsis and you die."

"Now that's not very nice." Thompson leaned back in the seat, looking through the grate to you. "You're really rude you know that? I guess I should have used that mouth of yours instead of that tight little pussy." He smirked seeing the look of disgust on your face. "We're going to wait for Kylo right around the corner." He twisted his body around, pulling his leg inside of the car, and he shut the door. He leaned down, hot wiring the car back on, and he put it in R. He backed up in the driveway, and he put it into D, and he crept past around the corner of the building. He turned the car around, and he angled it so that he could see down the road, but Ben couldn't see him. He had the darkness and the shadow that the building casted to thank for that. "I'll get both of you this time."

"You'll die before you take either of us in alive." You slammed your body against the grate, sneering through gritted teeth. "He'll never let you take us in alive. I should have fucking killed you instead of shooting your leg."

"You don't think it's weird how Kylo didn't want you to kill me? Why do you think that is, gorgeous?" Thompson looked up the the rearview mirror, looking back at you. "Hmm?"

"I ..." You stammered trying to find an explanation. It still didn't make any sense to you either. The fact that Ben had kept Thompson alive made no sense to you. You would have thought that if Thompson was going to continue to hunt the both of you down, that the best solution to that would be to just kill him. Maybe Ben didn't want killing a police officer on the long list of bodies he had. You didn't know. You couldn't begin to understand what went on in Ben's head. You barely knew what was going on in your own head. "I don't know." You pulled your body off of the grate, and you leaned against the cold seat.

"It's because he wants to be caught. He wouldn't keep me alive, and let me hunt him down, if somewhere inside of him, he didn't want to be stopped. Despite everything, his hardened demeanor, his lack of emotions, somewhere inside, he's human. He wants me to catch him." Thompson spoke with a matter of fact tone. That was his theory anyways. He'd studied serial killers and their behaviors his whole life, and Ben wasn't like any serial killer he'd ever met. There were very subtle things that Ben did in the way he killed people that just cried out for help. Thompson looked out in front of his car, and he saw a tall, large figure walking up the street. He squinted his eyes, straining to see through the darkness. He smirked when Ben stepped under a streetlight, and he glanced over his shoulder to you. "Here we go."

You slid your body across the seat, pressing your forehead to the glass, and you slammed your head against it trying to get Ben's attention in your direction. It was hopeless. Not only were you too far away, but the cruiser was hidden enough that he wouldn't even know what he was looking at or for if he did look your direction.

"I'm going to kill him. I hope you know that. I can't risk trying to bring him in alive. This has gone on for far too long now." Thompson sounded all too eager about the fact that he got to kill Ben. He'd hunted Ben long enough. It was time to bring him in, dead.

"NO," Your body whipped back around and you thrashed against the grate. "You fucking bastard! You're a fucking coward!"

"I'm a coward?" Thompson chuckled softly. He kept his eyes on Ben as he got to the front of the motel. He waited for him to enter the door, and he opened the driver side door to his car. He lifted his leg back up, and shoved it out onto the ground. He pulled his body out, and looked back into the car at you. "I'm not the one who murders people because they can't handle their emotions properly."

"FUCK YOU!" You wailed your naked body around all along the back seat of the cruiser.

"I already did that, and you loved it." Thompson shut the door, pressing onto it tightly. He spun his body around, and he hobbled over to the motel door, gun drew at his side.

"BEN!" Your eyes swelled with tears and you pressed your face against the window trying to see the best you could. "BEN! NO! NO!" Your wrists twisted about in your cuffs, digging into the skin. "FUCK! BEEEEEEN!!!!!" You were screaming as loud as you could, but it was useless. He couldn't hear you.


	16. Darkness

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. There's a lot of violence in this chapter. If that aint your thing, please don't read it, I also want to clarify the violence is not between Y/N and Ben. It's between Ben and Thompson.. 

Also theres some pretty aggressive make up sex hehehe..with ben and y/n

Thompson stopped at the front door of the hotel, peering around inside making sure the coast was clear. He reached for the door, and he pulled it open. He hobbled through the threshold, and he winced when the door slammed shut behind him echoing throughout the lobby. He muttered incoherent words softly under his breath. He was trying to be stealthy. He rolled his eyes, and they landed on the desk clerk. He'd forgotten to call the ambulance for him. He pursed his lips together, and he slowly walked, well, wobbled through the lobby to the door on the opposite side. He opened it ever so slow, and he leaned his body forwards, peering into the hallway. He shoved himself through the door into the hallway, and he leaned back up against the wall. He pressed along it as he walked, holding himself up. It was as if the pain had magnified to triple what it was before. His head was starting to spin, and he had to stop to recollect himself. He couldn't be messing this up. He had to be on his A game if he was going to successfully get Ben. He heard a loud thud, and crash, and he inhaled a sharp breath just knowing in the pit of his stomach it was Ben's reaction. He made his way down the hallway to right outside of the motel room, and he pulled his gun up in front of him, waiting for Ben to come back out.

Ben's hand clenched into a fist and he repeatedly smashed it into the wall, realizing that it was just drywall, and it crumbled as soon as he made contact. "FUCKING BITCH!" He thought you'd left on your own, and he looked at the bed, and then down to the wet footprints in the carpet. He slowly stepped around the bed, and crouched down running his hand down over the larger of the two footprints there. There'd been a struggle, and those large footprints didn't belong to you. He quickly shot his body up, and he sneered. "Thompson." His golden-emerald eyes glistened with pure rage, and he stormed back through the room, his feet sloshing through the puddle on the carpet. He stepped through the doorway, and he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and he scoffed seeing Thompson against step off of the wall, and the gun held right to his head. "Where is she?"

"Do you really care?" Thompson's head tilted to the side. "Honestly Kylo, do you? Isn't she more trouble than she's worth? I mean, she does have a tight little pussy, and her mouth sucked on my gun real nice, but no pussy is worth the trouble."

Ben's face paled, and he could feel his eye twitching. He was trying to process Thompson's words, and when he did a burst of lividity rushed through him. He didn't even think. He just acted. He twisted on his heels, and his right hand shot up into the air. He grabbed onto Thompson's hand, ducking to the side when Thompson pulled the trigger back and sent the bullet flying through the air. He twisted his wrist, and snatched the gun out of his hands, into his own. He pulled his hand back, and he lunged it forwards, smashing it into Thompson's cheek. He brought his foot up, making contact with Thompson's chin, and sending his body flying backwards. His nose twitched, and he walked over to him. He drew his foot back, and shot it forwards, kicking Thompson in the ribs over and over again. He heard a couple of his ribs snap, and he heard the groan escape Thompson's lips. He bent down, and grabbed onto the top of Thompson's head, and pulled his to his feet roughly. He threw him against the wall, and he pressed the gun into his other leg. "You fucked her?"

"I did, and she came all over my cock. She fucking loved it." Blood spilled from Thompson's mouth, and he smirked. "Her pussy felt soooooo good."

Ben's face went blank. There was absolutely zero emotion across it. He pulled the gun away from Thompson, and he brought his free hand to his throat. He stepped backwards, Thompson coming off of the wall, and he slammed him back into it hard. He heard his head thud against the wall, and saw the stars that filled Thompson's eyes. Ben pulled him off the wall again, and he dragged him through the hallway back into the room. He pulled Thompson across the wet carpet, and into the bathroom. He kicked the leg that was wounded out, making him fall down onto his knees. He had moved his hand away from his throat, and he put it to the back of his head. He shoved his head down into the tub full of water, water splashing out around the both of them. Ben put the gun to Thompson's right ass cheek, and he pulled the trigger. The shot reverberated off the walls, and he watched the bubbles gathered up to the top of the water. He could just faintly hear Thompson's screams, and he smirked.

Thompson's hands flailed around behind him, grabbing onto Ben's pant legs, and tugging at them. His legs flopped back and forth, and when he screamed, he got water into his lungs, and he could feel his chest tightening as the oxygen left his body. His eyes clamped shut, and his body was slowly weakening. He could feel the blood dripping down his sore as hell ass cheek, and his body started trembling.

Ben ripped Thompson's head up and he grinned deviously hearing him gasping violently for air. He pulled his body backwards, sending him straight to the floor on his back. He brought his foot up, and he slammed it down onto Thompson's throat. "No one is allowed to touch my girl, except me." He twisted his boot on his throat, hearing the bones crunching together.

Weakly, Thompson's hands shot up for Ben's foot trying to pull it off of him. His mind was still reeling as his body was working to compose itself from the trauma he just experienced. He realized he wasn't going to get Ben's foot off of him, and he reached for the side pocket of his vest. He fidgeted around with it for a few minutes, and he wrapped his fingers around the round object tugging it out. He pulled the pin on the grenade, and he looked up to Ben, smirking. "Bye...."

Ben's eyes darted to the grenade, and his face lit up with fear. He snatched it up, and he rushed out of the bathroom, and into the hallway. He wiped it down the length of the hallway, and he dipped back into the motel room. He leapt across the floor, tucking and rolling across it, and taking cover behind the bed. He heard the loud blast go off, and he felt the entire building shake.

Your head turned to the direction of the explosion, and your eyes glistened with terror. Your face turned white when you saw the building slowly starting to fall apart right beside you. "What the fuck....BEN!!!!!"

Thompson rolled over onto his stomach, shoving his body upwards with his hands, and onto his knees. He reached into another pocket of his vest, and pulled out his small pocket knife. He flipped it open, and he forced himself to his feet. His whole equilibrium was fucked up, and he stumbled over his feet. His hand shot out, using the counter to balance him, and he growled. "COME OUT HERE KYLO!"

Ben rose to his feet, hearing the building starting to fall apart. He heard people screaming and he saw them run past the door in the hallway. His golden-emerald eyes narrowed as Thompson wobbled out of the bathroom, and into the room. He rose the gun back into the air, and he aimed it right for Thompson's chest. He was about to pull the trigger, and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He glanced down seeing the knife stuck right into his breast plate, and his body started swaying back and forth. He fell down to his knees, his body immediately taken over by pain, and he reached his other hand up for it.

Thompson moved quickly, and he stood in front of Ben, towering over his fallen body. He crouched down, and he wrapped his hand around the handle of the knife. He wiggled it further into Ben's chest, watching as the blood trickled down his chest, and he lowered his head down to Ben's. He turned his head and whispered into his ear. "I'm going to go fuck her, again, and again. I'm going to make her my bitch." He shoved the blade all the way into Ben's chest, and he ripped it out abruptly. He shoved Ben's body down to the ground, wincing through the pain. Not only did he have a bullet wound in his ass, but he was pretty sure he had a few broken ribs. He snatched the gun off of the floor, and he looked to the hallway seeing all the commotion. He could hear the chunks of ceiling and walls collapsing all around him, and he knew it wouldn't be long until this room started falling apart. He turned the safety on, and he shoved it back into his holster. "It was fun Kylo, really. I've enjoyed it. You're getting exactly what you deserve though." He bent back down, and he stabbed Ben in the stomach. He twisted the blade around a bit, and he pulled the blade out again. He brought the blade to Ben's face, and he dragged the blade down from the upper corner of his eye, down across it to the lower part. He pulled the blade away, and he smirked. "I've marked you. You'll die a slow painful death, just like your victims did. Karma's a bitch." He shot his body upwards, and he slowly turned around, starting to hobble out of the room.

Ben laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling which was starting to crack slowly. He let his head fall down to the side, watching Thompson make his way through the room towards the hallway. All he could think about was you, and what was going to happen to you. If he died, it was over for you. If Thompson actually had you, there was nothing good left for you. It was over. Your life was over. It was like he got a rush of adrenaline and he groaned loudly as he pulled his body up off of the floor. He put his hands at his sides, and he shoved his body upwards. He slowly rose to his feet, ignoring the fact that his blood was seeping out of him like he was a gutted pig. He joined Thompson in the hobbling through the room. He cupped one hand to the wound on his stomach, and the other hand to his chest. He sneered as he hurried after the cop. He got to the doorway, and he had to take a minute to breathe.

Thompson got to the door of the lobby and he smirked deviously. He pulled the door open, and he shoved his body through it. He made his way over towards the desk, not thinking Ben was behind him at all, and he stepped over the desk clerks body, and around the desk. He grabbed onto the chair, and lowered himself down into it. He hollered when he realized how much of a mistake that was. He winced and he reached for the edge of the desk, tugging himself towards it. He grabbed the phone, and he dialed 911. He put the phone to his ear, and he waited till they picked up.

"911, what's the location of your emergency?" The operator asked.

"This is officer Thompson. I'm from Forksville PA, and i'm calling in a murder, and an explosion at the hotel off the highway. I don't know the street name." Thompson tapped his fingers against the desk, growing impatient.

"We're sending out a unit now, and an ambulance.now. Do you want to stay on the line? Are you in danger? Is there anyone else that's hurt?"

Ben pulled himself through the door into the lobby, and he heard Thompson's voice. He looked to see him behind the desk, and he growled. He hurried over to him, and he snatched a pencil out of metal container, holding it into his right hand tightly. He rushed around the desk, and he jabbed the pencil into the side of Thompson's neck. Blood gushed out of the wound, and onto his hand. He grabbed the phone from his ear, and he slammed it down. He reached down and grabbed the chair, shoving it backwards. He snatched the blade from Thompson's hand, and he plunged it into Thompson's stomach. He pulled it back and did it once more. He didn't remove it when he pulled his hand away this time. He grabbed his throat, tugging him up out of the chair, and he had to muster strength to drag him around the desk. Once he was around it, he shoved his back against the desk, and he kept his hold on his throat. "You're no better than me. You're a fucking cop, and look at all the things you've done just to try and catch me. You're the dirtiest cop I've ever met." His head lowered down as pain started to consume him.

Though weak, Thompson's hands reached up for Ben's sides, and he shoved him backwards. He toppled over, falling down onto his ass. He quickly grabbed the blade in his stomach, and he ripped it out screaming. Blood dripped off of it, and he slowly wobbled over to Ben's body.

Ben backed himself up against the wall, and he waited for Thompson to strike him. He caught his hand mid-air, and he slid his back up the wall, standing to his feet. Between the two of them there was so much bloodshed. He twisted his arm around, hearing the bone snap and the blade fell towards the ground. His reflexes were a lot quicker than he thought they were, his other hand catching the blade mid air. He flicked his wrist around, and he lunged it towards Thompson's side. He twisted his body around by his broken wrist, and he dropped him to the ground. He stumbled backwards, thankfully on the wall, and he tilted his head back. He could barely hold himself up. He could barely see. His vision was starting to blur, and he fell down onto his ass again. He glanced to Thompson who was writhing around on the floor, muttering to himself. He got onto his hands and knees, and he crawled across the floor towards the door leading out into the parking lot. He paused right before he got to it, and he slowly turned his body back around. He crawled over to Thompson, and he straddled his body. He dug around in the pockets of his vest, tugging out a wad of keys. He dangled them in front of him, and smirked. "Bye bye fucker." He reached into the lower pocket of his vest, and he found another grenade. He slowly inched his body off of Thompson and he took a minute again. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself together. He spun around on his hands and knees, and he crawled back over to the door. He reached up for the handle, and he tugged himself upwards. He shoved the door open, and stumbled into the parking lot. He held the door open with his foot, and he pulled the pin on the grenade, tossing it into the room. As quickly as his battered up body would allow, he rushed through the parking lot.

Your face lit up when you saw Ben hobbling out of the parking lot. Your slammed your head against the window in hopes he would hear you. He did. He was making his way over to you. When he opened the back door, you practically fell out of it. You caught yourself with your upper arm, and you looked to him with your red swollen eyes. "Ben. You're-" You stopped yourself immediately hearing another explosion and in the distance you heard the sirens going off. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, You're hurt." You saw the keys in his hands, and you turned your body around. "Undo these please."

Ben nodded, barely able to hold himself up, and he bent down, shoving the key into the hole and twisting it unlocked. He leaned back against the opened door, and he glanced down at his wounds. He was losing blood a lot faster than he wanted to. His eye that had gotten cut was twitching a bit, and the rest of his body felt like it was slowly losing feeling. He tipped his body forwards, and he put his hand up, to hold himself upwards.

You quickly took the keys from him, undoing your other wrist, and you slipped out of the car and stood up. You wrapped your arms around him, and helped him into the backseat. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." You helped lower him down into a laying down positon, and you shut the door. You quickly rushed to the drivers door, and tugged it open. You climbed inside, and your face twisted into a disapproving scowl when you realized that there weren't any keys that fit into the ignition. "Shit!" Your nose wrinkled, and your eyes caught the two loose wires at your feet. You bent down and put them together, and the car started right up. You grabbed the shifter, putting it into D, and stepped on the gas pedal. You hurried out of the parking lot, and down the street. You made it about a mile before the cop cars whipped past you towards the motel. Nervously you kept glancing into the rearview mirror, hoping, praying that they didn't notice you, and wouldn't come after you. Hopefully they were distracted by the scene at hand. An ambulance and a fire truck rushed past you, and you shifted around in the drivers seat. You looked back at Ben's body, and you frowned. You pressed hard down on the gas pedal, speeding down the road. "Don't die. Please don't die."

"I'm going...." Ben whispered softly, rolling his head towards your direction. "I think I might." Even his words were weakened. Barely audible. "Is it tue...."

"Is what true?" Your head tilted to the side, and you glanced up at him through the rearview again.

"You-" Ben coughed violently. "Fucked him...." The pain in his voice was sincere.

You heard it clear as day. You could see the hurt in his eyes. Your lips curled down into a frown.

"So, I'll die knowing my girl fucked someone else." Ben turned his head to the other side, and he closed his eyes.

You glanced over your shoulder at him, tears streaming down your cheeks again. "You can't die.." Ben couldn't die. That was unacceptable and you were going to do everything in your power to stop it. You turned back to in front of you, and you pulled into the first pharmacy you saw. You didn't bother explaining to Ben what was happening. You sped through the parking lot, and into the store. You ran around the store like a chicken with its head cutoff. Too caught up in your distress, you finally went up to the pharmacists, and your eyes pleaded the woman. "Please. I need everything you've got that'll help a stab wound." You didn't give a single fuck that you were completely naked walking into the store. Not a single one.

The pharmacist rose a brow into the air, but she spun on her heels, and she quickly gathered an armful of supplies. "Here." She eyed your naked form up and down, and shook her head.

"How much?"

"Just go help your friend."

"Really? Thank you so much." You gathered the armful of things and you rushed through the store, back into the parking lot. You got to the back door, and used a single finger to tug it open. You climbed into the back seat, straddling Ben's legs, and you placed the things down onto his lap. You reached behind you and shut the door closed. You turned your full attention to him. You pulled out the cleaning pads, and you grabbed his shirt, ripping it apart so you could get to his wounds. "This is going to hurt."

"If it hurts less than you fucking him, then I can handle it." Ben didn't even look at you when you turned his body to get to his wounds.

'Ouch.' You wanted to say something but now was not the time or the place. You worked quickly, dragging the alcohol wipes over the chest wound, and then the stomach wound. You grabbed a new package of wipes, and you reached over his body gently rubbing it over his the wound on his eyes. You heard him hiss, and you frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Just do what you have to do." Ben replied bitterly.

You rolled your eyes, and you tossed the wipe to the ground with the other one. You grabbed the box of butterfly bandages, and you opened a couple strips. You pulled the skin together on his stomach, and with precision and accuracy placed the strip down, holding the skin together. You grabbed another one, and placed it over the wound. You moved quickly, dropping two more onto it, and then moved to his chest wound. You tore the packages open, and you placed them down onto the pinched together skin until they were closed up. You looked to his eye, and you contemplated what to do about it. You grabbed the triple antibiotic, and you gently smeared it over it.

Ben growled, and he reached up for your hand, holding onto your wrist tightly. His golden-emerald eyes met yours, and he shook his head. "Stop. Just stop." He shoved your arm away from him, and he pushed on your chest, trying to signal for you to get off of him.

"Ben, I'm sorry..." Your face twisted into a scowl. He was actually upset with you. For the first time since you'd been in his presence, this was an emotion he wasn't afraid to hide. He was expressing it clear as day, and it was breaking your heart. You could feel the sadness seeping from him, and the pain was very visible in his eyes. Even his words dripped with it. "It wasn't like I planned on fucking him. He pretty much took advantage of me."

"That's now what he told me." Ben rolled his eyes, and he slowly turned his head back to you. He was still reeling from his injuries, and he was weak. But he still had enough strength in him to do what he was about to do. He shot his hand up and reached for your throat, tugging your body down to his. He put his mouth right to above yours, and he spoke sternly. "You belong to me. You're my girl. No one is allowed to touch you but me." He tightened his hold on your neck, and grunted when he heard you whimper. "Now get on top of me and fuck me before I die. If I die, that's how I want to go." He yanked his hand from your neck, and he lowered his hands down to his sides.

You blinked a couple of times, but you obeyed his wishes. You reached down for Ben's pants, and you quickly undid them. You wrapped your hands around his half-erect length, and you slowly worked your hand up and down it. You brought your mouth down to the head, and your tongue curled around it. You took him into your mouth, pumping your hand up and down around the base, and he started to grow in your mouth. Your other hand went to your clit, and you started rubbing at it.

Ben grunted loudly, and his eyes looked down his body watching your mouth move up and down him. When he felt he was hard, he growled. "Get on my cock and fuck me bitch."

You blushed, and you pulled your mouth off of him, and you slowly inched up his body. You were mindful of his wounds, and you shoved your knees around both sides of him, and lowered your ass down onto his groin. You used the hand that was rubbing your clit to guide his cock into your pussy, and when it was, you reached back down for your clit and rubbing at it. You head to tilt your body backwards since there was barely any room to sit upright, and you started grinding your hips around, and back and forth on him. Moans flew from your mouth feeling his cock glide up against your walls. "Fucck."

"My pussy." Ben's hands went to your hips, and he pulled your body up and down, and he bucked up into you. It hurt, it hurt like a bitch, he could feel his wounds almost tingling with pain. The pleasure however was stronger than the pain and mixed together it was phenomenal. "This pussy is mine. You're mine. Do you fucking understand that?" He dug his nails into your skin, and he narrowed his eyes looking your face over.

You looked down at him, seeing how serious and hardened his face was and you nodded your head. You moaned before you answered. "Yes, daddy."

"Oh fuck." Ben loved that. He had a total daddy kink, but he didn't like to share that with many people. He thought it was kind of weird that he liked it, but he did. It was one of his biggest turn ons. "Shit." He growled, fighting back the urge to cum. His eyes glanced down to you rubbing at your clit, and that didn't help in his arousal. His cock pushed up against your g-spot and he felt the different in texture. He also saw the different expression that ran across your face. "Hm." He mused softly.

Your eyes fluttered shut and your body jolted back and forth, and then in circular motions. You whimpered as Ben's nails dug even further into your skin, and your other hand rose up, and you grabbed onto your throat tightly. Pure white hot waves kept crashing into you as you rode Ben's cock. "Fuck, I'm going to cum."

"No you're not. Not yet. I want you to cum on my face." Ben smirked, seeing your eyed widen. "Get up here now." He pulled your hips upwards, pulling you off of his cock and he slowly inched you up over his body. He kept his hold onto your hips, and he lowered your pussy down to his face. His tongue flicked out up against your soaked sex, and he wasted no time in plunging it into you, and started pumping it in and out. He shoved your hand away from your clit and he put his thumb there, rubbing your clit.

Your hand that had been on your clit reached around behind you, and you leaned your body back slightly, and wrapped it around Ben's cock, starting to pump it as he lapped at your pussy greedily. "OH FUCK!" Your body started shaking as your orgasm came on. Your hand tightened around Bens length, and you felt him throbbing rapidly. You could feel the vibrations from his moans.

Ben's tongue whirled around, and twisted around inside of your pussy, enjoying how sweet and wet you were. He dragged the tip of his tongue against one side of your walls and then the other.side. He could feel you starting to get tighter around his tongue, and he knew you were going to explode in his mouth. That turned him on more. He was probably going to cum at the same time as you. His muscles flexed as his orgasm built, and he groaned against your pussy feeling the pain searing through him again. As your body started to spaz on him, he grunted against you shooting his hot seed from the head of his cock. He felt it shoot out, and land right on his lower stomach. He loved how your pussy felt when you cam. He continued to lap at it, removing his hand from your clit, and grabbing onto your hip again. He lapped at it for a few more minutes, and he finally lifted your body upwards, and he took a deep breath inwards. He gently helped you move your body back down him, and he rolled onto his side. He pulled you back up, and wrapped his arms around you. "We can't stay here long, and we need to get rid of this car, but I just want to hold you in case I do die. I want to feel your warmth against me."

You gently nestled your body into his and you heard him suck in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" You had almost forgot about the wounds on his stomach as you positioned your body against his in the back seat.

"No." He was lying, but he didn't care. He'd take the pain, just as long as he got to hold you for a few minutes. He was slowly starting to lose his grip on reality again. His mind was spinning and he could feel the back of his skull pounding. His vision started to blur and he closed his eyes. He'd rather see darkness than the little orbs that were filling his eyes in. He nuzzled his head down into the crook of your neck, and he let out a small moan. "Just know, if I died, it was for you."

Tears formed in the corners of your eyes, and you nibbled at your bottom lip. "Ben,"

"Shh. I just want silence." Ben whispered softly, and he slowly slipped into darkness.


	17. The Knights

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. The Knights get introduced. Look at the above Pic to see what they look like. Also, smuttttyyy, and Ben's past comes up. A little bit more explained. 

It'd been almost 41 hours since you'd found a new car, hot wired it, and drove off into the sunset away from all the destruction and chaos. Ben had told you to drive towards Cali, and you didn't even bother asking why. You just helped him into the passenger seat of the corolla you hijacked and you drove off. By the time you had arrived in the busy, bustling state, you were completely exhausted. You could barely keep your eyes open, and you needed to get some rest. Your head turned to Ben, who looked like a fucking million bucks. He was wide eyed, and the color had finally returned to his freckle speckled face. "Ben." You cooed softly. You didn't want to ask him to drive, but you couldn't any longer. You could barely hold your hands up the steering wheel.

Ben's head turned to you, his golden-emerald eyes locking onto your paled face. He could see the exhaustion in you, and he frowned. "I'll drive. Pull over." He motioned towards a parking spot on the side of the busy street, and when you pulled into it, he opened his door, and climbed out of the car. He kept the door open, and he slowly walked around the front of the car. He tugged your door open, and he extended his hand out to you. He felt much better. He didn't feel like he was on his death bed anymore. He helped assist you to your feet, and he watched to make sure you made it around the car safely. When you climbed inside, he joined you, pulling the door closed at his side. "We'll be there soon darling. We're going to have to get you some clothes. I've got to make a phone call. I wonder if there's a phone in here somewhere?" He glanced down to the middle console and he pulled it open. Much to his surprise there was a phone inside. His large hand enclosed around the whole thing as he took it out, and he pressed the green button. The phone chimed on, and he smirked. He dialed the number, and he put the phone to his ear. "Hey, It's Be-Kylo." He quickly corrected himself. He wasn't known as Ben around here. He'd changed his name when he went on the run. He was a bit skeptical about using Kylo around here, but for now, it was fine.

The voice on the other end of the phone said something that you couldn't hear, but Ben laughed, and your brows knitted together. You carefully examined his facial expression over, seeing how lit up it was. You felt like he was possibly talking to some girl. You rolled your eyes and you decided not to eavesdrop anymore. Your eyes glanced out to the front of the car, and you smiled seeing how breathtaking the view was. You could see the orange/red/yellow sunset along the horizon, and you could see the large body of ocean at the end of the long stretch of road. Your eyes scanned over the large sea of people that were moving up and down both sides of the street, and you sighed.

"Alright dude, I'll meet you there. Want to meet me in the parking lot? Also, can you bring me a change of clothes? And can you grab some girl clothes? Yeah." Ben hung the phone up, and he glanced to you. Your annoyance ran rampant all over your face, and he placed the phone down into the cup holder. "Do you want to go to a fair?"

Your head turned back towards Ben, and you tried to hold back the smile that wanted to form. You did want to go to fair. It'd been so long since you'd been to one, and that was just the thing you needed to help you distract yourself. "I would love that. This place is absolutely beautiful Ben." You'd have to fight through the desire to sleep, but you figured you could. You'd stayed awake this long, why wouldn't you be able to stay awake just a little longer.

"Alright." Ben nodded, and he turned his attention back to the car. He hot wired it again and he pulled at the steering wheel. He slid out into the busy street, and he weaved in and out of the busy city. The city was lit up, and he looked around. He hadn't missed it one bit. He wasn't looking forward to being back in his mother and father's town, he'd gotten away for a reason, but this was the last place anyone would look for him. It was the safest. Also, he had allies here, and he needed their resources. He finally turned left into a large parking lot that over looked the large stretch of beach, right next to the pier where the fair was going on. He noticed how your face lit up with excitement and he smirked. "It'll be fun. Come on, I want you to meet some people." He exited the car, and he walked around to your door. He didn't give a single shit he was loitering around in his boxers He'd have clothes soon. He pulled your door open, and waited for you to climb out. He grabbed your wrist, and he pulled your body to his. "I want to make one thing very clear, the people you're about to meet are going to want to fuck you."

"W...what?" Your face twisted in disgust. "Okay? And?"

"I'm going to let them."

You snapped your arm from Ben's grasp, and you narrowed your eyes. "What the fuck Ben!? Why?"

"Because, I owe them. Also, if I don't let them, they're going to anyways. Trust me, when you see them, you're going to want to anyways." Ben wasn't ashamed to admit that the crew he used to roll with were utterly attractive. "Please, I owe them, can you just cooperate with them if that's what they want? We need their help." His tone was desperate, and you could hear it clearly.

You sighed, and rolled your eyes. "Fine, but you can't get mad at me for this shit." Your head whipped around hearing the rumbling of a large engine, and you narrowed your eyes as the large diesel truck whipped through the parking lot pulling in next to yours and Ben's stolen car. Your mouth fell open when you saw a man with slicked back black hair, and a clean shaven face. He was slightly older, but he was handsome. You blinked a couple times, and you looked back to Ben who just nodded at you. You turned your head back to the truck when the driver side door opened, and the man jumped out of the truck. He had on a black pair of jeans, and white shirt under his leather jacket.

Ben smirked looking Vic up and down, and he stepped over to him. They exchanged a hug, and Vic's eyes locked right on to you. He tipped his head to the side and he licked his lips slowly. "Who is that?" He stepped to you, smirking when he saw your body tense up. He rose his hand up to your cheek, and he gently brushed over it relishing how soft your skin was. He stepped around your body, and he lowered his chin down onto your shoulder, pressing his body into your back. "Are you our boys new toy?"

"I..." You stammered a bit already flustered. You heard another car door open, and your face turned bright red when you saw the large, toned brunette haired man step around the truck, and you felt his eyes undressing you.

"Awe, she's adorable when she's flustered. Cardo, come meet," He paused realizing he didn't catch your name. "What's your name darling?" He flicked his tongue out over your ear lobe.

Cardo ran a hand through his brown mustaches, and then through his beard. His t-shirt covered arms flexed as he moved his arm around, and he turned to the side, his tattoos exposing themselves to the world. He cocked his head to the side, lowering his hand back down and he smirked. "Well hello there."

"H...hi." You forced the words out. Ben hadn't been wrong about the men being attractive. You nibbled at your bottom lip.

Ben was extremely uncomfortable with the whole thing, but he owed the men his life, and he couldn't deny them what they wanted, if they wanted you. Only once. Only one time if that's what they decided they'd want. That's all he could handle. One time was bad enough. "Where's everyone else?"

Vic's head rose from off of your shoulder, and his eyes met Ben's. "They're out." Ben knew what he meant by that.

"Gotcha. So can we have those clothes?" Ben pursed his lips together, and he shifted from foot to foot.

"Yeah." Cardo replied, and he spun around on his black shoes, and he tugged the back door on the drivers side open. He reached to the seat, and grabbed Ben's clothes first. He extended them out at his side, waiting for Ben to take them. He grabbed your clothes, and he turned back around, and he smirked.

Vic's eyes flashed darkly. He looked right at Ben. "So, payment?"

Ben frowned. "Yeah." He looked down to the ground, completely embarrassed. He knew what Vic wanted. He could already tell from his reaction when he saw you. "I guess."

"Don't worry, we'll be even after this. I won't hurt her too bad." He chuckled a bit, and he grabbed onto your shoulders, ushering you towards the truck where Cardo was. He whispered into your ear. "You know what I want right darling?"

"Y..yes." Your tone was soft, full of fear. You whimpered when Vic pushed you right into Cardo's body, and you whimpered when you felt how muscular he was. Your eyes rose up into his, and you felt a chill run down your body. You could feel Vic's hardened arousal through his clothes, and you bit down on your bottom lip.

"I'll be as gentle as I can be. Can't say the same for Cardo though." Vic smirked, and he pulled your body back a bit. "Up." He wasn't going to waste any time. He smirked when he saw Cardo's hands reach for the button of his pants, and he tugged them down, lifting his body upwards after, and pulling himself into the truck. "Get in there sweetie." He grabbed onto your hips and lifted you up into the truck. He climbed up in after you, and shut the door.

Your head turned to look through the tinted windows out to Ben. You saw him turn and walk back towards the car you'd been driving in. He wasn't going to help you. He was going to let this happen. Honestly, part of you were kind of turned on by it. Both men were fucking attractive as shit, and you were kind of horny. You turned your head back to Cardo was was laying down on the black leather back seat. You felt Vic's hand grab your Ben's pants, and he tugged them down roughly. You gasped when he grabbed ahold of your hips again, and he lifted your body upwards, and moved you on to Cardo's groin. He lined his freed cock up with your pussy, and he tugged your body down onto it, grunting when you moaned loudly.

Cardo let out a small moan, and his hands took over your hips when Vic removed his hands. He bucked his hips up into you, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "Damn, I'm glad I came with you."

Your hands went down to Cardo's extremely muscular shirt covered torso, and you leaned your body down when Vic pushed you down towards him. Your mouth parted slightly, and moan escaped from them.

"Good girl." Vic's hands worked at his black pants, and he tugged his his throbbing length. He dipped his hips down, and he guided his cock to your ass cheeks. He gathered a wad of spit into his mouth, and he leaned his head down, letting the saliva drop down onto the top part of his cock. He slicked his cock back and forth between your cheeks, coating his arousal, and he pushed the head of his cock back into your ass. He let out a deep grunt when he slipped inside feeling your walls tightly gripping around him. He could feel Cardo's cock gliding in and out of you through the small piece of skin that separates your two holes. It added to the pleasure. He wrapped one arm around your neck, tipping your head back a bit, and he grunted right into your ear. "Fuck you got a tight little ass."

You gasped against Vic's arm, and your eyes clamped shut as both men started pumping into you. 'Fuck, this is fucking hot. What the fuck is wrong with me?' No, it wasn't Ben fucking you, and yes, you were mad at him for offering you up like a piece of meat, but in this moment right now, you didn't even care. You enjoyed it. There was something actually fucked in your head. You chalked it up to your mental instability. Your hands gripped into Cardo's shirt pulling it up a bit, exposing a large skull on his stomach. "o...Oh..."

Vic's mouth lowered down to your back, your shirt having have fallen off when he pushed you into the truck. He grazed his teeth over your soft flesh, and he increased his pace into your ass slowly.

Cardo kept his hands at your sides, digging his fingers into your skin more firmly as he bucked his hips upwards into you. He leaned his head against the door, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure. "Fuck," He hadn't planned on even coming with Vic, he had other obligations but now he was glad he had. "So fucking tight."

Ben could see the truck rocking around, and he scowled as he pulled the black jeans up his legs and buttoned them. He sucked at the inside of his cheek, mentally cursing himself for allowing this to happen. He felt bad, he truly did, but Vic and the boys weren't people he was going to cross. They were worse than he was. He didn't want to piss them off. He was thankful that only two of the 6 Knights were there. He wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself if all 6 of them were having your way with you right now. He pulled the black shirt down over his head, and he slid his arms through the sleeves. He turned his attention to the fair that was lighting up the darkening skies, and he leaned back into the chair, trying to focus on literally anything else. He reached for the steering wheel, and gripped it tightly.

Your body convulsed as your orgasm hit you hard, and your head leaned back into Vic's body, and you screamed out in bliss. "OH FUCCK!"

"Mmm, good girl." Vic praised, slamming his hips against your ass. He shot his seed deep into your ass, and he pumped himself through his bliss. He slowly unraveled his arm from around your neck, smirking when he heard you gasping for air violently. He brought his hand up to the back of your head, and he tangled his fingers in your hair. He glanced down to Cardo who looked him right in the eyes, and they exchanged words silently. Vic pulled your body down, sliding you off of Cardo's cock, and he pushed your head down to his groin, shoving your mouth down onto his cock. "Open up baby." He waited for you to obey, and he pushed your head all the way down to the base of him. He watched as your hands flailed over the top of Cardo's tattooed chest, and he chuckled. "Take it like a good girl." He heard you gag, and choke and saw the saliva drip down both sides of your mouth down onto Cardo's thighs.

Cardo's hands gripped at the backseat, and his pace was unsteady as he fucked into your mouth. He grunted, and his nostrils flared as he shot his seed into your mouth. He moaned through his entire euphoria, and he looked to Vic when he was done.

Vic pulled your head upwards, and he released your hair. He patted your cheek, and he reached behind him, and opened the door up. He slowly lowered himself down to the ground, and he tucked himself away. He turned to Ben, who was in the car, and he walked over to it. He reached for the passenger side door, and he bent down, looking right at him. "We're good for now. I want you to come over later. We've got much to discuss. I'll let you use the truck. We'll get rid of that car, I'm assuming is stolen. Go have fun with your girl." He pulled his body back upright, watching as Ben climbed out of the car. He could see the rage deep in his eyes, and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Ben didn't want to talk about it. He felt guilt enough without needing an empty apology from the older man. He already felt like total shit.

"If it's any consolation, she enjoyed it." Vic shrugged, and he tipped his head upwards smirking. "Seriously, later." He reached into the back pocket of his pants, and he tossed the keys through the air across the top of the car towards Ben. He glanced behind him, seeing you climb out of the car with the skirt Cardo had picked out for you on. It was a black pleated material, and it fit you perfectly. "Hm." He licked his lips, and his eyes trailed up to the skin tight leather corset, and the machine leather jacket you had over you. Your heeled boots thudded against the ground as you walked through the parking lot back over to the car. "They fit,"

"Yea." You couldn't even look Vic in the eyes right now. Your eyes did land on Ben's face, and you both frowned at one another. It wasn't that you hadn't enjoyed yourself, you had, but it wasn't who you wanted to have fucking you. How was he okay with these guys fucking you, yet he'd been so made about you getting raped by Thompson? It didn't compute in your mind, and it was driving you crazy. You walked around the car to Ben, and you reached for his hand. His fingers locked into yours, and it strangely brought you a wave of peacefulness. You glanced over to the truck as Cardo climbed back out, and you sighed.

"Let's go dude. I got shit to do." Cardo stated blandly. Him and Ben exchanged a glance, and he narrowed his eyes at Vic. He waited for the older man to nod, and he went to step to the truck again.

"Uh-huh. We're getting rid of this car for our boy." Vic stated blandly. He quickly walked over to the truck and tugged the drivers side door open. He reached over the seat, and he pulled out a large barb wired bat, twirling it around in his hand, and walked back over to the car. He stepped around the front of it, and he stepped past you and Ben, and he climbed into the drivers side of the car. He went to reach for the key in the ignition, and he face scrunched together disapprovingly. "Where's the keys?" He looked back to his side to Ben.

"We had to hot wire it." Ben stated calmly. He watched as Cardo climbed into the passenger seat, and he gripped onto the keys in his other hand tightly. He sneered when the keys dug into his palm, and he sighed.

"Okay. Later. Stop by." Vic wasn't requesting it. He was demanding that Ben stop by later. He reached down, twisting the wires back together, and he reached for the stick, shifting it down into R. He backed out after closing the door, and he shifted it into D, and he sped off out of the parking lot waving at you and Ben as he did.

Ben nibbled at his bottom lip, and he turned his attention to you. He opened his mouth to say something, but you spoke first.

"Don't Ben." You had seen his mouth part and you knew he was going to try to say something in relation to what had just happened. "It's fine. I'd do anything for you." You reached your hand up for his cheek, and you put your hand flat against it. You rose up onto your tippy toes, and you pressed your lips to his. You kissed him sweetly, passionately. You pulled away from the kiss and you smiled. "It's okay. Really. I know you wouldn't have had me do that unless it needed to be done."

Ben was absolutely floored at how calm you were being. He couldn't help but feel like there was going to be payback, or some type of revenge. He was paranoid like that. He nervously cleared his throat, and he looked to the pier. "Want to go?"

"Of course." Your eyes followed his gaze, and you both started walking through the parking lot towards the pier. There were so many people moving up and down the pier, you and Ben had to weave in and out of them just to get up the ramp. Your eyes took in all the different booths, and the rides, and how beautiful the ocean looked below you lit up with all the different lights from off of the pier. The sound of the waves crashing along the beach were so soothing, and you felt a tinge of happiness rush through you.

Ben pulled you along through the sea of people, and he stopped in front of a ticket booth. "Do you want to go on a ride?"

"I'd love that." You exclaimed a lot more cheerfully than you'd mean to. You couldn't help it. It was like being here sparked your inner child, and you didn't mind it. It was a nice distraction from everything.

Ben smiled a bit, and he walked over to the ticket booth, and he got a coupon full of tickets. He turned back to you, and cocked his head to the side. "What do you want to go on first?"

"Ferris wheel! I want to see the city from the top of it."

"Alright." Ben gripped onto your hand tightly, not wanting to lose you as he pulled you through the sea of people. He hated being around this many people. His killer instincts were flaring, and he got flashes of just losing it, and stabbing as many people as he could. He could feel his blood bubbling, and he took a sharp inhale of breath. He led you to the line at the ferris wheel, and he stood there, tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he released your hand and he motioned for you to step through the gate first. He followed behind you, and he handed the man the four tickets. He waited for you to sit down on one side of the ferris wheel, and he sat down on the other. The ride started up not to long after that, and Ben narrowed his eyes to you. "I am sorry."

"Ben." You sighed, and you slid around the circular seat, right next to him. "It's fine. Really." You leaned your head down onto his shoulder, and the ride stopped with you and Ben at the top. Your head whirled around, taking in the whole area. You looked out to the darkened body of water to your left, then slowly over the beach which had a lot of people walking up and down on it. You wanted to go play in the water next. You smiled, and looked over the large hotels, and stores, and across the horizon of city life. "Palm trees are awesome." You whispered, and you finally turned back to Ben.

"Yeah." Ben shrugged. He grew up around them. They didn't float his boat. "I...I want to tell you something."

"What?" Your face hardened seeing how nervous he looked. "Ben what is it?"

"Those men from earlier, those are the Knights. They're an old gang I used to be a part of. When I started killing people, they took me in. They helped me discover who I was. They saved my life. That's why I owed them." Ben spoke softly, not wanting anyone to hear him. "We're going to have to see them later. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine." You cocked your head to the side, and laughed softly. "I already told you."

"It's not going to be pretty. I'm sure there's going to be something they want me to do for them. I.E torture someone, or get information." Ben's golden-emerald eyes looked right into yours.

"Okay?" You didn't know what the problem was. It wasn't like you hadn't seen Ben act like a total psychopath before. He was starting to kind of scare you a little bit, and confuse you a ton. "I don't get why you're acting so weird about this Ben. It's fine. I know you had a life before you met me. It's fine. If I didn't accept you, all of you, then I wouldn't be here now. Ben," You rose your hand up to his cheek again, and you shook your head slightly. "I love you."

Ben's eyes widened, and he shot his hand up, and shoved your arm off his cheek. His whole body tensed up as the words played on repeat in his head. He slid his body away from yours, and he looked down to the people below him. He immediately got uncomfortable, and was panicking internally. He hadn't expected that what so ever, and he had no idea how to respond. He bit down on his bottom lip, and he didn't look back at you once when the ride lowered back down to the platform. He quickly rose to his feet, and he stepped down onto the platform, and down through the crowd.

You stared in utter disbelief at Ben's response to you dropping the big 'I love you'. That was not at all how you were expecting him to react, and honestly, you were fucking pissed. After everything you'd both been through, after you helped him, multiple times, you weren't lying. You were almost sure that's exactly how you felt about him. But for him to react like that, it fucking hurt. You felt almost sick. You watched as he fled into the sea of people, and you lost him in the crowd. "Asshole." You clenched your fists at your sides, and you stepped off of the ride, and shoved your way through the people, going towards the end of the pier. You stepped off of it, down into the sand, your boots sinking into it as you made your way over to the water. You lowered yourself down onto your ass, sand spreading over your cheeks, and you didn't even care. Your eyes trailed over the top of the water, and you shook your head. "I'm stupid. So stupid." You heard footsteps behind you, and you whipped your head around seeing Ben standing there with a single red rose in his hand. "Ben,"

Ben smirked, and he lowered himself down beside you. He extended his hand out to you, and he cleared his throat. "I'm not good with emotions. I either kill or push everyone away. I just don't like being vulnerable like that." He sighed, glancing out to the water like you had. "I don't know how I feel, but I do know one thing, my life was boring, and bland before I met you. I know there's been a lot of shit that's happened between us, and to us, but I've never felt more alive than I do than when I'm with you." He slowly turned his head back to you, and his eyes went wide, almost puppy dog like.

He fucking pulled at your heartstrings without even really trying. "Ben," You took a deep breath inwards. Even though his words were sweet, he still hadn't said he loved you back. Which could only mean, he never would, or he didn't actually give a fuck about you. You trailed your hand through the sand, and you gently pulled your boots off, placing them beside you. You jumped to your feet, and you stepped in front of him. You reached down for his hands, and you tugged him upwards. "Come on." You decided you didn't want to talk about this anymore. You just wanted to enjoy the moment you had right here with him. You weren't sure how much longer you'd be able to actually have fun before the next wild thing happened, and you just wanted to cherish it. You led him over to the edge of the water, and you released his hands. "Come on." You spun on your heels, and you grabbed your shirt, tugging it off, and tossing it back onto the sand. You reached for your skirt, and shimmied it down over your thighs. The water wasn't as cold as you thought it would be. It was almost warm. You grinned widely, tossing the skirt onto the beach with your shirt, leaving you in just your underwear, and you put your hands together above your head, and then out in front of you, and dived into the water.

Ben's face twisted a bit, and he contemplated if he wanted to swim of not. When you popped back up, his eyes trailed over your soaking wet hair, and down your face, and he quickly grabbed his shirt, ripping it off, and tugged it pants down. He left his clothes right there on the beach beside yours, and he rushed towards the water. He dived in, and he popped up beside you. He smirked, running his hand through his wet jet black locks. He slid that same hand over the top of the water, splashing it at you.

You giggled softly, and you shoved both your hands through the water splashing him back. "Ben!" You shook your head, and you jumped over to him, wrapping your legs around him. Your arms wrapped around his neck, and you pushed your lips down to his. Your eyes met, and you felt like you got sucked right into those beautiful golden-emerald irises. Your tongue pushed past his lips, and you moaned against him.

Ben's hands wrapped around your back, slipping down to your ass cheeks, and he gripped it tightly, pushing your body against his hard. His tongue slid around yours, and he grunted into your mouth. His cock hardened in his boxers, against your panties, and he pulled his mouth away just enough to speak. "I want to fuck you right here."

"So do it." Your mouth curled into a smirk, and you reached one hand up to his wet hair, and you tangled your fingers into it, pulling it back.

Ben growled through gritted teeth, and he slipped one hand you, reaching for his boxers. His forearm slid against your clit making you whimper, and he smirked. He reached between the fabric of his boxers, and he tugged his cock free. He drew his hand back, tugging your panties to the side, and he pushed his cock to your opening. He grabbed onto your ass again, and he pushed into you. He started bucking his hips into you, pushing your ass down, and he moaned. "Mine."

"Mmm." You grazed your teeth over his bottom lip, and you bit down on it as he pumped into you. You dragged your teeth back and forth over it, and your eyes narrowed. You applied just enough pressure to draw blood and you heard him grunt. You released his lip with your teeth, and your tongue swiped out over it lapping at the blood. "Mmmm. Yummy."

Ben's eyes locked into yours seeing the bloodlust in them. He wanted blood to. No, he needed blood to. He really needed to kill something. He was stressed the fuck out. He slammed his groin into yours, and he lapped at the wound on his lip. He grunted once again, and he dug his nails into your ass cheeks. "This is so fucking hot."

"It is," You couldn't disagree. Anyone passing along the beach could see Ben fucking you in the water. It wasn't like it was discrete. You tipped your head back, and you let go of his hair, wrapping both hands around the back of his neck again.

Ben's head leaned inwards, and he put his mouth to your neck. He nibbled at the flesh gently, leaving a trail of blood behind, and his tongue drew circles up and down it. He could feel your pussy tightening, and he let out another grunt, this time the vibrations from it shot up and down your neck.

Your fingers locked into one another behind his neck, and your body slid up and down and back and forth on him. You locked your ankles together, preventing you from falling off, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. "Harder."

Ben growled. He adjusted your body down just a bit, angling his cock differently, and he slammed into you as hard as he possibly could. Water splashed up all around him, and he smirked hearing your moans increasing. "Cum for me. Cum all over my cock."

"Yes sir." Your voice cracked through a moan, and your body started thrashing around on his. Your legs tightened around his waist, squeezing him, and you called out "FUCK!" When your orgasm hit you. Your chest heaved against Ben's, and you felt his body shudder as he shot his seed into you. "Mmm." You lowered your head back down, and you stared right into his eyes. "I do love you."

"I know." Ben's gaze averted immediately, and he carried you out of the water back to the beach where your clothes were. He lowered you down to your feet, and quickly gathered your clothes, handing them over to you. He reached down for his, and his gaze lifted to see a couple passing by, staring right at him. He sneered, and they hurried along. He rolled his eyes, and he quickly dressed himself. He let out a deep sigh, and he looked back to your fully clothed body. He reached his hand out. "Do you want to ride more rides?"

"I'd like you to win me a stuffed animal." You smiled up at him, and you gave him big doe like eyes. "Please?"

Ben caved at the innocent look you gave him, and he locked his fingers into yours, leading you back up the beach, and up the pier. He found the first game he came to, which was a shooting game, and he released your hand. He glanced to the worker, and he licked his lips. "One game."

"Are you sure that's all you need?" You weren't trying to doubt Ben, but usually these games were rigged. You silenced yourself when he glared back at you, and you blushed. You watched as the worker handed Ben the toy gun loaded with rubber bullets, and he positioned himself in a shooting stance, and he rose the gun up. Your heart started racing and your eyes followed the rubber bullet through the air when he shot at the glass bottles. You smirked when he got the top tier, and then he aimed the gun down, quickly shooting out the other three. You looked right at the worker who looked dumbfounded, and you stuck your tongue out when he rolled his eyes. "I want that one." You pointed to a large stuffed black mouse, and he pulled it down and handed it over to you. The thing was about half your size. "Thank you." You looked up to Ben, happiness spread across your face.

"Alright, do you want to do anything else?" It was starting to get late. They'd already been there for a few hours, and Ben knew he needed to heed Vic's words, and go to his house.

"No, we can go." You wobbled struggling to carry the large stuffed mouse, as you followed after Ben through the crowd of people down the pier, and back to the parking lot. You waited for him to open the back door and you tossed the mouse onto the back seat. You stepped away, and you looked at his face. He looked upset. Like something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"As I said, we got to go see the boys." Ben opened your door, helped you inside, and he shut it. He traipsed in front of the large truck, and he made his way to the drivers side door. He glanced back to the pier, and out to the water, smiling faintly. He had a good time. He hoped you did to. It seemed like you had, but now it was time to get back to business. He climbed inside of the drivers side of the truck, pulling the keys out, and he shoved it into the ignition.

[Ben and Y/NS POV at The Knights house]

"Kylo!" Vic exclaimed as Ben and you walked into the main room of the small two story house.  
"Come with me. You," He pointed to you, and then motioned for the room off to the left side of him. "Go meet the boys. Ap'lek and Trudgen will be here later." He spun on his heels, slipping his arm around Ben's neck leading him towards a door on the side of the stairs case, and they disappeared into it.

You sighed, and you slowly turned you body towards the room Vic had pointed at. You slowly walked to the doorway, peering into the large kitchen. Your eyes landed on Cardo, and then you looked to two other men leaned over the island in the middle of the kitchen drinking beers. "Hey,"

Cardo rose his body upwards, and he smirked. "Boys, meet Y/N." He walked over to you, and he slid his hand over the top part of your skirt clad ass. "Y/N, this is Kuruk, and Ushar." He put his mouth down to your ear. "It's nice to see you again." He drew his hand back, and lunged it forwards, smacking your ass. "Get comfortable. You're going to be here awhile."

Your eyes moved up and down the man Cardo said was named Kuruk. He had olive colored skin, and dark eyes that pulled your attention right into them. He had the signs of what used to be a mustache, and some stubble across his face. He had a very toned body, from what you could tell. He had on a plain black t, and dark jeans. When he turned his head to you and spoke, he had a slight accent. Latino. You blushed, and you dragged your foot out in front of you. "Hey"

Ushar rolled his eyes, and he placed the beer down onto the island. He twisted his body around, and reached for the large fridge behind him, tugging out a beer, and he shut it. He walked over to you in his converse clad feet, and his baggy dark grey sweatpants, and his similarly grey shirt, and he handed the beer out to you. "Hey yourself. If you don't like beer, we've always got the hard stuff."

Your eyes looked over the second man taking the beer from his grasp. He had shoulder length black hair, and his slightly scruffy face. He wasn't quite as muscular as the rest of the knights, but he was toned enough. You gripped the beer in your hand tightly, and you twisted the top off with your other hand. You brought the end to your mouth, and you started chugging away at it. You stepped through the room, going over to a wooden chair, and you sat down in it. You pulled the bottle from your mouth and you swallowed hard. You looked over the three men, and you scoffed. "So what do you need Ben here for?"

"Ben?" Cardo's head tipped to the side from across the table beside the other two Knights. "You mean Kylo?'

"No. I mean, Ben. That's what he goes by now." Your tone more bitter than you'd meant it to be, but you decided you weren't going to apologize for it. You just wanted to be with Ben. You heard the faint sound of someone screaming through the walls, and your head turned. Your eyes widened, and you slowly turned back to the Knights. "What the fuck was that?"

Ushar chuckled. "What did it sound like?"

"Someone screaming. Why? Is Ben okay?" You rose to your feet, and you slammed the bottle down onto the island. You were about to rush back out of the room, but you were stopped when your body was yanked backwards by Kuruk.

"Don't. It's best you stay here." Kuruk shook his head at you. "Just stay here. It's not something you want to see, trust me."

You and the Knights moved to the living room around the corner, and you slumped down into the couch. The screaming had finally let up, and you could hear footsteps getting louder and louder. You heard Ben's voice, and you turned your attention towards the doorway of the kitchen. You smiled widely when Ben stepped into the doorway, but it quickly faded seeing the blood dripping from his bruised and torn up knuckles, and all over his face. "What-" Before you could finish your sentence, Ben's hand shot up, silencing you. He shook his head at you, and you frowned.

Ben looked to Vicrul beside him, and he sighed. "I hope you got everything you needed."

Vic chuckled darkly. "I did, thank you. I'll be needing your help again when Ap'lek and Trudgen return. In the mean time, grab yourself a beer, and make yourself at home. I've got something I need to tend to." He spun on his heels and he disappeared.

Ben glanced to you, and he looked you up and down. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" You could only imagine the things that must have went on down there. From all the screaming, and yelling, and now seeing him covered in blood...You pursed your lips together, and you skimmed the drunken men over in the room. You rose to your feet, and stepped to him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Ben replied calmly. He turned on his heels and led you through the house, and up the stairs. He walked down the hallway, and he reached for the door handle of the room at the end of the hallway. He opened it, waiting for you to step into the room first, and he closed the door, looking at you. "What's up?"

"I overheard the Knights drunker babbling, and they said something about a big job? What's that mean, and are you and I going to be a part of this? I don't think we should draw any attention to ourselves. We just got away from all the bullshit." You lowered yourself down onto the end of the bed, looking up at Ben's face with concern in your eyes. "Come sit down."

"I can't. I've got to help Vic deal with..." Ben trailed off. "Something." He looked down to the floor. "And no, you're not doing anything. I have to." He lifted his head back up, and he sighed. "I owe them."

"I thought you paid them back by letting them fuck me." You scoffed shaking your head, rage filling your core. You clenched your hands at your sides into fists.

"Sort of. Vic and I talked. I have to help him with one job, and then my debt is paid. You don't understand." Ben snapped harshly, growing quickly annoyed with your attitude. "End of discussion. They saved my life. When I killed my family, they're the ones who helped get rid of the evidence. They taught me everything I know now. They're the reasons I'm alive today. I would have gotten myself killed back then because of my recklessness. I'll be back in a bit. Stay here." Ben spun on his heels, opening the door again, and stepping through the threshold. His eyes met yours as he closed the door, and he locked it from the outside. "I'm sorry. Just stay put." He walked away from the door back down the hallway.

You shot up from the bed when Ben started for the door, but you hadn't been quick enough to stop him. Your fists flew against the door and you screamed out for him. "BEN! You fucking coward! Come back here! We're not done!" You growled through gritted teeth, and you grabbed the door handle, trying to twist it. When you realized he'd locked you inside, something inside of you snapped. You stepped back away from the door, and you brought your foot up against the door, and you kicked at it. It didn't budge at all. "SON OF A BITCH!" You slammed your hands against it again, and you shook your head violently. "I swear to god Ben, if you don't let me out right now, I'm going to fucking kill you!" You were lying obviously, but you wanted to.


	18. Information

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Mmm, Knights and Ben smut with Y/N gaahhhh. 

Ap'lek, the silver fox, as the other Knights called him, returned with Trudgen, his emotionless fellow Knight, dragging a young brunette scruffy latino in by his arms through the doorway. Ap'lek's eyes scanned the room, looking for Vicrul. "VIC!" He called out, and he glanced down to the man known as Poe.

Vic and Ben rushed out of the kitchen, and around the corner to the main room. Ben's eyes looked Ap'lek up and down, and he smirked when he saw the look of surprise on his face. "Hey,"

"Kylo, what's good?" Ap'lek motioned to Poe with his other hand. His eyes narrowed at Vicrul. "Well, we got him here, now what?"

Vic clapped his hands together. "Basement."

Ap'lek and Trudgen glanced to one another, and obeyed Vic's demands, dragging Poe across the floor and to the basement door. It was a bit of a struggle getting him through the doorway, but they finally managed. Once down in the basement, Ap'lek reached up for the light hanging from the ceiling, and the bulb flickered on illuminating the entire basement. The two men led Poe over to the blood covered hair, and the lowered him into it. The black haired male, Trudgen, reached down for the metal cuffs, and pulled it over Poe's right wrist. He watched as Ap'lek cuffed his other wrist.

"Come on," Vic grabbed Ben's arm, and he pulled his body around towards the basement door. Both men slowly descended down the stairs, and Vicrul reached for the barbed wire bat he'd placed on the side of the wall, and he swung it around. He shot the barbed wire end of the bat towards Poe's stomach, colliding it into his body hard. "Wake up, Poe."

Ben stepped around Poe, and he wrapped his arm around his neck, tugging it upwards forcing Poe's gaze to meet Vic's. He peered at the side of it, trying to see if he was coming to.

Poe's mouth opened, and a groan came from them. He shot his eyes open once the pain filled his core, and he frantically looked around the room to the men known as The knights. "NO!" He struggled under the binds, and his throat clenched under the pressure of Ben's arm. "Please." He barely got the word to squeeze out from his lips.

Vic pulled the bat back to him, and he bent at the waist in front of Poe. He pointed the bat towards him, and he cocked his head to the side. He chuckled very cynically. "No, No, No." He mocked Poe's whiney voice. "Tell me where it is."

"Where what is!?" Poe was utterly confused about what Vicrul was even talking about. He honestly had no fucking idea what he was asking for. His hands gripped at the ends of the armrest, and sweat dripped from his forehead as fear consumed him. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Bullshit." Vicrul rose his body back up, and he nodded at Ben.

Ben sighed, and he unwrapped his arm from around Poe's neck. He stepped around the front of the chair, and he looked him dead in the eyes. "You realize that if you don't give them the information they want, you're going to be begging us to kill you after I'm done with you."

Poe's eyes took in the fact that Ben had dried blood on his face, and all over his hands. His knuckles were slightly battered from what he could only assume was from beating the fuck out of someone. "I don't know!"

Ben rolled his eyes, and he glanced between Ap'lek, Trudgen and Vicrul. "I'm going to be here awhile. Do you guys want to check on Y/N?"

"Who's Y/N?" Ap'lek's face twisted with curiosity. He tilted his head to the side.

Vicrul's head turned to Ap'lek, and he stepped to him. He lowered his head down putting his mouth to his ear and he whispered something into it.

Ap'lek eyes widened, and he looked Vicrul in the eyes, and then glanced down to Ben. "I see. I'll go check on her." He turned on his heels, and he started up the stairs before anyone could say anything to him. He pushed the door open to the basement, and he stepped out of it. He made his way around the stairs, and he ascended up it, and he glanced down the hallway. He could hear someone, banging against the door down the hallway, and he could only assume that it was you. A slight smirk spread over his face, and he walked to the end of the hallway. He leaned his face against the door, and he waited for the banging to halt just briefly to speak. "Y/N?"

Your hands stopped slamming against it when you heard a males voice on the other side. It wasn't Ben's. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to unlock the door okay?" Ap'lek reached down for the lock, and he turned the door handle. Before he could even try and open the door, it flew open and you sprung out of the doorway, colliding right into him, knocking you both onto the floor of the hallway. His hands had gone to your waist, and he just stared up at your face. "Hey," He whispered as your body thrashed from side to side trying to get out of his grip. "HEY!" His voice got louder and deeper the second time he said it. He gripped onto your hips firmly, and he rolled his eyes. "YO!"

"WHAT?!" Your eyes lowered down to his, and your nostrils flared out as you breathed through labor breaths. "Let me go."

"Yeah, no." Ap'lek lifted your body off of his, and he slipped his hands up your body, over your arms, and around your throat. "I was told your Kylo's new girl. This true?" He rose to his feet, and stepped you backwards, pressing you against the wall. "You're awfully pretty."

"What are you doing?"

Ben narrowed his eyes up at Vicrul. "What did you just say to him?"

Vicrul spun his head around, looking Ben over. "What does it matter Kylo? Or should I say, Ben?" He said the name in the most mocking manner he could. "It's not like you to be so worried about a girl. I mean, what's she mean to you anyways? Is this like a fling? Or are you committed to one another? From the way she enjoyed getting fucked earlier by Cardo and I, I don't think she's very committed to you. I sent Ap'lek up there to prove it." He rose the barbed bat up to Ben's chest, and he gently pushed the end of it into his chest. "Now, get back to the task at hand. You can see your little slut after."

Ben's face paled but he did as he was told. He spun his body back around facing Poe, and he bent down, grabbing his throat, yanking his head up. "I suggest you tell us what we want to know. I'm very fucking pissed off and if you don't, I'm going to take all my rage out on you."

Poe sucked in air through his gritted teeth, and he stared hard into Ben's eyes. "Fuck you all. I don't know what you're fucking talking about."

Vicrul growled, stepping to Poe's side quickly. He swung the bat through the air, colliding it into the back of Poe's head. The barbed wire stuck into the back of Poe's skull and when he pulled it off, there was hair all over the wire, and blood. "Liar."

Ben's hand had been forced off of Poe's throat when Vic's bat smashed against the back of it. "Is he going to fuck her?"

"What?" Vicrul's eyes drifted from Poe up to Ben. "What's it matter if he does? You still owe us, remember? Now pay attention, or else."

Ben scowled, feeling a jolt of rage rush through him. He turned on his heels, and he walked to the back of the basement to the wall of tools. It was funny how most people used the basements for normal things, like storage, and sometimes even made them into laundry rooms, or bedrooms, yet the Knights and even himself used it as a room to torture and kill people. He reached for the pair of bush trimmers off the wall, and he walked back across the room. He crouched down in front of Poe, seeing how dizzy he looked. "Hurts don't it?" His tone was vile, venomous. He was fucking fuming. He didn't like that Vic had him by the balls basically, so he couldn't fucking do shit about the other Knights doing whatever they wanted to you. He reached out for Poe's bound up hand, and grabbed his middle finger. He put the two blades of the clippers to both sides, and he slowly started to squeeze them shut. "Every question you don't answer, I take a cut a finger off."

Poe cried out as the clippers slowly started to close around his finger. "Alright! Alright!"

Vic pursed his lips together, taking a step back to the wall, and he leaned the bat up against the wall again, watching Ben take charge with amusement. "We want to know when the next shipment is going to be."

"Shipment for what?" Poe asked quickly, whipping his head around to look at Vicrul.

"The guns." Vicrul rolled his eyes. "I know the guns get moved from one warehouse to the other. I want to know when it is. I've tried having my guys post up and wait for it, but it's not on a set schedule, and we can't spend everyday waiting for it. I know you know when the next one is. Now fucking tell me."

Ben waited for Poe's answer, but when he didn't respond quick enough, he squeezed the clippers even more. Blood started dripping down from the split open skin, and down onto the floor. "Speak,"

"I don't know!" Poe cried out, starting to gasp violently. His whole body was shaking a bit. "Please!"

"Not good enough." Ben sneered, and gripped the handle of the clippers tightly, and he heard the crunch of the bone snapping off, and he pulled his hand up, the finger falling down to the floor with a thud. He watched as the blood spewed out of the wound, and he smirked when Poe screamed at the top of his lungs. Ben's other hand shot through the air, and he smacked Poe across the face hard. He bent back down, and he opened the clippers back up, putting them to the next finger.

Ap'lek ascended up the stairs and he stepped into the hallway. He walked down to the door at the end of the hallway, and he pressed his ear to it, listening attentively. He heard mutterings, and then he heard footsteps rush over to the door. He smirked and he reached down and clicked the lock open. He reached for the door handle but when he did, you ripped it open and shot out of the room past him, darting down the hallway. "Yo!" He scoffed, and spun on his heels, chasing after you.

Your feet moved quickly, and you practically jumped the entire flight of stairs, landing down on the very last step hard You shoved your body forwards with the heel of your boots, and you darted around the staircase to the basement door.

Kuruk's head peeked around the corner of the kitchen and into the main room watching as you pulled the basement door open and disappeared. He looked to the stairs watching as Ap'lek rushed after you. "Oh boy." He brought the bottle of beer to his lips, and he tipped his head back, taking a big gulp. He spun on his heels, and he walked back into the kitchen looking at Ushar. "I'm not getting involved."

"I mean," Ushar shrugged. "Me neither?"

Your descended down the basement steps, but stopped abruptly when you saw Ben chopping some man's fingers off. Your lips curled down into a frown, and you glanced to Vicrul who was staring right at you. Another Knight stood against the wall beside Vicrul, and he stepped off of the wall and towards you. You pressed your back against the wall, and you gulped. "Ben?"

Ben's head whipped around, and he sighed when he saw you. "Y/N, how did you get out?"

"She fucking pulled some ninja shit." Ap'lek stepped down the stairs, peering down at the men. He grabbed your upper arm, and he glanced to Vic. "What should I do with her?"

Ben rose to his feet, and he let his anger get the best of him. "Do whatever you want. Get her out of her. I don't want her involved in this shit." His eyes darkened, and he ignored the pathetic look of disapproval on your face.

Vicrul stepped off the wall, and motioned to Trudgen and Ap'lek to escort you out of there. He had to respect that Ben didn't want to involve you in their mess. It wasn't going to be a pretty thing if things went south. There were so many things that could go wrong. "Good man." He stepped to Ben, and he put his hand on his shoulder. "Good man indeed." He spun Ben's body around, and he ushered him to get back to what he was doing. "The Knights will make sure she's properly taken care of."

Trudgen grabbed your other arm, and the two Knights led you up the stairs of the basement, and through the main room. Ap'lek looked you up and down, licking his lips. "Come on little one." The knights led you back up the stairs, down the hallway, and back into the bedroom. They backed you up into the room, and slid your body down onto the bed, and up to the headboard. Ap'lek reached behind the bed, and he pulled out a metal chain that had a cuff at the end of it. He wrapped it around your wrist, and he looked to Trudgen to see if he had done the same. He took a step back, noticing that your skirt had came up, your panty clad lower half exposed to him. "Hm." He smirked, and walked around the bed. He reached down, grabbed your ankle, and pulled up another another restraint, wrapping it around your ankled. Trudgen copied his actions, cuffing your other wrist. Ap'lek pulled his body up between your legs, and he slid his hands up your shins. "You're so soft."

"What are you doing?" Your eyes darted between both Knights. You weren't stupid. You knew what this was, and to be honest, after how Ben had treated you, and reacted to you telling him you loved him, you kind of wanted to get revenge. After he treated you like dirt, and left you alone, yeah, this was a good way to do it. Your facial expression softened, and you tipped your head to the side, looking at Trudgen. "Fuck my mouth."

Trudgen's throat cleared, the surprise rushing over his face. His cock hardened in his pants instantly. He shifted a bit and he looked to Ap'lek briefly. When he nodded at him, he slowly brought his hands up to his pants, and he walked around the side of the bed. He lifted a knee up, and he bent his hips down, freeing his cock. He grabbed the base of it, and he pushed it down into your mouth. He let out a loud grunt when your lips coiled around his head, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "Fuck." He pulled his hand from off of his cock, and he grabbed both sides of your head.

Ap'lek's hands trailed up your thighs, and he hooked his thumbs into the band of your panties, and he tugged them down hard, tearing the fabric in half. His eyes looked down to your already glistening sex, and he licked his lips. He grabbed onto your thighs again, lowering his head down to your clit. He slipped his tongue between his lips, his stubble rubbing against your skin, and you whimpered against Trudgen's cock inside your mouth. Ap'lek's tongue twisted around your nerve, and he slowly dragged it down to your opening. He dragged it up, and then down. He teasingly put the tip into your core, and then pulled it back. He was tasting you. He let out a groan of approval, and he plunged his tongue into your swiftly. His left hand slid under your ass, and he grabbed onto it, lifting your hips up a bit to get deeper inside of you. His other hand ran back up your thigh, down to your clit, and he rubbed at your clit with his thumb.

Ben ignored Poe's pleas, and cries, cutting a fourth finger off. He let it fall to the ground, and he sighed, looking up to his paling face. "You're really not going to tell us huh? You're going to die an agonizingly slow death than." He twirled the clipper around in his hand, and he side glanced to Vic. "What do we do now? He's not going to talk."

"His shit. Get rid of his shit."

"NOOOO!" Poe shook his head back and forth violently. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Ben rose to his feet, and he walked back over to the table. He grabbed a pair of scissors, and a small blade. He turned back to Poe, and he crouched down in front of him.

Vicrul pushed himself off of the wall, and he grabbed underneath Poe's arms, waiting for Ben to unhook the cuffs. When he did, he tugged Poe's body to his feet, and he smirked as Ben cut the latino man's pants away, then he cut his boxers. He held him tightly as Ben put the blade to Poe's abdomen, and he dragged the blade around the base of his cock.

Poe screamed so loud it was very possible that anyone out on the street might hear it. When Vic lowered his body back into the chair, he was too weak to move. His head spun, and he slurred his words. He couldn't think straight. "Wednesday. 9:10 pm. Truck." His eyes fluttered opened and shut, and his body tipped to the side.

"See? Only took the man's cock being removed for him to talk. You would think he would have wanted to talk before that happened, but whatever." Vicrul stepped around Poe's body, snatching his bat off of the wall and he shot the end of it through the air. He collided the barbed end into Poe's face over and over again. When the body slipped down to the floor, Vic stopped, handing the bat over to Ben. "Finish it." He could still see Poe's chest rising up and down.

Ben blinked, skeptically taking the bat. "You got what you wanted, why kill him?" Not that he was complaining. He'd been needing to kill for quite some time, but Vic got the information he needed, he just wanted to know what his thought process was behind it.

"I don't need him telling anyone we're asking about the delivery." Vic scoffed disappointed in Ben's questions. "Do it."

Ben nodded, and he brought the bat up at his side, and he swung it down, slamming it into the top of Poe's head. He repeated it over and over again, blood literally spraying out everywhere. He stopped when he needed to catch a breath. He glanced down at the man, his skull beaten in, and split open, his brains exposed. He smirked slightly, and he turned around handing the bat to Vic. "There." He stepped past him, and started up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Vic called to him, glaring.

"To see my girl." Ben hurried up the stairs, and out of the basement door into the main room. He practically darted through it, and he skipped every other step. He sped down the hallway, and he stopped at the doorway, seeing you getting absolutely devoured by Ap'lek's mouth, and throat fucked by Trudgen. He was too horny to give a shit. His hands went to his pants, and he undid them. He put his hand on Ap'lek back, and he growled. "Move." When Ap'lek didn't listen, he took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. He pursed his lips together, and he started to whistle.

Ap'lek's tongue plunged into you, twisting about wildly. He rubbed at your clit furiously, completely ignoring Ben's actions. He felt your body starting to writhe, and your pussy walls pulsing, and he brought you over the edge. He continued his ministrations against you through your orgasm, and he finally pulled away, taking a deep breath of air in through his dripping lips. He swiped his tongue out, and he turned his head around to Ben. "Ahh, the whistle." He slowly climbed off the bed, and he motioned for Ben to take his place.

Ben narrowed his golden-emerald eyes at Ap'lek, and he lowered his arms down to his side. He climbed onto the bed, positioning himself between your legs, and he inched closer to you. He pushed his cock to your opening, grunting when he felt how wet you were. "Shit." His cock slid into you with very little resistance. He grabbed onto your hips, and he started thrusting into you rapidly.

Your eyes turned, your face lighting up when you saw Ben. He was once again all blood, and it made your pussy throb in response. You moaned against Trudgen's cock as he pumped into your throat.

Ben smirked, his eyes looking your face over. He didn't care about the Knights fucking you. Well, he did, but he wasn't going to ruin the vibes by saying anything.

Ap'lek stepped to the bed, and he climbed back onto it. He positioned himself over your body, and he slid your shirt upwards. He shoved your bra up over your breasts, and he pushed your tits together. He dipped his hips down, and spit down on his length. He started pumping his cock between your fleshy mounds, and he moaned loudly. "Oh fuck."

Trudgen grunted, and his fingers flexed on the sides of your face as he pounded into your throat. He enjoyed when you gagged, and choked on him. It was arousing.

Vicrul made his way up the stairs of the basement, his bat swinging at his side, and he stepped into the main room. He heard voices coming from the kitchen, and he stepped to the doorway, peering inside. "How come you two aren't joining the fun?"

Kuruk and Ushar's heads turned to look at Vic, and they both shrugged. "Don't want to." Kuruk spoke up first.

"I'm too drunk if we're being honest." Ushar was fucking lit, and he wasn't sure he could even get it up. He was barely keeping himself standing up right at the moment. His words slurred when he spoke again. "Did you get the information?"

"Yeah. Wednesday. 9:10pm."

Kuruk smiled, taking another swig from the bottle of beer. "Dope. Is Kylo going to help?"

"He doesn't have a choice." Vicrul grimaced darkly. He spun on his heels, and he twirled the bat around. He made his way through the main room to the bottom of the stairs, and he climbed up it. He stepped into the hallway, and he could hear the grunts, and moans coming from the end of the hallway. He chuckled softly, and he walked down the hallway, dragging his bat across the wall. He got to the doorway, and he stopped, to admire the sight before him. "She takes cock like a champ." He stepped through the doorway, and he stepped to the bed. His eyes glanced between the cock slamming into your mouth, your breasts being fucked, and Ben absolutely railing you. "Damn, this is fucking hot. I want in on this." He dropped his bat to the floor, and he brought his right hand to his pants, unhooking the button. He grabbed onto his length, tugging it from its confines, and he stepped to where Trudgen was. He worked his hand up and down his length quickly. A grunt escaped his lips, and his other hand reached down for your cheek, brushing it over it. "God you're so pretty."

Ben's head lifted up, looking right at Vicrul. He didn't like how much Vicrul was taking a liking to you. It was one thing for him to take advantage of his power, but it was another thing to abuse that power he had over him. It wasn't okay that he liked you as much as he did. You belonged to him, not anyone else. His pace intensified as his anger started to building again. He brought his thumb down to your clit, and rubbed at it furiously. He let out a very animal like groan, and he clamped his eyes shut tightly.

Trudgen grunted, and he shot his seed into the back of your throat, grunting. He pumped into you a couple times, and he quickly drew his hips back. He released his hands on the sides of your face, and he backed himself off of the bed. He turned on his heels, tucking his cock back into his pants, and he glanced at the other Knights, and to Ben. He was silent was he took his exit, walking back down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He went to the fridge, and grabbed a beer out. He shut the door and twisted the cap off. He took a big swig, and he looked to Kuruk and Ushar.

Kuruk shook his head. "Ya'll a bunch of savages. Poor Kylo."

"Seriously?" Trudgen swallowed the mouthful he had, and he scoffed at Kuruk's words. "You think he cares about her? I've never known him to get attached to someone like that. He killed his last girlfriend remember?" He leaned over the island, and he rolled his eyes. "Unless you forgot."

"I didn't forget. I just think this one's different." Kuruk shrugged again. "I don't know. I just don't think Vic should be using his power like this. I get it, Kylo's got a debt to pay, but something about this just doesn't seem right to me. But what do I know?"

Vicrul took Trudgen's place quickly, and he shoved his cock into your mouth. He placed his hand flat against your cheek, smirking down at you. He could see the pleasure in your eyes, and he grunted. "Oh fucck."

Cardo's cock slid back and forth against your skin, his orgasm slowly building, and he grunted when it finally hit him. He watched as his hot seed shot from the head of him, and out against your bra and shirt, and all over your chest. He ran his hand over it, smearing it over your skin, and he let out a sigh of relief. He slowly pulled his leg up from your side, carefully climbing off of the top of you, and he lowered himself down to the floor of the bedroom. He stretched his arms above his head, and he caught your eyes looking at his V. He smirked, and winked at you, and then brought his hands down to his pants, readjusting them. "I'm going to order some pizza." He took his leave.

Ben's hand gripped onto your hip tightly, and he slammed his cock into you the hardest he ever has. He was lost in his rage. He grunted again, and when he heard a grunt from above him, his eyes shot open, and he looked right at Vicrul fucking your mouth. He continued rubbing at your clit aggressively. "Cum bitch." His tone was bitter, dripping with malice. He pulled his hand from your hip, and he reached up for your throat. He lowered his body down a bit and gripped it so hard he could immediately see your face reddening.

"Easy, you'll kill her."

"Shut the fuck up Vic. She's mine, I'll do what I fucking want." Ben didn't let his hold go on your throat, and he felt your body spaz under his, and your pussy gripped him firmly. He growled. "That's right bitch, cum on this cock." He waited for your body to stop writhing around, and he shot his seed deep into you. He grunted through it, but he didn't let his hand go from around your neck

"Kylo," Vicrul growled. He narrowed his eyes, and he sneered. "Let her neck go." He wasn't asking. He was demanding. He pulled his cock from your mouth, allowing you to breathe somewhat, and he stroked himself through his orgasm shooting it out at the floor. When he was done, he was panting. He took a minute to collect himself, and he stepped to the bed, grabbing Ben's hand, and ripping it off of your throat. "What the fuck dude?" He could see the evil glint in Ben's eyes, and he sighed. He glanced back to you hearing you gasping loudly for air. "Let her be." He released Ben's arm, and he put it to his chest shoving him backwards.

Ben hissed through gritted teeth, and he glanced down to you. His nostrils flared out, and he pulled his body away from yours. He rose to his feet, and buttoned his pants back up quickly.

Vicrul put his hand back onto Ben's shoulder, leading him to the doorway.

"You're just going to leave me chained up?" You called out through a raspy voice. Your head was pounding from the lack of oxygen, and your eyes ran up and down Ben's body. You could see and feel the hatred dripping from his pores. Something was wrong. Something far worse than normal. You saw Vicrul's head turn back around, and your eyes swelled with tears. "Please let me go." He smirked at you, and he pushed Ben out of the room. "WHAT THE FUCK?" You were confused. What did you do to piss Ben off so much? You didn't fucking understand. Coming here was a fucking big mistake. You tugged at the restraints, and you hollered again, watching as the door shut again. "GUYS!"

Vicrul's hand went to the middle of Ben's back as they walked down the hallway. "You're mad."

"No shit." Ben replied, looking at Vic.

"You've grown weak Kylo. This girl, she makes you vulnerable. She puts you at risk. She's going to be more trouble than anything in the end. You know what you have to do." He walked with Ben down the stairs, and into the main room towards the kitchen. "You don't need her anymore. You're home now. We're all you need." He went to the fridge, and he grabbed two beers, and handed one to Ben. He sat down beside him in front of the island. "If you can't do it, I will. Without questions. She's already too involved in this than she should be. You know we're more than willing to help you out. You're like family to all of us, but she's got to go." He sipped at the bottle, narrowing his eyes at Ben.

Ben's lips curled around the bottle, and he leaned back taking the biggest swig he could manage, and he swallowed hard. His emotions were all over the place, and he couldn't keep a single thought long enough to process it. He was stressed out, and he wasn't sure what to do. He knew that he needed the Knights for now. He couldn't do much about that. He pursed his lips together, mulling Vicrul's words over for a bit as he sipped at the bottle of beer. "No, if it needs to be done, I'll do it."


	19. Broken

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Mild Smut. This chapter hurts. 

[Couple days later]

"Alright, we got to go now." Vicrul's tone was stern, and he looked through the kitchen into the living room at you and Ben whispering to one another. He still hadn't been able to convince Ben you needed to go, but he figured it he could get him alone long enough, and away from you, he wouldn't be thinking about you, and he could sway him. "KYLO, let's fucking go." He motioned to the clock.

Ben's arms wrapped around you tightly, and he put his chin down onto the top of your head. "I'll be back okay?" He pulled his head back, and he planted a kiss onto your forehead.

Your hands gripped his sides tightly, and you frowned. "Please don't. I don't have a good feeling about any of this." Your eyes were begging him. You knew he wouldn't listen. He was fucking whipped by Vic, and you hated it. Your eyes turned to look into the kitchen at Vic. 'I'll fucking cut that fucking smug look right off your fucking face Vic.' You hated him. You wished that Ben would have let you kill him the other day when they all left you chained up in the bed. But Ben had returned, of course hammered as all fuck, and he was absolutely just the sweetest thing, and he unchained you, and just held you. He told you everything was going to be fine, and that he'd handle it. He didn't seem to be handling things very well now. You turned your attention back to Ben, and your lip curled down into a pout. "Please don't go."

"I have to." Ben's words were a whisper. "How about you go exploring or something? You can take a walk on the beach, just clear your head. I won't be gone long. If this goes according to plan, we'll be back within a couple hours." He lowered his mouth down to yours, and he kissed you with such passion, that your body melted into his. It was like all your troubles melted away in his lips. He pulled away, and he released his hold on you, turning towards the kitchen.

Your eyes swelled with water in the corners as you watched him walk away. Your heart was beating so fast against your sternum you thought it might actually erupt. When Ben turned back to look at you once more, your heart dropped into your chest. You couldn't shake the impending doom feeling that you had. You heard the Knights all chattering as they took their leave, leaving you all by yourself. Your fingers flexed at your sides, and you let out an exasperated sigh. You contemplated what you were going to do while they were gone. Exploring the beach sounded awfully nice. You walked over to the window, pulling the curtain aside. Even through it was dark out, the cities lights lit up all around you, making it a lot brighter than it seemed.

You grabbed your leather coat off of the coat rack beside the door after you heard the diesel truck start up, and the boys left. You reached for the door handle, and you paused. You glanced back to the kitchen to the cutlery hanging above the counter, and you pursed your lips together. You pivoted on your heels, and you walked back into the kitchen, and grabbed a large knife off of the wall and shoved it into the sleeve of your jacket. You made your way back over to the door, and you opened it. A nice warm breeze shot in through the doorway, blowing your hair around your shoulders, and a smile graced your face. You stepped through the threshold, and out onto the small porch. You shut the door closed behind you, and you dashed down the stairs. You sauntered down the sidewalk, tugging the gate open, and you stepped out past it. You glanced across the street, enjoying the calming sounds of the ocean crashing up onto the sandy beach. Your head turned one way down the street, and then the other, waiting for it to be cleared of oncoming cars, and you darted across it to the other side.

You climbed over the stone wall that seperated the road from the beach on the other side, and you jumped down onto the sand, your feet sinking into it from impact. You slowly started walking towards the waters edge, and you glanced out across the top of the water into darkness. You could see the pier off to your right, it looked like it was so far away from where The Knights house was. There was no way you'd be able to walk down to it, and come back before the Knights and Ben came back. Or were supposed to come back. You scoffed as your mind started wandering back to Ben, and how he was being fucking manipulated by the fucking Knights. Coming here was almost worse than dealing with the shit back home. Least back there it was just you and Ben. Thompson too, but he was nothing compared to these fuckers. Your hands curled into your palms, as you walked angrily down the beach in the opposite direction from the pier.

After walking for some time, you came upon a rocky cliffside. You stopped taking in how pretty it was, and you climbed onto one of the large rocks in front of you. A single droplet of rain fell from the sky and landed right onto your head, and trickled down the middle of your face over the end of your nose. You looked up to the sky, which was darkening with rain clouds, and your eyes widened. It was too far to walk back to the house from where you were. You looked at the large cliffs, pondering if there was a cave around the corner. You hurried over the top of the rigid rocks, and you smiled seeing the opening to a large cave. You hurried into it, your feet instantly stepping into a puddle you hadn't seen.

You stepped up to the wall of the cave, getting out of the puddle and a voice startled you. Your head turned to where you thought the voice had come from, and you narrowed your eyes into the darkness. "Hello?"

"Hello." A woman, about the same age as you stepped out of the shadows. She had raggedy baggy clothes on, and dirt all over her face. "What brings you here?"

"The rain that's about to shit down from the sky." You motioned to the front of the cave. "I'm just going to take cover here till it passes. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind." The woman leapt towards you, her hands reaching for your clothes and tearing at them.

You gasped and quickly jumped backwards. Your feet got caught up on a rock, and you tumbled backwards onto your ass hard. A sharp point of a rock dug into the middle of your back, and you felt warm liquid drip down. You pushed the knife out from your sleeve, gripping the handle tightly, and you shot it up into the air as the woman came down on top of you. You hadn't necessarily planned to kill anyone tonight, but as the blade pushed in through her stomach, and she started to shriek, and grumble, you smiled. You twisted the blade around, and used your other hand to push her body up off of you. You pulled your body upright, and you narrowed your eyes into hers. "Fucking crazy bitch." You got up onto your knees, the rocks digging into them, and you ripped the blade from out of the womans stomach. You drew the blade up, and slid it across her throat. You pulled it down quickly, flipping it around, and you stepped her right in the abdomen. Your wrists rotated around, the blade twisting around, and you yanked it back. Something you snapped, and you just kept stabbing her over and over again, until your arm got tired, and gave out.

You left the blade in her stomach, looking at all the blood dripping from your hands and all over her lifeless body. Your head tilted to the side, and a small cackle came from your lips. It intensified as the seconds passed, until you were full blown laughing uncontrollably. It soon turned into sobbing hysterically and you lowered your head down onto the woman's leg. Your tears dripped from your face as the same speed the rain was falling from the sky.

For a long while, you just sobbed against the dead woman's leg, and you finally got your shit together when you heard the faint sound of voices. You scattered to your feet, and you used your shirt to wipe away the fingerprints on the handle of the knife. You quickly darted over the rocks, and back out of the cave, getting drenched in seconds. Your boots sunk into the sand as you moved over it quickly, making your way back to the house. You shoved yourself through the gate, and up the steps. Water dripped down your cheeks from your soaking wet hair, and as the breeze blew, a chill danced up and down your spine. You shivered slightly, stomped off your feet the best you could, and opened the front door.

You pulled your boots off, leaving them along the wall off to the side, and next came your leather jacket. You hung it back up on the hook, and you started to strip yourself down. You figured you were safe because none of the Knights were around to jump you. You hung the wet clothes over your arm, and you darted up the stairs. You turned off to the right, and stepped into the bathroom. You placed the pile of clothes down into the sink, and you looked into the mirror. You barely recognized the reflection you saw staring back at you in the mirror. Your cheeks were swollen from crying, and your eyes were bright red. Your eyes looked up and down your scared body, and you shook your head.

You turned, and walked over to the tub. You got down onto your knees, and you reached for the knobs turning them both on. You adjusted the temperature to hot, and you looked back to the sink at the rounded handle of the hair brush. You pursed your lips together, and rose back up to your feet. You reached over for the brush, and you tugged the hairs out of the bristles, tossing it into the trash can beside the toilet. When it was cleaned, you smirked. You stepped over the side of the tub, and lowered yourself down into it. The tub immediately turned a slight red color from the blood on your hands, but it didn't bother you any.

You settled into the tub, and used your toes to turn the knobs off once it filled to your liking. You brought your hand with the brush in it down, and pulled the handle up to your pussy. You moaned softly when you started to push it inside of you. It wasn't Ben's cock, or the Knights, but it would have to do. Killing that woman had aroused you, and you wanted to take care of it immediately. Your head leaned back against the curbed side of the tub. You used your free hand to start rubbing your clit. Your middle finger pressing against it, and pushing it from side to side. Another moan escaped your lips, and all your muscles seemed to come undone from their wound up tightness. You slipped down into the tub more, putting your feet against the other end of it, and you pressed into it.

Your pussy gripped around the handle as it pumped in and out of you. Your eyes clamped shut, and you imagined Ben's fingers around your throat, and him fucking you into the mattress. You pictured him gagging you with his fingers, and his own fingers on your clit. Your moans started getting louder, echoing throughout the bathroom. Your toes curled down, and you increased the pace inside of you with the rounded handle. "Fuck."

Your teeth grazed over your bottom lip as you worked yourself closer and closer to your sweet bliss. You tipped the brush up a bit, trying to find your g-spot and after a couple seconds, the end of it brushed against it, making another moaned swear word fly from your lips. Your middle finger rubbed at your clit furiously.

Your body started to get warmer and warmer the closer you got, and you could feel your heart slamming against your sternum. "OH FUCCCKKK" You cried out when your orgasm crashed into you like a tsunami. Your thighs came together, closing in around your hand and the brush, and your toes curled so hard that they cramped up. Your whole body lifted off of the tub, and your hips bucked against your hands.

It took a few minutes for you soul to return to your body after that orgasm. Your eyes slowly fluttered open, and you let out a long exasperated breath of relief. Your pussy pulsed around the brush, and you contemplated if you should make yourself cum again or not. You wiggled your toes around, getting the cramp out of your left foot finally. You slowly started working the brush in and out of you again, and rubbing at your sensitive clit. Your body shuddered from the over stimulation but you worked through it.

Moans escaped from your lips once again, and you pounded the handle inside of you now. There was nothing gentle about how you were fucking yourself. You removed your hand from your clit, using the thumb on the same hand you were fucking the brush into you with to rub your clit now, and your other hand shot up to your throat. Your fingers curled around it tightly, and your mind immediately went to all that blood that was on that woman you just killed. "Mmmm." You cooed softly, as you stabbing her over and over again replayed in your head. It didn't take long for another orgasm wave to crash into you, and you moaned loudly again.

It took a lot longer for you to come back down from this cloud 9. Your chest heaved up and down, and you slowly pulled the brush out of you. You let it fall to the floor of the tub, and you just let your eyes drift closed, sinking against the tub, motionless. You breathed through labored breaths, and your body drifted into a sleep.

You were startled awake by the sounds of loud voice hollering at one another, and your eyes shot open. It was the Knights. You quickly tugged your body upwards, and you climbed out over the top of the tub. You reached for the towel as you sped through the bathroom and wrapped it around your soaking wet body, darting towards the top of the stairs. Your eyes narrowed looking Vicrul right in the eyes. "Where's Ben?" You glanced to the other Knights but there was no sign of Ben. All the Knights looked like they'd been in a brawl or something. You took a step down onto the stairs, and you growled, raising your voice a bit. "Where's Ben!?"

Vicrul motioned for the other Knights to leave you both, and they obliged. Vicrul placed his bat against the side of the wall, and he cleared his throat. "Listen, we did everything we could." He brought both his hands up in front of him.

You slowly crept down the stairs, the hatred for the Knight fully consuming you. "I won't ask again Vic, where the fuck is Ben?" You stepped off of the last step, and you started to walk towards him. Your eyes filled with darkness, and your head tilted to the side. The most sadistic smile you could muster spread across your face. Now that you were thinking about it, you didn't see Trudgen either. "What happened Vic?" You stopped when you were literally an inch away from him. Your hands clenched at your sides, and your eye started twitching.

"It was a set up. Poe set us up. We got there, and we went to grab the guns to load them into the truck, but there were people with guns already waiting for us. We got out of there unscathed, Ben included, but we got chased down. The truck spun out of control, and we flipped over. We got seperated, and I found the Knights. Everyone but Trudgen, and Ben. I don't know what happened to him. I don't know if he got caught, or he was killed."

You bent down, grabbing the handle of Vicrul's bat, and you rose it up, stepping to him, backing him against the door. "You didn't go back for him?"

Vicrul swallowed hard, keeping his hands raised into the air. "No. We couldn't risk going back." He looked you up and down, and he glanced to the side towards the kitchen seeing Cardo slowly creeping behind you. "If we had gone back, none of us would have made it."

You pulled the bat up over your shoulder, and you were about to swing it at him, but you felt a hand wrap around your wrist, and twisted it. You let out a yelp, and your hand released the bat, it falling to the ground with a thud.

Vicrul ducked down, and he reached for the bat. He shot his body back up, and he pointed the bat right at your face. "I don't know if Ben's alive or not, but if he is, and he comes back here, you won't be here anymore. From what I can tell you've caused him nothing but trouble. Take her to the basement."

Cardo's arms wrapped around you, holding you against him, despite your struggling about, and he carried you through the main room to the basement door.

Ushar pulled the door open to the basement, and he followed Cardo down the stairs, pulling the door closed.

Cardo growled when your arm came up and hit him in the balls. "Bitch. Stop moving." He slammed your body down into the chair, and he grabbed your throat.

Your hands shot up, raking your nails down over his wrist, drawing blood. You forced your body up, choking yourself against his hand as you did, but you got to your feet, only to be slammed back down again. You weren't giving up. You were running on pure adrenaline and rage now. Your shot your body back up, and you twisted around this time, bringing your hands down onto the arm rest, and shoved yourself back. You got Cardo's hand away from you, and you pivoted back around, and grabbed his wrist. You pulled it down, and then twisted it, smirking when the bone snapped. You stepped to his side, and you brought your knee up to his groin, making him double over

Ushar quickly stepped around you, and he wrapped his arm around through throat. He pulled it back to him, holding his wrist with his other hand, keeping the firm hold on you.

He had you in a fucking headlock, and your mind immediately panicked. You could feel your heartbeat pounding against your skull, and your vision start to blur as your eyes fluttered. You gasped trying to take in the oxygen that was being denied, but failed. Your body weakened against him, and when you fell out, he sighed twisting both your bodies around, and lowering you down into the chair.

Cardo's eyes filled with anger. He used his right hand, the one that wasn't fucking broken, and he clamped the restraints over your wrists. He stood back up, and he smacked you across your unconscious face. "Fucking bitch broke my wrist."

"Sucks to suck man." Ushar shrugged. "Now what do we do with her?"

Cardo scoffed. "I don't know. I'm just totally fucking dumbfounded right now. Trudgen and Kylo might be dead. Fucking Vic didn't go back for them. This whole ordeal turned into a fucking shit show. Never should have trusted that fucking driver. It doesn't make sense. How did they knew we were going to be there?"

"Because someone snitched." Vicrul's voice echoed throughout the basement as he descended down the stairs, his barbed wire covered bat thudding against each stair he stepped down onto. "Am I the only one who thinks that Benny boy was the one who ratted us out?" He cocked his head to the side as he moved through the basement and towards your motionless strapped in body. "Just seems weird he disappears right before we're about to leave, and comes back all wound up." He swung the bat back and forth at it side. He shot it up into the air, and pointed at Cardo. "Yes, it is fucked up that we didn't go back for Ben, but did you want to risk our asses getting caught, or dying too?"

Cardo shook his head. "No."

Ushar pursed his lips together, and his eyes looked around the room, trying to avoid looking at Vicrul. Vic was intimidating, and he had severe anger issues. If anyone was unstable in the group, it was him, for sure. He did things on a whim, and he didn't care for the consequences.

"Now leave." Vicrul growled. He looked between the two knights, and he waited for them to take their leave. When he heard the door close, he crouched down in front of you, scanning you up and down. He placed the bat between his legs in front of him, leaning down onto the handle to balance himself. "It's such a damn shame I got to dismember such a pretty little body. Maybe I'll fuck you one last time before I kill you." He smirked when he heard you groan and slowly come to. "How about it sweet thing? You want to get fucked once more before you die?" He tipped his head to the side, and he let out an eerie, cynical laugh.

"Fuck you."

"Oh, so you do." Vic pushed himself to his feet, and he stepped around your chair to behind you. He slid the end of the bat across the back of the chair. He slammed it against the leg of the chair, making your body jolt. He chuckled again, and he bent at the waist, leaning his head down onto your shoulder over the top of the chair. "Maybe I'll keep you alive and use you as my personal sex slave. I bet you'd like that too." He flicked his tongue out over your ear lobe. 

Your lips quivered slightly. Fear took the place of rage. If Ben was really dead, then there was no one here to stop Vic from doing what he wanted with you. Tears broke through your eyes again, and you whimpered softly feeling his hot breath cascade around your neck. Chills rushed over your entire body. "Ben," 

"Oh honey, I'm not Ben, and I'll never be him. He's not here to save you now. He's gone. Accept it. " Vicrul's tone was filled with annoyance at your cry for help for someone that wasn't even there. It was fucking pathetic. It turned him off immediately, which angered him even more because he really wanted to fuck you. He pulled his head up, and he drew the bat back, and smashed it against the back of the chair. He was thankful that the legs of the chair were bolted into the floor because the intensity and strength at which he just hit the back of the chair would have sent you across the floor otherwise. He stepped around to the front of the chair, and he smirked seeing your glistening wet cheeks. He leaned down, and he brushed his hand over your cheek. "Awe, don't waste tears on a man that didn't even love you. He told me himself while we were out and about. He said he was just using you this whole time and you were stupid enough to fall for it and for him." He grabbed the side of your face hard. "It's sad really. I feel bad for you." 

"Fuck you." You gathered spit into your mouth, and spit it out at his face. "He's not dead." You couldn't even say those words without sobbing even harder. You wished you knew for sure if he was alive or not. You had to believe that he was. For your own personal well being, you had to believe that he was because if you gave into the information that Ben hadn't made it, then you might die right there from a broken heart. "He's," You paused and sniffled. "Going to come back, and kill you." 

"You poor sweet thing. You're not just crazy, you're stupid too." Vicrul chuckled again, and he shook his head. He shoved your face to the side and took a step backwards. He walked over to the wall, and he leaned his bat against it. He turned back to you, walking back across the basement floor, and he brought his hand to his pants. He slowly started to unbutton them, smirking deviously. "Open up girl."


	20. The Truth

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Slight smut. But we learn what actually happened on the mission. Also minor drug use. 

"So Benny," Vicrul glanced up into the mirror on the visor above his seat in the passenger seat. "Tell me what's so fucking special about her. Tell me why your balls are wrapped around her little hand." His tone was vicious, and cruel. He was trying to get a rise out of Ben. He was trying to get him riled up before the mission. Ben worked best when under distress, and feral.

Ben's golden-emerald eyes glistened as he looked up to the visor, and to Vicrul's face. "Does it really matter? It doesn't matter what I say anyways. You want me to kill her regardless, unless I'm wrong." Ben's fingers curled into his palm tightly. He averted his eyes, and he looked out the window as Kuruk weaved in and out of the bustling busy streets. "So what's the plan anyways? We're going to go in guns blazing, or are we going to be smart about this?"

Vicrul smirked, shoving the visor back up. He could hear from Ben's tone he was annoyed. He sighed softly. "We're going to feel out the vibe first, and if the coast is clear, we're going in. We'll pile the guns into the trunk and we'll be out. I've got a guy on the under end of the city that's all set to buy them, I just got to make one phone call when we're ready."

Cardo rolled his eyes. "Is it going to be anything like the last guy who wanted to make a deal?"

Vicrul's head whipped around, looking into the back seat, narrowing right at the Knights face. "It's nothing like that Cardo. I've known this guy for a long time."

"Uh-huh." Cardo scoffed, pulling the semi-automatic rifle further into his lap. His elbow bumped into Ushar's arm beside him, and he looked right at the Knight. "Sorry. It's fucking cramped in here." He was uncomfortable as fuck. There were four of them squeezed into the back seat of the truck. He didn't particularly like confined spaces. It made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like that feeling what so ever. He tried to scoot over towards the door, already being squished against it.

Ushar shrugged, holding onto his shotgun tightly.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ben stated ever so quietly. He hadn't been able to shake the feeling he had since he left. As they drove down the long stretch of road towards the warehouse, he got slightly nauseous, and the beginning of a headache built in the back of his neck where it met his head.

Trudgen's feet shifted a bit as they pulled up to the side of the warehouse, going towards the back where the delivery truck would be. He was anxious. Excited.

Vicrul smirked slightly, gripping the handle of his bat tightly. "We're going to be fucking rich boys. We'll be able to move out of that fucking dump of a house, and live the rich life." He'd been planning this run for awhile now. He wanted out of that house since the second they moved into it. It was too small from the get go, and he just wasn't living out his best life. He wanted more. He knew he could get more, he just had to think about how to do it. After having many of arguments about it with the rest of the Knights, they'd conjured up this plan. It was no coincidence he'd befriended Poe at the store, and he even invited him to the house a couple times, just to get and get information out of him. Which, of course, he was reluctant to provide. That's why he had the Knights go and get him and he did what he did to him. He was done playing the role of nice guy. He wasn't a nice guy. He didn't like having to pretend to be.

Kuruk pulled at the steering wheel, turning the truck around, and pulling into the shadows that the warehouse casted. Silence fell throughout the whole truck as everyone from the back seat peered throughout the windshield, as did the people in the front. The clock on the dashboard changed painfully slow, feeling like a whole eternity had passed before it struck 9:10pm. His face lit up when he saw people coming out of the back door of the warehouse towards the back of the truck. One of the black uniformed men jumped off of the rose platform down onto the solid ground, and went over to the drivers side of the truck. He opened the door, and he reached into it, and the back of the truck rose up. Kuruk turned his head to Vicrul waiting for the signal.

Vicrul could feel the tension inside of the truck rising with every passing second. He rose his hand up, silently signaling to the Knight in the drivers seat not yet. He kept his eyes locked onto the men as they went back into the warehouse, and started carrying out large wooden crates which he knew were full of weapons.

Ben's golden-emerald eyes flashed with paranoia. Something about this whole situation didn't seem right. This was too easy. Where were the armed guards? Why were there only two men? Nothing was adding up in his head about this whole thing. He leaned his head forwards, and he whispered at Vicrul's ear. "Where are the guards?"

Vicrul growled under his breath. He slowly turned his head in Ben's direction, side glancing at him. "It's fine. Relax. We'll be fine."

Silence again. Finally the two men carried out the last of the crates, and pulled the door to the back of the truck down. Vicrul glanced to Kuruk and nodded. He reached for his door, and he opened it. The rest of the Knights and Ben opened their doors, and they all piled out of it, raising their weapons up, and rushing over towards the two men on both sides of the truck.

"Fucking put your hands the fuck up." Vicrul rose his barbed bat up into the air, Kuruk and Ushar rushing over to the man closest to them, and stepping both his sides. The two Knights pressed their guns into his back, forcing the man to step away from the truck.

Cardo stepped to the man, and he reached one hand out, searching his pockets for weapons, or a phone he could call for help with. He pulled out the keys to the truck, and he tossed them back to Vicrul. "On your knees."

The man slowly lowered himself down to his knees, hands on the back of his head interlocked together. "Please don't kill me."

The other man had turned on his heels seeing the group of men coming at him, and ran as fast as his feet would take him. Ben unfortunately was the one who had to go after him. He ran a lot faster than the man, and he caught up to him in no time, pistol whipping him in the back of the head. His body fell to the ground face first with a thud, and he groaned, trying to crawl away. Ben rolled his eyes, and he stepped on the small of his back. He put the gun down to the back of his head and he pulled the trigger back, brains and blood splattering out all over the ground. He had been smart enough to put a silencer on his gun. Unlike Cardo. The loud blast echoed all around the warehouse and the area, and Ben's head quickly snapped in the other Knights direction. "Seriously?" He muttered under his breath, and he ran back over to the other side of the truck. "You guys are fucking stupid."

"Enough. Start unloading the guns." Vicrul demanded, looking around to see if he'd drawn any unwanted attention.

Trudgen and Ap'lek climbed onto the platform, and stepped into the back of the truck. They both grabbed one side of a wooden crate, and carried it over to the edge lowering it down to Kuruk and Ushar. The two Knights reached up for the wooden crate, and started carrying it over to the trunk of their truck.

Trudgen and Ap'lek grabbed another crate, and handed it off to Cardo and Ben.

"Someone heard that shit for sure." Ben looked to Cardo with fear filled eyes. "This doesn't seem too easy to you?"

"No one was expecting to get robbed, that's probably why they don't have guards. Don't worry about it and just keep your focus on the mission at hand dude." Cardo snapped shaking his head back and forth. Ben had been acting like a paranoid skitz since he got in the truck and he was getting fed up with it. "If you can't hack it, then you shouldn't even be here. That girl has weakened you." He grunted when they lifted the crate up onto the tailgate, and pushed it inside.

Ben froze watching Cardo walk back over towards the warehouse. He scoffed, and he stormed back over and stepped to Vicrul. "I don't think we should be here any longer than we have to be."

Vicrul's eyes darkened. He swayed the bat at his side, leaning his body backwards. He was far too casual and calm about the whole thing. He full heartedly believed they were fine, and nothing was going to happen. "Just fucking load the crates into the trunk. You should be thanking me Ben."

"And why the fuck is that?" Ben replied bitterly.

"Because I involved you in this. You're going to be a rich man. You'll never need for anything ever again." Vicrul smirked.

"Fuck you. If you're going to hold this over my head just like you have everything else, then fucking forget it." Ben spun on his heels, and he dropped his gun to the ground, and started walking towards the road. He grunted loudly when the barbed bat slammed into his side, and tore at his shirt and skin. He pivoted his body around, and he clenched his hand shooting his fist right into Vicrul's chest, knocking the wind out of him. "Fucker." His other first shot up, knocking into his side, and Vicrul's body fell to his knees. "You fucking piece of shit. You've always been a controlling manipulative fucking asshole. You act all high and fucking mighty, better than everyone else, but you know what? You're fucking not."

Vicrul sneered through gritted teeth, and he gripped onto the end of his bat hard. He shot his body up, swinging the bat around in front of him, and hitting Ben in the side of the head. He watched as his body fell to the ground, and blood pooled around him. "We got to go boys."

All the Knights, except Trudgen rushed to the truck, and climbed inside. Trudgen bent down next to Ben, and he glanced over his shoulder to Vicrul. "Are you serious? He's fucking family."

Vicrul stopped abruptly, turning around quickly. "If you want to stay with him that's fucking fine with me. You can fucking get caught, and go down. No one's going to believe you if you tell him it wasn't you two that did this shit. Those bodies over there," He pointed with his bat to them. "You have them to thank for that." He climbed into the truck and looked at Kuruk who looked fucking shook. "DRIVE!"

Kuruk jumped a bit, and he reached for the keys in the ignition, and he turned them, the truck rumbling on. He shifted into D, and he pressed down on the gas pedal. He looked out the window and towards Trudgen, frowning as he sped past him. He whipped the truck around, and he drove past them again.

Vicrul rolled the window down and called out to the Knight still crouched down beside Ben. "Have fun in prison!" He waved at them, smirking darkly. He rolled the window back up, and he leaned back in the passenger seat, sighing. "We did it boys."

"Yeah but at what cost?" Kuruk spoke with fear in his voice. Vicrul wasn't someone he wanted to piss off, but what he just did was royally fucked up. He actually fucking just left Ben and Trudgen there. After everything they'd all been through, this was how he showed his thanks.

"What was that?" Vicrul's head slowly looked towards Kuruk and he saw him shift a bit nervously. He remained silent through. "That's what I thought. We need to go to the far end of the city. The ruins."

"K." Kuruk replied softly. He looked into the rearview at Cardo, Ushar, and Ap'lek who all had the same look on their faces. They looked confused, and pissed. He let out the smallest of sighs as he drove through the busy streets again.

Trudgen gently shook Ben trying to get him to come to. "Dude, wake up. Come on." He put two fingers under his nose seeing if he was breathing. He silently thanked the maker when he felt warmth coming from his nose. He looked around, and he grabbed Ben's arm, and slung it around the back of his neck. He grunted when he lifted his body up. "Jesus Christ, you're a fucking giant." He supposed he'd never stopped to take in Ben's sheer mass until now as he dragged him through the parking lot and down the stretch of road. "Wake the fuck up man. Help me out a bit.

Ben slowly came to, opening his eyes. His eyes weren't golden-emerald anymore. They were black. He turned his head towards Trudgen and he yanked his arm from around him. He stumbled on his feet, and he put his hands down onto his thighs, holding himself up. His headache had come on full blown, and he felt something warm drip down the side of his head. He brought his hand up to it, and he looked at his hand after. Blood. He growled, and he straightened his body out. "Where is he?"

"He left us." Trudgen said all too calmly.

"So why the fuck are you here?" Ben's eyes flickered a bit. He brought his bloody fingers to his mouth, and he licked them off. His attention was drawn towards the end of the road when he heard sirens. He grabbed Trudgen's arm, and pulled him into the bushes, and crouched down. They both watched as the red and blue lights got closer and the siren got louder. Two cop cars sped down the road, dirt flying up towards the two men in the bushes. "We got to go." He spoke softly, and he turned his body around. He remained in the crouched position, making his way as quietly as he could through the bushes. "That fucking piece of shit. I'll fucking kill him."

"Yeah." Trudgen didn't know what else to say. He was just as disappointed and angry with Vic as Ben was. He was so fucking upset that Vic had just left him there, and tried to kill Ben. He respected Ben all too much to just leave him. He clearly the only one of the Knights that had a set of balls. It didn't matter how scary Vic was, what he didn wasn't fucking right. Ben was family. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he'd just left him there to die. He shoved branches aside out of his face as they made their way through the woods. "Where are we going? We're so fucking far away from everything."

"I don't know. Fucking away from here though." Ben snapped back. He had to stop. He started to get dizzy again, and he collapsed to the ground. He groaned and spat out various profanities. "I'll fucking kill him if it's the last thing I do." His mind immediately went to you. His heart started throbbing against his chest painfully. It felt like his ribs were digging into his organs and he couldn't breath. Pure panic shot through him. "He'll kill her."

Trudgen crept up to Ben's side, and his lips curled down into a frown. Ben wasn't wrong. If Vic wanted to kill you while Ben was alive, he could only imagine what he'd do to you if he thought Ben was dead.

Ben started crawling across the floor of the woods, and he fumbled around, feeling the nausea take over. He lowered himself down onto his stomach, and he shut his eyes. He pulled his arm up so he could rest his head down on it, and he put the side of his face down on. His eyes shut, and his breathing became shallow. He was pretty sure he had a concussion. "Trudgen, you got to get back there, and stop him. You've got to protect her. Please."

"Come on dude, we got this." Trudgen reached out for Ben's arm, and he moved it away from him. He sighed, and he looked around. He didn't hear the sirens anymore, but he could see the lights flashing through the thicket. He sighed deeply. "Alright. I'll come back for you."

"No. Just go fucking stop him from killing her. She doesn't deserve this. I fucking got her into this shit. It's all my fault." Ben's words were so soft in his weakened state. "Go."

Trudgen nodded, and he started making his way in his crouched position through the woods. He walked for a long fucking time. He walked for so long that his legs started to cramp up. The audicity that Vicrul had absolutely amazed him. He knew he was fucking insane, but this was a whole new fucking level.

Vicrul grinned deviously as Kuruk pulled into the shitty part of the city. The buildings were all falling apart, and in shambles. The perfect place to do a gun transaction. He pointed to a large apartment complex, and Kuruk pulled into the driveway, and pulled into an empty parking spot in the back. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Got it boss." Kuruk was mocking him, but he knew that Vicrul wouldn't be able to tell that. He watched as he climbed out of the truck, and he climbed up the wooden stairs. He turned his head around looking back to the Knights in the back seat. "What the fuck just happened?"

Ushar shrugged. "I don't know. What does it matter? He shouldn't have even been here to begin with. He's always been a fucking pussy. He got what he deserved in my opinion."

Kuruk scoffed. "Are you serious right now? That was fucked up."

Ap'lek nodded in agreeance. He wasn't the biggest fan of Ben, but what Vicrul did crossed the line. No man left behind. He thought that was like an unspoken rule. "Let's not talk about it."

"What about Y/N?" Kuruk's face flushed. "What's going to happen to her?"

Ushar snicked softly. "I mean, I could think of a few things that could happen to her."

"Ugh." Kuruk shook his head in disgust. "You're just as bad as Vic."

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm worse." Ushar smirked slightly. His eyes looked back to the stairs when he saw Vicrul and some strange, mangy looking young guy descending down the stairs. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Don't know." Ap'lek replied cooly. His eyes followed Vicrul and the man as they walked to the the trunk, and he saw the guys face lit up when Vicrul pulled one of the crates to the end of the tailgate and he pushed the cover off. He could only make out a couple of words, but from the expression spread across the strange mans face, he looked pleased.

Vicrul motioned for the Knights to get out of the truck. One by one they filed out of it, and walked around to the trunk. "Help this fine gentleman bring these into that door right there." He pointed to the door under the stairs. He turned his attention back to the man, and he stepped off to the side with him.

The strange man, Gabriel, pulled off the straps of the back pack he had on, his eyes glancing to the Knights carrying the crates of guns over to the door, and he smiled widely. He pulled the backpack around his body and he handed it over to Vicrul. "It's all there."

"Well, don't take it personally if I count it." Vicrul grabbed the backpack and he walked over to the passenger side door, and opened it. He tugged the zipper of the backpack open, and he emptied out the wrapped up stacks of money out onto the seat. After a few minutes of counting, he whipped his head back around, and he let out a small chuckle. "You're right. It's all here." He stepped back over to Gabriel, and he held out his hand.

Gabriel took Vic's hand and he shook it. "Pleasure doing business. If you come across anymore shit like this, hit me up." He gave Vic a nod, and he walked over to the door, stepping inside. He looked the crates over, and he mused to himself. When the last crate came into the door, he looked to Cardo and Ushar. "Thanks boys."

"Yup." Ushar replied blandly. The two Knights exited the building, and walked back over to the truck, and climbed inside.

Vicrul turned back to the truck, and he grabbed one wad of cash and handed it over to Kuruk. He grabbed another wad handing it back to Cardo. Another to Ushar, and then one to Ap'lek. He shoved the rest of the money back into the backpack, and he climbed into the truck. He reached into the front pocket of the backpack, and he pulled out a bag of white powder. "We got to make one last stop before we can go home."

Kuruk's face twisted together into a scowl. "Is that cocaine?'

"Yup, it is." Vicrul leaned back into the passenger seat, and he smirked right at Kuruk. "Go." He growled.

Kuruk sighed, and he turned the truck on, shifted into R, backed the truck up, and threw it into D. He sped past the building, and pulled back into the shitty street of the shitty section of the city. "Where am i going?"

'Can we do some/?" Ushar chimed in.

Vicrul rolled his eyes, and he handed the bag back to Ushar. "A bump. It's strong shit. I don't want any of you fucking dying on me."

Ushar took the bag, and he opened it. He could tell it was good shit, and he licked his middle finger and dipped it down into the powder. He twirled it around, coating his finger, and he brought it up to his nose. He inhaled sharply and a groan of approval came from his lips. He licked his finger off, his mouth numbing immediately. He closed the bag, and he handed it to Cardo. "It's fucking bomb."

"No thanks." Cardo offered it to Ap'lek who shook his head. He handed it back to the front seat at Vicrul.

Vicrul took it, and he scoffed. "Pussies." He opened the bag up, and he stuck his whole hand inside. He pulled his hand back out, and he lined the inside of his gums with two fingers, and inhaled the rest of it into his nose. He let out a guttural noise, and he shook his body a bit. "FUCK THAT'S GOOD SHIT. Kuruk,"

"What?" Kuruk didn't even bother looking to Vicrul. "No thanks."

"God, what is happening to the lot of you? You're all going soft on me like Benny boy?" Vicrul rolled his eyes, feeling the effects of the stimulant immediately. He closed the bag, bent back down and put it back into the front pocket of the back pack. "Am I going to have to fucking toughen you all up?"

A very tense, awkward silence filled the truck as Kuruk made his way back into the beach section of the city. "Where am I going Vic?"

"Turn left up here."

Kuruk obliged, tugging the wheel to the left, and going up the street that was slanted upwards. He pressed a bit harder down onto the gas pedal, and he waited for the next set of instructions.

"Turn here." Vicrul stated calmly. His heart was racing so fast, and so hard against his chest, and his blood felt like it was bubbling inside of him. A total rush of euphoria rushed through him. "FUCKING HELL! This shit is so good. Don't know what you're missing out on bud." He slapped Kuruk's arm playfully. "I just want to fuck right now! Or kill!" He looked around. "Turn right, and pull into that first driveway."

Kuruk tugged the wheel to the right, and then to the left, pulling the truck into the driveway. "We'll stay here I presume?"

"You presume correctly." Vicrul reached down for the backpack again, tugging the bag of cocaine back out, and he opened the door. "I'll be right back." With that, he climbed out of the truck again, and he walked towards the front door of the little cottage. He disappeared inside when the door opened.

"He's fucking insane. I don't fucking care. He's off his fucking rocker. I think Ben coming home is fucking with him." Kuruk was legitimately worried about Vic. He'd never seen him act this mentally unstable. The only thing that made sense to him was that it had something to do with Ben coming home. He couldn't help but feel weird calling Kylo Ben too. It wasn't a very suiting name for him. Kylo was more suiting but her understood the reasoning behind it.

"Just drop it." Ushar growled from the backseat. "Seriously, you're starting to piss me the fuck off. Just fucking let it go man." He rolled his eyes, and he looked around through the window. "I just want to go home already. We got enough money." He glanced down to the wad of cash in his hands and he smiled. "I don't know why he even needed to do this drug run."

"Because he's fucking insane. That's what I'm trying to fucking tell you." Kuruk scoffed. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. He was growing impatient. He just wanted to go home, shower, eat, and go to bed. He was stressed the fuck out. He felt really bad about leaving Ben behind to. His guilt was starting to eat him alive, and sitting here waiting for Vicrul was only giving it the chance to consume him. He started to hum softly, and Ushar immediately leaned forwards, and he decked him right in the arm. Kuruk's head whipped around, and he glared. "You fucker." He twisted his body around in the drivers seat, and he punched Ushar in the leg.

"Guys, Vic's coming back." Ap'lek spoke softly, his eyes locking onto Vic as he moved through the yard, back to the truck, and he climbed inside. "How'd it go?"

Vicrul turned his head around, his eyes narrowed. He quickly changed his expression, and he pulled out a large wad of cash, grinning. "I want to celebrate. Let's go home."

Kuruk nodded, and he shifted down into R, backing out of the driveway, and he threw it into D, and pressed down onto the gas pedal hard. He sped back onto the street he'd pulled onto, and he whipped the steering wheel down, turning the corner roughly. He was able to find his way back home from the new street her turned onto and he sped down it happy to finally being going home. He needed to get away from the other Knights. They were his brothers, family, but just like family, they were fucking dsyfunctional, and came at each other more often than not. He pulled to the curbside in front of their house.

Vicrul cleared his throat. "So this is the story. We got there, and things went fine at first. But it was a fucking ambush, and we all got away safely, Ben included, and we got chased. We got into an accident, and Ben and Trudgen got separated from us. We made it back, but they didn't. We don't know if they're alive or not. Understand?" He glanced around the truck waiting for each one of them to nod. He landed on Kuruk, and he cocked his head to the side seeing the disapproval spread all over his face. "Kuruk,"

"Fine. Whatever. I just want to go inside." Kuruk spat harshly.

"If we tell her what actually happened, I'm pretty sure she'll try and kill us. I mean, she might anyways, but this way, the blame don't fall on any of us. She doesn't need to fucking know shit. She's probably going to die anyways, but in case I decide to keep her fucking ass alive, I want to be able to manipulate her. I'll fucking tell her. I don't want any of you even talking to her. If she does happen to fucking react in the way I hope she doesn't, then I need ya'll around to help sedate her." He turned and reached for the door but stopped. "Leave the stuff in here. I don't want her seeing it. When she falls asleep, I'll come back out for it. Got it?" He heard the 'yes' from the Knights, and he smirked. He opened the door and he climbed out. 

Trudgen could barely stand by the time he had gotten out of the woods, and he came up on a regular road instead of a dirt road. He placed his hands down onto his thighs, and he took a minute or several to breath. He was exhausted. He wasn't sure what time it was, but the sun was starting to peak up over the horizon and he knew he had to get even further away from this shit show. He let out a grunt when he straightened his body up, and he started down the street slowly. 

Trudgen flagged down a passing yellow buggy, and he thanked the maker when the car stopped, and he walked around the front of it, and to the drivers side. He breathed heavily, and he looked right into the young woman's eyes. "Can you please give me a ride." 

"Where to sweetheart?" The blonde haired woman smiled up at him. She reached for the lock, and the doors clicked. 

Trudgen walked around the front of the car, and he went to the passengers side. He opened the door, and he shoved himself through the door, and he plopped down into the seat. He let out a small grunt. He leaned back against the seat, and he turned his head towards the woman as she started driving down the road. "Thank you. I've been walking for hours." 

"Where are you from sweetie?" The blonde woman turned to look at him quickly, her blue eyes shimmering a bit in the sunlight that was peaking through the clouds. 

"I'm over from Santa Monica." 

"My dear, you're kind of far away. How'd you get out here?" The woman gasped softly. "I've got some water in the back seat. Maybe a bag of chips to. I'm not sure if my daughter grabbed it before she got out of the car earlier or not." 

Trudgen had to muster up the strength to turn his body around and he reached into the back seat, and he grabbed a bottle of water. His face lit up when he saw the bag of sour cream and onion chips, and he grabbed them to. He slunk back into the chair, and he ripped the bag of chips open. He shoved his hand inside of it, and he started stuffing his mouth full of them. He knew he was eating loudly, and with zero manners, but he was fucking starving. He chewed and swallowed, and opened the water quickly the top twisting off and shooting somewhere against the side of the door. He rolled his eyes, and he put the bottle to his mouth, tipping his head back and chugged the water down. He chugged and chugged until it was empty, and he crushed it into his hands, dropping it to the floor. He finally turned back to the woman, and he sighed. "Thank you. I got left by my friends...Or," He paused, and he shook his head. "Someone I thought was my friend. Friends don't leave friends behind right?" 

"True. Well I'm sorry that happened. You're lucky I was passing through." 

"Yes I am." Trudgen smiled, and he leaned his head back against the seat. He closed his eyes for a minute, just trying to relax. His body jolted when he felt a hand run over his thigh. His eyes shot open and his eyes landed down on her tiny hand moving closer and closer to his groin. "What are you doing?" 

"I just thought, maybe...." The blonde girl nibbled at her bottom lip. "I'd make you feel better." She pulled the car off into the parking lot of a park, and into the corner. She reached her other hand over her body, putting the car into P, and she turned her body around to face Trudgen. "I haven't had sex in so long. I thought maybe it could be your payment for me picking you up." 

Trudgen's eyes widened, and he smirked slightly. He leaned back into the chair, and reached for the lever to push the chair back. He spread his legs apart, and he patted his leg. "Get on here then." 

The blonde girl, Victoria's cheeks turned red, and she climbed up over the middle console and put her legs between Trudgen's and she pulled her knee length skirt up a bit. She lowered his ass down onto his lap, placing her knees on both sides of him, and she reached down for his pants. She quickly undid them, and she reached past the fabric of his pants, and boxers, and tugged his cock free. "Oh" She wrapped her hand around it, lifting her body back up, and she positioned herself on top of him, guiding his cock to her pussy. "I'm not wearing any panties." 

Trudgen grunted when his cock slipped into her pussy, and his hands shot up to her, and he wrapped them around her back. He lifted his hips up off of the seat, and he started bucking into her. "I see that." 

Victoria moaned softly, and she started gyrating her hips around. She reached past Trudgen's head, and grabbed onto the chair. She lowered her head down, and put her mouth to his neck, and she bit down hard. 

Trudgen grunted, and his eyes looked to the side at her face. "Kinky bitch huh?" 

"You don't even know sweetheart." She lowered her hand down the side of the chair, and reached behind it to the small pocket in the back, and she pulled out a knife. She drew her hand back, and put the blade to Trudgen's throat. Her hips moved back and forth rapidly as she rode him. "I'm too kinky, that's why no one will fuck me. Guys don't like a girl that takes charge." 

"Mmm. I do." Trudgen tilted his head back, finding the fact that she pulled a blade on him hot. "A girl in charge is fucking sexy." He removed his hands from her hips, letting her go wild on top of him. He lowered his hands down, and he closed his eyes, letting the moans in his throat out. 

Victoria moaned loudly, and she pulled the blade away from his throat as her orgasm built up. She didn't want to slice his throat open when she cam. She started writhing around, and she leaned her head all the way back, and screamed out when she cam.

Truden's eyes opened, locking onto her face seeing her expression when she climaxed. "Fuck, I'm going to cum." He grunted one last time, and he shot his seed deep into her. His back arched off of the seat, and he gyrated his hips in circular motions through his bliss. When he cam down from his high, he smirked. 

Victoria lowered her head down, and she shot her hand up, shoving the blade into Trudgen's stomach. She put her mouth back down to his ear, and she laughed. "No, I mean, really kinky." She reached for the door, and she opened it. She climbed off of him and she pushed him out of the door onto the ground. "Thanks for the fuck," She pulled the door closed and plopped back into the drivers seat. She shifted into R, the tires spinning and burning rubber as she did, and she threw it ino D, speeding out of the parking lot of the park leaving Trudgen to bleed out.

"What is it with these fucking bitches lately?"Trudgen growled, and he reached for the knife in his stomach, and he yanked it out. He tossed it onto the ground, and he rolled over onto his stomach, and shoved his body up with his arms. He forced himself to his feet, and he looked down at the bleeding stab wound. "Son of a bitch." He took one step before he collapsed to the ground again, and he looked around to see if there was anyone around. Not a fucking soul in sight. He was royally fucked. His eyes closed, and he woke up again to someone's voice. His eyes shot open, seeing a younger couple standing before him, their pitbull on a leash beside him. "I need to get home." 

The man spoke up. "I think you need to get to a hospital dude." He looked to his wife. "Dear, call 911." 

Trudgen mustered up strength, and he shot his body upwards. He forced himself to stand, and he grabbed the phone out of the woman's hands. He threw it to the ground, and he stomped on it, twisting his shoe around the top of it, and crushing it beneath it. "No. No cops. No hospital. I'm fine." He was lying of course, but he had to get back home. He spun on his heels and he looked at walking bridge in front of him. He slowly limped towards it, using the railing to hold himself up as he made his way across it. He slowly made his way down the sidewalk, getting various weird looks from people. He paid it no mind. It was fucking Cali after all. He felt the sun beating down on him hard, and he started to sweat. He stopped, taking another look around, and he smiled faintly seeing the pier off in the distance. He was almost home. Well not quite, he still had a crazy ass amount of walking to do, but home was a lot closer than before. He had to get back to make sure Vic didn't kill you, if he hadn't already. He shuddered at the thought. He truly felt bad for you. Poor thing. He could only imagine the things had had forced Ben to come home, and to bring you along with him, nothing could have happened. He finally got to the stone wall that seperated the beach from the sidewalk, and he took a minute to sit down on it. He was out of breath, and he was tired. His body was trying to work through the trauma it had just experienced. He glanced back down at the wound, it still gushing blood out. He let out a scoff, and he glanced to the pier which looked like it was still so far away. Suddenly a rush of blinding pain shot through his whole body, and he got dizzy. He leaned back, and he flipped back wards tumbling over the stone wall, and landed on the sandy beach. His head slammed down onto one of the rocks and knocked him out.


	21. Victoria

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. There's no smut in this chapter. There will be lots of smut in the next one. 

Vic let out the loudest scream he'd ever let out in his life when your teeth scraped up his length after taking him into your mouth. He tried to pull his hips back to get himself from out of your mouth, only to have you bite down. His hand shot up and he grabbed the underside of your chin. "Let fucking go!"

"Mmmmphh." Your lips twisted into a smirk against his cock. You pulled your lips apart when you felt blood drip down onto your tongue, and you pulled your head back. Your eyes shot up to his, glaring.

"You little fucking bitch. Now you're going to die." Vic snapped his hand back, releasing your chin. He clenched it into a fist, and he punched you in the side of the head. He spun on his heels, and he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood off of the head of his cock to get a better look at the damage. There were visible teeth marks all around him, and he tilted his head back, letting out another scream. A knock on the basement door snapped his attention to the top of that stairs. "WHAT?!"

The door opened slowly, and Ushar stepped onto the second step, peering down at Vicrul. "Victoria's here."

Vic groaned, grabbing his cock and shoving it back into his pants. He'd have to take care of it. He tugged the zipper back up, and he put the button back in place. He started for the stairs, and he looked Ushar in the face. "Fucking watch her." He pointed down the stairs towards you. He stepped back Ushar, through the threshold and his eyes scanned Victoria up and down. He saw the blood all over her shirt, and he rose a brow into the air. "What happened?"

"I found Trudgen. I couldn't find Ben." The blonde woman pursed her lips together, and she swayed back and forth nervously. "I'm sorry."

"Well did you take care of Trudgen?"

Kuruk had his back pressed against the wall around the corner of the kitchen listening attentively to the conversation going on between Victoria and Vic. His mind started spinning when he heard her say she'd found Trudgen. His upper lip twitched, and he balled his hands into fists. He pivoted on his feet, and he stepped around the corner. "I'm going out." He stepped past Victoria, making eye contact with her as he did and he scowled under his breath. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. He was about to step out of it, when Vicrul spoke sternly.

"And where are you going exactly?"

Kuruk's head spun around, and his eyes moved up and down Vicrul, sizing him up and down. "I said out." He didn't wait for him to say anything further. He stepped through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind him. He descended down the steps and he stormed down the sidewalk towards the gate. He practically kicked the thing off of the hinge, and he could feel his lips quivering he was so mad. "That fucking skank. If Trudgen's dead, I'll fucking snap her neck with my bare fingers."

"Come with me Victoria. There's someone I want to introduce you to." Vic's hand flew to his clothed groin, feeling a searing pain rush through his whole dick. He bent at the waist, breathing hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The blonde woman cocked her head to the side confused.

"You'll see." Vic straightened his body back out, and he started for the door under the stairs. He yanked it open, placing his hand flat against the wall, using it to hold himself up right. He slowly descended down it, groaning as he did. When he stepped off of the last step, he glanced over his shoulder to Victoria. "Do you know who this is?"

"You're worst fucking nightmare." Your hands gripped the edges of the arm rests, lowering your head down a bit, and sneering at Vic, and the blonde woman.

Victoria cocked her head to the side, stepping to you cautiously. She stepped back when your body jolted towards her. "Fiesty little bitch huh? " She crouched down in front of you, and she smirked deviously. "Is this the girl Ben was running around with?"

"Yup." Vic replied bitterly.

"I see." Victoria's face hardened. "You know you killed my fucking brother right?"

"Sorry, I've killed a lot of people. Who was your brother?"

"Thompson. His last name was Thompson." Victoria gulped, trying not to give into the sadness she felt rush through her at just the mention of her brothers name. "He's been so obsessed with fucking catching Kylo, Ben, whatever the fuck you want to call him. His obsession literally consumed you." She rose to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned to Vic. "Can I torture her please?"

"Touch me, and you'll fucking die." You pressed your back into the chair, tipping your head up.

Victoria's arms flew down, and she stepped back to you. She reached up, grabbing the top of your head, and slammed your head back against the headrest of the chair. She leaned her head down, her mouth right above yours. "You have no fucking idea what I'm capable of. You think you're a fucking hot shot, running around killing people? You think Ben's a monster? You think the Knights are monsters? Honey, that's amateur hour compared to me." She could feel you trying to pull your head off of the back of the chair, and she tugged it forwards, slamming it back against it.

You dug your head into the chair, using it to help lift your head upwards, and your teeth grabbed onto her lips, biting down hard, instantly drawing blood. You tore at it, feeling the smallest piece of skin come off. You released your hold on her mouth, and you spit the piece of flesh out of your mouth, along with blood onto the floor.

Victoria's hand came off from the top of your head, and she put her hand to her bloody, torn open lip. She stumbled backwards, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Fucking cunt!" She spun on her heels, and rushed up the stairs.

Vicrul's face flushed. "Well that fucking escalated quickly." He glanced over to Ushar seeing his mouth ajar. "Watch her. I've got to go make sure Victoria's okay." He started up the stairs, shutting the basement door.

Ushar stepped to your side, leaning his head down to your ear. "You really are just a crazy bitch, aren't you?"

You licked the blood off of your lips, turning your head towards Ushar. "You're really a fucking whipped little bitch, aren't you?"

Ushar shook his head. "No. I'm not." His annoyance grew quickly, he pulled his body back upright, and he walked over to the table along the side of the room. "I think it's time someone put you in your place." He grabbed a pair of pliers off of the table, and he squeezed the handle. He turned on his heels, walking back over to you. He grabbed your middle finger, and he opened the pliers, putting both ends over your first knuckle. His eyes looked right into yours seeing the fear run through them. "There it is. That's the face I wanted to see."

"Fuck you." Your mouth parted and scream came from it when Ushar broke the top knuckle of your middle finger. You clamped your mouth shut, trashing around in your binds. Your finger immediately swelled, and your eyes swelled with tears. "Cock sucker."

"Hmm." Ushar drew the pliers away from the top knuckle, and moved them down to the second one. He clamped the metal around the knuckle, and he squeezed it, smirking when he heard the bone snap.

You bit down on your mouth so hard, blood seeped down your chin. The tears broke, and slowly trickled down your cheeks. You turned your head in the direction of the wall. Your head began pounding hard, and you shut your eyes closed. 'I'll fucking kill him. I swear to fucking god. He'll fucking die. This mother fucker...'

Ushar drew the pliers away from you, and he tilted his head to the side. "Don't got anything to say now?"

Your head snapped back around to him, and you gathered a mouthful of saliva and blood, and shot it out at the middle of his face. "I'll fucking kill you." Your body shot off of the back of the chair, and you smashed your forehead against his as hard as you could.

Ushar's body fell straight backwards, dropping the plier down onto your lap. He was disoriented, and his vision blurred. He put his hand to his forehead, and he grumbled under his breath.

You shifted your leg a bit, moving the pliers closer to the arm rest, and you twisted your hand to to the side, sliding your wrist further through the metal binds. Your skin peeled back as the metal dug into it, and your fingers brushed over the rubber of the handle of the pliers. You growled, pushing through the pain. Your thumb and index finger grabbed onto the rubber, and you pulled the pliers up into your palm. The blood seeping down from your ripped back skin slicked your wrist, and you twisted it around. You pondered if you could just slid it right out. You placed the pliers onto the end of the armrest, and you yanked your arm back. Your thumb and pinky finger crushed against your other fingers, and your hand squeezed together tightly. You felt the bones in your wrist snap, and you tilted your head back screaming as the skin on your wrist ripped off the sides of your hand when you pulled it through the binds. Your head tilted down, and you sniffled. You took a minute to compose yourself, and you leaned your body forwards, taking the pliers between your teeth, and leaning down to the other cuffed hand. You put the metal ends around where the cuff was latched, and you clamped your teeth together, and ripped it upwards. The latch slowly started to lift upwards, and you heard Ushar rummaging around. Your eyes looked over to him, and you frantically tugged at the latch harder. It finally popped open, and you pulled your un-injured hand up, shooting it out in front of you right into Ushar's sternum when he lunged at you. You jumped out of the chair, and you grabbed onto the top of his head, tangling your fingers into his hair, and you dragged him over to the wall, slamming his face into it over and over again. Blood splattered all over the wall, and you shoved him backwards, his body landing on the ground with a thud. You heard voices approaching the top of the stairs, and you stepped over Ushar's body, scooping up a hammer off of the top of the table, and you ducked under the stairs for cover.

"I'm going to fucking rip her teeth out one by one." Victoria scowled. She'd bandaged her bottom lip up, and she was ready to fuck your shit up. It was payback time. She yanked the door open, and she descended down the stairs.

Vic's face twisted into a scowl when he saw Ushar's body on the floor, and that you weren't in the chair anymore. "FIND HER! She couldn't have gotten far. I'll check upstairs, look around here." He spun on his heels, and rushed back up the stairs, slamming the door shut behind him.

Victoria's eyes scanned the room over as her body rotated around looking for you. "Come out, I promise I just want to talk." Her eyes widened when she saw you rush out from the bottom of the stairs, and she shot her hands up, blocking the swinging of your arm. She noticed that your other hand was twisted, broken. She reached out for it, and she twisted it to the side. Her other hand grabbed the end of the hammer, and she swung it towards your head.

Your body moved in the rotation of your broken wrist, whimpering. You crouched down avoiding the collision of the hammer into your skull. Your foot shot out, and you smashed it against her knee, making it buckle. Her fingers released from around your broken wrist, and you shoved your body upwards. Your other hand grabbed for the hammer before her body collapsed downwards, and you lunged it through the air hitting her on the side of the head. You leapt forwards, toppling over her body laying flat on her back. You were blinded with rage, and you didn't even think about it. Your hand with the hammer in it pulled back, and you slammed it into her skull, over and over and over. You cried out, and you finally stopped, the end of the hammer dragging across the basement floor. Your chest heaved up and down and your eyes looked over her crushed in skull. "Cunt." You rose to your feet, and you swung the hammer in your hand as you started up the stairs. When you got to the top, you kicked the door open, and you stepped out into the main room. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

Cardo's head peered around into the main room from the kitchen. He drew his body back, and he took a sharp breath inwards. He pursed his lips together contemplating if he should just let you go or not. Did he really want to battle this out with you? Was he really that invested in keeping you here? His mind raced, and he heard your footsteps getting closer. He opted that he wasn't even going to bother. He didn't really care if you left or not. In fact, it'd be less shit going on if you did. He slowly stepped through the kitchen, and into the living room, ducking around the corner.

"VIC!"

Vicrul stepped to the top of the stairs, and he narrowed his eyes looking down at you at the bottom of the stairs. "You got out."

"I did." You cocked your head to the side, and you smirked. The bat swayed at your side. "Get down here. I just want to talk."

"I hardly think that's the truth. How about we work something out?" Vicrul's hands came up in front of him, and he started walking down the stairs, cautiously.

"Tell me what happened to Ben." You rose your hand with the hammer in it up, and your face hardened as he got closer and closer to you. You took a step back, and you scowled. "TELL ME!"

"You really want to know?" Vicrul stepped off of the last step, and he lowered his hands down to his sides slowly. His eyes bore right into yours. "I killed him."

"I fucking knew it." You replied harshly. "I fucking knew it wasn't a good idea for him to go with you. You're all fucking traitors. We never should have come here." Your hand started to shake a bit, and you stretched it out further to try and stop the trembling. Your eye started twitching. "Where is his body?" You continued to walk backwards towards the door.

"Back at the warehouse, or so I'm assuming." Vicrul took the smallest step towards you, and he paused seeing you pause. "Put the hammer down darling before you get hurt."

"You're the one who is going to get hurt."

"Is that so? I see your fingers and wrist are broken." Vicrul pointed with his right hand towards your fucked up hand. "How far do you think you'll get out there by yourself? You can't run around killing people like you were doing. Ben's not around to clean up your messes anymore. He's not here to protect you." He took another step to you. "No one is here to save you princess."

You lunged towards him, spinning around on your heels, and you pulled the hammer up over your head. When you twisted around, to his side, you shot the head of the hammer down onto the side of his head. You watched as he stumbled backwards, tripping against the last step and landing onto his back. You leapt to him, and you put the hammer to his face. "I don't need to be saved." You drew the hammer back, and you smashed it against the side of his face once. A tooth and blood shot from his lips, and you pulled your body off of him, running for the door. You dropped the hammer at your side, reaching for the door with your working hand, and you ripped it open, darting across the porch, and down the stairs. You sped out through the gate, and down the sidewalk. You didn't stop running until your feet started to cramp up, and even then you continued to run. You saw the pier in the distance, and you figured maybe there was a car you could jack there. Your heart slammed against your chest, and your breathing became labored as you rushed through the bustling streets. You ran across the parking lot, and you finally stopped, using the stone wall to lean against. "I made it. I fucking made it." Your head lowered down towards your chest, and your started sobbing hysterically. "I'm okay." Your eyes glanced your broken wrist and fingers over. You had to find a sling or something to wrap them. You had to find a car, and find Ben. If he was still alive, you needed to help him. You needed to get him the fuck out of here. You both needed to get out of here. You caught movement out of the corner of your eye, and your body tensed up. Your mouth fell open seeing Kuruk and Trudgen walking through the other end of the parking lot. You pulled your body off of the stone wall, and raced over to them. "Oh my god. Trudgen you're alive."

Kuruk held Trudgen's body upright, and he nodded. "I see you're alive too."

"Barely." You spat. "Is Ben alive Trudgen?"

Trudgen's head lifted slowly, and his half-lidded eyes met yours. "When I left him, he was, but barely. He told me to come help you. I tried." His whole body shivered, and he cleared his throat, blood spewing from it. "I did. I got picked up by some fucking blonde woman-"

You cut him off. "Victoria?"

"I don't know. I've never met her before. But she picked me up, fucked me and fucking stabbed me leaving me to die. I tried to come back for you." Trugen's head lowered back down, feeling his body weakening. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You need to show me where Ben's body is. You have to come with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kuruk shook his head. "He needs medical attention immediately. His skull is split open, and I need to make sure no vital organs were punctured. He's lost a lot of blood. I'm sorry."

"What road is the warehouse on?" Your body turned as they started hobbling through the parking lot.

"It's on the corner of 5th and 19th." Kuruk called back helping his fellow Knight across the parking lot and disappearing into the sea of people.


	22. I Love You

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Bloody Smut. 

Ben's head lifted off of the ground ever so slowly. His whole head felt like it was blown up like a balloon, and he winched. He slowly pulled his arms up in front of him, and he pushed his body up. His elbows shook as he body started to rise off of the ground, and he fell back onto his stomach, his arms giving out. "Fuck." He closed his eyes trying to focus. His mind flooded with your laugh, your smile, your eyes, the feeling of your warm touch, your kiss, just you. He shot his eyes open, and he attempted to lift himself up again, this time succeeding. He got onto his knees, and he was already winded. He breathed heavily, and he put his hands at his sides, and he forced his body up. His whole body swayed from side to side, and he pulled his feet out from under him. He weakly rose to his feet, and he stumbled over to the tree. He placed his palm flat against it, and he took a sharp breath in through his teeth. "I've got to save her. I have to get back to her." His fear of Vicrul killing you ran rampant in his mind. He didn't even get to tell you that he loved you, and now he was never going to get that chance.

Ben's lips quivered at the thought. He'd been childish and immature for not expressing his feelings but he was scared. He didn't like putting himself into vulnerable situations like that. He'd been fucked over too many times by openly caring about them, and he just didn't want to experience that level of pain, and hurt, and betrayal again. You were different though. There was something about you that made him want to open up. He had just been fighting it. He'd been stupid. He should have, and now he couldn't stop thinking about how he'd never get to.

Ben's body straightened back out, and he pulled his hand from off of the bark on the tree. He started thinking about how easily Vicrul had turned on him. Everything they'd been through had been for not. He never cared about him. He'd used him this whole time, and he was kicking himself in the ass mentally. He should have known better. He'd been so desperate to find a place and sense of belonging that he was blinded by it. He scowled under his breath, and he slowly dragged his feet behind him. He shoved branches out of his face as he made his way through the woods.

Ben didn't know how much time had passed between when he finally woke up, and by the time he'd gotten to the end of the woods, and to the road, but he was fucking done. He couldn't walk anymore. He had to stop and take a break. He sighed, and he crouched down along the side of the road, and he closed his eyes. He took in large inhales of breath through his mouth, and exhaled them through his nose. He heard the sound of a car coming closer and closer, and he slowly opened his eyes. The blue car pulled along in front of him, and Ben's head lifted upwards towards the window being rolled down. He rose to his feet, and his eyes met the man's through the window.

Ben walked around the front of the car, brushing his fingers over the top of it, and he stepped to the drivers side window, cocking his head to the side. He waited for the window to roll down, and as soon as it did, he shot his hand through it, to the man's throat. He yanked his body off of the seat, and pulled him through the window, dropping his body to the ground. He brought his foot up, slamming it down into the man's throat. He twisted his heel around, hearing and feeling the bones break underneath it. The man let out a muffled scream, and that only made Ben apply more pressure down onto his throat. He smirked seeing the man's eyes bulge out of his head, and he felt the bones snap under the pressure. The man's body stilled, and he tipped his head up, letting out a sigh of relief. He pulled his foot off of his throat, and he turned to the drivers side door. He reached for the door, and he pulled it open. He climbed inside, tugging the door closed, and he glanced out the window down to the man. He put the shifted into R, pressing on the gas pedal. He got quite a ways away, sliding it into D, and he stomped on the gas pedal. He turned the wheel to line up with the man's head, and he chuckled softly when he felt the car going over the top of the mans skull. He continued driving forwards, glancing into the side mirror at the battered carcass.

Ben's fingers gripped around the steering wheel tightly, and he heard the faint sound of ringing of a cell phone. He turned his head to the middle console, and his brows furrowed together. He reached his right hand for it, and he tugged the top of the console open. He grabbed the phone, and he pressed end. He dialed Vicrul's cell phone, and he put it on speaker, placing the phone onto its holder on the dash.

Vicrul came to, and he put his right hand to the back of his head. It took him a few minutes to register what had happened, and he growled when it hit him. He brushed pulled his hand around his head, over his bruised cheek. His tongue pressed up against the sore spot in his mouth, noticing that there was a tooth missing. He felt vibrations in his pocket, and he rolled his eyes. He shoved his hand into the pocket of his pants, and tugged his cell phone out. His eyes flashed over the number, and he rose a brow up. He pressed the green button, and he put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Vic," Ben's mouth formed a smirk when he heard Vic's voice. "Where is she Vic?"

Vic pulled his body off of the stairs, standing straight up. He held the phone to his ear hard. He gripped the phone tightly. He slowly walked through the main room, and into the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes at Cardo. "She's dead."

Cardo mouthed 'Is that Ben?' and he immediately panicked when Vicrul nodded. His fingers flexed at this sides. If Ben was actually live, that meant he was going to be gunning for them, and that meant one thing, they were fucked. He brushed past Vicrul, and he darted up the stairs. He turned off to the right going to the end of the hallway, and he kicked open the last door. He stepped into the room, and went right for the closet. He tugged both sides open, and he smirked seeing the automatic rifles hung from the walls. He grabbed them, slinging them both over his shoulders, and he bent down, grabbing a box of ammo. He shot his body up again, and he spun on his heels. He stormed out of the room, and back down the hallway. He practically flew down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He reached for the gun hanging off his right shoulder, and he dropped it onto the counter of the island. He placed the box of ammo down next to it and then the other gun.

Ben's heart felt like it sunk into the pit of his stomach when Vicrul said you were dead. He shook his head and he tightened his fingers around the steering wheel. "You're lying. You don't have it in you to kill her. Tell me the truth." He didn't want to believe you were dead. He couldn't. It'd meant he'd failed in keeping you safe, and it'd be all his fault., and he wasn't sure he could handle that.

Vicrul chuckled as his eyes watched Cardo loading up one rifle up with bullets. He heard footsteps approaching, and he whipped his head around seeing Ap'lek step into the kitchen. He motioned for the island with his other hand, as if silently telling him to help Cardo. "I fucked everyone one of her holes before I killed her. She was dripping with my cum as she died. She called out for you Ben. She cried out for you, and you weren't here to help her. The last thing she screamed out was your name."

Ben's eyes filled with water. He nibbled at the inside of his cheek, and he sniffled trying to hold back his sobs. His sadness was quickly replaced with his rage. "I'm going to rip out your fucking heart with my bare hands. I'm going to strangle you with your intestines."

"I'll be waiting for you sweetheart." Vicrul pulled the phone away from his ear, and he used his thumb the end the call. He dropped it down onto the island, and he leaned over it, glaring right at Cardo and Ap'lek. "I don't want any hesitation when he gets here. You fucking fire every fucking bullet we have at him."

Cardo and Ap'lek exchanged a glance and they both looked to Vicrul and nodded. Ap'lek hands moved quickly as he loaded the other rifle up with bullets.

"I'll be right back." Vicrul twisted his body around, and he exited the kitchen into the main room. He went to the opened door of the basement and he descended down the stairs. His eyes scanned Ushar's motionless body up and down, and he straddled over him. He reached down and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. He pulled his upper body off of the floor, and shook him. "Wake the fuck up." When he didn't come to, he dropped his body back down to the floor. "Useless fuck." He stepped over him, and turned around. He grabbed his bat off of the wall, and he climbed back up the stairs. He made his way back into the kitchen and he glared. "I want that traitor Kuruk found after we kill Ben. I want him brought back alive."

You fist flew through the window of a little black chevy. The shattering sound of glass echoed down both ends of the street, and your head looked up and down it making sure no one saw you. You reached inside of it, tugging the lock up, and pulled the door open. You brushed the glass off of the drivers seat, and you winced when a piece dug into your palm. You brought it up to your mouth, pulling it out with your teeth, and spitting it out onto the ground. You crouched down at the side of the car, and you sneered. You weren't able to pull the plastic up off of the wires to hot wire it. "FUCK!" You slapped the drivers seat, and you rose back up to your feet. You used your back to shut the door and you stormed down the sidewalk. You muttered incoherent things under your breath, peering into cars along the curbside in search of one that had keys that you could easily access.

You walked for a long time, and your entire arm started to go numb and tingly. "Fucking hell." Your other hand reached up for your shirt, and you tore at the seam of it on your upper arm connected at your shoulder, and you ripped the fabric. You tugged it off of your arm over your broken wrist, and you yelped. You wrapped the fabric around your wrist, and hoisted the end of it up around your neck. You stretched the fabric out, making it reach around, and you tied it around your throat. It was a bit snug, and you had to tug at it to loosen it, but it worked. It kept your arm hoisted up, and in place against your chest.

You continued walking down the sidewalk, completely disgusted in yourself. It felt like you were losing your grip on reality, and you were fucking hopeless. You were trying to figure out how you ended up in this position. What had you done in life to have to go through all this shit? You never should have moved. You should of sucked it up, and stayed in the city. Your lips curled down into a frown. If you'd stayed in the city, you never would have met Ben. It saddened you thinking about never meeting Ben. Then your mind started thinking about how you'd failed him. You should have stepped up, and demanded he stayed that night. If he'd just stayed, none of this shit would have happened. None of it. You cursed yourself mentally.

You finally came upon a car that looked to be unlocked, and there was a set of keys in the cup holder. You glanced up and down the street, and you reached for the door. It opened, and you slipped into the passenger seat. You gently tugged the door shut, and you slid over the middle console, and into the drivers seat. You scooped the keys up and put it into the ignition. The car rumbled on, and you leaned your head back, thanking the maker. You put it into R, and you spun the wheel around, backing out into the street when it was safe. You shifted it into D quickly, and you rolled down the street. You realized you had no fucking idea where you were going. You didn't know this city at fucking all, and you had no idea where the fuck the warehouse was. Even though you'd gotten the address from Kuruk and Trudgen, it didn't make a difference, you still hadn't a clue where the fuck you were going.

You drove as far as you could straight, coming to a T in the road. You saw a car whipping around the corner, and your eyes locked into a pair of golden-emerald ones. Your head turned slowly following the eyes. Your face flushed when you realized it was Ben driving the car. You stepped on the gas pedal, and you yanked the wheel around, and the cars tires dug into the pavement as you turned around, and sped after him.

Ben's face scrunched together, thinking that might have been you, but he quickly brushed the thought away. Vicrul said you were dead. There was no way that could have been you. He pressed the gas pedal hard to the floor, speeding down the same road the Knights house was on. He ripped the wheel to the side, and the ass end of the car whipped around, and he slid the car up to the curb. He popped the door open, and he climbed out of it. He slammed the door shut, and he started walking towards the front door. He pushed the door to the gate aside, e metal rod falling off of it, and he blinked down at it. Someone had kicked the door and it broke. He smirked, and bent down picking it up. He gripped it tightly in his hand, and he climbed up the steps, and he brought his foot up, kicking the front door in. His eyes widened when he saw Vicrul, Ap'lek and Cardo standing on the other side of it in the main room, and Cardo and Ap'leks rifles pointed right at him. He drew his hand back, and he rose the rod up. He lunged it through the air, and it pierced into Cardo's upper arm making him tug the trigger of the rifle.

Chaos ensued out on the street and sidewalk in front of the house, people running around everywhere, and out across the street in front of your car. You slammed down on the brakes, stopping from colliding into someone, and your head hit the steering wheel. It took you a minute to collect yourself, but you shot your head back up and you sneered. You pressed back down onto the gas pedal, and you sped towards the direction of the Knights house. You pulled up along the curbside of the opposite side of the street, and hopped out of the car. You stopped when you heard another gun shot go off, and Ben's body fell backwards onto the porch. "NO!"

Vicrul's eyes shot up and he looked right at you across the road. He cocked his head to the side, and he stepped out of the doorway towards Ben. He crouched down over him, putting the barbed wire bat under his chin. "Can't bring a rod to a gun fight. Fucking idiot." He pulled the hand with the bat in it back, and he shot it through the air towards Ben's skull.

Ben's eyes shot open, and he smirked reaching out for Vicrul's hand. He twisted it, making home release the bat. He pulled his feet up, and he forced his body up. He twisted Vicrul's body around, wrapping his other arm around his throat, and he held him in front of him, using him as a shield against anymore bullets. He'd been lucky. The bullet had hit his wallet in his front pocket, and it had blocked it from making contact with his skin. It was going to leave a bruise, for sure, and it kind of hurt, but he was glad he hadn't gotten hurt. He snapped Vicrul's wrist down, and he stepped him into the house. He used his foot to close the door, and he started walking towards the Ap'lek who still had the rifle rose up towards him. "Put it down Ap'lek. NOW!"

Ap'leks eyes darted between Vic's face, and Ben's. He didn't know that he should do. He didn't know who the fuck he feared more, Vic, or Ben. He gulped, and he lowered the gun down towards the floor, and pulled his finger away from the trigger.

"Good boy."

"You fucking coward!" Vicrul spat through a sneer. "You fucking pussy. I'll fucking kill you."

"I don't think you're going to do shit Vic. I'm sorry but you did leave Ben behind, and it wasn't right. Whatever happens now, you deserve." Ap'lek dropped the gun to the floor, and he stepped over it, and slowly walked past Ben and Vic towards the door. "I'm sorry we left you behind Ben. It wasn't right."

"Get the fuck out of here, before I decide to kill you as well." Ben snapped, and he looked to Cardo toppled over on the floor bleeding. "Get up you fucking piece of shit."

Cardo slowly rose his body up, holding onto his wound. He'd pulled the rod out of his arm, and he narrowed his eyes right into Ben's golden-emerald ones. "Fuck you Ben. You're fucking pathetic."

'"Hm." Ben pulled his arm tighter to Vic's throat, and he stepped him closer to Cardo, forcing Cardo to step backwards. He smirked, and he lowered both their bodies down, and he grabbed the rod. He pulled his body and Vic's body up right, and he turned Vic's body around. Before he had a chance to do anything, he shoved the rod into his chest. He twisted it around, and he kicked out his foot. He jumped on top of him, and he ripped the rod out from his chest. He shoved it into his stomach, and ripped it out. He put it down at Vic's side, and he grabbed Vic's arms, shoving his wrists under his knees, holding him down. He dug his thumbs into the hole in his chest, above his heart, and he ripped the flesh back. He could hear the skin tearing, and the blood just spewed out. He kept tugging at it until he could get more fingers inside of it, and he did just that.

Vic's head pressed into the floor hard, and his body wiggled around under Ben's. "LET ME FUCKNIG GO, YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!"

Cardo's mouth fell open when Ben's fingers pulled the skin off of the chest plate covering Vic's heart. He shook his head, and backed up against the wall. "I'm sorry."

Ben's eyes darkened, and he pulled his right arm back. He clenched it into a fist, and he shot it into the chest plate over and over until it cracked. He grabbed onto the broken pieces, and tossed them aside. He reached his fingers down around the pumping heart, and he gripped it firmly. He ripped it out with one swift motion, blood spewing out everywhere, and he licked his lips, moaning. He held the hand with Vic's heart in it, still beating over his face. He cocked his head when the blood dripped down onto Vic's paled face, and he chuckled. He brought the heart to his mouth, and he sank his teeth into it, more blood splattering out all over his face. He dropped the heart to the ground, and he chewed the piece in his mouth. He lowered his head down, and he pushed his mouth to Vic's forcing it into his mouth. He put his hand over his mouth, forcing him to swallow it. He slid down his body quickly, and he ripped the flesh open all over again, this time exposing his organs and intestines. He reached for the large intestine, and he pulled it out of its confine. He slid back up Vicrul's body, and he wrapped it around his throat, pulling at it tightly choking the rest of the life that was in him out. When Vicrul's body was still, he was trembling. He slowly rose back up to his feet, and he looked right at Cardo.

Cardo sped past Ben, and rushed towards the door. He stepped onto the porch, and he gasped when he felt a sharp pain over the front of his throat. He turned his head and his eyes looked right into yours. He glanced down to the small knife in your hand, and his body fell forwards, landing face first on the porch. He tried to crawl forwards, and he whimpered when you stepped over him, yanking his head back up, and slid the blade across his throat.

"Hm." You rose your body back up, and you turned your body completely around, meeting Ben's gaze. You dropped the knife in your hand, and you darted into the house, jumping into his arms. Your legs wrapped around his waist, and you pressed your lips to his bloody ones. Your tongue plunged into his bloody mouth, and your hand reached for the back of his head, yanking at his hair. You moaned against his mouth, and you gyrated your hips against his.

Ben's arm flew up, and wrapped around you tightly. He shoved his tongue into your mouth, and he spun your body around, pressing you into the wall. He pushed his groin into yours, and he moaned into your mouth. He pulled his head back, seeing the blood smeared all over your face.

Your eyes glanced down to Vic's dead body, and you smirked. "He's dead right?"

"I'm positive." Ben pulled your body off of the wall, carrying you through the main room, and into the kitchen. He placed your ass down onto the island, and he unraveled his hands from around your body. He brought them to your skirt, and he slid it up. He glanced down to your bloody inner thighs, and he felt his cock throbbing in his pants. He brought his right hand to his groin, and he quickly undid it. He grabbed ahold of it, stroking himself a couple of times, and he shoved himself to your panty clad sex. He tugged your panties aside, and he slid his slicked blood covered cock inside of you. He slid one hand up to your throat, and he started slamming into you. "I fucking love you." He shoved his mouth back against yours, and he kissed you hard. His tongue immediately dominated yours, and he purposefully salivated into your mouth. His other hand went down to your clit, and he drew circles over it. He moaned against your mouth, and he pulled it away. He put it to your ear, and he whispered softly, seductively. "I love you."

Your eyes widened at his words, and you reached your arms around his neck, and slid them down the fabric of his shirt. You tilted your head back, moaning loudly into the air, and your mouth parted. "I love you too." Your nails raked down his shoulders, drawing blood, and you pushed your body closer to his. "Harder."

Ben growled, and he nibbled at your ear lobe. He adjusted his hips a bit, angling downwards, and he sped his pace up, and thrusted harder into you. "You're mine. I'll never fucking let anyone touch you again. I'll never leave you again." He grunted through his words.

Your heart fluttered a bit at Ben's words. He'd finally said it. He finally said he loved you. Your body writhed against his, and your eyes clamped shut.

Ben's finger rubbed at your clit furiously, feeling the heartbeat in it increasing. He could feel your pussy tightening around him, and he grunted at the tightness. He trailed his tongue up over your bloody cheek, and he watched as your face reddened when your orgasm broke over you. "Mmm." He smirked, and thrusted into you through his orgasm. He slowly uncoiled his fingers around your throat, and he lowered it down to your side. He reached past you towards the knife that'd been left on the counter top, and he grabbed the handle. He swallowed hard, and he stared into your eyes when they opened back up. "I'm sorry."

Your face scrunched together, and you quickly turned your head to your other side seeing the knife. You shoved Ben away from you and you growled. "What the fuck dude?"

Ben gasped when you pushed him away from you. He held the knife out in front of him, and he sighed. "What?"

"What the fuck do you mean what? Were you going to fucking stab me?" You pointed to the knife, and tears built in your eyes. "Why?"

"Because," Ben shook his head. He glanced to the knife, and he narrowed his eyes. "Because I can't feel like this. I'm scared. I've never loved anyone before, not like I love you, and it terrifies me. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want you to have to live this life. I've done this to you, and I've turned you into something you shouldn't be." He stepped to you.

Your ass pressed hard into the side of the counter , and you started sobbing. You collapsed onto your knees in front of him, and you grabbed his thighs. Your tear filled eyes looked up into his, pleading him. "Ben, don't. I love you. I promise I won't hurt you. Please." You tugged at his pant legs, and you pressed your face into the right leg, sobbing into it.

Ben sighed again as he looked down at the top of your head. "I'm sorry." He crouched down, and he grabbed your arm. He ripped you to your feet, and he pushed you back against the counter. He shoved the blade into your stomach, and he put his mouth to your ear. "You're the first, and the last person I'll ever love." He yanked the blade from you, and he kissed your cheek softly. He moved his lips over to yours, and he pressed them against it gently. He shoved the blade back into your stomach, and he stepped away from you. He watched you fall to the floor again. "It's better this way." He spun on his heels, and he pursed his lips together, whistling his notorious tune as he walked through the kitchen, through the main room, and out the door. He saw Kuruk and Trudgen slowly moving up the sidewalk and he scoffed. He bent down for the knife you'd dropped on the porch, and he held it tightly in his hand. He stepped over Cardo's body, and he descended down the stairs. He smirked as he approached the Knights, and he shot his hand up, dragging it across Kuruk's throat quickly. He kicked his shin, and he bent down stabbing the knife into the back of his neck. He twisted it around, and he rose to his feet. "Trudgen." He gave him a nod, and he stepped past him, whistling again.


End file.
